


Semihorn

by yeyyz_Laolin



Series: Semihorn [1]
Category: Original Work, Semihorn, 原创 - Fandom, 孩厨
Genre: Chinese, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Religion, 中文, 傻屌, 剧情向, 原创, 宗教, 幻想 - Freeform, 沙雕, 耽美, 西幻, 言情 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 130,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyyz_Laolin/pseuds/yeyyz_Laolin
Summary: 《Semihorn》是我的原创小说，主要走剧情向，为西幻架空类。背景设定完整且不俗套，涉及大量宗教和魔法元素。故事讲述的是出身贫寒，被父母遗弃的女主在被一名富豪收养后，被卷入迷之事件。在事件的真相逐渐被探明的过程中，女主解开了自己的身世之谜的故事。感情上有BG，BL，亲情友情。有糖有刀有日常，因为女主太小不到恋爱的年龄，所以不用担心玛丽苏脑残恋爱剧情。她身边帅哥很多，但没有一个是要跟她谈恋爱的。小说配有各种角色的立绘及沙雕图，累计超过1000张。并且在fandom有wiki站https://semihorn.fandom.com/zh/wiki/Semihorn_Wiki，你可以在上面找到所有有关角色，世界观，国家及组织的设定，非常全面，每一个自造名词都有解释，并且有搜索功能。如果看文觉得一时摸不着头脑，可以配合wiki站食用。最最关键的是，以上所有文画及网站均出于亲妈（我）之手，所以完全不用担心多个作者联合创作时出现的ooc现象。祝大家食用愉快
Series: Semihorn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655722
Kudos: 1





	1. 第一章

一

现在是白天吗，还是夜晚？  
这些都无所谓。

由于一声巨响，少女从昏睡中惊醒。她睁开眼睛，向四处张望。却没有见到预想中的场景。四周的椅子没有被暴躁的中年人摔在地上，自己身上也完好无损，没有任何伤口和淤青。就连身上的衣服也都是干干净净，没有一点补丁和污渍

很奇怪。

这是一个完全陌生的地方，四周的墙壁和地板十分平整，床头的小桌子上摆着看着就很好吃的点心，甚至旁边还放着饮品。少女没有见过这种棕红色的饮品，看上去有点像是茶，但是少女不敢确定。她又凑近闻了闻，饮品似乎带着水果和蜂蜜的甜味，还有一股从来没有闻到过的香味。  
少女盯着这杯饮品看了很久，她伸出手想要摸一摸装着这杯神秘饮品的杯子，却在再三犹豫后放下了手。

远处又传来了一声巨响，之后还传来了一些争吵和劝阻的声音。

少女被这突如其来的声音吓了一跳，她焦急的四处张望着，想要搞清楚外面发生了什么。她伸出手想要拉动房间的门，最终却还是在离着门把手十公分的位置停住了手。

不敢摸，不敢碰，不敢了解外面的世界。

少女缩回了手，她转身想要远离外界的喧嚣，却又发现自己无处可去。这是完全陌生的房间，完全陌生的地方，就算从窗口望出去，她也不知道周围是哪，甚至连自己在哪个国家都毫无头绪。她不清楚自己的未来，也不清楚之后的命运。她现在能做的，只有将十指相扣，不断祈祷着，像神明求救。

“啊，你醒啦”

金色的门把手从外侧被转动，棕色木质的房门向内打开。仅限于房间内的沉寂被打破，少女回过头来，出现在她面前的是一位长发的，的……  
男性吗？

虽然只有一瞬间，但少女的的确确将这名长发的男性认成了女性。但他的确是男人。虽然是男人，身上却带着不同于男性的温和与亲切。但除了这些正面感情之外，少女感到了恐惧。

“不用害怕，我不会对你做什么的。”长发的男性看出来了少女的恐惧，他将手里的一摞东西放在桌子上，随后微笑着拉来两把椅子。

“请坐。”  
少女小心翼翼的挪到椅子旁边，在脑内再三重复了刚才男性所说的话。几次确认了刚刚男性的话的确是给了她坐下的许可后，才慢慢坐在了椅子的边缘。少女双腿紧紧靠在一起，手指攥着膝盖上的衣料。她没敢抬头。

“哈哈，不用这么拘谨也可以，以后我们就是一家人了”

[啥？]  
听过这句话后，少女第一个反应便是疑惑。是个人都会疑惑，少女甚至怀疑自己是不是被卖了。  
“我，我会做饭，也会洗衣服，还会打扫卫生，所以，请不要打我……我什么都能做”

男性的笑容显然是僵了一下。

“实在不行…打我也可以，但是，请不要对我的家人……”  
少女还未说完，便被男性一下抓住了胳膊。少女猛地抬起头来，想要道歉，却被眼前这名男性与之前截然不同的严肃表情吓得瞪大了眼睛，倒吸一口凉气。

“那，那个，对不起，我说错什么话了吗……”

男性仿佛突然醒了神一般，一下恢复了刚刚的笑容，松开了少女的手。

“——真抱歉，一不注意就……吓到你了吧，来，先喝杯茶”  
男性带有歉意的耸耸肩，随后将床头那杯棕红色饮品递给少女。

“茶……”

“嗯？怎么了，你不知道什么是茶吗”

“嗯……我只听说过，并没有真正尝过”

男性顿了顿，随后又将点心也递了过去。  
“你现在喝的是红茶，加了果干和蜂蜜的红茶，我觉得小孩子都比较喜欢喝甜的就擅自放进去了，如果不喜欢的话……”

“很好喝……”

“…这样啊，你喜欢就好。这个碟子里是抹茶蛋糕，睡了这么久你应该也饿了，如果喜欢的话就告诉我，厨房里还有很多。”

“嗯…谢谢”  
少女拘谨地端着手中的白瓷茶杯，仔细用手指抚摸上面每一条花纹。茶还温着，配上松软香甜的蛋糕一起，少女感觉自己在吃天堂的食物。  
“那个……请问，这里是哪里，我为什么会在……这么高档的房子里”

“啊，你说这里吗。这里是先生的家，先生的话，就是收养你的那位凛先生。”

“收养？”

“嗯？你不知道吗”  
男性起身，从茶几上拿来茶壶，也为自己倒上一杯茶水，后来干脆嫌麻烦，将茶几整个搬了过来。  
“是这样的，先生在街角小巷见过你很多次，然后呢，前几天，先生经过的时候发现你晕在街边了，于是就把你带了回来。几经周折联系上了你的家人，但是他们似乎……似乎拒绝再继续抚养你了”

“我知道……”

“……所以，先生就决定收养你了。”

“……”

“我明白你现在心里很乱，但是不用担心，这里的大家都是很好的人，大家……大家也都是先生收养的孩子，所以，你不用害怕。”

“诶，那，您也是被收养的孩子吗。”

“嗯，是的。”

这个消息还是比较惊人的，少女微微抬起头来重新看过面前这名男性。绿色的长发，编成麻花。因为是坐着，所以辫子折了折堆在膝盖上，如果散开的话，应该是能够垂至脚边的长度。除此之外，他穿着的习惯似乎和平常人不太一样，长袍层层叠叠，再加上耳边树枝状的角，少女推断他应该是伊维斯人。  
伊维斯是树木精灵的国度，也算是人口较少的一个人种了，据说一般不会离开自己的国家，难道这里是伊维斯吗。

“这里是，伊维斯吗”

男性看出了少女的疑惑，他调整了一下坐姿，轻抿一口茶，似乎是要开始长篇大论似的。

“这里是中立区，所有因为各种原因遭受歧视的人都会到这里来。角不对称的人，或者是先天有缺陷的人，都会来这里。先生他由于工作原因，经常会满世界跑，所以会把你带来也没什么奇怪的。我记得你是从……”

“从萨米来的”

“对，就是那。宅子里的人来自世界各地，比如说我和艾莉雅是从伊维斯来的，然后蓝是从艾斯伯格，还有绪是从……”  
“啊！对了，我忘记自我介绍了！”

对于男性突然的醒悟，少女摆出了一副“你终于想起来了啊”的表情。  
很正常。

“我是艾茵，艾茵·伊尔维布斯，是伊维斯人，今年22岁，就住在二楼，兴趣是养花”

“伊尔维布斯……是那个伊尔维布斯吗，统治着伊维斯的那个”

“对”

“那您为什么还会……”

“比起这个，你先来自我介绍一下吧，除了你从哪里来的之外，我还对你一无所知呢”  
少女被打断。

“我叫莉塔，莉塔·格莱特，今年13岁，兴趣，兴趣的话，唱歌吧，不知道这个能不能算”

“喜欢音乐吗，很好啊，这里也有很多喜欢音乐的人”

“这，这样吗”  
“话说回来，刚才那边传来的巨响是……”

“巨响？什么巨响？”

“就是，刚刚从那边传来的，有两次……”  
少女再一次低下头，不知道自己是不是又说错了什么。面前这个人虽然表现的一副亲切平易近人好交往的样子，但他却使莉塔感到陌生和恐惧。

“啊……对不起呢，我没有听到。”  
“或者说，我听不到。”

“诶？”  
仔细想来，莉塔确实从刚开始就觉得艾茵有些不对劲。他似乎从谈话的开始，就一直盯着自己的嘴在看，而且说话的语调也有些不自然。  
是在读唇语吗。  
现在看来是的，莉塔大概将艾茵被收养的原因猜了个八九不离十了。

“好了，你既然来了，我们也不能一直在这个房间待着吧。我给你拿来了衣服，先暂时换上，我带你在宅子里逛逛认认路吧。”  
艾茵将刚进门时放在一边的包裹拿了过来，打开之后，里面是一套衣服。和莉塔发色相同的酒红色半截裙，白色的衬衣和袜子，同样是酒红色的领结，还有一双棕色硬底低跟的皮鞋。衣服用料很不错，裙子和领结似乎是丝绸制成的；衬衣上的蕾丝花边也都很精致，甚至还有配套的打底衫；皮鞋的皮质似乎也很好，摸起来很舒服。虽然莉塔并不清楚这些材料到底是不是很高档，但对于她来说已经是足以惊叹的程度了。  
艾茵从屋子里离开，顺手带上了门。莉塔抱着衣服，走到门边的穿衣镜前。仔细一看的话，自己现在身上正穿着的这套睡衣的质感也很不错，虽然只是用来睡觉的时候穿着的，但是却挂着精致的扣子和花边。

自己肯定是买不起这样的裙子的。

这是冲进莉塔脑子里的第一个想法。她小心地将睡衣一角抓住，之后向上轻轻拉动，生怕弄坏一点。在脱掉睡衣之后，又将睡衣整整齐齐叠好放在一旁，还不忘了捋平上面的褶子。

穿衣服大概用了十分钟。  
换好衣服后的莉塔呆呆的站在穿衣镜前，她注视着面前镜中的自己，有些不敢相信已经发生的事实。  
“我真的没在做梦吗。”  
镜子中的莉塔一头酒红色的短卷发服帖柔顺，领结绑成精致的蝴蝶结缀在胸前，裙子乖乖的挂在腰上。少女亭亭身姿被完完全全得衬托出来。不知道的人看，肯定会觉得她是一个出身高贵的大小姐。

但莉塔很明白自己并不是。

“穿好了吗，如果需要帮助的话，我叫艾莉雅来帮你”

“啊，抱歉，让您久等了，我准备好了。”

在通过某种方法得到少女的回答后，艾茵将房门打开，莉塔深吸一口气，再吐出，之后迈出了这个房间。  
她惊呆了。  
走廊的装修精致淡雅，天花板上有透明材质做的吊灯，墙上也有，做成了花的形状。莉塔并不知道那透明材料是什么，甚至连那花的名字也不知道。她只是从心底里觉得漂亮，想要称赞这番精致。她左右环顾，走廊的墙上贴着整面的米色壁纸，上面有精致的暗纹，还有些刺绣做出来的有凹凸感的花纹。地板上铺着带有花纹的地毯，虽然不知道是什么材质，但是踩上去软软的，让人心情舒畅。每隔一段距离，就会有一个棕色窗框的窗户，玻璃和窗框都擦得很干净，阳光能够一丝不落地照进走廊。

现在应该是傍晚。

窗外夕阳使天空泛着桔红色，莉塔从窗户向外看去。外面是修剪精致的花园，排列讲究的灌木和树木中间，还有一个带有石雕的喷泉。

喷泉里似乎还泡着一个人。

“那，那个，请问，喷泉里那位是…”  
莉塔拽了拽艾茵的衣角，然后指向外面的喷泉

“嗯……”  
“你刚才是不是说有巨响？”

莉塔点点头

“就是他发出来的，那位是夜刀神绪，是在中立区协会直隶教会属教堂工作的神父——虽然是神父，但是……一言难尽，他的一个爱好就是和兰切斯特打架。然后经常会发出这样的响声，有的时候还会把房子打出一个洞来。”  
艾茵拉起莉塔的手，将她向前方牵引。

“是，这样吗”  
莉塔对现在的状况有些反应不过来。

“对了，兰切斯特的话，就是在中立区国立大学做老师，同时也在中立区研究所做研究的那位兰切斯特·万德兰斯教授。你应该很快就会见到他，因为他会负责教你一些基本的知识。——你没怎么上过学吧”

“嗯……是的”

“不过没关系，虽然兰切斯特他很严厉，但是他似乎挺喜欢小孩的。你应该会有一个同学——弗林克里斯特，不过他经常逃课，所以能见到他还是挺不容易的。”

“弗林克里斯特…”

“他和你应该差不多，也许比你大一岁。”

莉塔稍微松了一口气，毕竟是个同龄人。在这种状况下，的确能够让人感到安心。

“好了，到了。这里是吃晚饭的地方。”

艾茵突然停下，莉塔也跟着停下。之后艾茵推开了一扇看起来有些重的木门。  
又是一个装修讲究的房间。整体色调偏向暖色，地上是米黄色带有图案的地毯，四周有材质考究的壁纸，头上有很好看的吊灯。之后是桌子，桌子很大，边上摆着九个正常尺寸的椅子，还有两个加高的儿童用椅。

这两个应该就是给弗林克里斯特还有…自己准备的吧。  
莉塔其实一开始没敢给自己在这里面找位置，要不是艾茵为她指明位置，莉塔差点就要问出来自己是不是要去厨房吃饭了。

“晚饭的话，大概半个小时之后就会开始了。在此之前——”  
艾茵突然加快了脚步，莉塔也被拉着着快了起来。他们经过了大厅，莉塔没来得及仔细看，之后又转了几个弯。艾茵这才停下。

“这是你的房间哦”

又一扇门被推开。

这是一间非常漂亮，充满着少女气息的房间。淡粉色的墙纸和白色带有浅蓝色装饰的家具摆设。有一扇能够看到花园景色的落地窗，窗帘也是淡粉色的，还有一层白色的纱帘。浴室的门是白色的，浴室里有浅粉色的浴缸，毛巾，洗漱用品都准备好了，整整齐齐的摆在那里。衣柜也是白色，里面整整齐齐摆了很多衣物。床铺干净整洁，看上去就很松软舒适的床垫上摆着一个巨大的毛绒兔子。莉塔这辈子从来没见过这么多的衣服，也没见过这么漂亮的房间。她觉得地毯的材质就已经足够柔软舒适了，她没想过自己竟然能够睡在比这地毯更加舒服的床上。

这一切都太过梦幻了。


	2. 第二章

二

“那个…我真的可以住在这里吗”

“当然了，有什么你不满意的地方吗，我可以帮你……”

“不，不是这样”，莉塔伸手拽住了艾茵的衣角，她低着头，眼神钉在地上。艾茵看不清她的脸，但是的确能够感受到莉塔的疑惑和不安。“我的意思是，我真的就这样被收养了吗？这么好的事情，真的会发生在我身上吗。我明明一直……”

“莉塔”，艾茵蹲下来，用自己的双手抱住握住莉塔的手。他尽量使自己位置变低，之后自下而上以仰视的姿势注视着莉塔的脸。不同于以往轻松和蔼的微笑，艾茵此时的表情十分凝重。他紧紧盯着莉塔的眼睛，像是要宣告什么重要的圣旨一样。

“你要相信命运，莉塔。”

“你之前所遭受的不幸，一定是为了之后的幸运所做的付出。”

“一切都是等价交换，不幸的厄运终将会回到它的源……”

敲门声突然响起，没有经过同意，门便被擅自打开了。

“艾茵，你原来在这里。”

进来的是一个身形高大，结实的男性。明明是夏天，却带着围巾。耳后发尾微卷的蓝发有点乱糟糟的，随意地堆在围巾卷成的窝窝里。仔细一看，这个男人似乎还穿着毛线质感的开衫。长衣长裤，捂得严严实实。虽然艾茵也捂得很严实，但是这名男性似乎在过冬。莉塔看不太清他的脸，但男性的冰冷气质让莉塔觉得他简直就是一个保温杯。

他穿过莉塔房间的门，径直向艾茵走了过来。艾茵似乎也感受到了他的存在，虽然听不见脚步声的来源，却还是向着高大男性的方向看去。

他们两个应该认识，而且一定是十分亲密的关系。

这是莉塔的第一直觉。

“蓝，你来了，我正打算带莉塔过去找你呢”，艾茵看向高大的男性，脸上再次出现笑容。他撑着膝盖从地上站起来，之后拉起莉塔的手，“我给你介绍一下，这个是新来的孩子，叫莉塔·格莱特。虽然还不清楚她的能力和身世之类的详细信息。但是，她是一个很好相处的孩子哦。”

艾茵看向蓝，之后拉起蓝的手。

“莉塔，这位是蓝，他是最先来到这个房子的人。他老家是艾斯伯格的，是很有趣的地方。以后有机会可以让他带你去。”

“您…您好……”

莉塔怯生生地看向蓝，在看到蓝“凶狠”的表情后，赶紧又把头低了回来。

“蓝！你看你都把莉塔吓坏了。”

“是，是吗。抱歉。”

蓝看到艾茵略带为难的表情，这才急忙回了个话。之后又蹲下来，手忙脚乱地从外套的口袋里掏出一根抹茶味棒棒糖，递给面前这个小女孩。

莉塔终于看清蓝了的样子。与艾茵不同，蓝显得更加硬气一点，也更成熟些。皮肤虽然没有艾茵那样白，但是看上去给人很健康的感觉。不如说，艾茵才是白过头了，一点血色没有。蓝高挺的鼻梁上垂着几缕发丝，蓬松的头发被努力梳得整齐，给人一种干净，清爽的感觉。

但不管这些，蓝最吸引莉塔的一点，是他与众不同的眼眸。

它们的颜色不同。

蓝的样子让莉塔想起了以前见过的白猫，左眼是蓝色，右眼则和艾茵一样是金色。莉塔不太清楚这两种颜色究竟哪一种是不该有的。但她很明白这便是蓝被收养的原因。

不管怎么样，先吃颗糖。

莉塔接过了蓝递过来的棒棒糖。糖的形状很特殊，并不是市面上卖的那种圆形，而是刻意做成了树叶的样子。绿绿的，给人一种熟悉的感觉。撕开透明的糖纸之后，抹茶的清香便一泻而出。放进嘴里后更加浓郁。清香甜美，却不腻人。

好吃。

“很好吃吧，这个是蓝自己做的。”

“别看他脸上冷冰冰的，像个冰棍，但是其实会做很多好吃的点心。他在城内开了一家咖啡馆，有空你可以去逛逛。

”

？？？

莉塔很意外，不如说是震惊。她其实从刚刚开始就一直在猜测蓝的职业，她觉得这种冷冰冰扑克脸的类型，应该是从事很严肃的工作的那种人。比如是在市政厅，或者是在军队里。

“不过啊，他那里总是坐的满满当当的，要是去的话，还得提前预约。”

“真麻烦真麻烦，网红店老板生意真好呀。”

“不过！好消息是，你可以让他单独做给你吃！蓝做的点心！一定是！中立区第一！”

蓝被吹的有点脸红，先一步打断了艾茵的话。

“其实我，是来叫你们吃饭的。”

“大家都聚齐了”

“很难得。”

艾茵愣了两秒，随后突然笑容灿烂。

“也就是说，先生也回来了吗”

“嗯。”

“那真是太好了”，艾茵似乎有些兴奋，转过身来激动地望向莉塔。“先生因为工作的原因，所以不经常回家，一个月能够看到几次就很好了。”

“你还真是幸运呢，刚来就能见到先生。”

艾茵拉起莉塔的手，和蓝一起离开了房间，向餐厅走去。

莉塔突然紧张了起来。

和艾茵待在一起倒是还好，艾茵为人随和，莉塔觉得自己能够和他相处得相安无事。

但艾茵口中的那位“先生”又是怎样的一位人呢。自己什么礼仪都不懂，同龄人该学到的知识自己也懂的少得可怜。那位“先生”会不会因为自己的无知而放弃收养自己，会不会因为自己的行为而厌恶自己？

莉塔握紧了艾茵的手，加快了脚下的步伐。

每一步都如此沉重，走向未知的未来。莉塔想要紧闭双眼，停止呼吸，躲过一切，但这种逃避却终将被打破。

餐厅的双开木门被推开了。

与先前路过的时候不同，此时餐厅的长桌已经摆好了食物。菜品很多，大大小小的盘子摆在桌子上，令人眼花缭乱。高背的椅子也都坐上了人。艾茵松开了莉塔的手，帮莉塔拉开了她的椅子，示意她就坐。

坐在长桌正中间的那位，想必就是艾茵口中的“先生”了。莉塔小心地抬起一点头，将视线慢慢投了过去。

咦？

坐在那里的是一名男性。莉塔本以为“先生”会是一名老人，至少会是个中年人。但他却意外的十分年轻。看上去也就是二三十岁的样子，如果再加上他那轻飘飘的气质的话，也许还会更年轻一点。男性身着一身黑衣，黑衣黑裤。头发是银白色的，应该是天生就是这个颜色。白发梳成麻花，垂在肩膀的位置。全身上下除了黑就是白，连皮肤也如同月亮一般白。唯一一点色彩便是他的眸子。他有一双赤色的眼睛，就像硫化汞的红色。眼眸中掺杂着笑意。但这种笑意却让莉塔无法感到安心。

他像是一匹银色狐狸一样。

“你就是莉塔，莉塔·格莱特吗？”

莉塔的思考还停留在“先生”的外貌时，殊不知“先生”已经从座位上溜了下来，悄无声息地转到了莉塔的椅子后面。“先生”一只手扶着椅背，另一只手拄在桌子上。笑嘻嘻地看向莉塔。

“啊，是的！”

莉塔急忙站起来，却又被“先生”按下。

“不用啦不用啦，你坐下就好，不用紧张。反正我们已经是一家人了。连户口都办好啦，你看——”

“先生”拿出来一个小本，给莉塔翻看，上面有艾茵的户口页，有蓝的，还有自己，还有所有人。

“Boss，您就算给小孩子看户口本也没用啦，Show your love！”

在说话的是另一个黑白相间的男性，他也是一头银发，中间挑染的几缕和他的眸子同色，是鸢尾花紫。男性看上去很健康，很结实，但却有着近乎病态的白皮肤。眼尾上挑，嘴角挂着和凛同样的轻飘飘的笑容。他身上的黑色衣服似乎是教会的神父制服，脖子上挂着银色的十字架。

这个人是不是亲生的。

这是看到这名男性后，莉塔脑内浮出的第一个想法。不过这个想法很快就被扔到一边去了，不管怎么说，这个男的看起来有二十多岁，不像是亲生的。莉塔想起艾茵说被收养的孩子都会有缺陷，但她看了半天也没找出来他有什么缺陷。

“也对，毕竟小孩子，还是要靠我的爱来打动她！绪，你真是个小机灵鬼——”

“我本来就很聪明啦，Boss！”

原来是绪，莉塔仔细想了想，自己似乎在哪听过这个名字。

……好像是，被扔进水池的那个。

莉塔没敢仔细追问。

“总之，我先来介绍一下吧！”

“先生”将话题重新拽了回来。

“咳咳，首先要介绍的当然是我自己！如你所见，我叫凛，姓太长了你不记也无所谓，然后呢，性别男，身高170，体重——”

“Boss，又不是查户口啦”

“唔…好吧。总之呢，你以后就住在这个宅子了，艾茵有带你转过吧”

莉塔点点头。她这几分钟内接收的信息量实在是太大，先不说待会还要再听十来个人的自我介绍。光是这个轻飘飘的，有种奇怪气质的家主就已经足够让她惊诧一会了。

“艾茵的话，是第三个来到这里的孩子。他平时会负责打理这栋房子的所有植物，空闲时间的话，会开开花店。他在城中心有一家花店，很受女孩子欢迎哦。”

所以是开心就开，不开心就歇业的神奇花店吗。

莉塔觉得自己认识了什么了不得的人。

“然后是绪，就是那边那个白花花黑乎乎的人，是第五个来的。他在中立区协会直隶教会属教堂工作，是一名神父。当然也会负责这个教区的驱魔之类的工作。”

坐在一旁的绪笑了笑，冲莉塔招招手。

“蓝的话你应该也认识了，他是第一个来的。第二个来的孩子是红·特鲁斯李德”

莉塔跟随凛的指示向一边望去。红是一名女性，标准的黑长直姬发式。穿着整套的裙子。红黑相间。只一看的话，颇有皇室王女的气质。

“她是从迪布利斯来的，平时经营一家夜总…咳咳，酒馆，别看她穿的很麻烦，但是其实很能打。”

“第四个来的孩子是艾洛克，但是他今天因为有事不在，所以你见不到他。过几天他回来了，我在给你详细介绍吧。他经常和我一起出差，平时没事的时候会做些平面模特之类的工作。”

“之后是第六个孩子樱花丸。她是一名很好相处的大姐姐，你应该会很喜欢她”

樱花丸正巧坐在莉塔对面，于是莉塔也向她招了招手。樱花丸长相非常优雅温柔。淡粉色长发倾泻而下，一直到腰部。她的裙子也同样是淡粉色。整体给人一种平易近人的感觉。

“第七个孩子是兰切斯特。你之后应该会对他很熟悉。因为学校插班生的手续目前还没办下来。而且直接去的话，你也可能跟不上。不过别担心，兰切斯特可是超级天才，几个星期就能帮你把所有的缺口都补回来的。”

莉塔顺着椅子的顺序继续向后望去。没想到这位兰切斯特也是一个绷着脸面露凶色的人。棕色短发十分利索，眼睛是祖母绿的颜色。左眼带着金边的单片眼镜。穿着讲究，衬衣和马甲一丝不苟，领带好好地收在衬衣和马甲中间的缝隙。

一副严肃的数学老师的样子。莉塔突然有些理解弗林克里斯特逃课的原因了。

“之后是第八个孩子，也就是阿云。她的本名是艾莉雅·奈尔维布斯，但是你也可以叫她阿云。她和绪在同一个教堂工作。是一个很会照顾人的大姐姐。”

和艾茵同样的绿发，和绪相似的圣职装扮。像是一名虔诚的修女。虽然和她还没有说过话。但莉塔却觉得她似乎给自己一种熟悉的感觉。

总觉得，她和某个人有些相似。

“第九个孩子弗林克里斯特。我觉得就算不介绍他，你们之后也会认识的，别的我不说什么，但是如果你踩到了掉在地毯里的乐高，那一定是他干的。”

弗林克里斯特有标准的金发碧眼，但他左眼却带了一朵玫瑰。莉塔没准备猜测那玫瑰的来源。她也明白，那似乎是自己不该触及的领域。

“最后是第十个，绯声，不过他也没来。虽然一时半会找不着他，但是艾洛克回来的时候肯定能把他带回来。”

“然后第十一个孩子，也就是你了，莉塔。”


	3. 第三章

三

“总之，先吃饭吧！听了这么半天人物介绍，你肯定也饿了。再不放你吃饭的话，我会被阿云举报虐待儿童的。”

看似靠谱。

凛回到了自己的位置上，端起放在面前的酒杯。虽然是酒杯，但是其实里面装的似乎是汽水。至少莉塔觉得那是汽水。

在短暂举杯庆祝家里又多了一个孩子之后，一旁的侍者将菜品的玻璃盖子掀起。

“不要觉得拘束，就当是在自己家吧”

艾茵不知道什么时候和兰切斯特换了位置，坐到了莉塔的旁边。

“您不坐在原来那里的话……”

“没关系的，我们一般都是随便坐，中间的位置固定留给先生就行。”

“你看，虽然我们这是那种看起来很严肃的长桌子——”艾茵顿了顿，喝了口果汁“但是其实很悠闲随意的，你喜欢的话也可以坐在第一排。”

“这样啊……”

真的是很奇怪的家庭。莉塔盯着盘子感到有些无所适从。明明在原来的家里，自己是只能坐到末端，或者甚至在桌子上都没有位置的状况。到了这里来，却被人如此认真的对待。

[我真的能成为他们中的一员吗]

即使嘴上说着“我们是一家了”，但莉塔总觉得自己格格不入。她觉得或许有一天，自己就会被扫地出门，或者是区别对待。不过她本来也没期待着受到什么样的“平等对待”罢了。对于莉塔来说，只要勉强能活下来，有能够吃的东西，有可以喝的水，能够生存下去的话——

“别愣着了，稍微吃点东西吧”

莉塔的思绪被艾茵的声音打断。回过神来，自己的盘子里已经多了不少东西。浸了枫糖，然后在烤箱里烤的表面松脆的面包片；精心煎制过，并且切成小条的牛肉；和酱汁混合过，淋上芝士的烤土豆泥；以及清香爽口的芦笋。

太豪华了。

莉塔不知道该从哪里下口，或者是，她不知道该从哪里切。她甚至不知道该怎样正确使用叉子和刀。她怕做错后被人责罚，遭人白眼。于是她只能呆坐在那里，紧张得不知道该如何是好。

“是不和你口味吗？”由于莉塔一直没有开动，艾茵看上去有些着急“我们这里每天的菜单其实不是固定的，谁想吃什么，就提前告诉厨房，然后就能吃到了。如果你不喜欢这些，或者是吃不惯的话，可以现在告诉我。”

“不，不是这样，我只是——”

莉塔无从开口。自己不知道餐具的使用方法这种事，怎么好意思说出来。而且还是在这么多人面前。

“难道是有哪里不舒服吗，如果是这样的话现在就赶紧——”

“不，不是，我……”，饭必然是要吃的，莉塔也很焦急。人是铁饭是钢，最终，食欲还是战胜了羞耻。“请问，那个……我不知道哪只手拿叉子……”

实在是出人意料的状况。艾茵没忍住轻笑了出来。在他意识到莉塔将这笑理解成嘲笑时赶紧停了下来。

“这种事情无所谓，就算一直拿勺子吃饭也完全没有问题”

“你看，弗林克里斯特不就是——”

“为什么要扯上我啦！”

坐隔壁的弗林克里斯特忍不住了，其实他从刚刚被用乐高的事调侃开始，就已经开启了闷闷不乐模式。每次被做介绍的时候，他都要被乐高的事调侃一遍。

“我现在不是会用各种餐具了吗！”

弗林克里斯特拿起手中的叉子在艾茵面前晃晃。

“弗兰，男孩子要学会不斤斤计较——”

艾茵拔走了他的叉子。

“还有，不能拿叉子在别人眼前乱甩！”

“啊？你不是也经常操控着藤蔓甩来甩去吗！”

弗林克里斯特选手丝毫没有示弱的趋势。

“然后还要把我丢在那么热的花房里——！

“什么，艾茵，你把他丢到花房去了吗”

绪选手加入聊天室。

“好过分哦，竟然欺负小孩子”

“他之前把乐高扔你地毯里了。”

艾茵选手使出一技能。

“我说上次去绪的房间怎么踩到那么多乐高，原来是你啊弗林克里斯特——！”

兰切斯特选手进入战斗模式。

“你之前是不是还逃课了！我可是在书房等了你27分钟又46秒！”

“唔……那些是因为……”

弗林克里斯特选手进入残血状态。

“而且哦，弗兰，你之前还——”

“好了你们不要再讲了————————”

弗林克里斯特选手选择丢土豆泥到艾茵脸上，艾茵选手使用[藤蔓]成功挡住了土豆泥，并完成了首杀。

弗林克里斯特在哭泣。

一片惨状。

总之，最后凛给他道了个歉，并且决定不再计较他第186次把乐高小块扔在自己书房地毯上的事。

艾茵再次回过头来望向莉塔这边，准备为这场闹剧道个歉时，却瞥见了莉塔脸上的笑容。

这是她来这里后第一次笑。

少女荧蓝色的眸子里灌满了笑意，樱色的双唇微抿，嘴角勾起一个漂亮的弧度。

是如同天使一般的笑容。

“是很漂亮的笑容呢，真是太好了，莉塔”，艾茵拿起刀叉，帮莉塔将面包切成小块。之后又帮她倒了一杯橙汁。

“抱歉，一不注意就……”

“你不需要道歉。你不需要为了快乐而感到抱歉。相反，你能够适应的这么快，我们大家都松了一口气呢。”

原来是这样。

不知道为什么，听完艾茵这句话，莉塔竟感到热泪盈眶。泪水似乎不受控制地想从眼眶中挤出，与新鲜空气结合。莉塔得到了，得到了快乐。这是她从记事开始到现在，第一次感受到了被爱的幸福。在这个世界上，竟然有人能够为了她而感到担心，她也能成为被关注的那个对象。

她觉得，即使这幸福是短暂的，是转瞬即逝的，是需要付出代价的。她也依旧渴求，渴求这份快感。

莉塔拿起了叉子，戳起一块枫糖面包，一块切好的枫糖面包。放入口中。

香甜，温暖。

就如同现在她的心境一般。

看到莉塔终于开始进食，艾茵如同是顺利完成了什么艰巨的使命一般松了一口气。

天色渐晚。

夕阳的余晖逐步消失在天边，被阳光染成橘红色的晚霞逐渐转为蓝紫色。云朵如同刚刚吃过的土豆泥，软绵绵地铺在天上。晚餐已经结束，莉塔吃的很饱。对于她来说，不仅仅胃得到了满足，她心里也很爽快。晚餐过后，艾茵似乎先一步回房间去休息了，蓝也跟着一起离开。照顾莉塔，为她带路的工作自然而然交到了阿云手上。莉塔觉得这名女性有着莫名的亲和力，还没等阿云说话，莉塔便拉住了阿云的手。

“嗯？怎么了吗？”阿云回过头来，朝下方看向这个比自己矮不少的小姑娘。

“虽然可能有些冒犯，但是，您也是伊维斯人吧。”

“对啊，怎么了？”

“嗯……没事，我只是有些好奇。”

阿云眨眨眼，没再说什么。她不太明白莉塔这一问的意义。便纯当是小孩的好奇心了。

“对了，我带你转转这栋房子吧，现在才七点不到，离小孩子睡觉的时间还有一会”，阿云拽紧了莉塔的手，将她向前牵引。“你应该知道这里有个花园，还有个花房吧。”

“……嗯，多少知道一点，从窗外能够看到一些树，刚刚弗林克里斯特也提了…”

“对哦，这里的花园很漂亮，但是现在外面已经黑了，你愿意的话可以明天白天再去。”

“虽然没什么危险，但是艾茵那家伙有的时候会在晚上修建花园，一不小心，你可能会被挂到树上去。”

“挂…挂到树上？”

这又是什么操作，莉塔实在是很好奇。艾茵看起来是个温良文雅的人，似乎不是有把人挂到树上这种癖好的类型。

“艾茵的能力是操控植物，具体的范围我不太清楚，不过操控这个园子所有的植物的话是绰绰有余的。但他有的时候状态不好，不太能很准确的操纵每一棵植物。”阿云叹了口气，像是想起什么不该想起的事情一样。“你看……他听不见，而且一般晚上去修剪的话，多半是心情不好，所以吧，一不小心就会……”

“我懂了。”

“你懂就好。”

女人果然是心意相通的。

“不过好消息是——这里同时还有一个玻璃花房，里面有灯，面积相对来说也比较小，所以不会发生那么多意外。这个玻璃花房也是艾茵打理的，这个时间应该还开着，我可以带你去看看。”

阿云拉着莉塔的手，迈步向前走去。莉塔乖乖地在后面跟着，抬头看向阿云。莉塔看着阿云随着步伐而摆动的双马尾，看着她由于走动而飘起的衣摆。不知道什么时候，走廊里的灯已经亮了起来，暖色的灯光撒在同样是暖色调的室内。

[啊啊……这种温馨的，被柔和地牵着手向前行进的感觉——]

[就仿佛是——]

“莉塔，我们到了哦。”

“莉塔？”

莉塔似乎是太过沉浸于温暖的氛围中了，回过神来的时候，自己已然被阿云牵引着来到了玻璃花房。花房和这栋建筑相同，都是十分令人觉得惊艳的作品。高高的玻璃墙面一直通达二楼，房顶是斜的，上面有些许金属横杠，挂着不少植物。地上放置了很多不同形状，装着不同类型土壤的花盆，里面自然栽种着许多莉塔没见过的植物。在屋子的中间摆放了一张能够容纳四人的玻璃茶几，旁边是配套的椅子。除此之外，花房各处也放了不少白色的木质板凳，估计是为了方便工作吧。

花房里十分温暖潮湿，甚至让人觉得有点热。也许是因为这个原因，花房最靠外层的部分设置了一个长方形的泳池。白天在这个地方游泳的话，不仅能够感受到透过玻璃的温暖阳光，同时也能够一览这些花草树木。

简直如同童话里的场景一般。

虽然是晚上，但花房的魅力丝毫没有减弱。莉塔不断地向四周环望，害怕自己漏看了哪一个角落。阿云拉着她到玻璃茶几边上，拉来椅子后坐下。因为是晚上，所以花房里的温度还算是适宜，如果是白天的话，不穿短袖在这里估计是待不下去的。

“这里很漂亮吧。”

“嗯…嗯！简直就像是天堂一样。”

“哈哈，你这个形容还真是有意思，不过也差不多啦。艾茵在这个地方可是花了大把大把的精力和时间呢。”

“有的时候啊，干脆彻夜待在这。”

“诶，彻夜吗？”

“是啊，不过大部分时间都会被蓝强行拽回去啦。蓝对他还真是上心，总能阻止艾茵各种’危险’行为。”

“如果他能对我也——”

“啊，不，没什么。”

阿云的话戛然而止，她深吸一后气后向后靠在椅背上。一瞬间，她垂下眼帘，无目的地向四周扫视，但很快又恢复了刚刚元气的状态。展开笑脸面对莉塔。

“比起这个，明天你就要面临第一个挑战了哦！”

“挑，挑战？”

莉塔突然有点慌，她没想到竟然还有挑战这种东西的存在。

“说是挑战，其实也不是什么很严肃的事啦。”

“你知道兰切斯特吧，刚刚一开始坐在你旁边的那个人。”

莉塔轻轻点了点头。

“他明天正好有时间，所以说——”

“要去上课了。”

两人异口同声。

莉塔脸上的表情僵了一秒钟，阿云也是。气氛突然尴尬，还好阿云比较会聊天。

“其实，其实也没有很可怕啦，他虽然很严厉很苛刻很一丝不苟，但是……”

阿云想了半天也没能想出一句能夸兰切斯特性格好的话。

“不过，他还是很热心的，可能只是弗林克里斯特太皮了，所以……”

空气再度陷入沉寂。

“但是就算这样，他的课也是很有价值的。现在他每次在大学里上公开课的时候，可以容纳几百人的礼堂都坐得满满的呢。据说有各种阶层的人来，而且还有中立区外的人大老远跑来。”

“诶，中立区外的，可是……”

“虽然大部分人都对于不完全者有偏见，但也不乏有那种为了科学，为了知识而放下这一层面偏见的人。”

“不过啊，这个偏见的存在本身就没有意义吧，依我看来，他们也许能够成为开启新的时代的先驱者。”

莉塔听得有些迷茫，阿云注意到这一点后立刻停下了即将到来的长篇大论。

“啊——抱歉，不该和你说这些的。最近能够这样一起坐下来说话的对象实在是太少了，一不小心就——”

“可是，这里明明有这么多人不是吗，怎么会缺少说话的对象呢。”

“这个嘛…”

“你看，大家能够像今天一样聚在一起的时候其实不多。我白天在教堂工作，闲聊的机会并不多，虽然和绪在一个教堂，但是能够见面的时候也很少。”

“回到家里的话，主人、也就是凛，艾洛克,和绯声经常会出差，红经营的店会开到很晚，樱花丸的话，经常是和艾洛克在一起，兰切斯特和绪两个人聊的话题我插不上嘴，艾茵的话——”

“嘛，总之就是有很多原因啦。”

“阿云姐姐，您和艾茵哥哥的关系不好吗？”

“我们——”，阿云顿了顿，她将眼神瞟向一边，盯着茶几腿边上的落叶。莉塔发觉自己说错了话，但阿云却在莉塔转换话题之前转回了头，“蓝是个很受欢迎的人。”

莉塔没懂。

“关于这件事，你以后会明白的，等你再长大一点，再多接触一些人。就会明白的。”

莉塔点点头。她不知道该说什么好，她觉得这种时候有声胜无声，有言胜无言。

“总之——今天也不早了，我们就聊到这吧。”

“早点回房间，洗个澡，明天还要去和兰切斯特大战三百回合呢！”

“我就住在西栋二楼，有什么事可以来找我。如果不想走那么远的话，直接去东栋一楼最南侧找凛就可以。”

“那么，晚安。”


	4. 第四章

四

清晨总是祥和而又美好的，阳光穿过树叶透过窗户照进房间，洒在地毯上。香气四溢的咖啡静静搁在檀木制作的桌子上。洗漱过后拆开新送来的报纸，伴着咖啡享用简单却营养的早餐。耳边回响的是窗外的鸟叫，眼前阅览的是世界的新闻。  
岁月静好。

兰切斯特的早晨本应该是这样的。

一声木质手杖的金属头敲击地板发生的闷响打破了安静的空气。兰切斯特一脸沉闷地从房间中出来，随后是穿着睡衣趿拉着拖鞋，还一边揉着胳膊的绪。

“呜哇——兰切你打人好疼！！你竟然这样对待自己的哥哥——”

“闭嘴，我说了多少遍不要趁着我洗澡的功夫从窗户爬进我的房间。”

“是你自己没关窗户嘛，要怪我吗？”

“你还真敢说啊，不仅爬进来，还喝掉了我的咖啡！”

“你不是每天都做两人份的嘛，我喝一口又怎么啦——抠门葛朗台兰切斯特————！！”

“你给我闭——”

兰切斯特刚刚举起手中的手杖，余光却瞥见了躲在门后的红头发小女孩。手上的动作一时没有继续，绪就趁着这个功夫绕过兰切斯特，溜到莉塔旁边。

“哎呀，真巧，这不是莉塔嘛，怎么，来围观这个抠门男人出丑了吗？如果是这样那真是太好了，我可以给你看很多他的出糗照片！比如——”

“绪！！！！”

兰切斯特平举手杖，轻按杖柄。杖身由后向前闪过一瞬金色的光，随后杖尾发射出一颗金色的，由术式形成的子弹，向绪射去。绪抱住莉塔微微侧身，轻巧地躲过了这一击，以及之后的很多发子弹。术式形成的子弹划破空气，在打中家具和墙壁的前一刻消散成金色的烟，一瞬间没了形状，但在刹那间转向，又形成了子弹，再度冲着绪所在的位置飞去。  
这次绪没有选择躲避，他轻抬手臂，随着一个响指，所有的子弹都在空中爆炸，仿佛是一场烟火大会。

“莉塔，你看见了吗，万德兰斯老师可真是凶狠！严格！苛刻！”  
“大坏蛋！”

“莉塔？”

莉塔被吓傻了。  
也是，大清早起来上楼找人，还没敲门就差点被飞速转动的门打到脸，缓了没几秒之后又被一个算是陌生的男人抱住，还亲身经历了一波枪林弹雨。正常人都会吓傻。

“你·们·两·个·啊！”  
兰切斯特和绪想当然得被凛说教了一波。两个人并排站在三楼的走廊尽头，为了安全着想，莉塔暂时由阿云照顾。

“你说说你们俩，都是奔三的人了，能不能稳重一点。尤其是你，绪，有没有一点点做哥哥的样子！”  
凛无可奈何地揉着太阳穴，他刚刚还沉浸在温暖的被窝和梦中女友对话，却因为楼上的楼上的一声巨响被搅黄了美梦。  
可怜，太可怜了。

“你到底明不明白为什么三楼西栋只有你们两个住的原因，你们懂不懂我的用意——”  
“还有，绪，这个月我因为你搞破坏修房子修的还不少吗！”

“可是这次是兰切先动的手，和我——”

“shut up！”  
“shut up！”  
这已经不是凛这个月第一次被从梦中吵醒了，他追求的只不过是和梦中女友喝完那杯奶茶。

这个梦想可能永远也实现不了。

阿云在一旁抱着莉塔看戏，倒是不亦乐乎。

说教持续了27分钟又43秒。

“咳咳，所以——莉塔，你来找兰切斯特有什么事吗？”  
绪换掉了睡衣，穿上了他休假在家必备的肥宅快乐装——胸前可以放可乐的兜帽衫。这回他倒是平平安安的坐在兰切斯特的房间里，兰切斯特也没说什么。

“我听阿云姐姐说，今天万德兰斯先生会教我一些基本的东西——因，因为我没有上过学，所以……”

“啊~这样啊，我明白了。我和你说，这个家伙虽然平时严肃得不得了，甚至还很尖酸刻薄，但是他对高中以下的女孩子完全没有抵抗力哦。”  
绪说完这句话脑袋上被兰切斯特锤了一拳，锤得莉塔看得心里咯噔一下。

“不要把话说得那么奇怪。”

“好好好，好好好”，绪揉揉头顶，一边吸了一口杯子里的可乐。“他这个人虽然平时很严苛，但是对小孩还是很nice的，尤其是小姑娘。虽然说出来你可能不信，但是他每次去教会的孤儿院的时候，都会给小孩子带很多书过去呢。虽然小孩子们有些怕他，不过他每隔几周都会去，从来没断过。”

“真是善良啊——万德兰斯老师，要是能对我也善良点就h——”

又是一拳。

“你废话少一点的话，我会对你善良的。”  
兰切斯特锤完绪，起身回房间里找了会什么东西，过了几分钟出来的时候，手中拿了一个小个的纸箱子。  
“莉塔。这个给你。”

“这个是——”

“书。”

“谢谢您，万德兰斯先生。”

“不用这么见外，你正是应该多读书的年龄。”  
“顺便，以后直接叫我兰切斯特就可以。”

“嗯……好的。”  
莉塔点点头，接过兰切斯特递过来的一箱子东西。她将箱子放在桌子上，小心翼翼地拆开胶带封，打开层层叠叠的垫纸。纸箱子里整整齐齐地排满了有着五颜六色封皮的书籍。莉塔取出一本来，看封面，这似乎是一本植物百科大全。她轻轻翻开那泛着淡淡香气的铜版纸，感受着上面传来的气息。  
仿佛忘记了自己并不识字的这一事实。  
她被上面琳琅满目的插图所吸引，她伸手，用手指抚摸过每一张插图。直到手指不得不挪到那些看起来熟悉读起来陌生的文字上面。

“那，那个，先生。”  
“我，我并不识字。抱歉……”

空气一度陷入尴尬。

“没关系哦莉塔，你这么聪明肯定可以很快就学会的！基本的语法和词句用不了几周就能够了解个大概了”，绪有些尴尬地笑了笑，说实在，他不太清楚普通小孩学习周期是多久，他只能根据教会学校那些小孩的状况来推断，“实在不行的话，我会和boss先说一下，让你晚些再跟班上课，或者干脆先在家里学习一段时间再说也行。”  
“你看，休假的时候兰切可以教你，也可以找我，如果遇上大家都工作的日子，你可以找樱花丸和艾茵，樱花丸一直负责打理宅子，所以会在家。艾茵的话，那家伙近期一直在家里疗养，你在花房和庭园里都能找到他，如果你乐意，也可以直接去他房间。”  
“他虽然听不见，但是会的东西可真不少，而且还会一些一般人都不会的语言。”

“伊尔维布斯先生…疗养……？”

“这个……他，他身体状况一直都不是很好，……他就是属于比较体虚的那种类型嘛……只不过最近……”

“绪。”

“总之——教你学习的事情所有人都会帮忙啦！你不用担心！”  
绪伸手拍拍莉塔的肩膀，冲她笑笑。

“不过话说回来，莉塔，你的能力是什么？”  
兰切斯特喝着咖啡，突然冒出来这么一句话。

“诶？能力”

“凛他带孩子回来，一定有他自己的原因。既然选中了你，那么你也一定有什么特别的能力吧。”

“兰切，不要给小孩子这么多的压力——”

“这是事实，绪。”  
“比如，绪和绯声被带回来是因为他们是拥有两对角的超强能力者，艾茵和蓝是因为他们特殊的血统。至少我是这么认为的。以此类推，你应该也有一些特别的能力吧。”

“我……”，莉塔双手握紧了裙子的布料，她实在想不出来自己有什么过人之处。她觉得自己只不过是一个穷人家的孩子，没上过学，也没受过什么优良的教育，她能有什么特殊的能力？“我不知道……我，我——”

“没关系，莉塔，说不上来也没关系，即使你没有特别的能力，你也会一直都是我们的家人。”  
绪再次拍拍莉塔的肩。  
他看不得小孩子的愁容。

“那你会什么呢？”，兰切斯特总是最现实的那一个。“不仅仅是为了找出你的特别之处，更是为了我们之后的教学——你看，如果我知道了你所擅长的类型，也更容易为你作出指导。”

“我，我只会一些很简单的治疗术，治不了大伤，也……救不了人命。”  
莉塔低下头，不断思考着，审视着自己，她无论如何也想要找出自己的特别之处，可却又找不出来。她无法容忍自己的无能，如果找不到自己的特殊能力，她就找不到自己的价值，也无法容忍自己继续在这里待下去。她太需要被承认了，被他人承认，被父母承认最重要的是，她需要被自己承认。从心底承认，从根源承认，她需要可以依靠的住的，切切实实存在的东西。

“没关系，莉塔，一些普通的术式普通人也能够学会的，你，你应该有角吧。”绪看见莉塔逐渐陷入自我怀疑的深渊，急忙伸手，想要将她拉出来。她应该做一个无忧无虑的孩子，也有资格做。

“我……我只有这个。”  
莉塔轻轻抬头，使头上的角显形。

那是一个金色的，泛着光芒的圆形环状的角。

绪，还有兰切斯特，在一瞬间睁大了眼睛。  
“莉塔，你的父母有和你说过你们的种族吗？或者是，你们的背景，总之，关于这些一切相关的都行，有没有——”  
绪突然起身，握住莉塔的肩膀。

“没……没有，他们从来——”

“那你听好了，莉塔。在外面，不管是谁，不管在哪，不要将角露出来，不要给任何人看。”  
绪盯紧了莉塔莹蓝色的双眼，鸢紫色的眸子一瞬晃过淡紫色的光芒。他先是短暂地松了一口气，但这口气还没松完，却再次提了起来。

莉塔看出了气氛的不对劲，赶快把角收了起来。  
“那个……我的角有什么——”

“啊，当然没有啦——是很好看的角哦”，绪很快调整回之前的状态，摆出笑脸来面对莉塔，“对了，莉塔，有空来我工作的那个教堂逛逛吗？我可以讲经给你听，还可以带你观光！啊，对了，教堂的饭也很好吃，大姐姐们也很好！”  
“不如，我们待会就出发去逛逛吧！”

兰切斯特觉得绪有些反常，他似乎从来没有这么积极地想要带人去教堂过。不过兰切斯特选择了闭嘴，他静静地抿了一口咖啡，什么也没有说。

“嗯……嗯，也行，不过，您不需要上班吗，特意抽出时间给我——”

“没关系没关系，我完全没问题的！今天正好也不是我值班，而且大家都很熟，刷脸就可以带你轻轻松松观光啦。”

“这样吗……”

“反正平时我主要也只管做些体力活和危险活，教会经常会派我去出些驱魔的外勤啦，我假装出外勤溜出来也完——全没问题。虽然欧文那个老头子可能会扣我工资，但是——I don’t care！”  
说到翘班这件事，绪似乎很来劲。

“欧，欧文？”

“我的上司啦上司，虽然才三十多岁但是完全就是个婆婆妈妈的老头子！”  
你二十多岁不也像个三岁小孩吗。兰切斯特在心中暗暗嘲讽了一句。

“人的性格啊，和年龄完全没办法匹配呢，你看，兰切都这么大了还是一副青春期叛逆小孩——”

“你……!!!!”

“那个——”  
“我还没有去过这栋房子的外面呢，绪先生，您能带我逛逛吗。”  
眼看另一场战争又要燃起，莉塔赶紧插了句嘴以解燃眉之急。

“啊，好啊，我可以带你去看看兰切宝贝得不得了的图书馆哦！”  
说着绪将杯子里的可乐一饮而尽，随后站起来，打开房门。  
“莉塔，你顺便换一下衣服吧，我们去看完园子和图书馆，就直接从后门出去，我开车带你去教堂。”

“啊……好的。”  
莉塔终于松了一口气。

“换完之后，我就在一楼东栋的出口，就是那个北边冲西的那个出口等你。从那里出去的话，直接就能看见喷泉。”

莉塔从房间走出。绪目送着莉塔的离开，随后转身坐回兰切斯特身旁。

“你可真能装无所谓啊，绪。”

“你也不赖啊。”  
“注意一下Boss的动向，这孩子很重要。”

“不要让我预想的事发生。”


	5. 第五章

五

莉塔花了大约十分钟换好了衣服。等到她走出房间时，绪已经换好了“上班的装备”在楼下等她。  
和平时吊儿郎当的样子稍有不同，绪此时换上了纯黑色的神父制服，颈边的罗马领被好好地穿戴上。银质吊坠垂在胸前，银发一丝不苟地梳好，用发圈整齐地系在脑后。除此之外，绪还戴上了一副细黑框眼镜。

“绪先生，您平时还会戴眼镜吗？”

“嗯？你说这个吗？其实我本来视力就不太行，平时的话因为也用不着看什么重要的东西，所以会戴隐形或者是干脆不戴。但是上班的话戴隐形太久了我觉得不舒服，不戴又很瞎，所以会换上框架眼镜。”

“那您是……？”

“他是近视。玩游戏玩太多了所以近视。”  
兰切斯特冷不丁地从走廊出口的外面飘了进来，好像他在外面等候多时就是为了插这句话一样。

“啊——！！不是！是我天生就——”

“他总是熬夜到一两点打游戏，莉塔，你不要学他，不然早晚要瞎。”  
兰切斯特丝毫不给绪喘息的机会，把他的底子淘了个底朝天。  
得意。

“你自己不也戴单片眼镜吗！你好意思说我——？”

“可是你两只都近视，夜里还瞎。”  
太得意了。

“————”  
绪一时间说不出话来。终于，今天的争吵算是1-1平手了。

“啊——算了！只有小孩才斤斤计较，作为你的哥哥，我是不会纠缠你的！”  
总之，先靠精神胜利法排解一下再说。绪拉住莉塔的手，转身迈步跨出走廊的门。兰切斯特在后面目送绪离开，不知道为什么，他总觉得和绪比起来，莉塔可能更像成年人一点。  
“记得开车不要开太快，莉塔在车上的时候不要漂移，安全带也记得——”

“好啦我知道啦，万德兰斯老师请您放心，我都已经是26岁的成年re——”

“绪先生，小心，那边有树。”

多亏莉塔的提醒，绪躲过一劫。他光顾着回头和兰切斯特饶舌，差点撞上前方的树。  
只是在莉塔眼里是这样。其实现在莉塔心里很焦灼，光是听到“漂移”一个词，虽然莉塔不太懂那个词具体是什么意思，但是光“漂”这一个字就已经能让人心里悬起块大石头了，更别说还要和绪这个人联系起来。  
算了算了，不想了，先逛逛花园再说。

园子很大，从走廊出去后，左右两侧有不少树。灌木呈漂亮的方形，不过看上去像是自己长成，而不是由于外力修剪而成的。除此之外，草坪上的花也开得很整齐，离着过道近的一排是黄色，再往里是橘色和白色。顺着过道一直往前走的话，能够看到一座漂亮的雕像喷泉。虽然莉塔不知道上面雕的人是谁，但她大概能看出来是几名女性。她们长着翅膀，头上有个环，穿着松松垮垮的布料。

“这个是喷泉，秋天凉快了可以来这里坐一坐，还是很爽的。从这里左拐就是图书馆了，宅子西边的出口就在这，右边还有另一个出口。虽然不知道为什么要建这么多出口——但是还挺方便的，毕竟车都停在出口附近。”

“那出口是由谁在……”

“噢噢，这个你不用担心，这些基本都是艾茵的活，这整个宅子的植物都在他的控制范围之内，这些植物就像是他的眼线一样，虽然这么说有点瘆人，但是你现在踩在哪根草上，力度多大，他都能清楚地感受到。”

“是这样吗，好厉害——”

“但是仔细想想，也挺恶心的，总感觉——”  
“算了算了，总之，这里是不会进贼的！这点你放心好啦。”  
绪低头冲莉塔笑笑，在喷泉边上短暂停留后转向图书馆的方向。大概走了一百米不到的距离，白色的图书馆就已经整个呈现在莉塔面前了。虽然图书馆的装修风格与宅子整体并不能说是契合，但单看似乎还挺好看的。至少看上去很干净。

“这个图书馆呢，一开始其实是一个仓库，但是后来兰切闲的没事，再加上红也有这个需求，所以就改造了一下，变成图书馆了。”  
“这个白色还是兰切要刷的，虽然我觉得挺奇怪的。你看，明明是白色的墙，里面的装修却还是宅子里那种棕红色的色调，总感觉反差有点大。”

“我倒是觉得，这种很大的差别让我觉得很好看……”

“你是这样想的吗？也很好啊，它确实能因为强烈的对比给人耳目一新的感觉。”

莉塔听得有点糊涂，她不太明白“对比”是什么意思，也就只能靠猜了。

“嘛，时间也不多了，直接去教堂吧——这边走。”  
莉塔牵着绪的手，向四周环顾着，时不时抬头望向身边这个不停讲解的成年人，似乎觉得他好像和平时有什么不同。  
“绪先生，您的头发颜色好像和之前不太一样。”  
确实，绪今天头发上少了一开始的那几条紫。  
“你说是挑染、就是彩色的那几条吗？”

“嗯，对。”

绪拉着莉塔的手，边走边说。  
“那个是可洗的染发膏啦，今天是周……周三吧，欧文老头子今天会在教堂里，被他看见我染的紫色的话会被骂的。”  
“对了，你要是喜欢，之后我也可以帮你染！我买了很多个颜色。”

“这……这个就……”

“有紫色蓝色绿色白色亚麻金和水红色，之前想给艾茵那家伙染个金色，结果被他说教了一顿，说什么‘你想让我的头发全部都枯掉吗？’，‘不能给植物染色’之类的话。伊维斯人真麻烦——”

真是不嫌事多啊，绪。  
从后门出去后，绪带着莉塔走向一部黑色的车，莉塔很听话地按照绪的指令坐在了后座，并且将兰切斯特“要系安全带”的指令执行到位。

车子一声启动声响发出，剩下的事情莉塔记不太清了。她只知道万德兰斯老师说的果然没错，安全带真的很重要。莉塔觉得自己一路火花带闪电，不知道怎么回事就飞到了目的地。  
简直要吐了。

“莉塔——我们到了哦。”  
绪倒是开车开得很开心，走下车愉快地帮莉塔打开后座门，拉着颤颤巍巍的莉塔下车。

“抱歉，抱歉，一下子开得有点忘我了。”

“您，您一定参加过什么开车的比赛吧。”莉塔觉得脚有点软，地似乎在转。

“嗯……去年参加了一个中立区漂移大赛，不过只拿了第七名。”

“那……第一名一定是很恐怖的人吧。”

“是艾茵哦。”

啊？  
莉塔一瞬间觉得自己还在漂移。  
“谁？”

“艾茵，艾茵·伊尔维布斯。就是那个绿油油穿的还很多的那位。”

“我，我知道他是谁，但是他——”

“莉塔，你知道有一句话叫‘人不可貌相’吗？”，绪掏出车钥匙，按下按钮锁好车，之后拉着莉塔向教堂里面走。“你别看着艾茵瘦瘦高高，有种纸片一般的虚弱感，但是你还想要活命，就千万不要坐他开的车。”  
“就算是蓝，坐完也差点晕过去。”  
“据说他能让车真的飞起来，好像还能像战斗机那样翻转几圈再落地。”  
“总之，千万不要坐。”

莉塔牢牢记住了这段话，她将每一个字都刻在了心里。  
活着真难。

教堂建的非常雄伟，反正莉塔觉得有很多尖尖的顶的高楼就是雄伟。阳光撒在米白色的外墙上，透过一道道彩窗照到教堂内部。莉塔每太来得及问那些墙上的雕塑和浮雕都是啥，就被绪拉进了里面。  
虽然是看起来很古老的建筑，但是内部竟然是有空调的。  
直接走进去的话，第一个映入莉塔眼帘的是四周墙上的画，每一幅都精美绝伦，并且很有历史感。除此之外，那些被阳光照得透亮的彩窗把整个内部空间的氛围烘托得像是天国一般。  
看完了天上，眼前的景色也让莉塔几乎忘了呼吸。红色地毯铺在地上，踩上去软绵绵的，吸收了全部的脚步声。左右两侧都布置了可以坐的棕色木质长椅，两边各两排。顺着过道一直像前看去的话，自然是祭台和演讲用的小讲台，在二楼还有一种很大的，很复杂的琴，莉塔不太知道那是什么。琴边上还有一些阶梯，似乎是给人站的。

“莉塔，我们往这边走哦。‘’  
绪伸手将莉塔向另一侧指引。  
“这个大礼堂一般不会在工作日的时候使用，而且主要是做一些重要仪式，或者是高职位的神职人员演讲用的。平时的话，主要会在这一边的小讲堂里讲经。”

莉塔顺着路向前走，她刚刚被身边巨大的落地玻璃窗所吸引，就不得不又把眼睛看向下一个布置。一瞬休息的时间都没有。

“总之，我们先去吃午f……”

“夜刀神绪。”

远处似乎传来了一声低沉的呼叫。紧接着，走廊尽头的拐角处，一个金发的男性从阴影中走了出来。与绪不同，他的衣服上多了一条红。

“啊，中午好啊，欧文老……”

“你再说一次？”金发的男子利用身高优势，熟练的锁住了绪的喉。  
“你昨天是不是又翘班了！”

“你不是没来吗，怎么……”绪很配合的被锁着喉。

“我没来，我没来就查不到你的打卡记录了吗！”  
金发的男子几乎想直接用绪的头发勒死他，但是他自身的教养和性格使他放弃了这个想法。在他刚想再干点什么的时候，他的余光突然瞥见了绪身后瞪大眼睛，目睹着这一切的红发小女孩。  
他赶紧撒了手，毕竟影响不好。

“咳咳，初次见面。我是这个中立区八区教区的主教，欧文·戈尔登。平时主要在这个教堂，一周会出去两到三次。你以后常来的话，我们应该会经常见面。”  
金发男子整理好因为锁喉变得有些凌乱的衣服，随后推推眼镜，半蹲下来微笑着面向莉塔。莉塔这才有机会仔细看清楚他的脸。他的脸棱角分明，但散发出气息使莉塔本能地觉得他是一个温柔的大哥哥。金发的长度大概到下巴，三七分的很整齐。多余的头发在脑后束起，用了一个黑色卡子卡住。他的微笑让莉塔觉得很温暖，仿佛他真的在发光发热一样。和他比起来，绪真是一点成年人的样子都没有啊。  
有点想抱住。  
毕竟这两天遇到的奇怪的人（绪）给莉塔的冲击太大了，莉塔现在只想要一个温暖的怀抱。她突然之间胆子大得惊人，上前一步就这样抱住了欧文。欧文也没有让莉塔失望，他直接将莉塔整个抱起，搂在怀里。  
当然，下一个动作就是扭头用犀利的眼神扫射一遍绪。

“你带她打游戏了？”

“没有啊，真的没有。”

“那你是给她看奇怪的书了？”

“这个也没有啊，我是这么差劲的人吗。”

是啊。

“那你是不是在她面前打架了。”

“是……”

“是不是还让她坐了你开的车。”

“啊———欧文老头子你好烦——”

一记头槌。  
绪不甘心地揉揉脑袋，一边跟着欧文向教堂里侧的休息室走去。

总之，先了解一下情况再说。欧文给莉塔拿来了一杯奶茶，还有一些小零食。  
“听绪说，你是叫莉塔对吧。这两天刚来这边的孩子。”

“嗯…嗯……是的。”

“不用害怕，我不会像这边这个奇怪的人一样的。”

不知道为什么，莉塔总觉得在这个人面前可以敞开心扉。欧文总是能给她一种安全，可靠，踏实的感觉。

“绪这个人虽然平时不是很靠谱，但是工作还是很认真的。今天下午他正好会在第三礼堂讲经，你可以去听一听。”

“哇~哦，欧文你竟然会夸我——”

“绪！你难道不知道称呼上司要用敬语吗，而且不要直呼其名。”

“好啦好啦，我们拿的工资都差不多啦，打架的时候不是还得靠wo……”  
一记手刀。

“总之，先让那边的埃尔文修女带你去吃午饭吧。”欧文笑笑，将莉塔送出休息室，之后转过身去，将休息室的门关好，上锁，自己也坐回休息室的沙发上。

“那么，说正事吧，绪。”

“多亏您还记得呢——”

“少废话，绪，你以为我这么大老远从三区跑回八区是为了什么。”

“好好好——”  
绪调整了一下坐姿，端起纸杯抿了一口红茶。  
“之前电话里说的就是刚刚那个孩子。”

“但是她看上去也没什么特别之处——”

“她的角。”  
绪伸手在自己头上比划了一个横着的圈。  
“而且我之前试过了，直接的催眠对她无效。所以——”

“所以你今天下午突然安排了讲经的日程，是故意的吧。”

“您明白的话，再好不过了。”

两人相视无言。

“那么，到时候还需要您来帮忙打个辅助哦——”  
绪再次回到清爽晴朗的表情，随后开了休息室的门。  
“下午见哦老头——”


	6. 第六章

六

两点零五。

午餐的喧嚣过去，只剩下太阳升到头顶，从上至下照到地面上。这个时候没有被阴影遮住的地面，都逐渐开始升温。虽然马上就要入秋，但夏天的余温却依旧没有给人们喘息的机会。到了这个点，在外面活动的人已经少了很多。室外走动的修女们都加快了脚步，教会发的长袍实在是闷热，迫使她们抓紧时间向有空调的室内赶去。

[在这里工作的人们还真是辛苦啊。]

莉塔坐在小礼堂最后一排，这里空调很凉爽，甚至吹得穿短袖的她有点冷。但当她向前望去，看向站在前面穿着一身黑色长衣长裤的绪的时候，心里还是忍不住感叹了一句。她又想起了刚才遇见的主教，不仅也是黑色的长衣长裤，甚至还是长袍。还有一路上遇见的修女们，也是一样的长袍。

[真辛苦啊]

正当莉塔想要再感叹一次的时候，从前方传来的清亮嗓音打破了她的思考。

“那么，请大家将桌面上的红色书打开到107页——”

绪站在讲台边，一只手调整着讲桌上话筒的位置，一边翻着屏幕上的PPT。

虽然说是讲经，但大家似乎都处于在一种很放松的状态，用舒服的姿势靠在沙发上，或者是坐在地上的懒人垫子上。颇有一副聚会的感觉。

不过，莉塔还是很快就睡着了。

前方讲的经，莉塔听不太懂。等低下头来翻书时，莉塔又发现自己根本看不懂。窗外蝉鸣，总是一个调子，枯燥又无趣。再加上午饭后逛教堂逛的入迷，没有休息，莉塔自然眼皮子打架。沙发这么舒服，一不小心就睡着了。

闭上眼睛的时候，总会想起很多事情。莉塔想起了早上吃的面包和蔬菜沙拉，想起上午经历的惊心动魄，想起之后的图书馆。想起——

想起绪和兰切斯特看到她角之后不寻常的反应。

想到这里，她突然惊醒了。慌乱之中，碰到了旁边的人。

“啊……十分抱……”

“咦？戈尔登先生？”

公务繁忙的主教此时竟然坐在了自己身边，莉塔感到有些惊讶，并怀疑了一下自己是不是睡了一个世纪。

“那个……很抱歉，我睡着了……”

“没关系哦，毕竟是容易困的时间嘛。总之，还有一会就要结束了。之后大家会一起唱歌，然后还会有一些小茶点。”

欧文笑了笑，帮莉塔整理了一下反翘起来的头帘。

“唱歌——？”

“是的，在每次讲经结束后，大家都会一起合唱一些经典曲目，你不会的话，跟着听听也可以。绪弹琴弹得很好。”

“绪先生，还会弹琴吗？”

“嗯，当然，而且他还会弹大厅里的管风琴——就是那个有很多管子，很大一个的琴。”

“好，好厉害。”

“其实绪唱歌也很好听，除了一般的唱法，他还会唱美声。每年年终唱诗班演出，他都是领唱。”

听到这些，莉塔的眼睛一下亮了起来。她还真没想过，绪竟然是这么会唱歌的人。在莉塔心里，绪的形象还停留在“开车很可怕”的阶段。

“不过，是只有年终吗？”

“嗯，平时绪还挺忙的。”

“但是，他不是…”

“他看起来虽然很闲，但其实是个大忙人”，欧文顿了顿，有些不好意思地笑了笑，“虽然我是这个教区的主教，但其实大部分涉及到战斗的工作都是绪在做。像是一些比较严重的case——比如驱魔。”

“驱魔……？”

“虽然说是驱魔，其实有的时候也会管辖一些异教徒恶意寻衅滋事的事件，他是有’特别逮捕权’的人”，欧文又顿了顿，这次是为了想个办法解释名词，“简单地说就是，绪在某些特殊的场合，可以拥有逮捕权——就是，就是可以抓坏人。”

莉塔似懂非懂地点点头，她望向前方站着的绪，心中将绪重新定位了一下。

[开车很可怕但是好像很厉害的人。]

看来开车是真的很可怕呢，绪。

“好了——那么今天要讲的内容就到这里，大家都辛苦了。”

前方终于传来了结束的讯号，绪放下话筒，端起一旁的纸杯喝了两口水。

“嗯…下一次讲经是在明天下午，应该是由明天的值班人员来讲了——抱歉啦，我没有办法每天都见到大家——”

人群中传来了一些应景起哄的唏嘘声，似乎是在为不能每天都见到绪而感到遗憾。

“绪先生很受欢迎呢。”

欧文一手撑着沙发，一边抬头看向绪。

“其实这些人中不乏有不信教，但是单独为了见绪来这的。他的‘粉丝’还不少呢。”

虽然是开玩笑一般的话，但是欧文却说得很认真。莉塔不太明白，只是静静地听着。

“嘛，和你说这些你可能也不会懂，总之，先来一块点心吧。”

欧文拉着莉塔走到讲台边，绪正在忙着打开点心盘上的保鲜膜。莉塔要了一杯果汁，又拿了一块饼干。吃下甜甜的蔓越莓饼干后，她感觉自己终于活过来了。

接下来就是期待已久的唱歌环节。

绪拉开钢琴的罩子，拖出琴凳，之后自己坐了上去。没有乐谱，但每一个音却都准确无比。对于绪来说，乐谱有可能印错，但自己的脑子却是永远不会记错的。这源于多次的练习，也源于无数的训练。

琴声悠扬悦耳，洋溢在房间内；绪的声音合着人群的声音，歌声漫满了莉塔的耳朵。她虽然不知道这唱的是什么曲目，却也愿意跟着哼几句。在掌握了主旋律后，也能够整句唱出来。她喜欢唱歌，无论是什么样的风格，什么样的曲目，她都能很快掌握。她觉得乐潮如同海水，将自己淹没，她也愿意就这样沉入海底。她觉得有些眩晕，也许是音乐使她沉浸，又或者是她真的在发晕。

答案是后者。

随着一声闷响，莉塔就这样硬生生倒在了地上，钢琴声和歌声戛然而止。欧文离她最近，赶紧将她抱了起来。他飞快地打开门，向外跑去，绪在宣告了今天的讲经结束后，也立即冲了出去。

再醒来时，已经是傍晚。

莉塔迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，四周是一片白色。她浑浑噩噩地从躺着的地方爬起来，揉揉眼睛，这才看出来，自己是在类似医务室一样的地方。

五点。

身旁的挂钟咔哒咔哒向前走着，秒针走动的声音回荡在空旷的房间，有些渗人。莉塔想下床走动走动，却总觉得头还是有点晕。她努力回想着今天一天发生的事情，却只能零星想起来一点，早上好像吃了面包，上午看过图书馆，之后就来教堂了，蔓越莓饼干很好吃。

之后再无其他记忆。

莉塔有些慌，她总觉得自己忘了什么重要的东西，但却又无论如何都想不起来。她筋疲力尽地靠在身后的枕头上，望着白花花一片的房顶。

门开了。

绪和欧文从外面走了进来，之后还有和他们都不一样，绿油油的艾茵。

绪坐在莉塔旁边的椅子上，递给她一杯水。

“你现在在教会开的医院里，医生说你只是长期营养不良，比较虚弱而已。不用太担心，今后一定好好吃饭，多吃点肉补回来！”

莉塔点点头，喝了一口水，她还是在努力想之前发生的事，却依旧一无所获。

“总之，先让艾茵带你回去吧，我和欧文还有些事要处理。回去的路上，可以让艾茵带你去蓝的店里逛一逛。”

“带我去逛，开车去吗……”

“啊，没关系，我和艾茵说了，让他开得温和一些。”绪笑笑，伸出大拇指放到脸侧，做出一副“信我没问题”的表情。

“我懂你现在不舒服，会好好开车的。”

艾茵也做了保证，并且给了绪一个“没个屁事多什么嘴”的眼神。

莉塔虽然还是不太放心，却也没什么别的办法，只得乖乖跟艾茵走。

绪看着两人离开，随后将病房的门关好，上锁。欧文坐到绪的对面，两人中间隔着一张病床。

气氛骤然紧张。

欧文刚想说点什么，就只见绪叭唧一声把头砸在了床上。

“头好——痛啊！”

少见的，绪竟然会抱怨身体上的不适，连欧文都吓了一跳。毕竟绪是那种体格健壮一百年连感冒都不会感一次的类型，能见到他抱怨头痛，也是一副奇观。

“早知道会有这么强的反作用的话，我就不会用那个能力了。“

“有这么严重吗？以前怎么没见过你——”

“以前是以前啦，这个能力用在不同的人身上，我会有不同的感觉啦。”

“但总之成功了不是吗，也算是完成了一件大事。”

“嘛，但愿吧，多亏了你让她处于无防备状态，不然肯定不会这么顺利……”绪用头在床单上使劲蹭了蹭，望向通过耍赖的方式减轻头痛。

“毕竟也是为了大家好，她根本不清楚自己的特殊性，如果这些信息轻易透露出去的话，那可就——”

欧文止住了后面的话，目光转回绪的身上。

“我要不要帮你缓解一下头痛。”

“虽然可能没什么效果，但是死马当活马医吧。”

绪用濒死一般的语气说道。

欧文用手掌盖在绪的头顶，口中小声念了些什么，一丛淡金色的光由掌心溢出，逐渐覆盖了绪的头顶。

“我这就给万德兰斯打电话，你这个状态也开不了车吧。”

“嗯，拜托了——”

绪疲惫地闭上眼睛，暂时以这个有点别扭的姿势睡了过去。

真是身体壮不怕脖子痛啊。

“莉塔，你饿了吗？”

中立区，四区，主干路34号支路上。  
白色的车辆里坐着瑟瑟发抖的小女孩。

“不，我还好……我只是……”

莉塔刚刚目睹了，不，应该说经历了地狱般的漂移，虽然只有几秒，但是她感觉自己要吓死了。

晚高峰的车流，无疑是长而多的，虽然抄了一条稍微显得宽松些的路，但车还是不少。虽然目前开着还挺宽松，但导航上已经显示前方四百米有严重拥堵。

这种情况下，艾茵只说了一句“系好安全带哦”就突然加速了起来。莉塔还没有来得及反应，自己就已经被树藤牢牢固定在了座位上，之后就已经发现自己所坐的车，竟然在半地下通道斜着的坡状墙上开了起来。

这个坡的角度少说也得有两边一样长的三角板尺子的一角那么陡，莉塔这么想。

不过多亏了“飞檐走壁”，两人以二十秒的速度通过了拥堵区。莉塔虽然很想问为什么车里会有树藤，不过她更想知道为什么艾茵不会被交警抓。

“我没逆行，没酒驾，躲过了拍摄超速的摄像头，而且还开了双闪。完全没有问题哦。”

艾茵看着后视镜，很轻松的说道。

这是哪家的完全没有问题。

缠绕的树藤渐渐从莉塔身上褪下，但莉塔却觉得那些树藤还不如就那样待在她身上比较好。至少这样能够使莉塔感到些许的安心。

只是些许。

“比起这个，我们到了哦。”

艾茵停车倒是停的很安稳，只用一把就完美倒车入了位。

“这里是——”

“是蓝的店。”

艾茵用左手拉住莉塔，右手伸出，指向面前一家别致的店。因为是傍晚，所以店里已经亮起了暖色调的灯，透过临街的大玻璃窗，将光亮撒到外面的地上。店外的墙壁贴了很多棕色的砖，墙边种了很多白百合花，现在正值花期，白色的花朵不仅能当做观赏植物，更是使店外三米的范围内充斥了浓郁的清香。拉开玻璃门后，能听到清脆的铃响。随后便是糕点混合着咖啡的独特香味。

“这还真是——”

莉塔睁大了眼睛，向四周张望着，不论是保留了木材原本材质的桌椅，还是充满了手工气息的灯罩，都使这家店别具一番风味。艾茵拉着莉塔挑选了一张靠墙的沙发座位，之后拿起桌上的菜单递给莉塔。

“看看吧，每个名称下面都附有图片，你看一下你想吃什么。”

“不过，我还是要给你推荐第二页第一行的这个抹茶千层蛋糕。这个是这家店的特色哦。”

莉塔兴奋而又小心地翻开菜单，认真地看着上面没一张图。

实在是，太难以决定了。

莉塔觉得每一张照片都极其诱人，对于她来说，即使只是放了巧克力碎的曲奇饼干，都是少见的美味。

“请问，这个，粉色的一杯的冰激凌是……”

莉塔用手指按在一张杯装冰激凌的照片上。

“这个是草莓芭菲冰激凌哦，上面还有干果碎和蔓越莓干。”

“那这个，金黄色的水是——”

“这个是百香果柠檬乌龙茶。”

“那这个白色的蛋糕是……”

“是慕斯蛋糕哦，上面金色的是杨桃。”

“虽然这个也很好吃，但是我还是想给你推荐第二页的抹茶蛋——”

“莉塔，艾茵又在强行安利抹茶蛋糕了，你选自己喜欢的东西你就可以哦。”

听到蓝的声音，莉塔赶快抬起了头，有点尴尬的笑了笑。不知道什么时候，蓝已经拿着点菜单站在艾茵的背后好一会了。蓝用笔戳戳艾茵的肩膀，艾茵这才转过头来。

“啊，你来啦。”

艾茵回头看看莉塔的表情，他刚才过于专注看着菜单介绍抹茶蛋糕了。

“你刚刚说我什么坏话了吗？”

“怎么可能。”

“刚才店员看见你来，就去叫我了。我一过来，就看见你又在卖安利。”

蓝拿着笔敲敲菜单的垫板。他虽然穿着店里工作用的衣服，系着黑色的围裙，但却依然带着围巾，连工牌都直接别在了围巾上。

“因为那个抹茶蛋糕真的很好吃嘛，我也很想让莉塔也体会一下这种美妙——”

“艾茵。”

蓝叹了口气，拿艾茵没办法。

“好吧好吧，总之先点单吧。莉塔，你想吃什么？”

“那，我就要这个，这个，还有这个。”

莉塔手指过三张图片。

“草莓芭菲冰激凌，金枪鱼三明治，还有水果沙拉。”

蓝很利索地写好单子，刚想问莉塔沙拉想要放什么酱料，但话没说出口便放下了，干脆默认选了千岛酱。三明治也默认了小份。

“那我就要抹茶蛋糕，混合热带水果茶，还有这个华夫饼。”

“对了，水果茶——”

“水果茶的糖要双倍，华夫饼的果酱也要双份对吧。”

“你好熟练。”

“放心吧，你的喜好我都一清二楚，如果是阴天的话这些东西都得要两倍吧。”

蓝低头写好单子，将给出去的一半撕好地给艾茵。

“好了，卡给我吧。”

艾茵递出了卡。

“密码——”

“我都知道。”

蓝熟练地拿了卡，从围裙的口袋中拿出一只抹茶棒棒糖递给莉塔。

“等着的时候先吃这个吧。”

“我的份呢？”

艾茵一只手杵着下巴，一只手拽拽蓝的围巾。

“你今天已经吃了足够的糖了，你忘了医生怎么和你说的吗？”

一切都是那么的熟练。


	7. 第七章

七

可能是因为到了饭点，刚刚还显得空旷安静的咖啡店现在已经坐满了人，甚至店外都排起了号。莉塔从来没见过这样的场面，或者是说没有吃过这么火的店，于是一时间放下了手中的三明治，一手撑着沙发座伸头向外望去。

“真的是好多人啊……”

“是吧是吧，这也是多亏了蓝对于食物的创造力。”

艾茵用餐刀切割着盘子中的华夫饼，将它们分成方便食用的小块。

“虽然现在蓝自己亲手做的时候比较少，主要是由店里的店员下厨。但是只有抹茶蛋糕一直是蓝自己做的，外面的很多人也是专门为了这个蛋糕来排队的。”

“原来是这样……”

“所以说——一定要尝尝这个抹茶蛋糕！”

艾茵又开始了他的安利之路，这次干脆直接将自己的蛋糕切下来一块，放到莉塔的盘子里。之后用期待的眼神伴着微笑看着莉塔，这是艾茵擅长的把戏。艾茵这张脸摆出一副“人畜无害”的表情，再加上真挚的，恳求一般的眼神和温柔的笑容，大部分人被这么一盯，就完全没办法抵抗了。艾茵很懂得发挥自己的优势和隐藏自己的劣势。至少是在经营花店的时候，他很擅长用这种方法推销产品。对于女性尤其见效。

莉塔缴械投降了。

她拿起叉子，戳起蛋糕，放进嘴里。

“唔…好好吃……!”

“有很浓的香味…和刚才那个糖一样的香味，然后虽然是甜的，但是完全不觉得腻。而且……底下这个面包的部分也很软，不会很干，也不会太软……”

莉塔吃得非常满足，有点理解外面那些排长队的人了。

“这种味道就叫抹茶哦，而且下面的部分不是面包，这个叫蛋糕坯。”

艾茵很开心地看着莉塔把切过去的蛋糕吃完。

“你这么喜欢的话，再来一块吗？”

“可，可以吗，外面有很多人在排，我们是不是要等很久？”

“这个啊，不用担心，我能解决。”

艾茵给了莉塔一个迷之wink，然后按了一下桌子上的铃。没过多久，蓝就出现在了艾茵的面前。

“怎么了？是需要更多的果酱吗。”

“请再来一块抹茶蛋糕——”

“但是现在供不应求，你可能要de……”

艾茵像是蜂蜜一般金黄色的眸子，盯向了蓝。

又是那个笑容。

蓝想说点什么。

真的想说。

Shit，开不了口。

“……我早就预料到会有这种情况了，其实我多给你们预备了几块。”

其实蓝确实有做准备，但只是不想这么轻易就让艾茵“得逞”，毕竟他平时也总是不受控制地惯着艾茵。

“哥哥真好，我最喜欢你了。”

“行行行……”

再多一句话蓝就要给艾茵端出一整个抹茶蛋糕来了。

莉塔一副看戏的样子，不太懂这算什么。兄弟情吗。

蛋糕很快就端了上来，两个人都吃得很开心。莉塔虽然不太愿意承认，但她觉得亲戚是开店的真好。这种想法对于成年人来说或许有些小市民，甚至是俗气。但对于莉塔，对于一个十三岁的孩子来说，倒也不算过分。

“对了，艾茵先生，您和蓝先生已经认识很久了吗？”

莉塔嘴里还在嚼着蛋糕，如果是兰切斯特在这的话，估计会开始就礼仪问题开启一波说教模式，但艾茵似乎不是很在意。

“嗯~说久也不久，说不久倒是也挺久的。大概有九年吧，我被先生收养的时候，也是十三岁。”

艾茵已经吃完了他的华夫饼，现在专注于吸果茶。

“还有，你直接叫我哥哥就行，对蓝也是。叫什么什么先生，总感觉有些见外。”

你自己不也是天天管凛叫先生吗。

“嗯……好的，话说回来，您是从伊维斯来的吧，如果没记错的话，应该还是伊尔维布斯家的？”

“我记得，伊尔维布斯家好像是那个超级厉害的，掌管着伊维斯的家族吧，而且，我听别人说过，伊维斯是个很好的地方，伊尔维布斯现任的领主也是个非常有手腕的人，曾经……”

莉塔顾着说话，等抬起头来看向艾茵的时候，却看见艾茵脸色差的不得了。莉塔从来没见过艾茵这幅样子。他的脸色变得苍白，和刚才的微笑和温柔比起来，现在的表情可以称得上是恐怖了。

仿佛，下一秒就要——

“莉塔，你的冰激凌。”

不知道什么时候，蓝已经在两人的桌边了。蓝这个人走路没什么声音，他的出场似乎每次都是这样，有些吓人。蓝其实到这已经有一小会了，他因为挺感兴趣一个二十多岁的成年男性能和一个十几岁的小姑娘能聊什么话题，就在这站了一会。却没想到莉塔竟然开启了这么一个危险话题，他注意到了艾茵状态的异常，赶紧打断了莉塔。

“那个……艾茵，你要不要也来一份冰激凌？是这个季节特供的……”

蓝小心试探着艾茵，以确定他的状况。

“艾茵——？”

“啊…、抱歉，刚刚有点走神了，什么？冰激凌？好啊——那就……”

艾茵深呼吸一口气，姑且算是恢复了正常的表情。

“那…我让莉塔和我一起去吧，顺便让她也再选一份。”

蓝拉起莉塔，向离着他们座位比较远的员工休息室走去。

“那个——我是不是又说错话了。”

莉塔似乎是有点被突发的状况吓到了，一直紧紧揪着蓝的衣角。

“总之……事情很复杂，关于他家的事，还是不要提比较好。”

“嗯……”

“在这里的话，尽量还是不要随便问别人的过去较为妥善。不管是谁都一样。”

“艾茵他——他其实是伊尔维布斯家家主的孩子，而且本来是拥有第一继承权的。但是因为他听力的问题……他九岁前其实是听得到的，但是听力一直在变差。后来，他的父亲……”

蓝突然有些难以继续下去这个话题，但他觉得他必须解释清楚，不然莉塔没办法明白这件事的重要性。

“他的父亲因为这件事彻底将他视作‘不祥的象征’了。之后……之后就亲手放了火，烧了艾茵在住的房子，当时他还在里面。”

“诶？”

莉塔有些不敢相信自己所听到的事情，一个父亲，竟然会想要将自己的亲儿子置于死地。光是听就足以让人毛骨悚然了。

伊维斯在国际上明明是一个宣扬爱与美德，纯洁和高尚的国家。

“但是艾茵逃出来了，虽然留下了疤。他逃出来后的日子也不好过，他——他经历了很多，很多完全没办法想象的事情，独自一人在地狱一样的世界里煎熬了四年，之后遇见了凛。”

蓝叹了口气，也许是惋惜，但更多的是愤恨。

“总之，这件事，一定不要再提起来了。还有关于火的一切，最好不要让他见到。”

短短几分钟的谈话，竟然包含了这么多信息。莉塔觉得一下子有点喘不过气来。

“凛的话，他自己的过去也很坎坷，所以才会在有能力之后收养这么多孩子。所以——”

“我明白了，我以后不会再……”

莉塔攥紧了裙角。

“行了，不再说这个了，我们聊得挺久了，不能把艾茵一个人晾在那。”

蓝收拾了收拾刚才的心情，罕见的露出了一个微笑。不知道是为了什么。他拉着莉塔去取了冰激凌，之后赶紧回去座位上。

“你们去好久——我还以为你们不打算回来了呢。”

艾茵等了很久，却还是挂着笑容。刚才的阴云已经全然消失不见，只剩下了一贯的阳光。

“啊，抱歉，艾茵哥哥，是我犹豫太久，才……”

“没关系啦，我正好利用这些时间吃完了蛋糕。等吃完冰激凌之后，我们就离开吧，回去的话，还有些东西想给你。”

“东西？给我？”

“嗯，对哦，你刚来这里，东西还准备的不太齐。”

“你看，你现在可以外出的衣服只有一套吧。”艾茵指指莉塔的红裙子。

“没关系，我有这个就——”

“不——行，女孩子可不能只有一套衣服，更别说是像你这么可爱的女孩子了。而且，家里的女孩子们也很乐忠于给你挑衣服呢。”

“这样啊……”

“其实我也很想参与一下，但是她们说什么‘这里没有男人说话的份哦’就把我赶出来了。”

“您已经为我做了很多事了，不用再麻烦您……”

“我很闲的啦。”

艾茵笑笑，吃掉最后一勺冰激凌。

两个人都吃完了冰激凌，也和蓝打过了招呼，便踏上了回家的路。艾茵这次开车开得出奇的平稳，可能是吃饱了爽了，也可能是不堵的路漂移没意思。但不管怎么样，莉塔觉得很开心。

“对了，你今天在教堂玩的开心吗？”

“咦？”

莉塔没想到艾茵会突然问她这件事。

“很有趣，上午先体验了绪哥哥的危险驾驶，然后吃了教堂提供的午饭。午饭里面的玉米很好吃——然后，然后下午听绪哥哥讲经，但是我不小心睡着了，醒来之后听绪哥哥弹琴来着，他弹琴真的好厉害啊——”

“是这样吗，玩的开心就好呢。”

“然后，那个饼干很好吃，中间有加果干，酸酸甜甜的，饼干也很酥脆。”

“然后——然后醒来就在医院里了。”

“对了，我——”

莉塔想起什么，但又突然停了下来，她想起来在晕倒后似乎忘了很重要的事，但却无论如何也想不起来那是什么，就连那件事的边角都想不起来。就如同那件事根本没有发生过一样，记忆出现了断层。

“嗯？你怎么了吗？”

艾茵停车时发现后视镜中，莉塔的嘴似乎没有再动。

“我总觉得我忘了什么，但是——”

“没关系，忘了的话，等着想起来的时候再说吧。”

“比起这个，我们到了。赶紧回去休息吧。”

艾茵将莉塔送回她的房间。随后走上楼梯，但他并没有在二楼停下，而是直接上了三楼，并且去了西栋。

绪的房门被敲响。

“怎么样，有什么有用的信息吗。”

艾茵进来之后，绪将门关上。随后坐回桌前，兰切斯特也在那。

“你确认你用能力洗过她的记忆了吗”

“我确认。而且欧文当时也在旁边，他的能力可以加强我的效果。”

绪双臂抱在胸前，靠在椅子背上。

“莉塔知道她忘记了什么。”

“果然是因为她——”

“我以前从来没有遇到过这种情况，没有人能察觉到。”

“绪，现在她什么都不懂，但早晚有一天她会发现自己的记忆有问题。”

“我知道，但是就是因为她什么都不懂，我才会洗她的记忆。你知道，如果一旦泄露——”

“先生一定知道这件事，我认为先生不会让这种事发生的。”

艾茵的态度很坚定。

“如果你真的为了凛着想，你就应该理解我的计划。艾茵。”

“我不想破坏现在的平和，我们好不容易才——”

“我明白你的意思，绪。”

“我已经想的很周全了，我不明白凛为什么会带回来这样一个孩子。”

“如果是我来做决定的话，我会——”

“绪。”

兰切斯特止住了绪的话。

[如果是我来做决定的话]

[我会让她消失。]


	8. 第八章

八

“大家————我们去旅游吧！！！”

清晨七点二十三，一阵极具穿透力的男声从一楼大厅传来，贯穿了两层楼板，直达房顶。整个屋子里都回荡着这种可以说是吵的声音。  
绪揉揉眼睛，穿着睡衣趿拉着拖鞋从自己的房间溜达出来。他向着用来连接东西栋的楼梯走去，想往下看看是谁在大早上吼叫。他的闹铃还差七分钟才会响，今天他得上班，少睡一分钟都难过。  
“啊——是哪个傻缺大早……”  
“啊，boss，是您啊。”

“啊！绪绪！你醒的很快呢！好孩子！”

“噢噢噢——！这样吗！那真是太好了！”

楼底下的男人兴奋地来回踱步着，直到被吵醒的人都聚到能直接看到大厅的这个走廊来。房子的设计很方便这种“发布会”。每层都有一条连接东西栋的走廊，从那里可以直接俯视大厅，而这个时候站在大厅里的人，就会有一番做演讲的感觉。  
虽然此时的场景看起来更像是什么Slumber Party。

“一二三四……六个，虽然还没到齐，但是no  
problem！”  
凛伸直胳膊，用手指着走廊上的人数了一遍数。  
“大家——我们去旅游吧！”

“好啊——！”  
绪第一个答复，快到让人怀疑他到底还记不记得他今天要上班。  
“那我现在就去收拾……”  
大概是不记得了。要不是兰切斯特一把拽住了绪，他估计就要冲出去收拾行李了。

“您说要去旅游，那什么时候去，去哪，去多久，您都有计划了吗？”  
万德兰斯老师还是一向的严谨。

“这个嘛，其实是这样的，之前生意上一起合作的伙伴，我稍微给了他点小优惠，于是呢，他就给了我这个——look！”  
凛说时迟那时快，不知道从哪掏出来一把钥匙。  
“这个是海滨别墅的钥匙——！我们要去中立区最南端，也就是中立区四十六区的海滨度假——！”

“但是今天走的话……”

“不用担心！车的话随时都有！想坐飞机吗？还是火车？又或者我们可以坐飞艇去哦！”

“不是，难道说我们今天就——”  
兰切斯特看到凛如此的激动，心中有种不祥的预感。他不由自主地皱皱眉。兰切斯特虽然现在还在放假，但已经是处于假期的边缘了。就算不算上论文，他也要写不少基金本子。

“当然！如果过几天才去，我怎么会现在就告诉你们？”  
“你们不懂吗？这叫惊喜！惊喜！”

这他妈是惊吓吧。兰切斯特这样想。  
“我觉得，您至少应该先提前一两天告诉我们，我们好做个计划——”

“兰切斯特——！！你太无聊了！我要求你改掉这种无聊发言！”  
凛双手叉腰，假装生气，装的还挺像。兰切斯特叹了口气，他最不擅长应付这种类型的人。电波系，思考如同断片，发言也很奇怪。他几乎只要想想，就觉得头疼。  
然而事实是，这种外星人思维的家伙这个家里有两个。

“对啊对啊！兰切斯特！Boss说的太有道理了！你就是太过于无聊了！所以到现在都还没有女友！你……”  
一如既往的锤头。

“绪，你太吵了，如果能有什么药材能够封上你的嘴，就算它长在外星我也会去采。”  
烦死了。  
怎么会有这么烦的人。

“好啦好啦你们两个人！烦人的家伙有弗兰克一个就够了！”

可是弗林克里斯特又做错了什么呢。

“总之——我们今天下午就会出发！然后在美丽的海滨待一周！”

“一周——！！！？？？”  
兰切斯特差点没要晕过去，对于他来说，一周可以写完三篇论文，五篇演讲稿，修改十个学生的推导，揍绪五十次。  
“您真的不再考虑一下……”

“兰切，你还不明白吗？你需要休息！”  
“所以说你们这些死脑筋的男人就是麻烦——”  
可你自己不也是男人吗，凛。

“我支持先生的提议，先生愿意去的话，无论是哪我都会陪着的！”  
艾茵似乎非常兴奋。虽然他懒得看刚才凛和兰切斯特在说什么，而且他那个位置也确实不太容易看清，但总之他莫名其妙的情绪高涨。

“噢噢！艾茵！你真是好孩子！兰切！你看看人家！”

兰切斯特不知道该说什么好，他没想到自己也会有这么一天，会被从“别人家的孩子”这个宝座上拉下来。

“总之——反对意见无效！那就给你们一个上午的时间通知一下其他人，然后收拾东西，请假，告别枕头！”  
告别枕头是什么仪式。

“晨会”结束。  
莉塔刚刚起床。她听到了外面的骚动，但不太确定是不是绪又和兰切斯特打架了。于是便做了个留在床上继续睡觉的保守决定。她听到外面终于安静了下来，这才悄咪咪地从房间溜出来，想看看天花板有没有漏个洞。  
没有。  
挺好。  
一切安好，时间也还早，莉塔觉得现在就起床有点亏，自己正好也没换睡衣。于是她揉揉眼睛，准备回房间睡个回笼觉。  
想法是美好的，但莉塔刚刚迈出步子，就被门口一根莫名其妙不知道从哪来的藤蔓绊了个跟头。邦叽一声摔在地上。虽然地上有地毯，不算太硬，但大早上起床就跌个跟头，还是挺让人沮丧的。  
所以这个故事是在告诉我们起得早不如起得巧吗。  
莉塔从地上爬起来，捡起那根还在“蠕动”的藤蔓仔细查看后，却发现它和普通的藤蔓有些不同。比起平时能见到的树藤，这种藤蔓显得更加柔软一些，仔细看的话，似乎是中空的。外壁薄而坚实，中间的空道似乎正有什么东西通过。

“啊，抱歉，是我没有注意走廊上的状况——”  
远处传来熟悉的男声，艾茵拎着衣角从花房里跑出来。可能因为是早晨，艾茵还穿着家居服的开衫。布料十分柔软，平滑工整地一直垂到脚边。又可能是因为早上还没来得及梳，艾茵的头发还散着，也是垂到脚边，因为刚刚小跑的缘故，现在显得有点乱。  
“我刚刚在打扫卫生来着，一个走神没注意，不小心把你绊倒了。”  
他有点不好意思地笑笑，指指莉塔手里的藤蔓。  
“能把那个还给我吗？”

“啊，抱歉……看的有些入神了，忘了给您。”

“该道歉的人是我啦……”  
艾茵接过莉塔递来的藤蔓，将藤蔓重新放好在地上。

“不过话说回来，这些藤蔓是——”

“你说这个吗，他们是我培育出来的特殊品种。我的能力不仅能够控制一定范围内的植物，还能够使他们变异，赋予它们一些本来没有的特性。”

莉塔听了个半懂不懂。

“总之……你看，这个藤蔓的内部是空心的，我在一头连接吸尘器，一头连接这些植物，并控制着这些植物在室内游走，就能很轻松地打扫屋子了。”

“好厉害——这样一下子就能省很多力气了。”

“对啊，而且速度也会快很多。不过……就是可能会走神，然后发生刚才那样的事情。所以我一般都是在大家出门的时候打扫，不过今天情况比较特殊，所以就利用现在的空闲了。”

“……特殊？”

“啊，对了，莉塔，你还没有箱子吧。”

“箱子……?”

“就是那种用来旅游的箱子。”  
“告诉你一个好消息，我们要去海边玩哦~”

莉塔的眼睛突然亮了起来。她还从来没正经去过海边，严格的说，是从来没看过海。虽然被凛捡回来的时候她的确是跨过了两个海峡，但当时她处于无意识状态，也不能算是看过海。她从小一直生长在萨米的内部，平时能见到的水，顶多是小河罢了。  
俗话说，每个人都有一个看海的梦，莉塔也有。

“我先帮你问问红有没有多余的箱子吧，她一向有很多这类东西的。你应该只需要带一些衣服就好，别墅那里应该什么都有。”

“别墅？”

“是先生的同事送给先生的礼物吧，大概。”  
艾茵笑笑，一边操控着植物清理着地毯。

“别墅竟然是可以用来送的吗——？”  
莉塔发出了感叹，如果是别人，估计也会发出这样的感叹。  
“我从来没……”

“莉~塔，这个世界上还有很多你我都没见过的东西呢。”  
一楼似乎清扫完了，艾茵收回了那些藤蔓。它们顺着走廊自己“走”回了花房。  
“先生的工作比较特殊，以后你可能会经常遇到这种事。”

“特殊……？凛先生到底是什么——”

“莉塔。”  
“关于这件事，我觉得你可能还是不要知道的太多比较好哦。”

“诶？难道是什么需要保密的工作吗？”  
“会不会是——”  
小孩子的好奇心是很重的，尤其是十一二岁的小孩子。比起五六岁的幼儿，他们似乎更有行动力，个子够高，能够碰到高处的东西；身子够结实，能够爬上爬下。  
有求知欲虽好，但若管不住自己过剩的好奇心的话——

艾茵轻轻笑了笑，随后半蹲下来，平视着莉塔。蜂蜜金的眸子今天似乎丢了一丝温柔。他背着光站着，较浅的金眸便显得比较亮。艾茵微眯着眼，一手搭在莉塔的肩上。  
他们的距离很近，近到莉塔似乎能够，从高领衫的缝隙中看到艾茵皮肤上爬着的蜿蜒疤痕。

“有的时候，人呢，想要获得自己的安稳，在这社会上活下去的话，就必须懂得什么叫点到为止，好奇心太重可不是什么好事。”

“尤其是在这个世界上。”

放眼望去，海似是面风平浪静，微风和煦。


	9. 第九章

九

“大家——都收拾好了吗？我们要出发了哦——”  
又是那个极具穿透力的男声。凛嚷了一嗓子，整个楼都能听见。红怀疑他是不是每天把金嗓子喉宝当饭吃。

“再稍微等一下啦，又不是要火山爆发。”  
红两手拽住箱子的把手，费了老大劲从房间里拖出来一个二十九寸的行李箱。她两只手使劲拉着，身体向外倾斜。

“红，你这是塞了板砖进去吗？”  
绪好像是不嫌事多，竟然开始调侃红。在这个家里，最不能随意调侃的，一个是兰切斯特，另一个就是红了。兰切斯特是脸皮太薄禁不起调侃，而红则是非常喜欢吵架。喜欢到艾茵怀疑她是不是出生的时候太阳和天蝎座处在了同一个位置，得到了天蝎之神的“庇护”。

“绪，你知道你为什么没有女朋友吗？因为你除了脸一无是处。”

“什么，我可是很受女孩子欢迎的哦，虽然这和我的神父形象不太符合，但是我可是有一大堆的追求者呢！”  
绪毫不示弱，他收起自己箱子的拉杆，抱起手臂，似乎是要开始一场战争般。

“你还好意思说，你看看你这些智障发言，哪有一上来就和女孩子斗嘴的？”  
红也将箱子立好，拎起挎包坐在上面，她似乎是要打持久战。  
“你们这些宅男可真是难办。”

“怎么？？？我宅怎么了？我才不想和大妈说话。”

“什么？你管我叫什么？？你个长毛死宅！”

“大妈！”

“长毛死宅！”

“大——”

预料之内的手刀。  
绪吵架吵得太投入了，以至于兰切斯特从后面走过来他都没有注意到。

“兰切——你怎么可以打我，不对，你怎么动不动就打我？”  
绪好委屈，明明是红先动手的。

“因为你太吵了。  
兰切斯特脸上毫无表情，他已经习惯了每天聒噪不堪的绪。

“可是——”

“好了！——stop！！！”  
“明明都是二十多岁的人了——”  
樱花丸来了，人称吵架终结者的她并不是虚有其名。她是这个家里唯一一个使用重型武器的女性，光论力量的话甚至能和绪打上几十回合。  
穿着及地长裙，表面上看起来文弱安静的樱花丸，其实是一名近战型重剑选手。  
“你们这样给小孩子的影响多不好——”  
小孩子，顾名思义，指的是樱花丸身后的莉塔。经樱花丸这么一说，大家才注意到躲在樱花丸裙子后面一言不发，或者是说紧张到说不出话的莉塔。看到莉塔，绪和红终于是安静下来了。

“好啦好啦，过去的事都过去了——不要再纠结了，大家拿好东西，我们要准备出发咯——”  
凛作为终极和事佬，拍了拍手，将大家的注意力吸引过去。  
“以后注意不要在小孩子面前吵架啦——”  
凛笑笑，拉过莉塔的手向外走去。

总感觉，你们对莉塔格外照顾啊。

明明我也是小孩啊。  
从刚刚起就一直站在墙角的弗林克里斯特这样想。

下午三点四十五分。  
火车站的熙攘嘈杂被隔在门窗以外，随着铃声响起，火车的各个门缓速关上。穿过车内的层层人群，挤过狭窄的过道，莉塔终于找到了大家所在的包厢。她刚才不小心和大家走散了，花了大把力气，问了一堆人，这才找到了10号车厢的门。  
[因为人比较多，外面比较吵，所以干脆要了个包厢。]  
这是凛的原话。莉塔一开始听到的时候，惊讶得不得了。她以前从来没有坐过包厢，别说是包厢了，她连火车也仅仅只坐过一次。还是没有买票跟着别人的货品上去的。

[太豪华了]  
推开门的一瞬间，莉塔打心底这么想。与别的车厢不同，这一节车厢，或者说是这几节车厢，似乎都是专门准备的包厢。这些单节的车厢和其他普通车厢中间隔了两三道玻璃门。而且里面的布置也不是普通一排一排的座位和窄小的桌子。深红色的地毯上摆放着几张棕色的茶几，每一张茶几旁边都配备了沙发。在车厢尽头的两侧，还摆放着长条形的酒柜。莉塔觉得自己这几天就像是乡下人进城，简直是见识了一个全新的世界。她踩在地毯上的时候，再三确认了几次这的确是自己该去的地方。

“莉塔！”  
一进车厢，莉塔便听见了凛的呼声。凛手里拿着手机，满面焦急，似乎是为了寻找莉塔费了不少心思。  
“你去哪了？蓝和兰切都去找你了。我们差点以为你丢了。”

“我……刚刚人有些多，我……”  
莉塔不知道该说些什么好。她刚刚过于兴奋，沉迷于四处看风景，回过头来的时候，旁边的人就已经不见了，要不是凛的发色和角比较明显。莉塔可能就真的丢了。  
说到凛的角，莉塔对它们一直很好奇。与别人结实粗壮的角不同，凛的角看起来像是劣质钢筋作成的。不仅细，而且形状很像烤串用的签子。通体乌黑，从头顶向上的十厘米是笔直的，随后像被折过一般，生硬地拐了两个弯，每个弯大概有六十度。左边的角拐弯后又变回直线，右边的则又被弯成了一个缺口的圆圈。  
不得不说，真的感觉很像烤肉签子。

“莉塔？”  
凛发现莉塔一直在盯着自己的头看，忍不住上去搭话。  
“怎么，你很好奇我的角吗？可以给你摸摸哦！”

什么，竟然给摸。  
角这个东西普遍来说，都是应该好好保护起来的，一般人都不会给人摸。有的人甚至还要定期给自己的角抛光打蜡，闲着没事还染个色贴个图。像凛这么大方就给人摸角的，莉塔还是第一次见。

“我可以摸吗？”

“可以可以，来——”  
凛贴心地半蹲下来，让莉塔可以够得到自己的角。

光滑，但是很硬，拐角处和末端很尖锐，尖锐到扎手的程度。

不做烤肉签子还真是浪费了。

“你别看我的角很细，但其实结实的很。坐公交的时候可以用半圆那根挂在扶手上，而且还可以戳着苹果用来练习射击。”

这都是什么奇怪的功能，就算不小心翼翼保护着，这也太——

“但是办派对的时候，他的角总会把气球戳爆呢。”  
弗林克里斯特面带愁容地说道。

火车缓慢移动着，慢慢加速起来。周围的风景快速向后飞去。莉塔忍不住趴在窗边向外望去。

河水，田园，大片的树林。  
莉塔认真盯着外面的景色，她的眼球飞速地跟着每一样快速闪过的东西，她想要将所有景色都仔细看过，她觉得自己对这个世界的认识太少了，美好的，漂亮的，广阔的，狭窄的，湛蓝的，翠绿的。这个世界美丽的东西实在是太多了，她觉得自己这前面十几年过得太亏，眼界太过于狭隘。别说是外地了，她对于自己的家乡附近都是一无所知。  
她想要感谢神明，但感谢的话刚刚浮现出一句，她便停了下来。  
拯救自己的真的是神明吗？

玻璃触碰桌面的声音打破了莉塔的沉思。艾茵给莉塔端来了一杯桃红色的液体。

“这是……？”  
莉塔趴在桌子上，视线和液体平齐，仔细观察这杯饮料。

“这个是蔓越莓汁。这些蔓越莓都是花房里种的，所以很安全，完全没有污染~”  
艾茵似乎很擅长推销产品。  
“怎么，我看你看景色看得很认真……你不怎么坐火车吗？”

“其实——其实这是我第一次‘坐’火车。”  
莉塔端起那杯饮料，从上向下看去。光透过空气，穿过液体，照在莉塔的手上，挨近玻璃杯的部位被红光映着。她轻轻晃动杯子，那红光也随着摇晃。艾茵就这样看着莉塔，莉塔看着杯子，看够了，便端起来喝掉。

“怎么样？”

“很好喝，很甜。”

“对吧——我拿给蓝的时候，他还嫌我加太多糖了，说什么喝这么多糖对这不好对那不好。”  
“明明是个一米九的壮汉，为什么这么婆婆妈妈的呢——？”  
艾茵又开起来蓝的玩笑，随后又递给莉塔一盘蔓越莓的饼干。  
“你还真是幸运，第一次坐火车就能有这么好的体验。”

“其实我以前也乘过火车，只不过不是像这样坐着……”  
“我从，我从萨米来的时候，是躲在货箱里过来的。据说从萨米过来中立区，是要穿过海的，但是货箱没有窗户，所以我也——”  
莉塔苦笑，拿起饼干来慢慢啃。

“没关系，海的话，到海滩之后再好好看吧。”  
艾茵看不下去这种话，尤其是从一个还算是孩子的人口中说出来。  
太过残忍了。  
“饼干好吃吗？喜欢的话，我那里还有很多。”

“很好吃，就是——”  
[就是太甜了]  
莉塔想了想，还是没说出来。虽然她不知道艾茵为什么这么能吃甜，但她还是选择了尊重艾茵的口味。

“莉塔，你也觉得甜吧。”  
蓝其实“窥屏”很久了，他挺喜欢静静看着艾茵的，艾茵不打架的时候又安静又好看。同样是绿色，蓝觉得看艾茵比看外面的风景更值。

“啊…是有那么一点……”

“莉塔，不用勉强自己迁就他，艾茵口味太甜了，我和他说过很多次这个问题。”  
蓝递给莉塔一杯没加糖的奶茶，示意她可以清清口。

“我就是喜欢吃甜的嘛，这个甜度在伊维斯只是小菜一碟罢了。”

莉塔下定决心，以后绝对不吃伊维斯的甜品。

“话说回来——”  
莉塔急忙转变话题。  
“外面的树还真多啊，绿油油一片，看上去就让人心情愉快呢。”

“莉塔你喜欢森林吗？”

“嗯。”

“这样啊，以后有机会的话，可以去看看伊维斯的森林。不仅有茂密高大的树林，还有不同种类的鸟兽。”  
“也许哪一天我可以带你去看看呢。”  
艾茵笑笑。

“诶？可以吗……会不会给您添麻烦？”  
莉塔想起上次在咖啡馆里提起艾茵父亲的事时艾茵的反应，她很惊讶艾茵会说出这样的话，

“不会呀，我偶尔也会……也会见一见哥哥和姐姐，所以时常回去。”  
“虽然我不太愿意承认，但是我这个姓——伊尔维布斯，在伊维斯境内是很好用的。可以直接免票坐头等舱和一等座，警察会优先处理你的案件，还有很多别的便利之处——”

“这样啊……”

艾茵和莉塔之间的空气一时间陷入沉静。莉塔不知道该怎么接艾茵的话，也不知道自己该不该接。她猜不出对方心里的想法，也不敢妄加猜测。莉塔现在紧张得不得了，她不知道为什么正常的聊天会扯到这种敏感话题上。

“话说回来——”  
“红帮你选了很多衣服，你要不要去看看。”  
艾茵似乎是意识到了目前的僵局，赶紧找了点什么话茬接了上去。

“诶？是这样吗，我记得她之前已经给了我一些——”

“莉~塔，女孩子的衣服是永远不嫌多的，甚至是永远少那么一件！”  
红在远方似乎听到有谁在念叨自己，她好像对自己的名字很敏感，即使是隔着八百里，她都能听见。  
红慢悠悠地溜达过来，双臂搭在莉塔的座位靠背上，俯下身用两手轻轻撩拨了一下莉塔的头发。  
“而且，莉塔你的头发也该修剪了吧，有空我带你去做个头发吧，我认识一个……”

“特鲁斯李德，请你不要把莉塔带去那些奇怪的理发馆。”  
艾茵和红的关系看上去很不好，他将手里的茶杯铛的一声，可以说是砸在了茶几上，发出了不小的声音。艾茵在平时很注意这些细节，一直都尽量避免过大的声音。按他自己的话说是“我听不见，所以我也不清楚我能搞出多大的声音来，所以还是做什么都轻一些比较好”。  
再说了，哪有一起生活了快十年了还叫对方姓的。

“你这是什么意思，伊尔维布斯，你有什么意见吗？”

莉塔刚刚才从“中间”的位置逃出来，现在又被夹进去了。而且好像还是一个更麻烦的战局。

“我的意见你很明白。特鲁斯李德，你觉得带一个十三岁的小孩去一个理发师天天和顾客聊不健康话题的理发馆是正确的选择吗？”  
少见地，艾茵皱起了眉。

“什么？不健康话题？如果那些都能被你算作不健康话题，那您的脸皮还真是薄啊——那些话题您可一个都没少聊过。”

完了完了完了完了。  
我该怎么办。  
莉塔感觉自己被水淹没，不知所措。

“特鲁斯李德，你——”

“好了好了你们不要吵架了——”  
“真是的，艾茵，你不要总是挑刺，红，你也不要总是刺激艾茵。”  
就在两个人差点开始动手，或者是说红已经弓起身体，艾茵已经把胳膊架起来的时候，凛赶忙跑了过来。他一只手抚摸艾茵的后背给他顺顺气，一只手放在红的肩膀上拍拍她。  
“这么多年了，你们两个要稍微学着点谦让——”

虽然艾茵还是不爽，但是毕竟是凛说的，他瞬间没了脾气。红虽然也还在气头上，但终究是放弃了打架的念头。

吓死了，真的吓死了。  
莉塔喝了口茶压压惊，回过头去继续看向外面的风景。

列车，还有两个小时到站。


	10. 第十章

十

傍晚的太阳渐渐下落，但余温仍是炎热的，火车轮子与铁轨接触，发出咯噔咯噔的轰鸣。噪音被玻璃和铁皮阻挡在车厢外部。而车厢内则是安静的让人感受不出是在火车里。这也是多亏了赫恩新开发的降噪术式，不需要像以前那样麻烦地在每一块车厢墙壁上装隔音材料，只需在车顶的夹层里附加一个小型术式，噪音就能一点不剩地被隔绝在室外。包厢位于火车末端的位置，有自己专属的卫生间，除了偶尔有工作人员进来送些茶点外，没有任何外人来打扰。少了嘈杂，多了惬意。火车慢慢悠悠晃悠了几个小时，从下午到傍晚，从茶点到饭食。时间就这样一点一点消逝在阳光中，流进地面中的河水里去。

“莉塔。”  
“莉塔——”

耳畔回响起温柔而软糯的女声，莉塔迷迷糊糊地动了动，她轻轻拽着身下柔软细腻的布料，睡得熟而沉。

“莉塔————”

这声音再次响起，随后莉塔感觉自己的脸被戳了几下，这才猛地惊醒。  
为什么要说是惊醒呢，因为她爬起来的动作实在是太猛了，简直就像是鲤鱼打挺，忽然一下坐起来，头顶咚地一下磕在了不知道是谁的下巴上。  
是艾茵的。

“……啊！对不起！！”  
“实在是对不起——”  
望着双手捂着下巴，表情扭曲的艾茵，莉塔慌忙站起来，试图鞠躬道歉。

“没关系没关系……我也没怎么……”  
艾茵努力保持正常的表情，蓝递给他了一块用毛巾包好的冰块。

“我帮您吹吹……”  
莉塔努力回想着，到底是怎么回事。  
她记得自己之前在看风景，风景一道一道飞过来又飞过去，眼球跟着转呀转，然后没转一会就让人发晕了。再加上阳光暖人，室内的温度又很怡人，于是自己先是迷迷糊糊倒在了桌子上，然后朦胧之中感到有谁用手把自己的头拖了起来，往下塞了个枕头。结果自己觉得枕头太高，干脆就抱着那双手的主人的胳膊，靠在了那双手的主人的肩膀上。之后又滑来滑去，最后滑到了对方的腿上。自己就这么搂着枕头和胳膊，一下睡了好久。

太丢人了。

莉塔觉得十分不好意思，呆呆站在原地不知道该说点什么好。

“没事啦……弗兰克以前也喜欢抱着绪的胳膊睡觉来着……我刚才让樱花丸叫醒你，只是因为我腿麻了，想换个人来……”  
艾茵拒绝了莉塔的吹吹，拿起蓝给的冰块冰敷了一会。现在似乎是不疼了，又开始说话。

“对不起,..都怪我……”  
莉塔还是觉得很丢人，怎么能够没经人允许就这样躺在别人的腿上呢，况且对方还是个异性，双方似乎也没有特别熟。自己这样做实在是不妥。

“真的没关系……这么暖和的下午，我也会困啦。不瞒你，刚刚我也小睡了一会。”

“艾茵说的没错呀，睡饱了晚上才有力气玩吧！”  
樱花丸递给莉塔一杯水，顺便帮她顺顺有些睡翘了的头发。

莉塔这才想起自己是出去玩的。  
“对了，我们现在是到哪了？”

“已经快了，现在这里是四十五区，大概再有十五分钟就能到站了。”  
凛不知道从哪冒出来说了句话，简直像是自动导航一样。  
“顺便说一下，下了车之后，有个惊喜哦——”

“Boss，见艾洛克算不上惊——”  
绪如同凛，也不知道从哪冒了出来。

“闭—闭嘴！！！Shut up！就你话多！”

绪做出了委屈的表情。

这两个黑白相间的人简直是一个模子里抠出来的，莉塔再次怀疑绪是凛的亲生孩子。  
“请问，那个，艾洛克是……”

“哎——算了，反正绪已经说漏嘴了，我干脆都直接告诉你吧。”  
凛叹口气，送给绪一个白眼。

“艾洛克的话，就是你刚来那会没见到的那个人，全名叫艾洛克·艾瓦伦，他因为工作原因正好来到了这边，于是他就没有回宅子，直接在这等我们啦——”  
“也就是说——”  
“他应该已经替我们把房子收拾好啦！”

不用做卫生，凛开心的像个二百斤的孩子。

“这么一说，绯声是不是也……”

“嗯？对哦，如果绯声不在那附近的夜总会的话，那大概就是在家了。”  
“不过，有艾洛克在，他应该也不会跑远了。”

莉塔正在试图搞清楚这几个人之间的关系的时候，列车的广播突然开始了报站。看样子，这趟旅途终于是到了终点。莉塔抻出行李箱的拉杆，待列车停好，开门之后跟着大家走了出去。

不愧是靠近海边，连风都比内地要凉快不少。也许是心理作用，莉塔还觉得这里的风有咸咸的味道。她一边走，一边四处环望。这里的植物和内地的不太一样，不仅仅是更加茂密和葱郁，连品种都不太一样。比起内地成片的梧桐，这边的树大多是树干高而树冠大的棕榈。这是高出，低处的话倒是有成片成片的铁树。

“莉塔，小心一点哦，这种植物的叶子很锋利，如果不小心的话，很可能会划伤。”  
艾茵总是那么贴心。  
“当然，我是不会让树叶划到你的。”  
太贴心了。

“比起这个，莉塔，艾洛克就在那边接应我们——”  
凛戳戳莉塔的肩膀，莉塔便顺着凛手指的方向向远处看去。

那是，一名有着如丝绸一般光泽的金色长发的男性。皮肤偏白，但是是健康的白。上身穿着黑色的T恤和红色的薄运动衣，可能是为了防晒。下身则非常入乡随俗地套了一条海滨风印花短裤。整体来看，轻便宽松，凉爽自然。

男性看见凛一行人，便迈步向这旁走来。他见到凛后稍加交谈，随后径直走向莉塔。  
“初次见面，我是艾洛克·艾瓦伦，你就是莉塔·格莱特吧。我身后的这位就是绯声，来，绯——”

艾洛克回头，却发现绯声早就已经不知道哪去了。

“……让你见笑了，我这就把他揪回来。”

莉塔还一个字没说，就被晾在原地了。  
场面突然尴尬。

凛挠挠头，尝试化解尴尬。  
“呃……艾洛克他就这样的，你不用太在意，他其实是一个很nice的——”

远处传来一声惨叫，随后艾洛克用胳膊捆了一个人回来。

“嗯，这个是绯声，来，绯声，打个招呼。”  
艾洛克一脸平静，好像他胳膊夹着的这个人没有露出痛苦表情一般。

莉塔似乎是来了凛家之后见多了世面，看到这种场面也见怪不怪了。  
“您好…我是莉塔·格莱特，初次见面……”

“咕……咳咳……我如果能喘气的话，我绝对会和你好好做介绍——”  
艾洛克胳膊底下的男性一副自己要上西天的表情，直到凛劝了一句，艾洛克才把绯声放开。

之后是长达三十秒的咳嗽。男性咳完，调整好状态，这才抬起头来，莉塔也终于看清楚他的面容。头顶有两对白色的角，粉发，额前有一个四角星形的纹样。左眼是荧蓝色，右眼和头发一样是粉色，戴了一副细黑框眼镜。左耳戴了一个蓝色的铃铛，不过似乎不会发出声音。仔细看的话，绯声的耳朵和其他人都不一样，是尖的，像是精灵一般。  
不过绯声和精灵可是差了十万八千里，他是纯血的魔种，纯血的。

“啊……刚刚真是太抱歉了，艾洛克总是这么不懂风情。”  
绯声在整理好头发和状态，面带优雅的笑容看向莉塔。

“你一个刚刚二十出头的人，能不能别一天到晚脑子里只想着不正经的东西。”  
艾洛克似乎非常不满，抱臂看着绯声。

莉塔被人淹没，不知所措，只好看向边上站着的凛。

他看他，他看她，她看他。

“艾洛克~你难道不懂吗？美人可是世间的宝物，刚刚的那几位小姐姐是，你也是~”  
绯声双手放在艾洛克肩上，整个人贴了过去，不过很快又被艾洛克推开了。

“你怎么这么肉麻，我是男的。”

“艾洛克~美丽是与性别无关的——”

“咱俩都是男的，你能不能别说这么奇怪的话。”

“不要这么说嘛~艾瓦伦长官——”

“不是，你给我离远点，咱俩以后至少隔一米。”

莉塔·看戏·格莱特。要不是凛发话，绯声和艾洛克也许能折腾一年。

“总之，我是绯声·莲，很高兴认识你哦，可爱的莉塔。”

“嗯…嗯……您好。”  
莉塔本能地抗拒。

“你看，莉塔都嫌弃你了。”

“艾洛克~~你这么说我我的内心可是很受伤。”

“管我什么事。”

没完了啊这俩人。

夕阳西下，夜色渐深，海风逐渐变得冷起来。莉塔很庆幸家里有兰切斯特这么一个很有计划有准的人，要不是他强行拖走了绯声，今天可能永远也离不开火车站了。  
短暂的商议决定后，艾洛克，樱花丸，弗林克里斯特和红一辆车；蓝，艾茵，阿云和莉塔一辆车；剩下的兰切斯特，绪，绯声和凛一辆车。  
莉塔着实担心兰切斯特会不会被逼疯。她没什么能做的，只好默默为他祈福了。

火车站离着海滨别墅距离不近，但是开车倒是很快，大概只花了二十多分钟，莉塔就已经站在别墅门前的小路上了。虽然没有凛的宅子大，但也可以说是十分豪华了。别墅有三层楼，但是只有八个房间，由于没有办法一个人一间房，于是这一堆人又陷入了困境。  
兰切斯特不要和绪一起睡，艾洛克和绯声不愿意待在一层，红一定要去顶层，艾茵想去顶层又不愿意和红挨着，弗林克里斯特不要和蓝或者兰切斯特一块，蓝一定要挨着艾茵。

好烦啊。

经过一轮抽签和调整后，总算定下了顺序。樱花丸，红，弗林克里斯特，绯声各有一间单人间，之后蓝和艾茵一间，绪和凛在一间，兰切斯特和艾洛克一间，剩下的就是樱花丸和莉塔了。  
莉塔觉得凛和绪在一间屋子，怕不是要引发什么大事件。虽说可能用不着，但是她还是做好了半夜爆炸，凌晨发水，清晨地震的准备。

总之，还是先吃饭吧。


	11. 十一

十一

海边的晚风顺着沙滩刮来，吹拂着别墅边的草地。没了白天的炎热，只剩下夜晚的清爽。莉塔坐在别墅后面草地中间的木桌边，等待着吃露天烧烤。她两手撑着长条凳子，晃悠着双腿。

“莉塔，要来一块烤玉米吗？”  
凛端着一个带有紫色烫花的白色陶瓷碟子，用夹子从桌上的烧烤盘里夹出一块金黄色的烤玉米来放在碟子里，然后将碟子递向莉塔。  
“肉还得有一会才能烤好，饿了的话，可以先吃一点玉米。”

莉塔点点头，接过玉米。不愧是刚刚烤好的，只是靠近都能感觉到上面腾腾的热气。莉塔用叉子插住玉米轴，然后举起来慢慢啃。虽然很烫，但正是这种温热增强了玉米的甜味。与煮玉米的口感不同，烤玉米的外皮更硬一点。与铁篦子直接接触的部分被烤的焦黄。入口后香甜美味，同时还有嚼劲。玉米选用的是黏玉米，水分少了，口感显得更加软糯。

“这个——真好吃。”  
莉塔啃玉米啃的很开心，她虽然以前也吃过烤玉米，但她觉得这块玉米是自己有史以来吃过的最好吃的烤玉米。  
“这个是怎么做的——？”  
她兴致高涨地嚼着玉米，一边发问。莉塔对于烹饪很感兴趣，不如说，她对于所有家务相关的事都很感兴趣。剪裁缝纫啦，烹饪烘焙啦，虽然这也许并不是一个十二三岁小孩的爱好，但莉塔却很乐意沉迷于其中。

“这个玉米是绯声烤的，准确的说，应该是用绯声的火烤的。”  
凛笑盈盈地绕到莉塔背后，递给她一杯果汁。  
“绯声很擅长火系的魔法，而且不知道为什么，他的火烤出来的东西总是比煤气灶的火好吃。”

“原来是这样，好厉害——”  
莉塔对于这样物尽其用的事实感到舒心。她开开心心地啃着玉米，一边等着烧烤架上的肉品烤好。满嘴塞着食物的感觉可真幸福——

不过，吃烧烤好像是艾茵提起的。  
在到达海滨别墅，分完房间之后。凛召集了大家开了一个短暂的研讨会，议题是“晚饭吃什么”。正当大家说法不一达不成协议的时候，艾茵突然提出要吃烧烤。在艾茵说出烧烤这个词的同时，大家突然不约而同地安静了几秒。  
莉塔觉得自己好像记得蓝曾经提过艾茵怕火这回事。

“那个……艾茵，你确定要吃烧烤吗？”  
绪弱弱地问了一句，旁边的蓝似乎是震惊到不知道该说什么好。

“嗯，怎么了吗？”

“那啥……我记得你不是——”

“有电磁炉呀。”

绪倒吸了一口凉气，蓝也是，在座的各位都倒吸了一口凉气。同时脑子里一齐浮现出了一个想法。  
[他不会是想要做饭吧。]

莉塔当时还不太懂，不知道为什么大家都露出那样的表情。直到一道漆黑的料理端到她面前后，她才明白了之前的一切都是因为什么。

仿佛伴着镇魂曲，艾茵从烤箱边上走了过来。虽然不知道草坪中间他怎么给烤箱接的电，但是他的的确确用了烤箱。艾茵带着棉质隔热手套，手中端着一个覆盖了锡纸的烤盘。他似乎非常享受做饭的过程，满面春风，笑眯眯地将烤盘放在了木桌的隔热垫上。  
当然，带着笑容的只有他，和不知道即将要发生什么的莉塔。

锡纸被掀开了，里面是黑色的——不，应该说是五彩斑斓的黑色的料理。光是看，就已经能够感受到它发出的不祥气息了。

漆黑，漆黑，漆黑。  
如同克苏鲁神话中那不可名状的——

“额……艾茵，这个是什……”  
身高一米九的蓝此时怂的像个一米四的弗林克里斯特。

“嗯？这个是烤鱼哦。”

“烤……烤鱼……为什么会有这种形状的——”  
蓝伸手指指漆黑物体旁边散发出不可思议气息的深紫色物体。

“这个是伊维斯特产的沙拉曼达草的根，有很多奇妙的保健功效哦，比如——”

“啊，不，这个不重要，重要的是，为什么要放这个……”  
绪凑近仔细看了看那一坨紫色物体，总感觉里面有张脸。  
“你看……这个是烤鱼吧——”

“对，但是这个味道也不错，所以我就——”

“啊哈哈哈，蓝，我想吃冰激凌了，你能不能帮我做一杯……”  
绪听不下去了，突然拽起蓝往边上挪。

“我很乐意，不如现在就——”

“哥哥，还有绪，空腹吃冰激凌对胃不好，总之先来一块尝尝？我用了好大功夫才做好的，一定会好吃——！  
艾茵不知道从哪掏出来一把看起来不像是切食物用的刀切下了一块所谓的烤鱼，并将那充满了神秘气息的块状物放在盘子里，递了过去。

绪简直想驱魔，不，他觉得这个魔自己驱不来。

“我觉得我们就算了，我不是很喜欢吃鱼……”  
绪有点不敢说话了，他这辈子从来没这么怂过。

“绪，吃鱼有很多好处，会让脑子变聪明。”

“我觉得我已经很聪明了……”

“不能挑食哦。”

场面一度陷入尴尬。绪拽拽蓝，两人交换了一个眼神。  
Trust me, bro.  
只见蓝突然站起来，伸手指向远方，并大声喊出“艾茵！快看那边是什么！！”。艾茵真的信了他的鬼话，回过头去的一瞬间，绪扔出一个法术，成功让艾茵秒睡在桌子上。随后绪伸手抚上艾茵的额头，眸子中一瞬闪过淡紫色的光。

莉塔突然觉得这个光有些眼熟，但又无论如何也想不起来，是在何时何地见过这种光，感受过这种光。  
就好像——

“啊……总算化险为安了，虽然说这么干有点不道德——”  
绪抹了抹额头的汗，松了一口气。  
“总之，先把这罪恶深重的料理处理掉吧。”

蓝递给绪一个赞同的眼神，他很快将料理冰冻起来，抛到海里去了。

对不起了，海里的鱼。

“嘛，反正艾茵可以光合作用，今天太阳又这么好，少吃一顿也不会怎么样吧。”

“嗯，我把他弄回房间。”

“拜托你了！烤好的食物我会留一份给他的。到时候我放在冰箱里，等他醒来如果饿的话就吃掉吧。”

“嗯，麻烦你了，”

“没什么，这也是为了我们的生命安全着想。”

可能是因为逃过一劫，蓝此时的心情似乎非常的好。他横抱起艾茵，然后还拿了两罐果汁，之后开开心心地回房间去了。虽然不知道他到底是不是开心，因为他还是一副无表情的脸，但总之绪觉得他很开心。

“莉塔，看见了吗，以后艾茵说要做饭一定要赶紧跑，能跑多块就跑多快。”  
绪回过头来，拍拍这个吓傻了的小女孩的肩。

“啊…啊哈哈。”  
莉塔觉得自己还没从刚才看见的那副地狱景象中缓过来。看完那道料理，她觉得自己如同看了一场血腥恐怖片。

“嘛，不管这个了，绯声烤的串可是很好吃的，我帮你拿一些来吧。还是说你想自己去挑？”

“不用麻烦您了，我自己来就行——”  
莉塔拿好盘子，跟着绪走到烧烤架旁边。  
这边的景象倒是正常不少，虽然烤肉的火焰是玫红色的，但至少是正常的火焰。烤肉外焦里嫩，咬一口滋滋冒油。猪肉肥而不腻，口感滑嫩鲜美；羊肉松软又不过火候，中间的小块胡萝卜爽口又甘甜；烤鱼是一整条烤的，上面撒有孜然粉和切得细碎的葱姜，不仅去掉了鱼的腥味，还能给鱼肉多添一份鲜味。

这才是正常的料理啊！

眼前一副繁盛景象，莉塔感觉自己什么都想吃，但她又怕自己眼大肚子小，吃不完那么多。弗林克里斯特成功的帮她解决了这个问题。他们两个分了一条鱼，这个量对于莉塔来说刚刚好。  
这还是莉塔第一次和弗林克里斯特说上话。他们两个虽然住在隔壁，但大多数时候都见不到面。  
“那个，弗林克里斯特……谢谢你帮我……”

“不客气不客气，因为我也吃不完一整条鱼嘛。绯声哥哥脑回路很奇怪，做饭永远不知道把东西切成小块——”

弗林克里斯特差点被绯声用烧烤夹子敲头。

“嘛，总之，我们都是一家人了，以后也会一直相处，你一直叫我全名的话也挺麻烦的，不如直接叫我弗兰克。”

“也行，这样比较简单。”  
“对了，弗兰克哥哥，为什么你总要逃兰切斯特哥哥的课呢，难道说他真的很严——”

“那！是！必！然！的！”  
弗林克里斯特一下子变得很激动。  
“你根本不知道那个家伙有多凶狠！他会用那种邪恶的眼神看死我啊！”

说完这句话，远处的兰切斯特扭过头来。  
“弗林克里斯特，你说话可要负责，你这是在抹黑我的名声。”

“呦呦呦——兰切你还真要面子啊，莫非是因为不想给可爱幼女留下坏印象吗——”  
果然，有兰切斯特被怼的地方，就有绪在。  
“没想到你还是个幼女控——”

手刀，手刀，手刀。  
绪到现在都没被打傻也是个奇迹了。

弗林克里斯特叹了口气，可能是见惯了绪这个活宝和兰切斯特吵架。他拉起莉塔，走到稍远一点的树下坐下。

“嘛，虽然兰切斯特很严厉，但是逃课，果然还是因为我自己的原因比较多。”  
弗林克里斯特一手拿着羊肉串，一手抱着膝盖。

“他啊，和我的爸爸有些相像。”

“诶？”  
莉塔稍微有些惊讶。

“尤其是那个气质，那种让人看着害怕的感觉。非常，非常，像我爸爸。”

“当然，我也从来没把我爸爸那家伙当做爸爸看。”  
“那个家伙，就是恶魔——”

“如果我还能再见到他的话，我一定要——”


	12. 第十二章

十二

海滨夜晚的天气很好，清风明月，带着些许咸味的海风从半掩着的玻璃窗吹入，沁人心脾。在月光的照耀下，一切都映着清冷的光。就连空中飘浮的灰尘，也像是碎银屑一样，飘动着，闪动着。被子应该是当天被新晒过的，罩在身上温暖柔软，还带着淡淡的香气。莉塔合上眼眸，难以入眠。原因大概是她四五个小时前刚在火车上睡过。对于这个年龄的孩子来说，二十分钟的睡眠就能够抵上成年人一个小时，甚至数个小时。就像是快速充电的手机一样，即使只充了五分钟电，却能通话两小时。莉塔翻来覆去总是找不到合适的姿势，她枕在枕头上，觉得枕头高，不枕枕头吧，又觉得脖子疼。盖上被子热，不盖被子冷，夹着被子凉肚子，只盖肚子又冻屁股。在这样翻来覆去折腾了十来分钟之后，她终于有了点睡意，刚刚闭上眼睛，便觉得尿意来袭。

莉塔只得放弃好不容易获得的睡意，起床上厕所。

她摸着黑爬下床，摸着黑走出房间，到走廊上，却发现某处还亮着灯。

[反正也不是很急，不如先去看看——]

莉塔向着光芒发出的方向走去，她觉得这光时黄时蓝，不断变化；一会强，一会弱，虚幻的好像一点也捕捉不到它的轮廓。

这束光愈加显得飘渺虚幻了，莉塔觉得自己的脚步轻飘飘的，就如同踩在用来填充抱枕的棉花上一样；同时，她觉得自己身边传来了风，这风就像丝绸，划过脸颊，留下无法言喻的触感。

有点滑，但同时也很潮湿。

她向那光源一步步靠拢，她越靠近那光，就越觉得呼吸的感觉变的奇幻。空气仿佛变成了液体，但这液体又像是有着小孔的纤维。最后她直接感觉到自己整个人都泡在了水里。无法呼吸，但是也不用呼吸；无法思考，但头脑却又无比清晰。

她最终来到了那光的正前方。

光是从同样不可名状的一个点发出的，莉塔觉得那个点似乎拥有生命，不断跃动着，改变着其形态。每一秒，每一刻，那点的形状都与之前完全不同。这个点，以及它发出的光，都给人无法抗拒的吸引力。莉塔伸出手，向前伸去，她想要触碰那发出光的神秘点状物。

[来吧，触碰真相，将真相——]

一个复合的声音在莉塔耳边轻语。

这声音不是男人的，却是男人的；不是女人的，却像女人的；不是动物的，但又是动物的。

仿佛，是将世界上所有的声音融为一体，砸碎，揉烂，再攒到一起一般。

莉塔无法抗拒这种想要触碰它的欲望。但她的直觉告诉她，这是危险的，是不该去做的，但她就是没有办法将手收回。

[██即是希望，██即是绝望，██即是天，██即是地，██为一，██为零。]

[██是——]

那声音环绕着，响彻着，贯穿着——

莉塔努力向前伸着手，想要触碰那个光点。她们无限接近，但又无限遥远。不管莉塔怎样靠近那点，那点始终无法被触碰到。莉塔追逐着，靠近着，远离着。

突然，光点突然停下了变化，光的颜色也不再改变，统一变为了红色。这红色极纯，像是血液，像是红日，像是玫瑰，亦或是——

一切都静止了，时间停下，呼吸迫止，这个空间中，只有莉塔，和这个点，白色的点。

[你是谁。]

那奇妙的声音如此发问。

“我是…莉塔，莉塔格莱特。”

[你不是。]

“我是，我怎么会不是，我从出生就——”

[你不是。]

“我……”

[你不是。]

“你有什么资格这样说？你又是谁？”

[我是——]

[我们是——]

[刺破黑暗，阅读真相，欺瞒无知，解读未知之人。]

[——揭露者，编纂者，欺诈者。]

[——源于尽头之人]

[——我们乃是看清一切的Truth Reader。]

声音如是说道。

“那找我又是为了什么？我不太懂你们的意思”

[幸福诞于悲剧，希望生于绝望，快乐源于痛苦。]

[ 那 美 梦 终 将 破 灭 ]

声音就此戛然而止，周围的红光海瞬间收缩，空间仿佛被抽进了一个无限小的格子内。但霎时，地面突然浮出大片礁石，紫色的海浪扑打在礁石上，将他们一一击碎。

莉塔看到这幅场景，她觉得自己头晕目眩，就像是掉进了一个深坑一般，海水看似风平浪静，实则波涛涌动。风如同利刃，将海潮割成碎片。一切的物质被这旋涡卷入，莉塔在那旋涡的中心看到了自己的影子。

她想要将其救出。

她拼命游向那影子，伸出手，呐喊着，即使是靠近一米也好，即使是——

“莉塔，莉塔？你还好吗？”

一个声音突然从耳边传来。

少女突然睁开了眼睛。

眼前是别墅的天花板、艾茵、樱花丸、绪、以及兰切斯特。莉塔觉得头隐隐作痛，眼前似乎还残留着那副赤红的场景，那副不可思议的画面。

“唔……艾茵哥哥、绪哥哥，还有——”

莉塔强撑着从床上坐起来，她揉揉眼睛，四处观望。天还没亮，自己正躺在床上，大家都一脸焦急。

这是——？

“艾茵半夜醒来，觉得饿了，就去觅食，结果没想到，在去厨房的路上，‘听’到了响声。他用能力链接了别墅的地板，所以能够感知到你”

“过去看的时候，就发现是你晕倒了。之后就去找了我，我去找了兰切，然后我们决定把你送回房间。”

绪坐在椅子上，看起来有些疲惫。

“小的擦伤和磕伤樱花丸都已经帮你用术式处理了，没什么问题了。”

“关键是——”

“我刚刚，做了个噩梦。”

莉塔揉揉还在痛的脑袋，努力回想着刚才的内容。

“我不太清楚该怎么描述……有些奇怪，但是——”

“说来听听吧？”

艾茵伸手握住莉塔的手，给予她一些安慰。

“不过在那之前，你有哪里不舒服吗？”

“嗯……只是头有点疼。”

“这样啊……也许是因为摔在地上引起的轻微脑震荡吧，时候还需要去医院检查一下才好。”

“而且，你这种晕倒的状况已经是第二次了吧，不稍微做些处理的话……”

艾茵递给莉塔一杯水。

“我以前也有过这种问题，妈妈告诉我只要多吃多动就——”

“不行哦，莉塔。要对自己的身体负责任才行。”

艾茵说这句话的时候，神情莫名的严肃。

莉塔果不其然，被突如其来的严肃给吓到了。

“啊……嗯…我知道了……”

“我其实只是想起床上个厕所……”

“好啦好啦，你们两个。”

“艾茵一扯到健康问题上就总是这么严肃。总之，如果你愿意的话，先来谈谈梦的内容吧？”

樱花丸揉揉莉塔的头，用术式帮她进行止痛。

“我梦见——一片红色，还有海和旋涡，还有——”

“嗯……想不太起来了……总之，好像有人对我说了什么——”

“嗯嗯，没关系，噩梦想不起来的话就算了，不要勉强自己。”

樱花丸笑笑，将手拿开。

“现在头还疼——”

“对了！我想起来了！有人似乎提到了Truth Reader。”

“虽然我也不知道那是什么，但是……我只能想到这个了……”

全 场 寂 静。

莉塔意识到了气氛的不对劲，想说点什么来挽回，但还没等她开口，兰切斯特就已经打断了她。

“我明白了，我会处·理的。”

“你今天先休息吧。”

兰切斯特的脸色忽然变得很差，但仔细看来，艾茵的表情也不轻松。

“呃……”

“兰切——！你看，你怎么能对小姑娘做出这么可怕的脸呢——！”

“我这不是可怕，我就长这样……”

“不听不听兰切念经！”

“总之！莉塔你不要在意兰切了！今天晚上先好好睡一觉，明天去海边才有力气好好玩哦——！”

“绪，你太吵了，隔壁还有人睡觉。”

“不听不——”

最终，事件以绪被捶了一拳做为结果结束。

莉塔再度合上双眼，她觉得那声音环绕着她，那红色笼盖着她，无法消失，也无法屏蔽。她仔细想想那些声音，总觉得有些耳熟。

似是曾经听过，或近在耳边。

她没有精力去想那些了。晕倒过一次，经历了疲惫的“睡眠”的她此刻觉得筋疲力尽。闭上眼睛只过了半分钟，她便已经沉沉睡去。

这种疲惫，仿佛是能力透支一般。

“兰切，你刚才说的处理，到底是什么意思。”

绪，兰切斯特，艾茵三人再次围着一张桌子坐下。

“这你应该再了解不过了吧，这种梦境，不可能再留给莉塔。这是为了她好，更是为了我们。”

“但她所提到的Truth Reader——”

“我明白，是真实存在的。而且，在我们身边就有一个。”

“……”

“但是目前我们并不清楚这梦境到底是[他们]干涉的结果，还是说——”

艾茵一直低头盯着桌子的边缘，他觉得之后的话没办法轻易说出口来。

“总之，现在不能妄下定论。不管怎么样，我们都应该优先保护好莉塔，这也是先生对我们的期望吧。”

“可这份期望早晚会变成累赘，莉塔现在就是个未知的坑，我们得到的信息太少了。”

“只凭这些，我们没办法知道这个坑里面是怎么样的。”

“绪，你这是要和先生的想法背道而驰吗，你难道觉得先生的决定是错误的吗？”

“就算是神，也会犯错。”

“而且，艾茵，比起这个我更希望你认清自己。”

“过分的忠诚，乃是背叛。”


	13. 第十三章

十三

早上八点四十五，莉塔准时从床上爬起来，向窗外望去。那是意想之内的阳光和白云，海风吹拂着棕榈树细长的针状叶子，发出哗啦哗啦的声音。莉塔兴奋得不得了，麻溜地下地，洗漱，换好衣服，之后推开房间的门跑了出去。她从三楼楼梯口向下望去，成年人们早就起了床，说不定连早餐都已经吃完了。莉塔能够看见几个人影晃来晃去，楼下传来微微嘈杂的声音。这种热闹温馨的景象，让莉塔感受到了家该有的温暖。

“啊，你起床啦，我还想着到点了来叫你呢。”

专注于楼下的场景，莉塔没注意到樱花丸已经从另一侧的楼梯绕了上来，站在她背后了。樱花丸抱着一摞衣服，笑盈盈地摸摸莉塔的头发。

“啊，樱花丸姐姐，早上好。”  
意识到樱花丸的存在后，莉塔立刻转过身来。  
“我太在意楼下了，没能注意到您……”

“没关系啦没关系，不用这么见外，你以后直接叫我小樱就可以了，叫全名很长吧。”  
樱花丸从手中的衣服中拿出一件，抖落开给莉塔看。  
“你没有在海边穿的衣服吧，大家帮你准备了几件泳衣和防晒外批，你看看你喜欢哪一个？”  
樱花丸伸手将那一摞衣服交给莉塔拿好，自己则开始了介绍。  
“这个粉色带花边的是我选的，然后这件白色的是绪选的……然后还有这件碎花的，这个是艾洛克……”

“那么，你想要哪个？”  
樱花丸看起来兴致很高，足足介绍了快十分钟才停下来。

“嗯……我不知道，我觉得哪个都很好看……”  
“不如说，放弃哪一个都很可惜……”  
莉塔觉得这是她这辈子头一次在选衣服上有这么多的选项可以选，一时半会竟有些反应不过来。她仔细地抚摸过每一件衣服的布料，感受着上面的纹理和材质。

“不过话说回来，艾洛克哥哥很会挑衣服呢，虽然表面上看起来并不是那样的类型……”

“艾洛克的话，因为平时有做平面模特的工作，所以这方面可能也比较有见识吧。”

樱花丸说完这句话，莉塔才想起来，之前介绍的时候，凛好像的确有提过艾洛克副业的事。可能是因为艾洛克给人的感觉太过严肃，莉塔一时半会没有办法把他和这项工作联系起来。

“你感兴趣的话，我可以找几张他的照片给你。”  
不知道为什么，说到这里的时候，樱花丸说话的声音突然降低了不少。  
“如果你在艾洛克面前看他的照片的话，能看到他很有趣的反应。”  
樱花丸从裙子的侧兜里掏出手机，从相册里找出几张图片后将手机递给莉塔。画面上的艾洛克的气质与他平时所展现的样子完全不同。并且每一张都风格迥异。莉塔没能想到，一个人竟然可以驾驭这么多种风格。

“你别看艾洛克平时穿的宽宽松松很休闲，但他实际上有不少肌肉呢。而且个子也很高，要我说的话，我倒是很想他专职做模特呢。”  
樱花丸笑笑，将莉塔递过来的手机收回侧兜。  
“要说身高的话，其实蓝是最高的，我记得他好像有有188还是190来着，长得也不错，就是气质有些阴沉……不过阳夏的话倒是也很适合做模特呢。”

“阳夏…是？”  
莉塔又听到了一个陌生的名字。

“啊，他们没和你说吗？明明是挺重要的事来着。”  
樱花丸将手上拿着的衣服收进袋子里，放回房间，莉塔也跟着她溜达了一圈，边走边聊。  
“蓝他有四个人格，主人格蓝，第二人格阳夏，第三人格凪，还有第四人格安格烈。蓝的话就是你见到的那位；阳夏很活泼外放，但是有点轻浮；凪比起蓝更加阴郁，很少出现；安格烈的话……你最好还是不要见到比较好。”

“……我听说过有一个人分出两个的，没想到还有一个人分出四个的……”  
莉塔觉得这个房子里的人真是不简单。

“我当初知道的时候也很震惊，不过这也不能怪蓝吧，他之前也经历了不少……不过幸运的是，他们四个相处得很好，所以你基本不会见到蓝精神混乱的状态啦。这一点你可以放心。”

“是这样的吗……”

“比起这个，我们要不要先去吃饭？已经九点多了，你应该也饿了吧。”  
听完这句话，莉塔才想起来自己还没吃饭，莉塔激灵了一下，因为她听说如果人到十点还没吃饭，人就会自动消化之前的食物残渣，简单地说就是吃屎。她跟着樱花丸一路从楼梯上下来，来到一楼的餐厅。虽然她才刚到门口，但里面传出的香味便已经钻进了她的鼻孔。有蔬果的清香，金枪鱼特有的香味，芝士的乳香混着烤过的面包的谷物香气充斥了整个屋子。这里的大厅虽然没有在凛的宅子里的气派，但对于现在的人数来说也足够宽敞了。不同于午餐和晚餐，早餐似乎更加随意一些，有人早到了，就先吃着，晚来的人到了，也可以直接找空位坐下，之后佣人会推来餐车，直接取用就可。

莉塔跟着樱花丸落座，之后被围上了儿童用餐巾。她似乎很不习惯这种被人过度照顾的感觉，坐的有些僵硬。

“你还好吗？”  
樱花丸发现莉塔不自然的表情后，摸摸她的肩。

“我只是，有点不习惯……”

“也是呢……在凛的房子里没有这么多人吧。凛的房子是靠着各种术式来维持运转的，可以说是‘全自动’的房子。除了厨房，洗衣房需要四五个人打理之外，像是花园和房子内部的打扫，都是由艾茵和兰切斯特设置好了程序来维持的。兰切斯特负责设置初始的术式，之后的维持由艾茵来进行。”

“原来是这样吗……！？我一直以为是靠人力来打理的。”

“那么大的房子，想想也不可能吧。”樱花丸接过佣人递来的果汁，放在莉塔面前，“艾茵用他的能力可以链接宅邸内所有的植物成品，像是地板啊，家具啊之类的，都可以通过能力控制。所以像是哪件家具坏了，哪个人在哪里摔倒了，哪里发生什么事了，他都一清二楚。”  
“当然，你放心好了，他不会偷窥别人隐私的，平常也只是用这项能力辅助听力而已，毕竟如果监视到每一个点，需要耗费不少力气。他自己的话，是绝对没有那么多精力的。”  
“所以，他只会定期链接上，然后检查一下房子的状态，之后再断开。平时大部分的时候，你就算在房子里蹦迪他也不会知道的。”

“嗯，我记得昨天晚上晕倒醒来的时候，艾茵哥哥有提过他用能力链接地板的事。”  
莉塔似懂非懂地点了点头，这些房子的构造实在是太过复杂，她也不太想再继续深追下去。  
“艾茵哥哥真的很厉害呢，明明看起来体力不是很好的样子。”

“嗯……怎么说呢……”  
樱花丸揉揉头发。  
“你还不知道凛的能力是什么吧。要不要猜猜看？”

“猜……？可是我不觉得我能猜中什么……”  
莉塔低头思索，她实在是想不出来这个表面上看上去轻飘飘的男人，到底拥有怎么样的能力。她突然意识到，虽然凛十分了解自己，但对于凛的事情，自己除了他的名字以外什么都不清楚。身世，背景，从哪来，到哪去过。其实，里他觉得自己就连凛的名字也不清楚。毕竟自己只知道一个名，连姓都不知道。这个男人的一切对于自己来说都是迷。  
“呃……他是不是很能打？”

随便瞎猜。

“嗯……你说对了一半吧。”  
“如果单纯论战斗的话，其实绪会更胜一筹，不管是体力还是能够使用的术式，都是绪更强些。但是凛独一无二的地方在于他特有的能力——增幅。”

“增幅？”

“对，凛可以增强他人的能力，通过特殊的方式——目前看来可能是收养。凛拥有极大的魔力储量来支持他24小时不间断地使用他的能力。艾茵就是一个案例，如果只是艾茵自己的话，他的能力根本没办法覆盖整个宅邸区域那么大的范围。而且也没办法做到持续性的链接。但是有了凛的技能辅助，他最大能够覆盖数公里。”

“数公里吗？那不是很大很大——！”

“当然，覆盖这么宽阔的区域消耗很大啦，他估计一年也用不到一两次。”  
樱花丸摆摆手。  
“总的来说，凛就像一个魔力提供终端，和他缔结关系后，就可以直接使用他的魔力。形象一点描述的话，就像是用别人的wifi热点一样。”

莉塔歪歪头，努力理解这个全新的concept。

“总之——现在这个不是最重要的事吧，既然坐在餐厅里，当然是要吃饭！”  
樱花丸可算是想起来吃饭的事了。  
“那么，你可以选择吃金枪鱼三明治，也可以吃车达奶酪夹心烤面包。如果你乐意，也可以两种都吃。”  
又是一个人生中的抉择。


	14. 第十四章

十四

吃过早饭，莉塔换好泳衣后立刻兴致高昂地跑出别墅。从别墅的后门出去后，立刻就能看到海平面。莉塔很是兴奋，向着那向往已久的海滩跑去。太阳照着海和地，海和地也反射着太阳的光。这使外面阳光明媚地有些刺眼，不管是看天还是看地，都会觉得太亮。莉塔带上太阳帽，和儿童用的有着五颜六色边框的墨镜。她顺着海边的木板栈道跑向沙滩。沙滩边上并没有传说中的白色的鸟，也没有人们口中满地的垃圾。栈道四周浅浅地长了些绿草，绿草中间夹杂着几颗蒲公英。埋在浮沙下面的是薄土层，这也是这里能长草的原因。莉塔跑了几步，感觉到累了后，开始慢慢地走。她左看看右看看，四周充满的全都是未见过的新奇景色。她看见靠近海边的沙滩处有几个集装箱制成的休息室。集装箱五颜六色，两个长面都挖空弄成落地窗，挂着白色的纱帘。莉塔远远地望过去，见到几个熟悉的身影，身影似乎在冲她招手，莉塔赶快又开始小跑起来。

栈道很快到了头，莉塔一脚踩进沙滩里的沙子去，她一下子重心不稳，滑倒在沙子上。由于已经是上午九点多，沙子被太阳晒得还挺热，莉塔被烫的一下又跳回了栈道。

“喂——莉塔——你还好吗？”

远处的人影渐渐靠近，莉塔从栈道上小心翼翼地走到沙滩上，确定站稳后才再次开始移动。

“现在是上午，这里的沙子水分很少，已经被晒得很烫了吧。”  
来的人是艾洛克，他依旧是昨天那副打扮，不过又多穿了一件防晒衣，防晒衣的帽子盖在头上。  
“沙滩上的话，还是注意一下比较好，沙子里有不少碎贝壳，小心别划伤了脚。”  
“就比如绯声，刚才兴致冲冲地说要去冲浪，为了好看没穿保护装置，结果一个没注意，被海水里的贝壳划了腿，现在在岸上坐着。”

“我会一点治疗的法术，要不然…”

“不用了，他一天到晚干这种事，长长教训也挺好的。”  
艾洛克伸手拉住莉塔的小胳膊，算是在扶着她走，虽然这个动作有点像警察钳犯人。  
“你只要注意你自己不受伤就好，他们都是成年人了，你也用不着担心他们。”

“嗯……嗯，好。”  
莉塔被拽着走，不知道该说点什么。她总觉得和艾洛克莫名给自己一种爸爸的感觉，虽然说自己似乎更应该管凛叫爹。她静静地拉着艾洛克的手，跟在他后面。艾洛克不怎么说话，她也没什么话可说。气氛一度陷入尴尬。

“那……那个，艾洛克哥哥和绯声哥哥关系很不好吗？”  
莉塔实在是想找点什么话茬，想了半天却只憋出来这一句话，比起和蓝和兰切斯特的寡言，艾洛克不说话的时候更让莉塔觉得紧张。

“也不是关系不好。”  
艾洛克挠挠头，不知道该怎么回答莉塔这个问题。  
“绯声他有点奇怪。……他人挺好的，就是作风上有点奇怪。”

“作风？”

“可能和你解释的话有点难，但是吧……怎么说呢，可能是因为我没有办法回应绯声吧，他一个人太久了，估计是憋着了。”

莉塔听不太懂，只知道自己又问了个终结话题的问题。她低头看向脚下不断向后隐去的沙子，一步一步向前走着。

“不说这个了，你看，大家都在前面了，红准备了饮料，你去喝点吧。”  
“挺甜的，估计你喜欢。”

这么说来，刚刚和艾洛克漫不经心谈话的这段时间，莉塔已经走了不少路，从木板栈道到海边的遮阳伞，至少得有个五六百米。海边视野开阔，再加上地都是一个颜色，有的时候路看着近，走着远。莉塔抬起头来，摘掉墨镜，把墨镜收好。艾洛克撒开她的手，莉塔走到离着集装箱改造的房间最近的遮阳伞下——虽然说整个海滩上所有的遮阳伞其实都被承包下来了，但是莉塔还是习惯性地躲到建筑物的边角去。她从桌子上拿起一杯淡蓝色的，不知道是什么的饮料吸了起来，这饮料的颜色就如同天空和海面一般，或者应该说天空和海面就像是饮料一般剔透清澈。

“莉塔——”  
“莉——塔——酱————”

莉塔正专心致志地吸着杯子里的饮料，只听耳边传来一阵熟悉的声音。她顺着声音的来源扭过头去，却发现了一个包裹地严严实实的黑色小人。  
一瞬间没反应过来，莉塔尖叫了一声。

“哇——莉塔你不要害怕！是我啊！是我！！”  
“黑色小人”见状十分惊恐，赶紧把自己脸上的黑色口罩头上的黑色帽子全都一股脑地摘了下来，莉塔这才看清，这个所谓的黑色小人，竟然是绪。

可惜已经晚了，闻声而来的莱切斯特手刀已经切切实实地落在了绪的头顶。他打下去的一瞬间，莉塔似乎已经听到了绪即将发出的高分贝呐喊的声音了。

“呜哇————兰切你是魔鬼吧！”  
果然不出所料。

“不对的是你吧，哪有像你穿得这么可疑还出现在年轻女性身后的人。如果是在萨米，你早就被抓紧管制所了。”  
兰切斯特就算到了沙滩上还是一副严肃脸。他将脸颊右侧较长的那一缕鬓角用黑色的小夹子别在了耳后，棕色的短发蓬蓬松松。身上穿了一件浅暖灰色的短袖亚麻抽绳衬衣，配着白色棉质短裤。和平时总是一成不变的西装革履相比，此时的他多了些人情味。  
“再说了，就算我们都习惯你这么穿，但是莉塔是第一次见吧。”

真的，怎么会有大夏天穿成这样的人啊。  
莉塔想。

“那你也不能上来就打人啊？？？你平时打我打得不够吗？？”

“你这种三天不打上房揭瓦的样子，就算每天揍一顿都不嫌多。”

你们两个能不能别吵了。  
莉塔将手里的饮料放下，将因为刚刚绪拽下来而掉在桌子上的衣物还给绪。  
“额……绪哥哥穿成这样，是有原因的吧……怕晒黑吗？”

“你看看！”  
绪突然突然拍桌，然后接过衣服。  
“你看看人家莉塔多贴心！”

“你快闭嘴吧。我听到你的声音就觉得烦。”  
兰切斯特用手揉揉太阳穴。  
“绪皮肤太白了，如果不保护好让太阳直晒的话，会起疹子。”  
“他起疹子的时候可烦了……”

“什么？我的病痛对于你来说就只是烦的问题吗——！魔鬼！你是魔鬼吧兰切！”

莉塔这两天已经见多了世面，对于兰切斯特和绪的争吵，已经见怪不怪了。  
不过话说回来，绪似乎确实比平常人要白不少。莉塔来这里后第一个见到的人是艾茵，艾茵可能是因为气血不足，身体比较虚寒的原因，皮肤没什么血色，非常苍白，但至少还是正常人会有的颜色。但是绪就显得格外不同，他不论是发色瞳色还是肤色都浅的不行，就像是打印机没墨了一样。皮肤白的通透，像是上了釉的白瓷碗，也像是沾了水的牛奶皂。再加上那淡紫色的瞳色，莉塔有些怀疑绪的白暂是病理性的。

“那个……绪哥哥，您这么白是因为……”

“啊，你说这个吗？我们家的人好像都挺白的，也没见有什么问题。这个是叫白化病来着？我有接受过术式的治疗所以完全不用担心我有什么严重的并发症哦。”  
“不过，我晚上看不太清楚东西，这个倒是挺麻烦的。”

“也是呢……一般人也不会这么白……”  
“……不过，您这样很好看！”

“哈哈，莉塔你真会说话。我因为太白了总是被兰切斯特嘲讽说什么我白天太晃眼之类的话。”  
“所以结论就是兰切斯特是恶魔！”

怎么又扯起来了。  
莉塔决定无视他们的争吵，端起饮料又吸了几口。兰切斯特余光瞥见了莉塔的饮料，他突然皱了皱眉。

“莉塔，你喝的是什么？”

“嗯？这个吗？我不太清楚，我看见桌子上放着，就拿起来……”

“这个是酒吧，蓝色夏威夷，一种鸡尾酒。”

“诶？我不太清楚，不过是有点和一般的饮料不太一样的感觉……”

“看来你还真是有很多东西需要学……”  
兰切斯特扶额，先不说谁把酒类饮料乱放在这种小孩子能够得着的地方，光是随便喝不明的饮料的莉塔就足够让他头痛了。  
“这个是酒，你不要喝了，你去那边的6号集装箱房间里找一下蓝，他那里应该有不含酒精的果汁饮料。”

莉塔只好放下杯子，向着一百米开外的6号集装箱溜达过去。6号集装箱和其他几个集装箱不太一样，先不说电是哪来的，但是那里面竟然装了三台空调。莉塔刚一进去的时候，还觉得挺冷。三台空调同时大功率运转，在太阳直射的情况下里面也就二十度。果然，蓝在里面，他面前的吧台上还摆着不少各类饮品。艾茵坐在一边的沙发上吸着奶昔，两个人聊着天，其乐融融。蓝也只有在和艾茵一起的时候，才会露出这种毫无防备的，放松的表情了。有的时候甚至还能瞥见几个笑容。

“蓝哥哥？我来拿一杯果汁。”  
莉塔在外面晒着刚出了汗，此时进来又吹了一通冷风，一时间竟抖了起来。艾茵看到这幅状况赶紧脱了件外套给莉塔。  
真是奇怪，在见识了裹得严严实实的绪之后，莉塔又见了更加奇妙的场景。艾茵，里里外外大概穿了三四层，光莉塔能看出来的就有三层。棉质的白色高领衫，薄棉布材质的对襟长袍，以及刚刚披在莉塔身上的，穿在最外面的雪纺材质的宽袖外套。而蓝就更加神奇了，不仅穿了黑色的高领衫，而且还带了围巾。

我们真的在同一个季节吗？

“这里空调比较凉，莉塔你小心点，不要冻着了。”艾茵还是一如既往的那副笑脸，然后加上配套的，不知道为什么总会带着的抹茶棒棒糖。  
“来颗糖吗？”

“……不了，这里太冷了，我待一会就出去……”

“也是呢……因为蓝的情况比较特殊，他太热的话会化成一滩水的。”  
艾茵有点失望的把糖收起来，然后戳着脸笑笑。

“艾茵，别说的那么恐怖……”  
蓝投来一个投诉的眼神。

“好啦好啦，蓝是艾斯伯格人嘛，他们的体温都只有二十几度的，蓝在这种天气出门的话，很容易一去不复返。”

“只是中暑而已…没有那么夸张。”

莉塔似懂非懂地点点头，她只想快点拿到饮料，然后离开这个寒冷地狱。蓝似乎看出来她的意图，赶紧递给她两罐桔汁。莉塔收了桔汁道了谢，还了衣服后就离开了。  
毕竟，外面的大海还在等她探索。


	15. 第十五章

十五

“怎么，莉塔，你不下去游泳吗？”

阿云看到坐在海边沙滩上淌水踢沙子玩，却迟迟不肯下水去游泳的莉塔，觉得有点奇怪，便走过去询问。她一手举着遮阳伞，一手端着冰激凌。草绿色的长发束成一束，系在脑后。身上穿着浅橘色的连体泳衣裙子。同样是橘色的雪纺纱巾披在肩上，颇有一副度假的样子。莉塔端着喝了一半的桔汁，朝阿云做出一个略有点尴尬的笑容。

“我…我不会游泳。”

想想也是，一个在偏僻，或者说是生活条件极差，连大量的水都没怎么接触过的孩子，想让她会游泳，说来有点不太可能。阿云走到莉塔旁边，用伞的阴影挡住莉塔的皮肤。莉塔的皮肤算不上很白很嫩，也没有很水润的质感。反倒有点干燥和粗糙。大概是之前常年风吹雨打，留下的痕迹。仔细看来，莉塔的四肢都很细瘦，但即使这样，却能够看见隐隐约约的肌肉线条。海风吹起莉塔车厘子色的发丝，将它们扬到空中。

“对了，莉塔，你这里是怎么了？”

由于风吹起头发的原因，莉塔的脖子整个都露了出来。而显露在阿云眼前的，却是一块明显的三角形疤痕。这块疤痕处在莉塔的第七颈椎和第一胸椎之间，如果不仔细看的话，一般不会注意到。显然，莉塔自己也并不清楚，她在阿云问过后，伸出手来摸摸后颈，做出了一副好似发现新大陆一般的表情。

“这个……这个我也不清楚，我没什么印象，可能是小时候留下的吧。也许，也许是天生的也说不定。”

莉塔仔细抚摸着这块疤痕，努力回想它的来源。

“也没准呢，咱们家有很多人身上都有些自己也不知道什么时候留下的疤痕。”

“如果你以后哪里受伤的话，一定要尽快告诉我，留下疤的话，很难去掉的。”

阿云舔舔冰激凌，用举着伞的那只手的手背蹭蹭嘴角。

听了阿云这番话，莉塔撇了撇嘴，尴尬的笑容更尴尬了。虽然已经来这个家里近半个月了，她却还是无法习惯周围人的关怀和呵护。总觉得，那好像不该是属于她的东西一样。或许是因为家境一下子翻了几番，家庭成员一下子变得太多太多，而且每个人都对她好的过分，莉塔总是觉得坐立不安。虽然她被收养了，不能被称作寄人篱下，却总还是不自在。

“话说回来，你刚才是不是要游泳来着？我和你一起去找红要个游泳圈吧，顺便把大家都叫来，我们一起切两个西瓜吃。”

“毕竟是海边嘛，没西瓜怎么行。”

阿云自顾自得添了一句，之后将手中的冰激凌甜筒全部吃完。虽然刚刚好像还是一整个，但是阿云不知道怎么以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃的速度飞快地吃完了它。

这是什么，伊维斯传统吗？

莉塔牵上了阿云空闲下来的那只手，跟着她向相隔不远的集装箱休息室走去。不知为什么，莉塔总觉得海滩上的空旷一瞬间给了她一种无法形容的孤独感。虽然说能够享受一整片清净的海滩也不错。但过于寂静的环境仿佛使海浪声无限放大，莉塔觉得自己几乎要被海浪的声音淹没了。

“莉塔——”

“莉塔——？”

回过神来的时候出现在莉塔面前的，是阿云担心的面孔。

“你怎么了？我们到红的房间的门口了哦，你怎么突然站住不动了？不舒服吗？”

“啊…我只是，只是突然有点走神，我没事。”

“真的吗？你类似这样的情况已经出现过很多次了，真的没问题吗？要不要找医生来？”

“我真的没事，我可能……对，我可能只是有点累，你看，我昨晚不是没睡好来着——”

莉塔不知道该怎么解释自己的状况。她不想再给大家添麻烦了。

“不要逞强哦，身体是革命的本钱。把身子搞坏了的话就什么也做不了了，不要到那时候再——”

阿云想说什么，却又突然止住了口。

“总之，有什么事情的话一定要和大家说，我们都会帮助你。”

莉塔似懂非懂地点点头，将阿云的手拉的更紧了一些。

“不过呀——红好像不在的样子，敲门也没反应。”

莉塔这才想起自己是来找红的，她赶忙甩开那些不必要的想法，将视线投回门边。

“那是不是有个纸条？”

莉塔伸手指向门与地板之间的缝隙，中间若有若无得有个白色的片状物。阿云放下伞蹲下，把纸条从门缝里抠出来。

“她说——”

“她说她先去开游艇玩了——？？？叫我们一天之内不要找她？？”

阿云读完纸条，脸上mmp，心里也还是mmp。

“红总是这样，一个人什么都不说就单独行动了，要不去其他人那里看看有没有游泳圈吧。”

“我现在家庭聊天群里发个信息，省的再白跑一趟。”

半晌。

“艾茵说他们那边有，要不我们过去——”

“别了。”

莉塔突然插话。

“那也挺远的，而且…就算拿来了，还得麻烦你教我……”

“没关系呀，只是带着游泳圈游泳的话，很快就能学会。我相信你。”

阿云拽起莉塔的手，向着与刚刚相反的方向走去。莉塔只是低着头跟在后面，望着沙滩，又一茬没一茬地数着地上的碎贝壳。

一片，两片，向后移动过去，三片，四片……

没有一片是完好的。

这些贝壳如同被什么挤碎了一般，虽然碎了，却依旧是聚在一起的一堆。仔细看来的话，碎片还是陷在沙子里的。莉塔忍不住盯着这些不断向后移动过去的碎贝壳。却最终因为头撞到了站在前面的阿云的腰而不得不将注意力转回眼前。

“我们到了，莉塔。”

随着熟悉的门再一次打开，不自然的空调风又一次吹在了莉塔脸上。

莉塔打了个哆嗦虽然温度可能和刚刚差不多，莉塔却总觉得比刚才冷了不少。

“你还真是容易走神呢，莉塔，你真的没问题吗。”

阿云忍不住蹲下来摸摸莉塔的额头，确认莉塔没有在发烧。

“我真的没事，我只是——”

丢脸，太丢脸了。

“小孩子都会有些奇思妙想吧，我看刚才莉塔走路的时候一直看着地，估计是有什么有趣的想法出现在头脑里了。”

来开门的艾茵亲切的将充好气的透明彩虹色游泳圈递给莉塔，同时还塞给阿云一个充气垫子和一个塑料袋。

“如果游泳玩累了，就在垫子上躺躺也不错。墨镜的话就放在袋子里，这样就不会丢了吧——要知道，掉进海里的东西就如同在整个大陆找一个没有档案记录的人一样，希望渺茫。”

艾茵笑笑，摸摸莉塔的头。

“游泳的话——我帮不上什么忙呢，不过有艾莉雅带你的话，应该不会有什么问题。”

阿云拿好艾茵给的东西，拉拉莉塔的手，就此暂别。她带着莉塔向着远离艾茵的房间的方向斜着走到海边。她给莉塔套上泳圈，并叮嘱莉塔一定不要撒手或者从泳圈里漏出去之后，这才放心的让莉塔下水。莉塔一步一步小心地向前走去，阿云则在后面不远处跟着。随着纵深的加深，温凉的海水一点点没过莉塔的腿，腰，胸口。莉塔两只胳膊紧紧地抱住泳圈的边，仔细地感受着浪潮带来的晃动。

风推着海浪，海浪推着她。一人一圈，就这样在偌大的海面上飘行。向前望，是无边无际的海平面，看不到出口，也看不到尽头。向下看，是深邃无底的海水，漾着，涌着，平静却又凶猛，和蔼却又好像要吞噬一切。莉塔抬头望天，太阳刺得她睁不开眼睛。她只好将头趴在泳圈上，将身体托付给浮力与重力。

“莉塔——想要改变位置的话，可以试着用脚蹬水————”

远处传来阿云大声的呼喊，莉塔回过神来，摆动双脚，她先是不熟练地转了几个圈，之后又扑腾了几下，很快便学会了。待掌握了技巧后，她已经可以稍稍放开游泳圈，和阿云招手示意了。不知不觉，她已经漂出去好远了。是风推着她吗，是浪赶着她吗，还是那无边无尽的海洋，对她的吸引呢？

游了一会，她觉得乏了，就蹬蹬腿，向岸边游去。可这水却好像不让她走，将她强留住一样，使莉塔无法游动半分。莉塔就感觉像是被什么拽住了一样，动弹不得。

猛地一下，她被从游泳圈中拽了出去。她不知道这力是从哪来，也许是从海水里来。她唯一能感觉到的，是脚边缠绕着的，不可名状的物体。

扑动，挣扎。

莉塔拼命地拍打着水面，却只能引起大小水花，对于上浮毫无帮助。她感到自己不断地下沉，不断地失去力气。无助又无力。水淹没她的头顶，她无法呼吸。那力量似乎还是在将她向下拖去。她丧失了一切挣扎和反抗的可能性。她觉得自己要死了。

阿云在意识到莉塔不对劲的一瞬间便向海中游去，在不远处观望的艾茵和蓝也以最快的速度冲了出去。奈何沙滩上无法使用植物，艾茵只得等待蓝为他在海面上铺好一座冰桥后用自身衣物的植物性材料做媒介发动能力。在阿云游到之前，艾茵先一步用无数纤维组成的绳索刺进海里，并在莉塔下方霎时互相连接，组成孔洞大小合适的网。网逐渐收小，并向上拉去。在莉塔的头部露出海面的一刻，蓝立即在莉塔下方作成了浮冰作为平台来支撑莉塔的体重，以最大程度减少艾茵的负荷。很快，阿云和蓝也赶到了莉塔身边，蓝抱起莉塔，跑着将她送至离着最近的集装箱房间。

在那之后，莉塔并不知道自己吐了多少水，咳了多少次。她只记得自己在醒来后做的第一件事只是呼吸，拼命地呼吸。不仅仅是为了缓解刚刚的窒息感，同时也为了缓解那无论如何也平息不下来的心跳，和脑内深深的自责。

她醒来后没怎么说话，蓝将她抱回了别墅，她洗了洗澡，随后便觉得累的不行。过度的体力耗费和精神上的波折使她尚为幼小的心灵受到不少冲击。在短暂阐述自己没什么事之后，莉塔爬上床，将被子盖过头顶，昏昏地睡下了。


	16. 第十六章

十六

“莉塔，莉塔，到这里来——”   
“跨过那野花，来到这露台——”   
“波浪飒飒，我来带你跨过这片海——”   
“不要害怕，这里流着蜜与奶——” 

那是，奇妙的童声。如同复数个幼童在同时朗诵童谣一般。   
和谐甜美，却又无比刺耳。声音时大时小，让人分不清远近高低。 

“恶人将在第七层处决，你不必恐惧与慌乱——”   
“地上将不再流鲜血，你会摘下树上的王冠——”   
“世间所有的鸦雀，都为了你的歌声而狂欢——”   
“你大可放心忽略，脚边那铺成梯子的砖——” 

混沌，混沌，清晰，清晰。   
歌声如同漆黑的利剑，刺破黑暗，却并没有带来纯粹的光明。光中混着恶，恶却被光芒遮盖。这声音愈加嘈杂刺耳，仿佛要将莉塔的大脑撕裂压碎一般。她捂紧被子，堵住耳朵，这声音却丝毫没有减弱。莉塔觉得这声音让她头痛欲裂。 

终于，在某一刻，这些声音戛然而止。取而代之的，是一个清灵透彻的年轻女性的声音。 

“莉塔，到这里来。”   
“到我身边来。” 

莉塔突然睁开了眼睛，睁开了却什么都看不清。她被这声音唤醒，却依旧觉得朦胧似梦。她跟随着声音的指引慢慢走着，一步两步踏向未知的领域。莉塔的脚底感觉到了地板，随后是砂石，有碎贝壳的尖锐，也有石板质感的坚硬。 

“来这边，莉塔，向这里来——” 

少女浑浑噩噩地走着，前行着，没有目的地，也没有目的。她感到自己如同被什么召唤着，吸引着，丧失了自己的判断力。 

[向那边去，向那边去]   
[我要——] 

突然间，莉塔感到脚边传来了清凉的触感。不，不只是脚边，这种清凉感一直没过了她的腰部，并且这高度还在一直上升。莉塔突然清醒过来，她向身边望去，周围的景色把她吓了一跳。她周围满是礁石和寄生在石头上的贝类，身边充斥着海藻和水母的尸体，而她自己则大半个身体浸在漆黑的海里，向前走着。 

莉塔怕的不得了，害怕黑暗和未知是人类的本能，莉塔疯了一般的向岸边扑过去。她用力划着水，使劲“游”着。莉塔拽开绕着她脚的海藻，扒开挡路的水母尸体，一路连滚带爬，扑上岸边。 

[这是…这是哪啊。] 

莉塔穿着粗气向岸上方爬去。她觉得腰以下的皮肤都痛得不行，她在刚刚游泳的过程中被礁石划破了皮肤，伤口浸了海水，痛的发烫。 

[明明，明明刚刚还是白天，怎么突然就——] 

莉塔的身边漆黑一片，只能隐隐约约看清楚自己手边的沙土。海面不再像白天时那样温和慈祥。黑色的波浪吞噬着临海的沙子，将它们卷入无尽的混沌，莉塔胡乱抹抹脸上的水，把沾了海水，显得黏糊的头发从脸上挪开。之后从地上爬起来。   
四周实在是太黑了。   
莉塔将两只手握成拳头状，右手放在左手上方，之后向两边划去，同时张开手掌——这是她学过的，学会的为数不多的基础术式之一，是这片大陆上作为常识存在的生活用术式。 

“——Lychnus！”   
随着少女呼声的尾音落下，在以少女为圆心，半径五米的范围内，出现了白色的光。这些光虽然范围不广，但也足够照亮前方的路了。尤其是对于莉塔来说，她现在只是想摆脱黑暗而已，即使是五米，也足够驱散她的恐惧感了。 

[——好痛！]   
处理完恐惧后，肉体上的疼痛似乎更加明显了。莉塔弯下身子，仔细查看自己腿部的伤口。刮伤，划伤，还有些蹭破皮的地方，但除去这些，便也没什么了。莉塔伸手附在伤口上，默念了另一个咒语。 

[——Sanatio。] 

淡黄色的、温暖的光从少女的手心流出，那些像是细沙一般的光束慢慢盖住了少女皮肤上一个个细小的伤口。很快，一个个细小的损伤便被全数修复。   
莉塔拍了拍身上粘的沙子，觉得有点冷。晚上的海风嗖嗖吹，莉塔身上的海水被风蒸发，带走了热量，留下了寒冷。她现在只穿着睡觉的时候的那身睡衣——轻薄又松垮的棉质睡裙。她甚至连鞋都没穿。每一阵风吹来，莉塔都要抖三抖。 

[好冷，可是——] 

莉塔不会能够产生热量的术式。她只能双臂抱紧，两腿并拢，互相摩擦着。她将身体尽可能的缩在一起，以确保自己的核心温度不会太低。这样的受冷受冻她并不是没有经历过，不如说是经历过很多很多次。同样是黑暗，同样是独身一人。她度过无数个这样的夜晚，可没有一次会显得像今天一般令她难过。 

[有谁能——] 

“有谁能来帮帮我”——这样的想法在莉塔脑内出现了。可只是在出现的这一刻，莉塔便已经将它抹去。 

“我不能——”   
“我不能再给大家添麻烦了——” 

莉塔有些哽咽，她这些天已经受了太多照顾，太多关心。这些呵护已经超过了她能够接受，或者是说她认为自己应该接受的范围。再多的话，就会成为负担了。   
少女这么想着，稍微放松了些身体，她的手脚冰凉，冻得发抖。却还是握紧拳头，向前一步步走去。 

[受伤了的话，就修好；没有光的话，就照亮。]   
[觉得冷的话，就自己想办法。] 

莉塔向着远离海的方向走去，她首先要探清这附近是什么地形，有什么东西。然后找一个可以躲避的、可以避风、取暖的地方过夜，等到天亮，再想法子离开这里。术式能够有效照亮的范围实在是太小。莉塔决定将光源集在一点，向前照去。 

“——Colligo！”   
光源在念出咒语的一瞬间集于一点——以莉塔的手掌向远方呈放射状分散。这样一来，她能够看清的范围就延伸到了足够远。她也终于能够看清楚周围的情况了。 

[身后是礁石和海，前面有树林，树林里——]   
[……树林里有小路？] 

前方有路，这让莉塔瞬间觉得安心了不少，不管怎么样，现在至少是有了目的地。她想，顺着路走下去的话，怎么也会有些发现。她迈出步伐，顺着路向前。这条路很奇怪，明明两侧的地面都长满了植被，甚至时不时还有昆虫和蛇爬过。但这条路的地面却十分平滑，被白色的细沙覆盖。莉塔虽然觉得这样不会扎脚，但总觉得不太对劲。但由于没有选择，她也只能往前走。 

[一百步，两百步……]   
莉塔默默数着，可能是因为无聊，也可能是因为有用。 

[五百步，六百步……]   
这条路仿佛没有尽头一般，莉塔不管向哪侧看，都只能看到相同的景色：白色的路，两边是树，除了树，还有土。少女走得腿脚酸麻，全身冻透。她疲惫地坐在地上，抱紧了双膝，想要使自己暖和起来，哪怕只有一点也好。 

一人，一路，一束光。 

莉塔把头埋在膝间，一只手无力地整理着自己被海水浸湿又晾干的、黏在一起的头发。她又冷，又累。她低下头，焦躁不安。 

[好冷，好累。]   
[好黑，好——]   
[我要——我要死在这里了吗。]   
[我还想再见到大家——]   
[这里究竟是——] 

彷徨，混乱，绝望。   
少女濒临死亡。 

“莉塔——”   
“莉塔，到这里来——” 

那未知的童声再次响起，可此时和之前复合的声音不同，只剩下一个了。这声音十分熟悉，仿佛在哪里听过一样。莉塔猛地抬起头，向四周看去。 

“你是谁？在哪里！快出来！” 

莉塔几乎是用嚷的，大声呼叫着。 

“我是——我是带领你走出这Labyrinth的存在。你不需要害怕，我不会伤害你。”   
那声音再次响起。 

“可是，可是我怎么能知道能不能相信你！你到底在哪！快出来！”   
少女嘶嚷着，疯狂的向四周眺望。她疯狂挥动手中的光，但一点点人影都看不到。 

“你完全可以相信我，我是从很久、很久以前就活着的存在，我不会做对你不好的事情。” 

“不行！我甚至都看不见你，我怎么能相信你！？” 

“——为什么不能相信我呢，只是因为看不见我，就否定我吗？”   
“你还真是——”   
那声音停顿了一下，仿佛在思考。   
“——好吧，既然是你的要求的话，我就——” 

声音再次停顿，可伴随着这次停顿的，是突然变成白天的周围。黑暗如同雾气一般瞬间消散，非自然的光充斥了整个环境，莉塔被晃得一下睁不开眼。她用手捂住眼睛，之后缓慢打开。出现在她面前的，是一个非常熟悉，但又陌生的形象。 

“怎…怎么会——？” 

面前所立的，是一位有着银白色发丝，白暂皮肤，鸢紫色眼眸的少年。   
那分明就是——   
小时候的绪。 

年幼的绪向莉塔走来，轻笑。   
“变成这个样子的话，你就能够相信我了吗？”   
“还是说——”   
“你更喜欢这张脸？”   
年幼的绪的形象在一瞬间消失殆尽，转而到来的是有着金色眸子的绿发女孩。 

“你……你怎么会——”   
比起吃惊，莉塔更多的是恐惧。   
“你怎么会变成绪哥哥和阿云姐姐的样子？” 

“嗯……这个很难解释呢。”   
暂时是阿云样子的存在用手指戳戳脸颊。   
“因为，我没有固定的形态呢，你可以这样理解。”   
“我只是一个意识体，一个灵体，我本以为变成你熟悉的人的幼年的样子能够让你不要那么害怕呢，看来我想反了。”   
“嗯嗯，嗯嗯，失策了失策——” 

莉塔惊讶地说不出话来，但她还是说了。   
“那……你是谁？” 

“……你总是提出这种tricky的问题呢。”   
灵体撇撇嘴，做出一副为难的样子。   
“你暂且称我为乌伯拉吧。”   
灵体再次切换形态，变成了幼年的蓝，然后又变成幼年的樱花丸。但最后，它又变回了幼年的绪的样子。 

“就算你变成绪哥哥的样子，我也不会——”   
莉塔依旧是戒备的态度。 

“嗯？我并没有什么目的哦，只是比较好玩而已。你不觉得，换成别人的脸很有意思吗？”   
灵体甚至连声音也换成和绪一样，它拽拽自己的白色发丝，像是在看什么奇怪的东西一样。   
“当然，除此之外——”   
“也是因为这个家伙比较有趣呢——”


	17. 第十七章

十七

“有趣？为什么要这么说……？”  
莉塔听了乌伯拉的话，显得十分疑惑。乌伯拉似乎也很乐意解释给莉塔听。它用着绪的脸，将双手背在身后，装出一副师长般的样子。

“怎么？你想知道吗？你一定想知道吧？”  
它蹦蹦跳跳的走在莉塔前面，转过身来笑着看向莉塔。  
“既然你这么想知道的话，我就告诉你好了——”  
“我可是，看着他长大的人。当然，他自己可能不知道就是了。”  
“他啊他啊，是赫恩西区目前为止最年轻的特级驱魔师呢——”

“特级驱魔师……？那是——”

“就是很厉害的驱魔师哦——”  
乌伯拉还没等莉塔说完，就已经接过了话茬。

“想要成为特级驱魔师可不容易呢！不仅要有极其优秀的资质，接受大量的训练。还要背好——多的知识呢！”  
乌伯拉伸展开双臂，不停比划着。它现在似乎兴奋的不行，连走路都蹦蹦跳跳的。  
“特级驱魔师的称号是由赫恩的‘神’直接授予的，在成为特级驱魔师之前，要从见习驱魔师做起，然后是下级，中级，上级，最后才是特级。而每一个阶段，还分三小段，也就是下下，下中，以此类推——”  
“正常情况下，大家都是在十四岁才开始做见习驱魔师的，而特级、不，别说特级，就算只是上级驱魔师，一般最年轻也得有个三十岁才能当上。”  
“但是啊，这个人很不一样呢——”  
乌伯拉指指“自己”。  
“他啊，可是在12岁就破格成为见习驱魔师，仅仅用了六年，也就是18岁就已经成为了特级驱魔师。”  
乌伯拉再次将双臂打开，做出很夸张的动作。它依旧是满面的笑容看着莉塔。

“——竟然是这样的吗……绪哥哥竟然……”  
莉塔倒吸了一口气。她实在太震惊了，可能是因为平时总看着绪吊儿郎当的样子，莉塔根本无法想象到正经的绪是什么样子。在她心目中，绪一直是个靠不住的，莫名其妙的人。

乌伯拉看到莉塔震惊的样子，满意的将笑容拉的更大。  
“——这可是连我都很震惊呢。不仅仅因为他生来就有两对角，而且啊——”  
“他是个纯血的人类呢！”

“……怎么会？“  
莉塔瞪大了眼睛。  
”只是人类吗？”

“对哦，只是普·通·的·人·类。”  
乌伯拉转过身去，继续在前面带路。  
说来奇怪，这白色的甬道似乎永远也走不到尽头，边上也尽是重复的景色。即使莉塔觉得自己已经走了很久很久，可周围却是毫无要走到尽头的征兆。

“那……绪哥哥为什么又来到中立区了呢。我听说，中立区的人们都是——”  
莉塔顿了顿，把卡在喉咙的话吞了回去。

“好问题，好问题——！我还真是很喜欢你呢。你可真是聪明，总能提出这么好的问题——！”  
“就像是伊卡洛斯一般，走得太高太远有的时候也不是什么好事——”  
“嫉妒是人类的原罪，它无时无刻不在作祟——”  
乌伯拉笑笑不再往下说。  
“这个世界啊，充满了辜负与不幸。”  
“它们过多过频，都已经到了没人会觉得不正常的程度——”  
“呐，莉塔，你有没有想过——”  
“这个世界上，本来是不存在这么多不幸的——”

乌伯拉突然停下脚步，凑到莉塔的跟前。它们的距离十分靠近，近到几乎两个人的鼻尖就要碰到一起。

“诶……这……？”  
“我，我不知道。”  
莉塔拽住衣角，双手紧张地将衣服向两边拉扯。  
“我以为——”

“我以为本来就是这样的。”  
“就比如，命运什么的……也许是因为以前做错了什么，所以要赎罪吧——”  
莉塔低下头去，久思不语。

“不是哦，莉塔。”  
“根本不是这样的。”  
“这个世界上有很多人什么都没做错，却遭受了很多不幸——”  
“就比如你熟知的，蓝。”  
乌伯拉突然将自己的样子换成了幼时的蓝。留着长发，身上各处都是针口，左眼带着眼罩。湛蓝透明的右眼犹如一潭死水一般，静静地沉在那里。

活像一个人造机器。

“他什么都没有做错，只是普通地出生，普通地吃饭睡觉。可是呢，可是呢——”  
“他却遭到了无比残忍的对待呢，被虐待，被抛弃，被弄成这幅样子——”  
“他就应该遭受这些吗？”

欲言又止，欲止又言。  
莉塔抿紧了嘴唇，眼中闪烁着动摇的光。  
对啊，他明明没做错些什么，他也没有。可他们都被莫名的厄运缠绕包裹，压得喘不过气来。

“生命本应是同等的，神本应是同等的爱着每一个人。为什么厄运偏偏会降临在那些无辜的人身上？”  
“这种事情很常见吧？明明什么都没有做，但却被卷入狂潮；明明只是正常的生活，却被社会所排挤——”  
“他们是无辜的吧，他们是不该沦落到这个地步的。”

“他们不是很可怜吗”

乌伯拉紧盯着莉塔荧蓝色的双眸，似乎是想要将什么神秘的力量传输过去一样。莉塔依旧是闭口不言，信息量太大，她一时哑口无言。

“可是…可是，神会拯救他们的……神可以……”

“莉塔。”  
灵体轻叹，他稍微离开莉塔些许距离。  
“神是什么？“

“神是……神是带领我们走出深渊，离开那混乱的地狱的存在。祂能够拯救善良的，知道赎罪的人，抛弃——”  
莉塔顿住了。  
她自己和自己矛盾。

“那你说，为什么神没有拯救绪呢？”  
“他难道不虔诚吗？他将自己生命中的大半部分，都全部献给那唯一的神了。可是他的结果呢？”

“不……那只是时机未到吧，也许，也许总有一天——”

“醒醒吧，莉塔。”  
乌伯拉转过身去，背对莉塔。  
“神无法拯救所有人，或者是说，神根本拯救不了谁。”

“怎，怎么会——可是，可是——”

“我本来不愿意说出来这句话的，莉塔。”

从灵体口中说出的话，使莉塔感到了一瞬间的耳鸣与眩晕。那是整个世界崩塌时的声音，那也是地面裂开时的晃动。

“别说别人了，神啊——”  
“就连你自己也没能拯救吧。”

少女睁大眼睛，几乎忘了呼吸。  
就如同被打碎了却依旧连在一起的玻璃被轻触就会散架一般，乌伯拉的话就像是碰碎它的那最后一次触碰一样。轻易地打碎了莉塔的那块玻璃。玻璃碎了，风便能吹进去，里面的东西也就这样暴露在风吹雨打之下。被无情地浸湿，风蚀。附着在上面的青苔和蜜蜡全都慢慢褪下，直到最后露出那原本的骨架来。

那形状畸形，却依旧坚硬的骨骼。

乌伯拉看到莉塔的反应，像是早就预料到了一般，只是以轻笑回应。  
“所以呢——这就是我来找你的目的。”

“神虽然来不及拯救所有人，但我们，或者说是你们，是有办法扭转这种本不该存在的局面的。”  
“这个世界之所以会出现这样的局面，是因为在1727年前，这个世界出现了异变因子。也许是世界的编码出现了问题——神犯了错误。这个本来只应该存在只拥有一对角的能力者的世界上，突然出现了一个有着三对角的家伙。”  
“这个人有着可怖的力量，他无恶不作，撕裂大地，毁灭生灵。整个世界如同被拉入那混乱的阿比茨一般，每个人都活在地狱里。”  
“所以呢——所以呢所以呢，大家就联合起来，将他推入地底啦——”

乌伯拉突然伸出手来，捏住莉塔的肩膀。  
“可是啊，异变的问题并没有被解决，它现在一定还活跃在地底的某处。他所带来的强大魔力还在影响着这个世界。所以现在才会出现没有角和两对角的家伙存在呢。明明在以前大家都是平等的——”  
“这种力量不仅仅影响了大家的能力，而且呀——”  
“还导致了很多的不幸呢！地底的家伙将自己的存在寄身于被他挑中的人，而只要那个人还活着，他就会不停的散发厄运。但如果把他杀掉，新的人选又会出现呢——”

“这些事…我原来一点都不知道……”  
莉塔越听越揪心。这些知识都是她从前从未涉及过的。她一直生活在封闭又狭小的环境中，没有接受过什么教育，就连最基本的这些东西，被人们认为是常识一般的东西也一无所知。  
“怎么可以这么过分……那岂不是，没有办法解决了？”

“不哦，莉塔。”  
“与此相反，解决方法可就在眼前。”  
灵体用着具象化出来的皮囊笑笑，牵住莉塔的手。它将手指指向前方，那无尽的白色道路立刻开始扭曲，变形。树与陆地交缠在一起，天空和道路混合，就像是调色盘上的颜料。缠绕，搅拌，最后形成了一座白色的阶梯。阶梯很高，顶部似乎坐落着一栋建筑，像是祭坛，又像是金字塔。乌伯拉没有多说什么，只是拉着莉塔向上走去。

“跟我来吧，我会告诉你一切一切。你知道的，不知道的，他们告诉你的，他们没告诉你的——”

“可是…可是你为什么要让我知道这些？我只是个普通的人类而已……我——”

“莉塔。”  
乌伯拉站住脚步，回过头来再次盯上莉塔的眼睛。它张开嘴，想说些什么，却很快又合上。随后一改之前慢悠悠散步的状态，抓紧莉塔的手突然向台阶顶的方向跑了起来。

“麻烦的家伙们来了呢——我们要赶在那之前……!”  
乌伯拉突然被地下刺上来的一排粗壮的黑色荆棘挡住了去路，他还没来得及说完嘴里的话，那荆棘便突然撕开了地面。台阶轰然倒塌碎裂，灵体拉着少女，一并从高空坠下。只不过，只有乌伯拉自己重重摔在了地面上。一条细软的植物在莉塔下落时卷住了她，将她拉入了熟悉的怀抱当中。

“终于找到你了，莉塔。”


	18. 第十八章

十八

“艾茵！”  
“艾茵！”

深夜正处于休眠状态的艾茵被一阵推搡强行唤醒，他揉揉眼睛，困难地向推搡来源的方向看去。

眼前的人是蓝。

“……怎么了吗，蓝？你想干什……”  
艾茵几乎艰难地从床上坐起来，仿佛是被502胶黏住了一样。他的声音里充满了疲倦和疑惑。要知道，蓝是个很识趣的人，闲着没事不会在大半夜打扰别人睡觉的。

“你清醒一下，我有很重要的事情要和你说。”  
蓝站在艾茵床边，表情严肃而认真。艾茵见到蓝这幅样子，不得不强行打起精神。他拽过蓝两只手，拿过来在自己脸上拍拍。蓝的体温很低，通过和他接触来醒神非常方便。在短暂的refresh之后，艾茵整理好坐姿，抬头看向蓝。

“好了，你说吧，是什么事？”

“莉塔——”  
“莉塔不见了。”

“什……！？”  
艾茵一下子站了起来，眉头紧锁，眼睛瞪得很大。  
“我睡下之前，都明明还在——我确认过的……!”

“艾茵……艾茵，你冷静一下，听我说完。”  
蓝吸了一口气，准备好接下来一下说出很多话来。  
“刚刚樱花丸起夜，发现莉塔不见了，找遍了整个别墅也没看见。现在大家都在找她。”  
“根据莉塔房间的痕迹来看，她应该没走多久，但是擅长感知的红现在不在，绪能感知的范围又太小了。”  
“所以现在——”

“我明白了，我现在就用能力搜查。”  
艾茵快速地从椅背上拽起睡前搭在上面，准备第二天穿的衣服。他用最快的速度整理好自己，之后向卧室外快步走去。  
“先生呢？我需要先生的帮助——”

“他在楼下。但是——”  
蓝拽上一条薄毯子后赶紧跟了上去，把薄毯子披在艾茵身上。

“现在没有什么但是吧，找莉塔比较紧要。”  
艾茵几乎是跑下了楼梯。在平常，这种移动速度对于他来说可不常见。过了一楼楼梯口的转角，艾茵能立刻看见聚在厅内的大家。凛显然是在等艾茵，他见到艾茵的一瞬间，便向艾茵的方向走去。

“我们已经把别墅周围都搜查过一遍了，事情奇怪的很，莉塔的的确确是离开别墅了，但是却检查不到任何有她走过，或者是说移动过的痕迹。草地没有被踩过，沙子也没有被踏过。”  
凛的头发显得有些凌乱，看来也是刚刚醒来就立即进入工作状态。  
“一切迹象都显示是靠魔术传送移动的。但奇怪的是，如果是依靠术式移动，一定会留下痕迹，再怎么说，空中的元素因子也会有颤乱的现象，可现在，元素因子却静的出奇。”

“但即使这样，这里也一定启动过术式吧——”  
“再怎么说，莉塔也不可能会凭空消失。”  
绪摊摊手，向艾茵的方向看去。

“我现在就用能力检索这附近的所有植物。”  
艾茵顿一顿，看向凛。  
“先生，能拜托您将我的能力范围再向外拓展十公里吗？这样的话——”

“但这样你的负荷会很大，你确定吗？”

“没问题，我可以的，以前不也这样做过吗。”

“你决定了的话，我会帮你的。”

“嗯。”

艾茵点点头，之后将手伸向凛。凛接过艾茵的手，将其握紧。艾茵闭上眼睛，垂下头。他轻启双唇，念出古老的词语。  
——那是只存在于伊维斯，只流传在植物的精灵间的秘密的语言。古老，神秘，关于它的资料被统一收管在伊维斯的国立资料管理处，绝不外传，伊维斯的精灵经过学习后便可以使用。他们用这门蕴含着强大力量的语言建立了独立的魔术系统。这个系统完全孤立，既无法融入别的派系的魔术，也无法被非此系统的修行者所使用。一般的术士，即使有机会得到这些珍贵资料，也根本无法读懂上面的内容。并且还会遭到灾祸。但即便如此，却还是有很多人追求，甚至散尽家财，只为换来一本关于这门语言的资料。这门语言本身并没有一个名字，却因此被人称作“Sanctus Secretum”.

古老隐秘的咒文被咏唱出，艾茵脚下显出一个发着淡金色光芒的十二角星。

“——Extendo！”

随着凛的咏唱，扩展艾茵能力的术式被展开，艾茵脚下的淡金色十二角星一下被拉展开来，变得尖锐而扭曲。淡金色逐渐变为深金色。

“唔……”  
术式的超负荷运转使艾茵的体力快速消耗，他感到一阵阵的耳鸣。艾茵的脸色不是很好，抓着凛的手所用的力度也加大了不少。蓝在旁观望，他揪心得不行，但此刻却又帮不上任何的忙。上百亿棵草和数以万计的树木将要把信息反馈给艾茵，这些源信息经过术式的处理后被筛选处理，就如同程序在加工信息一般。而支持这个程序运行的cpu便是艾茵本身。巨大的信息处理工作对于能量的消耗是很大的，尤其是在伊维斯人无法从太阳中摄取能量的晚上，这份工作显得更加难以完成。

一分钟，两分钟……  
短暂却又无比漫长的三分钟过去了，艾茵脚下的十二芒星终于开始收敛聚集，最终集成原来的大小，然后消失在空气中。艾茵也终于撒开了紧握着凛的手，睁开眼睛。他满脸都是疲惫，但是比起疲惫，失望和疑惑在此时却显得更加显眼。

“不行……太安静了，我找不到，找不到任何的信息——”  
“这不正常，不仅仅是无法查找到莉塔，就连别的生物也——”  
“……这一定是——这……”  
艾茵用手指揉揉太阳穴，眸中闪动着不安。  
“我们再试一次吧，这次将范围增加到二十公里——”

“……艾茵！你没办法——”  
蓝有些看不下去了，上前拦住想要再一次握住凛的手，并且发动术式的艾茵。

“再怎么说，连续发动消耗这么大的术式也——”  
阿云也跑了过来，上前阻拦。  
“我也是伊维斯人，我很清楚这个术式的消耗。”

“我没问题的，现在最重要的事不是我，而是快一点找到莉塔不是吗？我们现在甚至都不知道她是死是活，人在哪里，我怎么能就这样放弃呢？”  
艾茵甩开蓝，再次握住凛的手。  
“我没问题的。”

“我的能量储量还剩下很多，但是，你要想好，艾茵。”  
凛握紧艾茵的手。  
“我真的很对不起你——”

“没关系的，先生，您不用——”  
艾茵没有将下半句话说出，他再次低下头，第二次施展开术式。这一次明显要比上次吃力很多。淡金色的十二芒星已经变成了桔红的颜色，甚至发出了杂音。过载的术式所造成的负荷全部加在艾茵身上，艾茵感觉自己头疼得厉害，站不太稳。他脸色差的要命，额头上也冒出了一层薄汗。这一次术式的运行，花了更长时间来完成。虽然有十公里的范围已经检查过，但这次却还是足足花了上一次时间的两倍才完成。

术式连接断开。

艾茵在完成术式的一瞬间撒开了凛的手，随后用手捂住了自己的额头。他有一种失血过多一般的眩晕感，蓝见状赶紧上去扶住了他，樱花丸也帮忙拉来了一把椅子。

“这次……结果依旧很奇怪，没有任何人类活动的迹象。”  
“但是，在十八公里左右的范围，我却检索到了人类以外的生命活动。”  
“我总觉得，越远离我们，检索到的信息就越多，越清晰。”  
“这太奇怪了，就像是——”

“就像是故意的一样吧。”  
绪抱着手臂，突然发声。  
“我以前也见过类似的术式，只不过没有这么大——”  
“施术者设置一个圆心，之后设定一定的范围，在这个范围内，所有的魔术痕迹都会被抹去，或者说是无法被感知到，就像是被包裹在鸡蛋里一样。”

“也就是说，我们被关在结界里了吗？”  
樱花丸恍然大悟。  
“但是……这个结界是什么时候被设置的呢，我们谁也没有见到有除我们以外的人来过这里——”

“所以说，不是施术者来了，而是我们来了。”  
“我们从一开始到这片区域时，就已经进入结界了。”  
绪皱皱眉，抱着手臂的手抓紧了肘部的衣物。  
“这种结界会造成元素因子运转的异常，过于混乱和激烈，或者是过于沉静。”  
“而元素因子的异常便会造成术式痕迹无法被识别，某些与元素因子运转频率相同的物品被破坏。并且，根据施术者的目的不同，某些特定的信息会被屏蔽。”  
“就像是刚才，艾茵所经历的那样——”

这是，令所有人都震惊的结论。  
从一开始便成为了笼中鸟，若不是及时发现，谁知道后面会发生什么呢——？

“那既然结界的效果会随着距离变远而减弱，那么——”  
“那么我便再次施用这个术式，检索五十公里内的所有信息吧。”  
艾茵一手扶着椅背，再一次站了起来。

“……你在说什么啊，艾茵！”  
蓝瞬间挡在了艾茵面前，捏住了艾茵的肩膀。  
“这样你会吃不消的，刚才就已经透支了你所储备的能量了不是吗——”

“但是，除此之外也没有任何办法了吧。”  
“这种规模的结界我们是无法破坏的，除非解决掉施术者，这件事你不是不知道吧。”

“但是……”

“相信我吧，我——”  
艾茵一扭身挣脱开蓝的束缚，之后再次握上凛的手。  
“开始吧，先生。”

“艾茵，如果在途中出现什么问题的话，我会停下来的。”  
凛的表情很复杂，他不知道该说些什么好。  
“莉塔固然是我重要的孩子，是大家亲密的伙伴，但你也是——”  
“所以，必要的时刻，我希望你能不要太勉强自己。”

两人第三次握紧对方的手，紫红色的十二芒星展开，尖锐而刺耳的杂音充斥了整个屋子。艾茵几乎是用捏的在握着凛的手，把凛捏的生疼。极度过载的术式就像是在将艾茵的能量硬生生从他体内剥离一般，他脸色苍白，觉得自己全身都痛得不行。内部也好，外部也好，全都是撕裂一般的疼痛。汗珠从他的脸颊边缘滑下，或许还混合着生理性的泪水。飞速运转的术式将巨量的信息一股脑的全都塞给艾茵。长达十分钟的术式运转几乎抽干了艾茵所有的力气。  
在术式断开的一瞬间，艾茵便即刻向后倒去，跌在蓝的怀里，不断咳嗽着，大口喘着粗气。他勉强撑起身体，开口向正在等待着的人们道出希望之词。

“我找到她了，她还活着。”


	19. 第十九章

十九

“我找到她了，她还活着。”  
艾茵将眼前被汗水浸湿黏在皮肤上的发丝撩开，将掩藏在那之下的皮肤露出，以此散去一些热度。  
“虽然我不知道她是被怎样带过去的，但她的的确确在四十多公里以外的地方，没有车辆走过的痕迹，也没有大型移动术式发动的痕迹……”

“也就是说，是通过传送术式在瞬间移动过去的吧。”  
绪捏捏下巴，眼眸无目的地向下看着。  
“传送术式通常要消耗大量的魔力，所以一般都是几个人，或者是魔术师团体一起来进行的。”  
“这么一来就说明——”

“对方的人数很多吧。”阿云说，“而且有能力制作这么大的结界，并且维持这么久，应该是数目不小的精英团体。”  
“听上去处理起来应该会很棘手。为了防止他们分散开来引起更大的麻烦，我们最好——”

“艾莉雅，很抱歉打断你，但是——”  
艾茵皱皱眉，这样的表情对于他来说并不多见。  
“我只能检测到·莉·塔·一·个·人的存在。”

在艾茵说出这句话后，室内瞬间安静下来，仿佛空气静止了一般。在场的所有人都先是疑惑，之后陷入极度的震惊中。  
竟然会有这样超乎常理的，推翻一切预想的发展。

“但是……这不可能吧，怎么会只有莉塔一个人？”阿云皱着眉，闪动的目光中透露的尽是不可置信，“会不会是你弄错了？毕竟是这么大的范围，会不会——”

“阿云。”绪开口说道，“你也知道，艾茵从来没有弄错过。不管是小范围还是大范围，他的检索总是很准的。”

“但是这样——这样说不通，再怎么说，莉塔也不可能一个人跑过去吧，别说是传送的术式了，即使是最基本的高速移动的术式，她也不会。她一个人再怎么样——”

“阿云，等一等——”  
蓝像是突然想起来了什么一般，一下子从艾茵旁边的座位上站起来。  
“我们，没有考虑过除了一般生命体以外的存在吧。”

一般生命体，也就是广义上的人。在这片大陆上，除了狭义的人——人类，以外，还存在着上百种其他的种族。精灵、魔种、龙种、矮人，甚至是天使。这些都被称作一般生命体，他们的生命迹象可以被检测到，并且有着或长或短的寿限。

而一般生命体以外的存在即是——

“既然只能检测到莉塔一个‘人’，也排除掉了几乎是不可能的、莉塔自己去到那么远的地方的选项。也就是说——”

“也就是说，还有其他的生命形式存在吧。”  
“我一开始本来不想往这方面想的，没想到，真的变成最麻烦的局面了。”  
绪低下头去，握成拳的手靠在唇上。  
他的顾虑并不是毫无根据的，与一般生命体不同，非一般生命体大多是逃脱封印的魔物，脱离控制的使魔，长久存在的灵体以及失败的召唤术式所产出的怨灵。不论是哪一个，都无法通过一般的手段进行销毁。目前人们拥有的手段，大多只能驱逐或是暂时控制它们。如果想要彻底解决，就要从源头入手，所有的非一般生命体，都必须依附在某样物体上，只有将这件物体彻底灭除，才能将它们“杀死”。而这件物体通常会被寄生者严加保护，想要破坏也是极难的。因此，这件物体也被人们称作“Ark”。

“不过啊——比起现在在这里苦恼，还不如先过去再想办法。”  
从刚刚开始就一直沉默着的凛，此时突然打破了室内焦虑的气氛。他总是这样，在情况最糟糕的时候，露出轻松的笑脸，将自己的同伴们一个个拽回到应有的状态来。  
“艾茵，你能锁定莉塔的具体位置吧？”

“嗯，我能找到具体的位置。”

“那你把坐标给我，我和大家一起去找莉塔，你和蓝就留在这里休息吧。”

“诶？”一听到要被留下来，从刚刚起一直乖乖坐在椅子上的艾茵，便突然一个激灵站了起来，“但是——但是确认具体的位置需要我吧，如果她移动的话——”

“关于这个问题，你就放心的交给我吧，艾茵。”绪说，“只是小范围的检索的话，我也能够做到。今天你的消耗已经很大了，再继续勉强下去，你的身体也受不了吧。”  
“而且，在没有太阳的情况下，你只是进行日常的活动就很费力了，在那里也许会遇到需要战斗的情况。你保持这样的状态——”  
绪很想再说些什么，但那些话最终还是被咽了回去。他只是转身看向凛，两人快速交换了一个眼神。

“艾茵，绪也是为了你好，如果因为过于勉强你使你受伤，就得不偿失了。”凛耸肩笑笑，走过来伸手拍拍艾茵的肩。其实那只手是想落在艾茵头上的，但最终还是改变了选项。

艾茵在那之后也没再争论回去。他失落的垂下眼帘，金色的眸子看向一边，这种委屈却又有点小脾气的样子，颇像一个想要出去玩、却因为生病了，而被强行关在家里的小孩。不是不明白自己的状况，只是不甘心，想要为自己辩护两句罢了。凛递给他一张地图，他蛮不开心地撇撇嘴，但还是乖乖得将检索到的位置标了出来，交给了凛。

“好了好了，艾茵，不要露出那样的表情嘛~”凛拿开放在艾茵肩上的手，对他难为情的笑笑，“现在已经是深夜了，遵循医嘱，赶快回去休息吧。”  
凛抬头看向蓝，微皱着眉，嘴角扬起一个弧度。蓝大概知道这是什么意思，每次凛想要让蓝帮忙“托管”艾茵的时候，都会露出这样的表情。

“艾茵，我们回去吧。”  
与其说是托管，不如说是绑架。只见蓝一个俯身，熟练地将站在一边，还停留在欲言又止状态的艾茵整个扛了起来。对，字面意义上的扛。

“——我能走啦，蓝，你怎么——”

我不生产艾茵，我只是艾茵的搬运工。  
蓝熟练地过头得无视了艾茵的发言，大家也都很熟练的见怪不怪。谁知道放艾茵不管的话，过一会他能自己跑到哪去。艾茵是个不会轻易放弃的人，如果这会把他放开的话，那他大概会比大家更早到达莉塔所在的地方。  
——如果他能在钻研料理这条路上也不要轻易放弃就好了。咳。

时间：22:45  
两列深紫色的咒文围绕成一个圆形，整齐地排列在大厅的地板上。这些文字是由绪写下，并注入魔力的。这是一个简易的传送术式，比起一般的同类别术式，这个省去了很多步骤，使术式的发动更节省时间。作为减少步骤的代价，它要求了更大的魔力消耗量。发动一次，几乎可以抽干一名普通人类体内所有的魔力。  
但，在这里有凛的存在，魔力消耗便不再成问题。可以说，这个术式是绪专门为了凛在场的情况设计的。依旧是像刚刚艾茵发动检索术式一样，凛握住了绪的手。这就如同通过一根导管，将一个瓶子里的液体输送到另一个瓶子里一样，绪在此时充当的角色便只是发动媒介。

“大家准备好了吗？我马上就发动术式，不要被落下哦——”  
绪将长发梳成了马尾，衣服也更换成了比较方便行动的样式。樱花丸和艾洛克留了下来，以便凛他们在别墅这边有个呼应，剩下的人则全部跟着凛站在术式构成的圆圈内。

“那么——1、2、3——！”  
在确认了边上的人都准备好后，绪发动了术式。地板上圆形的图案在一瞬间发出强紫光，并随之迸发出一圈圈气流，这些都只持续了很短的时间。圆圈内的人几乎是在一瞬间就消失不见了。在下一刻，他们便已经到达了设定好的目的地。瞬间从黑夜转换成白天的周围的景色使一行人暂时有些睁不开眼睛。绪在这几秒钟的时间内也没闲着，他在刹那间展开了小范围的检索舒适，几乎是在霎时便确认了莉塔的精准位置。

“莉塔在移动着，而她移动的速度加快了。”  
“情况不是很妙——我们得抓紧了！”  
绪说明了情况后，立刻展开了行动。他在前面带路，后面的凛，阿云，兰切斯特和绯声也很快跟了上去。他们之间似乎不需要言语就可以交流，如同一支一同训练了数年的作战队伍一般。或者说，几年的相处确实使他们变得无比默契。稳重的核心，训练有素又机敏的前锋，准备充足的后援，以及在远处长距离支援的，可以被称作是指挥的两人。经过他们的巧妙配合，整个合作流程都显得十分顺利。

对于少女来说可以说是无尽的白色长廊，在绪他们看来也是如此。无论如何向前迈步跑去，周围的景色却一直相同。一行人先是试着跑了一段路，但这迷宫一般的环境就像是找不着头的毛线团一样，无论如何也寻不到突破口。

“绪，停一停。”  
兰切斯特叫住了在前面带路的绪。  
“这条路很奇怪。”  
“这周围无论怎么走，都只能看到重复的东西。”

“就仿佛是，无限循环的echo一般。”


	20. 第二十章

二十

“绪，停一停。这条路太奇怪了。” 

听到兰切斯特的呼声，绪停下脚步，回过头来。

“我懂你的意思。”绪说，“周围的景色一直都是重复的，就连树木上的纹路也一模一样。”

“没错，我们又陷进对方布置的结界里了。”

“既无法知道方向，也无法通过空中元素因子的振频来检测生命活动——在这种情况下，不用想，也能猜出只有一种解决办法吧。”

绪顿了顿，视线对上了兰切斯特的眼睛。兰切斯特显然是知道绪想干什么，他也显然是对于这个行动方案有所不满，但又提不出什么反对意见来。他撇撇嘴，无奈地轻咳一声。

“你准备开始之前告诉我们，我们好离远点……”

“好嘞您内！”

绪来了一句不知道从哪学来的方言，之后将右臂抬起。

他虚握起右手，一团黑雾随即聚集在手边。黑雾极快速的运动着，旋转，压缩，随后以绪的右手为端点，在水平方向向两侧伸展开来，聚集成一把炭黑色的重型法杖。这整个过程极其快速，所用时间不超过0.3秒。

这根法杖通体乌黑，这种黑色不是一般的黑色，而是能够吸收所有光线，没有一丝反光，如同深渊一般的极黑。法杖约长两米，尾端有同样黑色的金属制成的保护层，在保护层上端有一枚金属套环，环边上利用焊接的术式装有可拆卸的、与法杖杖身平行的一把黑刃。如果仔细看，可以发现法杖杖身上刻满了极细且微小的咒文，这些咒文从底端一直延伸到顶端，覆盖全杖。杖顶为一个大个的，侧边断开的圆环，圆环由类龙鳞的材质环环相套结合而成，断口处呈深紫色。环中漂浮着一把纯黑的十字，十字和圆环上还套着大大小小几个细圆环，这些圆环从不同角度看去，呈现出或乌或紫的反光。

“——稍微躲远一点哦！”

绪单手将法杖举至头顶，用另外一只手握住后、猛地向垂直于地面的方向向地面刺去。杖尾与地面猛击，发出如同低频音叉震动一般的、短暂的嗡声。在敲击的一瞬间，杖身的咒文在一瞬间显现出深紫色的微光。这些刻好的咒文可以代替繁杂冗长的咏唱，快速、直接地发动术式。几乎是在法杖与地面碰撞的顷刻之间，术式就成功地发动了。

震动，摇晃，破裂。

以杖尾撞击点为圆心，绪的脚下显示出了一个内接八芒星的紫色二层同心圆。紫黑色的雾气凝聚成荆棘一般的巨刺，从这个圆阵向外射出。它们砍断土层，击碎地面，折断树木。几乎是在几十秒内，这里的地面就已经发生了极度的损坏与扭曲。被毁坏的范围逐渐变大，绪银白色的长发被气流高高吹起，与紫黑色的雾气相衬。似乎是早就预料到了现在的情况，兰切斯特已经预先做好了准备，发动了空中飘浮平台的术式，将自己和除了绪以外的一行人抬至半空中，远离地面上的破坏。

晃眼的白色逐渐消散，代替它的是深绿色森林的本来样子。

“就照这个势头！绪！”

在确认平台的稳定性后，兰切斯特从空中跳下，来到绪的身边，在绪身边展开一个屏障术式，金色的屏障包裹住二人，将高速崩飞的土块树枝挡在外面。

“结界已经在逐渐瓦解崩塌了！对方的结界是强制一定范围内的元素因子静止，我只要使因子动起来就可以了！”虽然觉得兰切斯特应该明白术式的原理，但绪还是又解释了一遍。兰切斯特这个家伙，虽然理论内容背的滚瓜烂熟，但由于实战的机会较少，有时的判断会出现偏差。绪很清楚这一点，所以，有需要的时候，他还是会和兰切斯特交换一下情报。

“现在我们所处的这一点就如同冰水里的凝结核，只要有结界内有一小块开始崩塌，那么其他部分也会跟着完蛋！”

绪的魔力顺着法杖源源不断的向外界输送出去，与空间中存在的元素因子相混合。这类术式发动的原理即是将自身魔力与外界元素因子以一定比例混合，之后通过自身的魔力来控制元素因子。就像是从自身发射出去无数只手，用这些手抓住大海里静止的鱼，强行让他们游动起来一样。这样一来，虽然能够顾及到的范围比较小，但效果却是十分强劲的。这类的术式多为带有强破坏性的攻击类魔术，或是强力结界。——当然，也包括部分固有能力。

地面的裂缝迅速向远方延伸去，白色的结界逐渐瓦解。绪用右手将戳在地上的杖拎起，向右侧划去。杖上的几个圆圈在划动后的瞬间开始高速旋转，发出如高频音叉振动般的嗡嗡声。圆环上刻有的铭文显示出金色的微光，这些微光很快汇集成一整束，向远处的某一个方向指去。

毫无疑问，这些圆环上刻有的术式是检索魔术。这一类的魔术需要发动者精神的高度集中，或是利用特殊的道具加以辅助来提高成功率。因为，如果不这样做，最终得到的结果将会产生偏差，甚至是完全相反。

兰切斯特在绪指出方向的同时展开了高速移动的术式，刚刚呈金色的屏障瞬间形成一个圆形平台，向绪所指的方向快速漂浮过去，就像童话中主角会用到的魔毯一样。

“他们两个人的配合无论看多少次，都还是会觉得了不起呢。”从刚刚起一直坐在浮动的平台上的阿云说道，她后面显然半句话没说出来。

“我们的存在也是必不可少的呀。”凛用右手拍拍阿云的肩，之后帮她捋顺了被风吹乱的发丝，“如果记得没错的话，你也会操控植物吧？”

“诶……？是这样没错，不过我没有艾茵那么快和——”

“绪做事一直都不够温和。”凛说，“兰切斯特虽然干什么都考虑得很周全，但他和绪在一块的时候，也总是放任绪不管。”

凛叹了口气。

“他们这种硬刚类型的做事风格……我怕待会会伤到莉塔。”凛望向四分五裂、被撕出深深沟壑的地面，哭笑不得。绪的能力终究是过于具有破坏性了，他就算控制的再好，也无法改变那带有侵略性的本质。况且，绪对于他的能力也没做到百分百完全掌控，毕竟他大部分用能力的时间，都是在破坏。

“你能够在我们到达前的这一小会制作一个软的网吗？我会借给你魔力的，尽量把网做的密一些，结实一些。”

“行倒是行，但是，对方也不会是能被网抓住的类型吧。”阿云皱皱眉，金色的眸子里满是疑惑。

“并不是要抓对方，只是用来接住莉塔而已。”

凛摇摇头。

“你看绪自己正嗨，估计再过一会这片地就要不得了，莉塔如果掉进哪个缝里，那可是抠都抠不出来。”

也是呢，哈哈。

阿云听罢，从裙子的侧兜里拿出一小袋种子，她将袋子打开，将手放在上面，发动了淡金色的术式。种子冒出细细的嫩芽，突破坚硬的外壳，这是棉花的种子，经过术式的加工之后，可以迅速形成柔软结实的绳状物。这些绳状物自己把自己打好结，逐渐形成一张大网。

阿云的手很稳，即使是坐在高速移动的平台上，也能够织出平整的网。地面的崩坏没有停止，一直向远方延伸去，它们扩张的速度甚至比高速移动的术式还要快。

“Boss！就是前面了！”

绪的长发被风吹得水平，他手中的杖上金色环放出的光芒变亮了许多，刚刚汇集的光束也更加集中。白色的结界几乎已经全部瓦解，破碎落下的白色碎片以肉眼可见的速度向一个方向汇集而去。那里就是结界的中心，是结界发动者所在的位置。

最后一块白色结界归到中心后，绪一行人所见到的，是一座白色的祭坛，祭坛的正中间有一条白色的阶梯，从底端一直通往祭坛的最上方。那条阶梯实在是太高，太长了，即使阿云坐在漂浮的平台上，也得仰着脖子才能看到那阶梯的尽头。

但比起那令人看着就觉得累的高度，逐渐消失的阶梯底端对于绪一行人来说显得更加要紧。

“这些阶梯也是结界的一部分！绪，击碎它们！阿云！准备好网！还有绯声——”凛顿了顿，轻咳一声。

“虽然这样很不道德！但是请你准备好足够大的结界！我们要将对方困在这里！”

“是做出笼子困住小鸟对吧~我明白了——”

绯声应声起身，从衣服的侧兜抽出一摞带有图案的纸，他伸出双手，将这摞纸夹在两只手的手心中间。瞬间，高纯度的洋红色光芒从绯声的手掌中溢出，凛在同时用手握住了绯声的手臂，那些洋红色的光芒便一下子扩大了数倍。

“看好时机发动，绯声。机会只有一次。”

“好好·~我明白的——”

感应到身后熟悉的能量，也就是凛的魔力的放出后，绪再次拿起那根重型法杖。他这一次用双手握住杖身，将杖向前方伸去。他屏气凝神，使自己的魔力注入到杖上的咒文里。和之前相比，这一次的术式发动似乎用了较长的时间。或许是因为之前有所损耗，也或许是因为这一击需要使用更复杂，精度更高的术式。

答案显然是后者。

随着减缩过的咒文从绪的口中而出的瞬间，绪的头顶似乎显现出了一团白色的雾气，这些雾气逐渐汇聚成形，那是他具象化后的角——

白色的，呈微弧形的，直着向上的角，虽然有一侧的只有一半，但这并不影响绪能力的发挥。重点是在那之后，雾气转化为紫色，绪的第二对角出现了。

带有缺口的，如同缎带一般的形状组成圆环，从下至上套在第一对角上，这些圆环从下至上逐渐缩小，漂浮在空中。

就像是断了的，天使头顶的环一样。

“EXOT————！”

咒文被喊出，一束乌紫色的光应声从杖尖射出，指指钉向了那些白色的阶梯。它们在接触到白色解体的一瞬间，便化作黑色的尖刺，如同荆棘一般向四周发散，在不断向祭坛的内部接近的同时撕开了那些台阶。

高高的祭坛坛座轰然倒塌，在半路上的少女从半空中落了下来。当然，在少女还没来得及尖叫的时候，那柔软的植物做成的网便卷住了她，将她平稳地，快速地拖向凛的方向，拖进凛的怀抱。

“莉塔，终于找到你了——”


	21. 第二十一章

二十一

少女感受到了熟悉的体温与气息。她如同从梦中惊醒一般，用不可置信的眼神抬头向上望去——望向凛的脸。  
“……凛先生？——您怎么会在这里？”

凛皱皱眉苦笑着，俯身蹲下，伸手揉揉莉塔的头。凛将莉塔平稳的放在漂浮的平台上，帮这个惊魂未定的小女孩整理整理裙角。  
“大半夜的发现你不见了，我们当然会来找你。”  
“你没事吧？有哪伤着了吗？”

“我还好。”  
莉塔在稍微冷静下来一些后，觉得有些冷。空中漂浮的平台虽然可以挡住风和各种碎片，但内部的气温依旧不高。莉塔把双臂抱紧，用手不断摩擦着自己胳膊上裸露的肌肤。  
“……特意来找我，真是太麻烦您了。”  
她低下头去，如同做错了什么一般，躲避着凛的眼神。凛看见莉塔这幅样子，什么也没说，只是将自己的外套罩在莉塔身上。长长的外套将莉塔整个裹起来。说来奇怪，这件外套虽然只是一件薄薄的毛线衫，但是却让莉塔觉得无比的温暖，其中想必是有术式加成的。

“说什么麻烦呢，小孩子不用想这么多啦！我们毕竟是家——”

“凛Sir~虽然跨越艰险的再会很感人，但是现在没有时间留给我们煽情哦~”  
绯声笑眯眯地从背后拍了拍凛的肩，打断了两人的对话。他一手用食指和拇指捏着刚刚那些有图案的纸，一边收回刚刚拍凛肩膀的那只手。  
“术式都准备好了，机会只有一次不是吗？”

“嗯，是这样没错。”  
凛安置好莉塔后，起身转向身后的绯声。他将手搭在绯声的肩膀上，将自己的魔力源源不断的传输给绯声。绯声则是将拿着纸的手臂向前伸直，那高纯度的洋红色光芒再次显现。

“Cavea principalis rutili，qui capit avem！”

洋红色的光芒在咒文吟唱完毕后的一瞬间向四处发散，形成一条条光带。那些带有图案的纸刹那间向天空中射去，在到达一定高度后，组成了圆形。纸的上端朝着圆心，尾端则向着四周。每一张纸都与一条光带连接，光带逐渐扩散，慢慢形成一个屏障。处在屏障内的灵体在意识到有结界形成的一瞬间，就立刻以最大速度向还未连接上的缝隙处飞去。

“绪！别让它跑了！”

“好嘞！”  
虽然现在还是晚上，但由于洋红色的结界的原因，结界内的森林便全部被照亮了。比起刚才，绪的准星似乎好了不少。他停下了大面积横扫式的术式，转而使用消耗更小些的精准打击式的术式。绪将黑色的杖翻转过来，用尾端对准了正在高速飞行的灵体，一颗颗带着浅紫色光的、如同榴弹一般的尖柱在绪的控制下向灵体的前方射去。灵体见状只得拐向另一个方向，绪再次重复刚刚的操作，灵体就这样被逼得无处可去。

洋红色的结界终于完成了。  
这道以顶端的纸为圆心的、半球形的洋红色结界将内里的空间与外部分隔。这道结界逐渐向内里收缩，不断减小着里面空间的大小。这样一来，便能缩小灵体和凛一行人之间的距离。并且，在这空间中，绯声可以切断空间内任意一个生命体的外部魔力补寄。形象一点来说，就是可以拔了某人的电源。

由于没了来自外界的魔力补给，灵体的行动逐渐缓慢下来，刚刚模拟的他人的外形也无法再继续维持。最终，它变成了一团只有模糊人形边缘的白光，漂浮在结界的正中心。

“好啦好啦——我什么也不会做啦————”  
灵体乖乖的坐在地上，仰头嚷嚷起来。

“它这句话应该是真的，就算它想干什么，也什么都干不了了。”绯声说。

凛看了看他，之后重新制作了一个漂浮平台，自己跳了上去。  
“绯声，你照顾好莉塔，我下去看看。”

“嗯~好的~”  
绯声笑笑，用他弯弯的眼睛看着地上的灵体。

绪见到凛向下移动，自己也紧跟了过去。兰切斯特则回到上面的平台，和绯声、莉塔待在一起。

三个白花花的生物凑在一起，这个画面还真是很有意思。

“所以说——你们什么时候能把我放走？”  
灵体干脆躺在了地上，对于凛和绪两个人的逐步逼近毫不在意。

“你是谁，从哪来的，又为什么要绑架莉塔？”  
绪将法杖重重的戳在灵体身旁的地上，发出一声重响。灵体对于绪的威胁视而不见，它将手一样形状的光团放到头模样的光团下面，模仿着人的躺姿。

“诶呀诶呀——别那么凶嘛！”  
“我们毕竟是老熟人，就不能互相尊重我一下吗？”

“谁和你是老熟人！”  
绪皱起了眉，他显然是对灵体说出来的话感到惊讶。瞎扯也没有这么扯的。

“你不记得了吗——？我可是看你从小长到大的！”  
“人类人类人类！薄情的生物！！！”

“你给我把话说清楚，什么叫你看着绪从小长到大？”  
凛抱着双臂，同样对于灵体的发言感到疑惑。

“——啊啊啊！！我不想和你们说话了！”  
“你们好烦好烦好烦！！”  
灵体的情绪一下子激动起来，他模仿着小孩子气急败坏时会做的动作——双手双脚捶地。绪和凛见状一下子进入了备战状态，做好了随时发动术式的准备。但灵体在闹了一会后，却什么都没做便平静下来了。它坐了起来，仰着头，从下往上看向凛和绪。  
“你们不用这么激动啦——”  
“很不巧，我除了会诱拐之外什么都做不到哦。”

“……什么？”

“也就是说——很不巧，我并没有能与你们战斗的能力。”  
灵体给自己模拟了一个嘴，撇了撇，表达心中的不满。  
“再说了，要是有，我也不会在这。”

“你这话又是什么意思？”  
绪再次发问，这个灵体说的话实在是疑点重重，而且没头没尾，令人摸不着头绪。

“——啊！好烦！你们的问题怎么这么多！！”  
“连那边的小姑娘都没有问这么多问题！”  
灵体用它那使人觉得烦躁的声线，大声嚷嚷着。  
“你们真的是好————烦啊！我真是——”

灵体的声音戛然而止，它白色的身躯突然开始扭曲、抽搐。时而膨大，时而缩小，并且开始渐渐淡化。凛伸手想要利用术式将灵体控制住，但在术式发动的一瞬间，灵体却突然一下消散，不见了。  
它就这样消失在众人的视线中。

[刚刚那是怎么回事？]  
在凛和绪短暂的眼神交流后，绪立刻展开了检索的术式。可结果和他们眼前见到的场景相同，无论怎么搜寻，都无法检测到丝毫灵体存在，甚至是存在过的信息。

“它真的消失了。”  
绪摇摇头。  
“我们什么都没问出来，这真是……我们甚至连它是谁，是什么东西都不知道，更别说——”  
绪的眉皱的更紧了。

“没关系，绪。”凛给绪一个能让他安心的笑容，“找到莉塔，并且把她安全的带回去，这才是我们的目标。”  
“关于那个白茫茫的家伙的事情——以后再说吧！”  
凛拍拍绪的肩，和他一块回到了空中的平台。空中的平台载着一行人，向没有被破坏的平地处飘去。莉塔看见凛的归来，眼中突然带上了一丝愧疚。她紧紧裹着凛的外套，低下头，躲避着凛的目光。

“抱歉……都怪我，让大家遭遇危险了……”  
她的声音细弱且颤抖，带着无尽的自责。凛看到她这幅样子，便蹲下身来，使自己的视线与这个矮他两头的小姑娘的视线平齐。

“莉塔，你不用想这么多，大家不是没人因为你受伤吗？”  
凛笑笑，伸手揉揉莉塔的头发。  
这个才十二三岁的小姑娘，究竟是受了多少冷落与怪责啊。凛不是很想去想这件事，他只是决定，要在之后的生活里，把莉塔早先缺掉的那些爱全都补回来。  
就像他对之前那些孩子们一样。

“真……真的吗，可是，可是我——”

“听着，莉塔。”  
凛突然用双手扶住莉塔的肩，他更加放低了自己的位置，使自己和莉塔的视线能够对上。  
“不要总是把一切的错因都归结在自己身上，这样的话，你是不会幸福的。”  
“而且，你什么都没做错不是吗？”

“我——”

“好了，别再想这件事了。你不开心的话，大家也不会开心的。”  
“我们是家人啊。”

[我们是家人]  
这是莉塔这十二年来，头一次听到有人对她这么说，而且是善意的。她心中存着的，积着的，所有的感情，在此刻全部突破了名为压抑的大坝，如同洪水一般涌了出来。莉塔觉得鼻子很酸，喉咙也像是堵住了一样。她使劲抿着嘴，却还是没能阻止眼泪流出来。

她忍不住了。

莉塔手里紧紧攥着凛的外套的边缘，在一瞬间爆发的情感让她哭得停不下来。凛紧紧搂住了莉塔，用手安抚性地轻拍着莉塔的后背，不断重复着“没事没事”“不哭不哭”这样的话。但莉塔却是无论如何都停不下来。因为在以前，能让她放声大哭，而且不会被责骂的场合实在是太少，太少了。


	22. 第二十二章

二十二

自从海边回来之后已经过去了两周。  
天气逐渐转凉，季节以肉眼可见的速度向秋天跨去。中立区的夏天就是这样，虽然没有艾斯伯格那样极短暂，但也说不上长。虽然无法充分享受夏日，但也避免了很多因为炎热导致的麻烦。  
学生们的假期接近了尾声，而莉塔的学习生活却才刚刚开始。今天是兰切斯特帮她补课的第一天。趁着大学的假期还没完，兰切斯特应凛的要求，帮莉塔，以及弗林克里斯特补课。

说是补课，其实基本上是新教一遍。  
莉塔就不必再多说了，她由于以前没去过学校，所以基本上除了生活中学来的常识之外，啥都不会。但弗林克里斯特不太一样，他出生在富贵人家，请过私人教师，在来到中立区之后也上过一年学，可成绩却十分不乐观。这里的小学是五年制，孩子们从七岁开始上学。在正式开始上学之前，有一年的基础常识教育。按理说，小学五年级的课简单的很，然而弗林克里斯特却总是考个倒数。不仅如此，他甚至还会逃课。不仅逃学校的课，还会逃兰切斯特的补习。  
对于这件事情，凛一直都很头疼，但也没什么办法。他工作时常出差，能够在家里待着的时间并不多，所以弗林克里斯特学校那边的事基本都是艾茵来处理的。艾茵虽然认真负责，但学习毕竟是自己的事。艾茵能做到的也不过就是把弗林克里斯特押送到学校，帮他开家长会，回家后监督他写作业而已。而且，即使艾茵强迫弗林克里斯特到学校去，也没办法让他在学校度过有意义的一天。

头大，真头大。

“弗林克里斯特，你知道你开学后就要上中学了吧。”  
兰切斯特抱臂望着刚刚被绪从草丛里拽出来，身上还挂着树叶的弗林克里斯特。他显然是又逃课了。虽然每次逃课都会被抓回来，但他却屡败屡战，在这件事情上迷之执着。他因为知道今天要补课，甚至连早饭都没吃，就躲到图书馆后面去了。他甚至还制作了漂浮平台，让艾茵没办法通过链接植物找到他。要不是绪眼尖，还真得找他找一会。  
弗林克里斯特看到绪，想坐着漂浮平台逃走。结果被绪用一个，或者说是半个术式击落。因为弗林克里斯特听到绪在念咒文，还没等绪念完，他就吓得从平台上掉下来了。所以不能算是一个。  
就这样，弗林克里斯特掉落在草坪上，被绪拽了回来。

“好烦啊！我知道啦……不就是换个地方听前面的人说废话吗？”  
弗林克里斯特把头扭向一边，用手揉着膝盖被磕痛的部位。他躲避着兰切斯特的眼神，那像刀一样的眼神。

“你怎么能这样评价学校？教育对于每一个人来说都是很重要的！”  
兰切斯特本来就不显得和蔼的脸此刻更是绷得很紧，他双眼紧紧盯着弗林克里斯特，仿佛能把他盯穿了一样。这种紧张感和压迫感，连坐在一边的莉塔都能感受得到。

“我就是不想去上学嘛！我太讨厌学校了！也讨厌你！”  
弗林克里斯特猛地抬起头，嘴角向下撇着，眼睛里充满了委屈和愤怒。  
“我不想去！就是不想去！我才不管什么学习呢！”

“弗林克里斯特！”  
兰切斯特站起来了，他依旧是抱着臂，皱着眉。  
“你的妹妹还在这里，你现在当哥哥了，应当给妹妹做个榜样！”

“什么妹妹！我最讨厌他了！”  
“自从她来了以后！你们都对我冷淡了！”  
弗林克里斯特也站起来了，他大声嘶喊着，眼泪鼻涕流了一脸。又哭又闹的小孩大概就是他这个样子吧。  
“你们都不喜欢我！我就是没人要的小孩！”

“弗林克，你怎么可以这样说，大家都——”  
站在一边的绪看不下去了，上来想要靠近弗林克里斯特。但还没等他迈出几步，弗林克里斯特就已经哭着夺门而出，不知跑向哪里去。

屋子里的气氛降到了冰点，莉塔坐得很僵硬。她不知道该怎么说话，或者说该不该说话。从兰切斯特的表情来看，他不是能搭上话的对象。而她又不知道能和绪说点什么。屋子里的死寂需要一个人来打破。

“要不……要不我去找找他吧，万一他磕了碰了就不好了。”  
绪尴尬的笑笑，弱弱地拉开了门。兰切斯特没说什么，看来他是真生气了。  
“青春期的男孩子嘛，总会有些反叛的。兰切你也别太较真了……毕竟——”

“你不用去找他。”  
兰切斯特从他的书桌上拿起有些凉了的咖啡，轻抿一口。  
“估计他到饭点饿了就回来了。”

“那……那你们两个先聊，我先撤了。今天九点我得去趟教堂，有场婚礼。”  
绪悄咪咪地拍了拍莉塔的肩，然后离开了。离开时还不忘带上门，剩下莉塔和兰切斯特两个人在屋子里。

[这可咋办。]  
尴尬气氛充满了整个屋子，空气就像是凝固起来了一样。莉塔如坐针毡，正襟危坐在椅子上，低头看向自己的膝盖，手揉着裙角。  
“我……”  
莉塔尝试想打破这种沉闷令人窒息的气氛。

“弗林克里斯特一直是这样，你不用太在意。”  
兰切斯特将咖啡一饮而尽，抽了一张面巾纸擦擦嘴角。  
“关于他说的话……你也别太认真就是了。估计只是一时气话，不会真的讨厌你的。”

“嗯……嗯。”  
莉塔还是没从刚刚的紧迫局面中缓过神来。这种让人无法呼吸的气氛太像她以前经常经历的那些了。

“我们来说说关于你的事情吧。”  
兰切斯特清清嗓子，起身从身边的书架上抽出一摞书。  
“你以前没上过学，对吧？”

“是这样没错。”

“那你识字吗？”

“最简单的……会一点点。难的……就不知道了。我也没怎么接触过书。”

“这样啊。”  
兰切斯特再次抽了一张面巾纸，轻轻擦拭刚刚拿出来的书。他将擦好的书递过去给莉塔。那是一本精装的横版书，书里还带着一个精致的金属镂空书签。  
“这本你能看懂吗？”

莉塔接过书本，翻开书的书皮，仔细抚摸着那些纸张，嗅着书籍的味道。这些曾经都是她梦寐以求却又无法得到的。突然来临的幸福让她有点没有现实感。  
“这个……还可以，但是还是会有不懂的字和词。”  
“大致意思还是能明白的。”

“挺好，我们需要补的东西比想象中的少。”  
兰切斯特又从书架上拿出一个小的编织收纳筐。他把刚刚抽出来的那几本书连同一些纸笔一并放进去，一并递交给莉塔。  
“那本书是现在小学四年级用的阅读材料，我们在开学前要补完小学五年级的课。包括文法，阅读，算数和一些基本的科学知识。我还会再教你一些魔术的基本常识，因为到了中学，你们就要开始学习魔术理论和实操了。”

莉塔接过这一堆东西，听着兰切斯特的话点点头。

“说道魔术实操——我想起来一件事。”  
兰切斯特说。  
“你知道你自己的能力，以及固有属性——也就是你能够使用的魔法的系别，是什么了吗？”

“我……我不太清楚。”

“你的父母呢？有没有和你提过？”

“他们……他们……没有。”

“那你的亲属们呢？比如哥哥姐姐，弟弟妹妹。”

“他们——他们也……”  
莉塔的手指扣着编织筐的纹路，眼神不知道该往哪放才好。兰切斯特见到她这幅样子，也便停下了问话。他转过身去，又从书架上找出来一本书，递给莉塔。

“这本书里有介绍各种系别的魔法，语言很简单，你应该能看懂，不会的可以找我问。或者家里任何一个人，都可以帮你。”  
“也许它能够帮你想起来什么，或者是找到点线索。”

莉塔接过书。

“这种事一般是由亲属告知的，而且一般是由父母遗传下来的。比如，一个人的父母都是使用地系魔法的，那这个孩子有很大几率也是使用地系魔法。当然，也有特殊情况存在。”  
兰切斯特顿了顿。  
“或者有些机构也可以帮你鉴定和开发。不过我还是建议你自己觉醒。也许在某个时机，你就会知道自己的属性了。”

“嗯……这个会很难吗？——因为我到现在都还没……”  
莉塔担心地不得了。因为她听说过，有些人即使父母都拥有能力，但孩子却什么能力也没有，即使有角也毫无用处。这种人被称作“Plain”，通常都只能成为社会最底层的人。

“不用担心。”  
兰切斯特从角落搬出来小黑板，准备开始给莉塔上课。  
“做好眼前的事才是最重要的。一昧的担忧未来的话，反倒会失去眼下改变未来的机会。”

莉塔把凳子搬到兰切斯特为她专门准备的书桌前，把那一堆东西放在桌边。她从筐里拿出崭新的笔记本，课本和书写工具。用手指仔细抚摸着，感受着他们的质地。她此刻欣喜若狂，实在是开心的不得了。她终于可以像别的孩子那样，从书本里汲取知识，从前辈那里获得经验了。  
简直像在做梦一样。


	23. 第二十三章

二十三

“对了，莉塔。”  
兰切斯特坐在自己的位子上，他刚刚教完莉塔了一些基本的算数常识，然后布置了几道习题给莉塔。莉塔正埋头苦做，啃着数学这块难啃的骨头。在等莉塔做题这个空档，兰切斯特拿出了本书在看。  
“你对于中立区的学校有了解吗？”  
他冷不丁的突然问出这么一句话。

莉塔显然没有准备好迎接这个问题，她还在琢磨到底怎么用乘法分配律解决这道小学的题。  
“嗯……什么意思？”  
她不太懂兰切斯特所谓的这个“了解”是个什么意思。兰切斯特似乎看出来她的疑问，他端着茶杯起身，走到莉塔的桌边。

“就是说，你对于中立区的学校类型有了解过吗？”兰切斯特喝了一口茶，“还有，你这个竖式算错了，你第二行的个位对到百位上去了。”

莉塔听到兰切斯特的指错，立刻回去擦擦改改。果然，改完式子以后，后面的题就能做出来了。她快速的完成了题目剩下的小问，然后放下了手中的铅笔，抬起头来回答兰切斯特的问题。  
“这个……我…我不知道。但是，我原来住的那边，好像有私立校和公立校两种……”莉塔用手指戳戳下巴，眼睛向上看去，努力回忆着，“或许还有别的，但是我想不起来了。我只记得我原来家里的哥哥们，都是去的同一所公立学校……”  
“不过，我也见过有穿着很漂亮校服的人。他们应该就是私立学校的学生吧。”  
莉塔谈到这里，眼神突然有些黯淡了下来。显然，她不属于这两种人里的任何一种。兰切斯特看到莉塔突然的消沉，喝茶的动作顿了顿。他将自己的茶杯放在一旁，转身回到自己的书桌边上。他从桌子上拿起一只干净的茶杯，为莉塔倒了一杯茶。

“先喝点茶，休息一下吧。我正好也有些话想和你说。”  
兰切斯特将红茶杯放在小碟子里，递给莉塔。他在莉塔接过茶杯之后，又回到书桌边上，从抽屉里拿出两个方盒。  
“你用不用加点糖和果干？”

“诶…？嗯，谢谢……”  
莉塔双手接过方盒，用里面自带的夹子将方糖和果干夹出来放进茶杯，随后兰切斯特又递给她一只小勺子，以便她搅拌。  
“兰切斯特哥哥也喜欢喝甜的吗？”莉塔搅着茶水，一边充满好奇地睁大了眼睛盯着兰切斯特。

“喜欢喝甜的的人不是我。是绪。”  
“他除了喜欢喝甜的之外，还很喜欢吃麻辣和酸辣这类口重的东西。啊，对了，还有很酸的东西他也喜欢。总之，他好像除了正常的口味之外都很喜欢。”  
兰切斯特将糖罐子收回，放好在抽屉里。

“您和绪哥哥的关系真好呢。和他在一块的时候，还有提起他的时候，您总是能一下说好多话。”  
莉塔想喝一口红茶。然而茶显然还是有些烫，她在嘴唇接触到茶水的一瞬间便远离了茶水，然后放下茶杯抹抹嘴。  
“关系真好呢。”

“不，只是他废话太多了。跟他在一块的时候，自己也总会不由自主地说很多话。”  
兰切斯特立刻否定了。

“也是呢……”莉塔想起来之前经历的种种，觉得似乎没法反驳兰切斯特的话，“不过，有这样一个弟弟，虽然不是亲的，但也挺有意思的吧。您看——”

“不，绪比我大。”

“诶？但是——”莉塔很惊讶，她觉得这是她今天听过的最刺激的一件事了。

“他二十六，我比他小一点。”兰切斯特一脸苦闷，看上去不是很愿意承认这个事实。  
“虽然他长了一张小孩脸，白花花的也显年轻。但是他确实比我大。”

莉塔听了尴尬的笑笑，“也是呢……有的时候气质也会影响人的判断呢……绪哥哥比较活泼外放，可能会让人觉得年轻吧。”其实莉塔更想说的是，兰切斯特过于沉闷和严肃了。她真心觉得，兰切斯特给人一种三四十岁的感觉。  
“绪哥哥是个能给周围带来快乐的人吧，我还挺喜欢他这样的。”  
莉塔笑笑。

“其实他以前不是这样。我刚来那会，他其实——”  
兰切斯特刚想说点什么，但却突然停下了。他眼神瞟去一边，嘴角微微抽搐。  
“咳咳，扯远了。我想和你说的不是这个。”  
他伸手从莉塔身边的书架上拿出几本很薄的小册子，在稍加排序整理后递给了莉塔。这些册子花花绿绿，上面印了很多的照片。莉塔大概过了一遍封皮，看出这是学校的介绍册。

“您给我这些是——”  
莉塔翻翻这些小册子，不解地看向兰切斯特。

“这些是凛让我交给你的。”兰切斯特说，“你过几个星期就要去上学了吧，总得先了解一下学校。这里除了你要去的学校之外，还有一些别的学校的介绍，你都大致看看。中立区的学校之间经常会有交换交流的机会，你趁现在多了解一些也比较好。”

莉塔拿着册子，似懂非懂地点点头。

“中立区的学校一共分成三种。”  
兰切斯特清清嗓子，准备好做大段的介绍。  
“由公教办的教会学校，区立学校，以及私人办的学校。一般穿深蓝色制服的都是教会学校的学生，这是统一的。而区立学校和私立学校的校服样式比较繁多，区立学校大多是灰底加红色装饰，私立校就什么样的都有了。”

莉塔点点头，在小本子上记下来。

“每个学校都有自己的特色，弗林克里斯特在小学的时候去的就是中立区的私立校，有关这些你可以问问他。”  
兰切斯特抿了口茶。  
“其实我个人看来，私立校里虽然设备和建筑很先进，但有的时候校风不好。但送弗林克里斯特去私立校上课是凛的决策，我也就没什么意见可提了。”  
“但是这次不一样了，你和弗林克里斯特初中都要去同一所教会学校——‘Candidus Domicilium ’，一般称为‘白院’。”

“……教会学校吗？”

“对。白院虽然是教会办的，但其实和普通的公立校也没什么太大的区别。凛说会让你们去那里上学，主要是因为离着家比较近，并且也有些熟人在那里工作。事事都会方便一点。而且，这座学校在开发潜在能力的方面很出名，也许能帮助你们两个搞清楚自己的能力是什么，并且确定一下学习的方向。”

“弗林克里斯特哥哥也不知道自己的能力是什么吗？”  
莉塔稍微有些惊讶，或者说是惊喜。她找到了和自己处于相同困境的人，就像是找到了伙伴一样。虽然这个伙伴刚刚还说过讨厌她。

“是这样，所以弗林克里斯特看到你才会这么烦躁吧。他可能怕你比他自己更先找到方向。”  
兰切斯特顿了顿。  
“不过，没找到也没关系，你们还小。”  
“而且，即使没有能力，在中立区也能过的很幸福。并且人们对于中立区的看法在逐渐改变，有很多人已经意识到，一个人是否有缺陷并不重要这个事实了。中立区有很优秀的大学，经济发展前景良好，在国际上也——”  
兰切斯特意识到他说的这些内容莉塔可能会不明白，便不再继续说下去了。他瞥了一眼墙上的钟表，时针已经快走到圆圈的终点了。  
“总之，你现在不需要担心那么多。只要每天开开心心的就——”  
兰切斯特把话说到一半，又停了下来。他总觉得这种说法太像某个比自己大一点的白毛了。这么说话让他觉得不爽。他看着时间也差不多了，转身从书桌上拿来几页纸，用订书机订好，之后交给莉塔。  
“今天就到这吧，这是课后的习题，你做完明天给我就好。我今天下午在大学那边有些事，你有不会的问题可以去问问——”  
兰切斯特想起来绪也有事。  
“问问艾茵。或者是艾莉雅和樱，他们也都可以教你。”

“好的。”  
莉塔接过来兰切斯特给的习题，将他们收好。  
“我要不要，要不要去找找弗林克里斯特哥哥？他——”

“你——”  
兰切斯特想说什么，但是又没能说出来。  
“算了，你去看看他吧。你们是同龄人，我有些无法理解的东西，也许你们能谈得来。”  
他看着莉塔整理好东西，帮莉塔打开房间的门。莉塔在说过再见后，便抱着自己的收纳筐下楼回了房间。她安顿好自己的纸笔文具，然后开始思考该怎么找弗林克里斯特。

[房子这么大，上哪找去。]  
这是莉塔第一次感受到房子太大带来的苦闷。她先去敲了敲弗林克里斯特房间的门——就在莉塔房间的隔壁，没有回应。莉塔不知道弗林克里斯特是不是在里面不想回应，她试着拧动门把手，也没能拧动。她想来想去也没能想出个确认里面有没有人的办法。在苦思冥想一分钟以后，她终于想起来去找艾茵问。然而，这样一来，就又有一个问题了。

[艾茵在哪。]  
就这样，莉塔又上楼跑去敲艾茵房间的门，依旧没人应答。她刚想嚷一声，确认一下里面有没有人，但又想到艾茵的情况，只好闭上了嘴。

[这可咋——]  
“办”字还没在脑内浮现出来，莉塔就想起来，之前阿云好像和她提过，艾茵空闲的时候会一直在玻璃花房这件事。莉塔赶紧转身，噔噔噔地跑下楼。她推开玻璃花房的门，在一坨坨绿色之中找到了艾茵的身影。艾茵也感知到了莉塔的来访，放下手里的花盆转过身，向莉塔走过来。他的长麻花马尾被折了几折绑了起来，束在脑后。身上穿了一件深色的围裙，上面还沾了一点土，应该是被刚刚的花盆蹭上的。

“怎么了，莉塔？找我有什么事吗？”艾茵还是一如既往的微笑，像是能把冰块融化一般。

“您知道弗林克里斯特在哪吗？他刚才逃课了，我去敲他房间的门也没人回应。所以——”  
莉塔调整着因为奔跑显得有些紊乱的呼吸，试图平静下来，将事情表述清楚。

“我明白你的意思，我帮你看看他在哪吧。”  
艾茵闭上眼睛，双臂交叉抱在一起，深呼吸。他在这样沉静了几秒后，睁开眼睛。  
“……我并没有在房子内部检索到他呢，他应该不在房间里。花园里面也没能感知到他。”

“这样啊……那——”  
莉塔的眼神里透露出了失望。她正想离开，却又被艾茵叫住了。

“不过呢，我倒是知道有一个他可能会在的地方——”


	24. 第二十四章

二十四

“您刚刚不是还才说了，没在宅子里搜到弗林克里斯特哥哥吗？那他会——”  
莉塔听了艾茵的话，疑惑地歪歪头。艾茵见到她这幅样子，像是早就预料到了一般眯起眼睛笑笑。

“这你就不知道了吧。在这个宅子里，其实有一个区域是我搜索的盲区。”  
艾茵拉起莉塔的手，牵引着她从温室与院子相连的那扇门出到外面去。  
“图书馆的楼顶，有一个小的储物间。那里没有植物性的材料，所以我没办法检索到。如果弗兰克还在房子里的话，那他肯定是在那。”  
莉塔跟着艾茵漫步在四季常青的院子里，四周环顾着。这里植物的颜色已经和她刚来时不同，从黄橘白相衬变成了清一色的白色。莉塔听说花园里的景观每过一段时间都会换一次，但没想到是真的。她从来没见过有谁去更换这些植物，也没见过有人去种过什么。但这些景观就这么一下子变了样子。

“怎么，你对这些植物很感兴趣吗？”艾茵注意到了莉塔游走的眼神所盯着的对象，他亲切的主动帮莉塔开启了话题。

“嗯……嗯！我其实从以前就一直喜欢种些花，但是因为没有什么机会……”  
“我想说的是——呃——这里真的很漂亮！”

“是吗？你喜欢的话真是太好了。”  
艾茵依旧是那副和善的笑脸。  
“如果你喜欢的话，我可以帮你清理出一块地方，你可以在那里种自己喜欢的植物。当然——我也会帮你的，让植物纯粹靠自然的力量生长的话，不是一件容易的事呢。”

“……可以吗？”  
莉塔听到艾茵这番话，眼睛突然亮了起来。  
“我很想知道院子里这些植物是怎么样一下子变了这么多的。因为，因为明明前一阵子还不是——”

“你想学这个吗？”  
艾茵顿顿，他用手指戳戳自己的下巴。  
“……抱歉呢，这个可能会有些困难呢。很不幸，有没有控制植物这种能力，一般是靠血统来决定的。似乎必须是要有百分之一百的伊维斯精灵血统才行——”  
艾茵想再说点什么，但他在看到莉塔略显失望的脸色后，还是停了下来。他安慰似的轻轻揉揉莉塔的头发，用温暖得像阳光一样的笑容面对着她。  
“我会为先生每半个月换一次园子的布置，你如果感兴趣的话，下次换的时候可以过来看。虽然我可能看习惯了觉不出什么来，但听别人说，这个场面还挺壮观的。”

莉塔听了艾茵的话，点点头。他们边聊天便走路，不知不觉已经到了图书馆的楼下。和花园其他位置一样，图书馆周围的花也变了样子。

“好了，我们到了。”艾茵停下脚步，莉塔也跟着停下，“之后我就不跟着了，每次我用能力找到弗林克里斯特的时候，他总会很不高兴。为了使事态不再恶化，只能麻烦你一个人——”

“嗯，我明白了。”莉塔用力点点头。她在以前没少遇见过这种情况。在过去生活的家庭里，她经常需要一个人面对形形色色的人物。有时遇见善良和蔼的，有时则遇到脾气暴躁的。但为了生存下去，莉塔不得不直面困难。  
艾茵冲莉塔笑笑，目送着她上楼之后便离开了。莉塔独自推开图书馆沉重的玻璃门，踏上里面的木质地板。她四周环顾着，观览着这白色建筑的内部。

说起来，这还是莉塔自来到这里之后，第一次进入图书馆。她记得之前绪说过，这座图书馆是由仓库改造的。但就她来看，里面的装修已经漂亮到完全无法使人联想到仓库了。

莉塔第一个注意到的是图书馆的地板。这里的地板是打过蜡的深棕色木地板，为了防止走动发出的噪音打扰到馆内的读者，那上面还被细心地铺上了深米色的厚羊毛地毯。莉塔只是看到了地板，就已经忍不住称赞设计和装修这座图书馆的工人是多么细心了。她顺着进门后的走廊向内走去，可以看到贴了印有复杂暗纹图饰的壁纸的墙上，挂着许多油画。这些油画风格相似，似乎是来自于同一人之手。画面明显是属于古典派的，上面的人物和景物都被描摹得十分真实和细腻，光效也被处理的很柔和，颜色厚重却又不显得沉闷，笔触中处处透露着作画的人的高超技艺。  
莉塔觉得目不暇接，她几乎忘了自己来这里的目的，完全沉浸在走廊的挂画中了。她看够了之后，便往馆的深处走去。过了走廊，便是图书馆的主体，高大的红木书架整齐排列，放满了整个一层。书架中间时不时放有矮梯子，读者可以使用它们来取用上层高处的书。莉塔怕迷路，便从左边绕过那些书架，挨着墙向内走。墙边有不少小的展台，上面置有各式的摆件。有珐琅的花瓶，奇异的根雕，时代久远的匕首，还有一些漂亮的石头。展台之间隔着上圆下方的落地窗，这些窗户都被擦得剔透，就仿佛不存在于那里一样。莉塔发现落地窗都是单向的，只能从里面看到外面，但不能从外面看进里面去。窗前挂着浅米色的亚麻料子窗帘，窗帘底端有用深色线绣上的图案。莉塔将窗帘拉开，使光透进来。

她继续向前走着，绕过一排排的书架，经过数个窗户。馆的尽头便是去往二楼的楼梯。楼梯依旧是红木制成的，只不过楼梯的地板上少了地毯。莉塔踏上楼梯，慢慢向二楼走去。

二楼的摆设和一楼完全不同，书架不再是红木，而是浅米色的枫木。它们松松散散地摆着，上面有不少光盘和杂志，与楼下古典传统的风格完全不一样。在书架后面，还有一整套沙发和茶几，看起来像是会有人在这里度过下午茶时间。

[这还真是什么都有啊……]  
莉塔踮起脚尖，用眼睛扫过书架上的一个个盒子。其中大多是游戏。莉塔不知道那是谁收藏的。她在大概看了看之后，赶紧回到楼梯，继续向上走。图书馆一共只有两层，楼梯顶端通着的便是储物间。储物间的门紧闭着，莉塔尝试着敲门，但却没有人回答。

[意料之中的。]  
莉塔直接握住门把手，顺时针转动。门没有被打开。于是她集中精神，将注意力聚在门锁上。

“Unlock——”  
咒文咏唱完毕，微弱的白色光芒在锁边闪烁了一瞬，之后便是“咔嚓”一声，锁打开了。

储物间意外的整齐，里面摞着些旧书和不用的书架。莉塔绕过一堆堆的东西，进到里面去。

不出意外，弗林克里斯特果然在那。  
他背对着门口蹲着，双臂抱着膝盖，一个人缩在一堆旧书后面。这个角落看起来经常被使用，边上还放了椅垫和小毯子，甚至还有零食。

“……弗林克里斯特哥哥？”  
莉塔没有直接走过去，她保持了一定的距离，小心翼翼地问道。弗林克里斯特并没有回答，只是一个人安安静静地坐在那。  
“那个……到了吃饭的时间了，你要不要——”

“不要管我！”  
角落传来了大声的吼叫，莉塔吓了一跳。

“我明白你不想上课的事，但是，饭还是要吃的。”

“都说了不要管我了！我讨厌你！”  
弗林克里斯特抬起头来，从书堆后面露出一个头。莉塔看到他眼圈红红的，鼻子也红红的。  
“你自己去吃啦！我才不想回去！”

“但是——”  
[你根本连出去都没出去啊。]  
莉塔迈开步子，径直向弗林克里斯特走去。  
“但是我并不讨厌你呀，有什么事情我们可以一起解决，你一个人在这里也……”

“你懂什么！我才不想和你解决什么问题！”  
弗林克里斯特用手狠拍地面，砰地一下从角落站起来。他又开始哭了，双手握成拳，浑身颤抖。  
“我才不想和你这个小公主说什么话！”

“小、小公主？”莉塔没想到他会这么说，“我才不——”

“你就是你就是你就是！！！”  
“别管我！我就是不想去上学！也不想去吃饭！”  
“你…你！”

“闭嘴！”  
弗林克里斯特正嚷嚷着，却听见一声重响。莉塔手中拿了一本厚重的书，将它高高举起，然后扔了下来。她脸上早已经没了刚才的柔和和震惊。莉塔瞪大了眼睛，气愤地盯向弗林克里斯特，锋利的视线像是要把他盯穿一样。弗林克里斯特看到莉塔这幅样子，不由地安静下来。  
“我……我才不是什么小公主！”  
“任性的人是你吧！明明大家都那么关心你！绪哥哥是，兰切斯特哥哥也是！你怎么…你怎么就能这么为所欲为地辜负大家对你的关心呢！”

“我……”  
弗林克里斯特见到莉塔这般气势，一下子怂了下来。

“吃饭不积极，思想有问题！”  
“即使你再怎么闹别扭！饭也是要吃的！”  
莉塔的声音有些颤抖，她似乎也因为刚刚的态度有些愧疚。说实在的，长这么大，这么多年来，她还从没这样对某个人发火过。两个人突然都安静下来，谁也没有说话，气氛就这么冷掉。

“抱……抱歉。”

先道歉的人是弗林克里斯特。  
“我……我不应该这么对你大吼的，我只是……”  
“我实在不想去上学，我——”  
他的话戛然而止，他觉得自己的喉咙像是被什么堵塞住了一样，无法发出声音来。  
“我——”

莉塔不知道该说点什么，她只是一直盯着弗林克里斯特看，等着他自己解释。

“我讨厌那个地方。”


	25. 第二十五章

二十五

莉塔收好做完的习题，将它们收叠整齐，放在储物篮内。少女略显疲惫地趴在自己的书桌上，回想着饭前发生的那番对话。

“我讨厌学校。”

弗林克里斯特带着难以言喻的表情说出的这句话，一直萦绕在莉塔的耳边，久久不能散去。他说完这句话后就擅自跑掉了，莉塔没跟过去。等回到房子内再问弗林克里斯特的行踪时，樱花丸也只说弗林克里斯特拿了自己的午饭，跑回屋子里了。莉塔心情很复杂，比起担心弗林克里斯特，她更不能明白弗林克里斯特为什么会讨厌去上学。对于莉塔来说，能够去上学是再好不过的，可以称之为梦想的事情。她不明白为什么自己的梦想在弗林克里斯特那里会显得如此一文不值。

不解，疑惑。

弗林克里斯特的境地也许是涉世未深，或者说是见识太少的莉塔无法靠想象能够猜测出来的，她绞尽脑汁也想不出一个能够支持弗林克里斯特论点的理由。她觉得很疲惫。说起来也是，莉塔还只是一个十二三岁的小孩子，而且在被收养前一直生活在封闭且单调的环境里。一切的一切都限制了她的想象力。她需要学的东西太多了，而且不仅仅局限于课本知识。

少女叹了口气，身体向后靠去，靠在椅背上，头向上仰着，眼睛无所事事地盯着淡粉色的天花板。正当她开始苦恼漫长的下午如何度过时，房间的门被敲响了。莉塔听到敲门声后，赶紧从椅子上下来，一路小跑过去开了门。  
门前站着的是一如既往带着笑容的艾茵。与平时不同的是，没了平时一直垂到脚边的长袍和宽大的外衫。他这一次穿的非常利索，上身是浅灰绿色的棉质立领抽绳衬衣，下身是墨绿色的长裤，外面套了一件柔软的白色薄长开衫。除此之外，他还背了一个白色的斜挎包。莉塔从没见过艾茵打扮得如此简洁，在见到这幅场景后还愣了几秒。

“唔……艾茵哥哥？您有什么事吗？”  
少女手扶着门框，抬头向上看去。

“你刚写完作业吧，是要休息吗？我是不是打扰到你了？”

“……这倒没有。”

“是这样的，你要不要去附近的商场转转？”  
艾茵虽然是一副等待收集意见的样子，但莉塔看到艾茵的打扮，就已经明白自己并没有选择这一事实了。

“我没问题……可是为什么突然？”

“哎呀，你看我，忘了和你说了。”艾茵意识到少女的疑惑，带着歉意笑了笑，“刚刚我接到先生那边的电话，说是他自己没有时间帮你选秋季和冬季的衣服，以及上学要用的文具用品之类的东西，于是就叫我带你出去逛逛。”  
“当然，你如果不想出去的话，我们也可以直接下订单——”

“……啊——，不用，我很愿意出去逛逛……”  
莉塔听明白了缘由，心中的疑惑总算放下了。或者说，她感到很兴奋。因为来到这座宅邸这么久，除了教会外，她还没怎么去周边转过。除此之外，这也是她第一次和别人一起出门采购。

“那你先去换个衣服吧。我在大门口等你。”  
艾茵笑笑，离开了莉塔的房间门口。

莉塔不管怎么说都是一个小孩子，一听说要出去玩，她自然是开心得不得了的。她麻溜地从衣柜里拿出之前的套裙，就是她来到这里后得到的第一套衣服，那套丝绸的裙子，穿好。之后她又快速地把自己的一头卷发梳好，将一切打理干净。然后小跑下楼。她虽然意识到待会可能又要体验艾茵的魔鬼驾驶，但即使这样也没办法打消她出门的热情。

“你有什么喜欢的风格吗？我们可以先集中去你可能会喜欢的店转一转，这样可能会快一点买到你喜欢的东西。当然，我们时间很多，你想慢慢转也可以。”  
艾茵今天开车开得出奇的平稳，估计是先前开车太猛，被凛说教了一顿。他依旧是按照之前的模式——用后视镜与莉塔交流。车内的环境对于艾茵来说并不是很好链接，通过后视镜读唇语是最好的交流方式。

“我没有怎么注意过……抱歉。”  
“或者说，其实我——”  
莉塔不知道该怎么开口。说实话，她被收养前穿的衣服大多都是哥哥们用过留下来的衣服，根本没有选择的余地。

“没事啦，今天逛的时候再发掘也不晚。”  
艾茵给莉塔一个安抚性的笑容。  
“先生的宅子的地理位置很好呢，周围医院和学校之类的设施都很齐全，商场也在不远处就有。你看，我们已经能够看到商场建筑的一角了。”

听到艾茵的话，莉塔这才想起来向窗外看看。果然，在公路尽头的左侧，有一片矮矮的，至少看上去矮矮的shopping mall。

“对了，我忘了和你说，你将来上学的话，也是这一条路，不过要在下一个路口右转再走一段距离，而不是直行。”  
艾茵说着，莉塔也听着，点点头。  
“不过，你不记也可以啦。因为开学之后会有班车，你可以坐班车上下学。遇到天气不好的时候，我也会去学校接你。”

莉塔听了，再点点头。车子接近目的地，逐渐减速。艾茵将车开进shopping mall的地下停车场。可能因为还是假期，地下的车位并不多。艾茵顺利的一把入位，将车倒进了墙和另一辆车的中间。事实上，艾茵其实完全可以将开车的工作交给家中的司机来做，但艾茵自己却表示“这是简单的快乐”。  
车门是自动打开的，莉塔从位子上下来。她四周环顾着，四周灰乎乎的，而且很暗，让他有些心神不宁。艾茵显然是看出来她的不安，他在锁好车之后，就立刻过来拉住了莉塔的手。

“怎么了？你怕黑吗？”

“不……这倒不是，这是这里的环境，让我想起来以前的一些……”

“把以前的事情都忘了吧。”  
艾茵拉着莉塔的手，带她向电梯的方向走去。  
“忘掉也许会好受一些。”  
他按下电梯的按钮，电梯的门便打开了。电梯里的装扮是商场通常会有的那种样子。印花的的大理石瓷砖地板，环绕四周的镜子，擦得干净的扶手。艾茵按下了上行的按钮。  
“不好意思，又扯到没用的话题上了。”艾茵深吸一口气，然后再呼出，像是在调整自己的情绪。随着叮的一声响起，电梯的门再次打开。莉塔向外望去，外面已经是截然不同的场景了。

那是她以前从没见过的场面。虽然可能对一般家庭的孩子来说是随父母一起购物就能见到的场景，但莉塔却总觉得像是到了什么异国他乡一般惊奇，虽说她也确实就是在异国他乡。

商场有两层，虽然每一层不高，但却非常的大，从电梯出去后就是一个三岔路口，边上还有一个喷水的雕像喷泉。玻璃的穹顶高高挂起，午后的阳光从上方照下来，撒在棕色的木地板上，十分耀眼。莉塔向周边望去，长长的步行街两侧是一个个分隔开来的店铺，出售着不同牌子不同功能的用品。每一家店铺都装修的十分精美，而且风格迥异。但在这其中最吸引莉塔的，却是摆在步行街道正中间的一串红色的箱状机器。

“那个……艾茵哥哥，那是什么？”  
莉塔伸出手指，指向那些红色的箱状机器。艾茵顺着她指的方向看去，那是一排红色的扭蛋机，里面装有不同类型的商品。有些是糖果，有些则是小的玩具。

“啊，你说那个吗，那些是扭蛋机。只要把硬币塞进去，再扭动把手，就可以随机得到里面的货品。”  
艾茵笑了笑，打开自己的斜挎包翻找着什么东西。  
“你想试试吗？还挺有意思的，弗兰克每次来都要拧上一大包回去。”

“唔……可以吗？”  
莉塔跟着艾茵向扭蛋机的方向走去，她仔细浏览着每个扭蛋机里面的货品，最终在一个放着彩色玻璃弹珠的扭蛋机前停了下来。莉塔半蹲着，手撑着膝盖仔细端倪这台奇妙的机器。艾茵从钱包里找出几个硬币交给莉塔，莉塔便照着艾茵先前描述的流程做。她小心翼翼地把硬币塞进去，然后又同样小心翼翼地拧动了把手。

咔啷。

一枚粉色的扭蛋应声掉落在出口处，莉塔将它拿了出来。即使她以前从来没有拆过类似的包装，但拆个塑封她还是会的。  
透明的塑料皮被撕开后，艾茵帮莉塔拧开了圆形的扭蛋壳。莉塔取出了里面被泡泡纸包着的玻璃弹珠，对着阳光仔细观赏着。那是一颗中间填充了蓝白渐变的亮粉的透明玻璃球，莉塔用手指拿着它，转来转去，从不同角度看过去。

“你喜欢的话，可以再拧几个哦，那边有兑换硬币的地方。”  
艾茵看到莉塔这么喜欢，伸手又递给莉塔几个硬币，莉塔伸出手来想接，但很快又将手收了回来。

“不……不用了，一个就够了。”  
她总觉得像这样随意花钱不太好，更何况还是别人的钱。  
艾茵看到她这幅样子，用手揉了揉她的头发。

“小孩子贪心一点也可以，毕竟等到长大之后这样的机会可就变少了。”  
艾茵看出了莉塔眼中的渴望。  
“而且先生在先前还特意叮嘱我了，说你想要的东西一定要买够，我不能不按照先生的吩咐去做呢。”

莉塔听见艾茵这么说，便也不再继续拒绝了。她充满谢意地接过艾茵递过来的硬币，塞进了扭蛋机里。随着咔啷咔啷几声，五颜六色的玻璃珠便一个接一个从扭蛋机里调出来。莉塔兴奋地撕着封皮，取着里面的东西。艾茵似乎也很乐意帮莉塔拧扭蛋，终于，在他的怂恿下，莉塔集齐了一整套十五个颜色。

说真的，其实是艾茵自己想玩吧。


	26. 第二十六章

二十六

“呀~拧扭蛋拧得有些忘我了呢，一没注意就已经弄了这么多了——”  
莉塔面无表情的看着扫荡了一条街的扭蛋机，甚至去隔壁的店里专门买了个袋子用来放“战利品”的艾茵。其实，从第四次投硬币开始，拧扭蛋的那个人就已经不是莉塔，而是艾茵了。莉塔看着满面笑容手里拎着大袋子的艾茵，想起他之前说过的那句“弗林克里斯特每次来都会拧上一大包回去”，不禁有些无奈，那句老话——有其父（监护人）必有其子，看样子是真的。  
对于这样的哥哥，莉塔有些哭笑不得。

“唔……抱歉呢，你是不是等很久了？”  
艾茵似乎终于是意识到莉塔欲言又止的无奈，他收好没有用完的硬币——他刚刚去扭蛋机旁边的换币机换了一大堆硬币——然后再次拉起莉塔的手。  
“这种充满随机性的，可谓是探险一般的玩法，我还挺喜欢的。”  
艾茵算是在自言自语着，拉着莉塔向一边的一家店走去。这家店的装修风格简洁，走的是现代风，整体的色调是蓝色与青灰色。四周的墙面上有许多挂着的画框与应季的摆设，而售卖的商品则被放在那之下的衣架上。莉塔四周环顾了一圈，这里售卖的似乎都是一些走清新森系风格的衣饰，而顾客也大多是女性。  
艾茵推开了厚重的玻璃门，莉塔听到了来自上方的，清脆的风铃的声音。她跟着艾茵走进去，踏上里面白色的木地板。

“您好，欢迎光临，请问有什么需要的吗。”  
刚刚走进店铺，莉塔便听见了一个甜美的女声。她向着声音的方向望去，所见的是一名身着深蓝灰色制服的女性店员。这名店员见到艾茵和莉塔后，一下子露出了灿烂的笑容。  
“这就是先前您说的那位女孩子吧，真是和照片里一样可爱呢。”

莉塔听了这话有点疑惑的歪歪头，看向艾茵。艾茵似乎是早就料到了对方的说辞，他脸上还是一如既往的那副微笑。

“莉塔，这位是依琳，我之前从这里买的那套裙子——就是你现在穿的这条，就是从这家店订来的。当时也是她帮忙选的，我给她看了你的照片。”  
艾茵绕到莉塔的背后去，双手放在她的肩上。  
“因为我不太清楚年轻的女孩子会喜欢什么样的风格，听樱花丸介绍了这家店，于是就过来了。”  
他有点难为情的笑笑。

“是呢，当时伊尔维布斯先生一个人来这样全是女性的店里逛，所以我记得还挺清楚的。——你看，中立区的伊维斯人还挺少的，尤其是这么体贴的伊维斯人。”  
依琳看看艾茵，之后笑着用手撑着膝盖，降低自己的高度，使自己能和莉塔的视线在同一水平线上。  
“那，你想挑点什么呢？”

莉塔听到对方的问话，不知道该回答点什么。因为本来就不是她自己想来才来的，再加上对方过于的热情，莉塔感觉自己全身都紧绷着，根本没办法放松。先不说她是头一次来到专门的店里买衣服，光是想着自己是在花别人的钱，莉塔就已经十分难为情了。她双手拽着自己的裙子，身体不自然地想要向里蜷缩起来。

“我……我也不——”

“总之先帮她选几套夏天的衣服吧，然后再看看秋季的衣服。”  
还没等莉塔说完，艾茵便帮她完成了对话。依琳听后，便拉起莉塔的手，艾茵也放心地将莉塔交给她。  
莉塔现在的心情就像是第一次离开家长去上幼儿园的小孩一样。  
艾茵在把莉塔移交给依琳之后，自己便舒心的坐到了店里试衣间旁边等候区的沙发上，面带“你加油哦”的笑容，冲莉塔挥挥手。

0分家长。

莉塔在被移交到依琳的手上后，怕生的她感觉自己似乎整个人都不正常了。本来就话少的她在话多的依琳的滔滔不绝的浪潮中沉没，来来回回这么多次对话，她的语句只剩下了“好”，“行”和“嗯”。

真难。

这家店分成了两层，下层摆放的是应季的裙装，而上层则更多的是裤子和配饰类的东西。因为莉塔话比较少，也很少发表意见，所以把整个店逛完只花了很短的时间。莉塔被依琳牵着，不知不觉已经被挑选了一摞衣服。依琳从衣架处拎着那些衣服，带着挑选完的莉塔回到一层，拉着她去试衣间。

“你们还挺快呢，这么一会就回来了。”  
艾茵端着一本书，靠在沙发上正看着。他见到依琳和莉塔走过来，还抱着一堆衣服，就知道她们估计是逛完了。  
“怎么，有挑中什么吗？”

“当然，小姑娘这么可爱，穿什么应该都会很好看。所以我推荐了最近很流行的款给她，还有一些经典系列的裙装。”  
依琳说着拿起了一条淡蓝色的复古连衣裙。  
“她身材这么好，穿什么都会很漂亮的。”  
这么说着，莉塔被依琳拉着进了试衣间，开始一件件试衣服。虽然每次试完从试衣间走出来，艾茵都一定会夸她好看，但莉塔总还是觉得有些不自在。并不是说敷衍什么的，莉塔只是觉得自己的气质或许有些无法与衣服匹配，简单地说就是，她总觉得自己把衣服穿出了廉价感。

但不管怎么样，最终莉塔还是拎着五六个袋子从店里出来了。之后艾茵又带她去别的店里买了鞋和秋装，两个人四只手都拎了不少东西，甚至中间还不得不去车里放了趟东西。

真累。  
说实话，莉塔以前觉得做家务累过，但没想到去逛街也会这么累。

“对了，艾茵哥哥，那个是什么？”  
艾茵看出来莉塔的疲惫，便带着她走到附近的长椅上坐下。莉塔充满好奇心的向周边看去，便看见一家装修得五彩缤纷的甜品店。店门口摆了一个很大的喷绘立牌，上面印着店铺的特色商品。那是三个交叉叠放的可丽饼，有原味，巧克力，和抹茶味。喷绘印刷出来的效果很好，莉塔从远处看着，感觉口水都快流下来了。

“唔……那个啊，是可丽饼哦，你想尝尝吗？”  
艾茵起身，准备出去买可丽饼。  
“你要过去自己选吗？还是说我帮你选？”

“我我我……我自己去吧。”  
莉塔也跟着起身，因为她觉得如果放任艾茵不管的话，自己估计会得到什么“三倍抹茶可丽饼”之类的东西。她跟着艾茵来到带有透明橱窗的可丽饼柜台前，挑选着心仪的口味。这里提供的可以加的料有很多，黄桃，红豆，椰果……数不胜数。  
艾茵果然选了三倍抹茶。

莉塔望着艾茵高高堆着抹茶冰激凌的可丽饼，感觉自己已经能感到那种甜的抖三抖的味道了。艾茵在莉塔心中简直就是一个人形自走甜食（抹茶）消灭机。

“话说，艾茵哥哥，您为什么那么喜欢抹茶味的东西呢？”  
莉塔，again，边咀嚼着食物边说话。  
“您是很喜欢茶类的东西吗？”

“这倒不是。”  
艾茵拿着紫色的塑料小勺，挖着可丽饼卷住的冰激凌。  
“其实我并不是非常喜欢抹茶啦，但怎么说呢，每次吃抹茶味的东西时，总会有种被救赎的感觉。”

“……诶？”

“嘛……”  
艾茵只是一直用勺子戳着绿色的冰激凌，但并没有往嘴里送去。  
“我被收养的时候和你一样，也是昏睡了很久，然后在一个房间——也就是我现在住的那个房间——醒来，至于为什么会睡过去我早就不记得了。但我现在还记得的，就是醒来之后，先生坐在我旁边，然后还有桌子上放着的抹茶蛋糕。”  
“虽然后来听说那只是先生随便让厨房做的，但怎么说呢……抹茶蛋糕也算是对我有特殊的意义了吧。”  
艾茵笑笑。

莉塔听着，觉得自己又问了一个处于在危险边缘上的问题。

“不说这个，莉塔，你头发是不是有点太长了？”  
艾茵依旧擅长转变话题。

“嗯？我吗？我觉得倒是还好……”  
莉塔下意识的摸了摸自己的头发。  
“其实和我比起来，您的头发才是比较长的那一个吧。”  
说的也是，莉塔的头发顶多到第四胸椎的附近，而艾茵的头发即使编成辫子，都能到小腿附近。莉塔每次看艾茵上车下车，上楼下楼，都要担心一波艾茵会不会因为踩到自己的头发摔倒。

“你这话说的很有道理呢……”  
艾茵觉得莉塔以后一定能成为一个比绪还能堵人的辩手。

“您的头发留了很久了吧，为什么不剪剪呢？这样是不是也挺不方便的。”

“与其说留了很久，不如说一直都没有剪过吧……”  
艾茵吃可丽饼的速度如同旋风，莉塔总觉得刚刚还在看艾茵挖冰激凌，现在他已经快把整个可丽饼吃完了。  
“这算是伊维斯人的习俗吧，头发一般不会剪的。头发是伊维斯人健康的象征，正常的健康伊维斯人头发都会很长的，你看艾莉雅不也是，她散下来也差不多能到膝盖了。”

这么说倒也是，莉塔觉得凛家里的洗发水应该都是成箱来买的。

“还有啊，我们的头发长了确实会很麻烦，但不管怎么说，利都大于害呢。”  
艾茵吃完了可丽饼，把握可丽饼用的纸扔到垃圾桶里去。  
“我们的头发可以光合作用哦。就是像植物那样，把太阳光转化为AT……不，转化成能量。”

？？？  
莉塔吓得可丽饼都差点掉了，她还是第一次听说人可以靠阳光来汲取能量。

“所以伊维斯人在天气好的时候都会吃的比较少呢，而且也会比较喜欢出门晒太阳。有的时候甚至不需要吃饭也可以生活。所以如果你去伊维斯的森林景区里玩一定要带足食物，因为可能会隔很远才能看见一个卖食物的店铺。”

莉塔想了想艾茵的食量，觉得这话并没有什么说服力。


	27. 第二十七章

二十七

夏末的午后，阳光和煦的不行。莉塔写完了当天的作业，正无所事事地躺在自己的床上，向贴着壁纸的房顶望去。夏天已经接近尾声，天气转凉。来到凛家以后，莉塔度过了前所未有过的夏日时光。她吃了冰激凌，去了海边，也游了泳，但莉塔还是觉得这个夏天缺了点什么。她想了想，觉得应该是夏天专有的炎热的体感。这个屋子，或者是说这座宅邸一直是恒温26度，不冷不热，穿着一层薄长袖刚刚好。这温度带走了一些炎热可能会引起的不必要的烦恼，但也的确让夏天少了那么一点“feel”。

反正也没什么事干，不如四处溜溜。  
莉塔麻利地从铺着整齐的床上爬起来，理好裙角，走到门口处，把拖鞋换掉。这座宅邸的设计非常有趣，每个人分出来的区域像是一间间独立的公寓。打开“大门”后，里面是门厅，放置了沙发和茶几一类必备的家具，之后往里拐进去有卫生间和浴室。随后一边是书房，一边是卧室，卧室通过落地窗连接着阳台。东栋和西栋的布局是完全对称的，户型也如此。莉塔明白这样的设计是为了给每个人更多的个人空间，但她也觉得这么做未免有些过头。她不知道以前是怎么样，但是就她这些天的经验来看，这座房子里大部分时间都只有个位数的人在——几名常驻负责打理房子的侍者，他们都住在东栋三楼；一直在家的艾茵和樱花丸；正处于放假期间的自己，弗林克里斯特，以及兰切斯特罢了。过于空旷的房子让莉塔觉得实在是不自在。有时，她一个人走在一楼的走廊里，总会觉得有点害怕。

其实说白了就是，她缺少朋友。

弗林克里斯特虽然和她是同龄人，但因为各种原因玩不到一起去；绪虽然是个有趣的人，但未免太过于“有趣”了；艾茵虽然性格很好，但莉塔总觉得他让人无法真正意义上的亲近……而其余的人，莉塔也没什么机会接触了。  
尤其是凛，自从从海边回来之后，莉塔就很少见到他。即使是大部分人都会回来的周末，凛的身影也很难见到。

真是的，他能在哪呢——

莉塔边走边想，她虽然有点想要埋怨这个总是不回家的养父，但同时又觉得自己并没有这个资格。  
[——已经是寄人篱下了，哪来的这么多要求。]  
这样的想法不免使莉塔有些消沉。

少女无所事事地从自己的房间溜达到走廊上，又从走廊上溜达到温室去。其实她最近经常趁艾茵不在的时候，一般是午后，溜达到花房里，然后一个人拿着小本子照着那些植物写写画画。  
这个花房可以说是莉塔杀时间的好地方。

不仅仅是当季的花卉，就连反季的植物都有。除此之外，这花房里竟还破天荒地生长了很多按常理来讲并不会生长在这种气候下的植物。先不说种在空气里的仙人球（这使莉塔觉得艾茵一定是在研究什么武器）了，当莉塔第一次看见被艾茵种在游泳池里的睡莲时，还挺惊讶的。  
在所有这些植物里，让莉塔最觉得新奇的，是一种黑色的植物。这种黑色的植物被放在花房的一个角落里，用细绢网罩着。上面长有透明的叶子，开出来的花也是透明的，就像是蜻蜓的翅膀一般。除此之外，它结出的果实也是通体透明，莉塔虽然没敢摘一个下来，但还是蹲在那瞅了半天。这些果实里有不少淡蓝色的，同样剔透的液体。莉塔拿着彩色铅笔，将它们的样子仔细描摹下来，画在一个硬皮的速写本上。笔迹虽然幼稚，但勉强还是能看出样子来的。

在花房玩够（其实是觉得热）了之后，莉塔又带着她的本子一路溜达到那栋白色的图书馆去。她记得之前去那找弗林克里斯特的时候，看见里面有不少“好东西”过。她就像探险一般，试图在一排排的书里找到一本自己感兴趣，并且能够读懂的书。

推开图书馆厚重的玻璃门之后，莉塔进到了一排排书架之间去。经过一段时间的学习，莉塔已经能够读写不少了。她本来就懂一点，在经过兰切斯特提点之后，学的很快。她仰着头，目光仔细地扫过这些书的书脊上的名字。

“唔……Levi…Levith……还有…La…LaDev……”  
莉塔艰难地阅读着这些名字，最终放弃了挖掘这一区域书籍的想法。她往前走去。

“枪械的保养与……额，十二……星高阶运用……”

[这都是什么书。]  
少女难堪地摇摇头，继续挪动着步伐。

“素数和……不是这个……嗯……Iteration……？”  
她觉得自己越发的不懂这些书目了。正当莉塔有点想放弃的时候，她想起之前在二楼有看见过不少花花绿绿的盒子，或许那里有她会感兴趣的东西。这么想着，莉塔的兴趣就又上来了。她迈开步子，向楼梯的方向走去。她还没走几步，突然听到二楼传来一阵响声。  
那响声持续了几秒，先是什么东西落下来后碎裂的，清脆的响声，随后紧跟着一声沉重的闷响，以及数声重物落地的碰撞声。

莉塔听到这般声响，她虽然想起来之前绪有说过“这个家里是不可能进贼的啦”这样的话。却还是不由得警觉起来，健步跑上楼去一探究竟。

“艾茵哥哥——！？”  
刚刚走过楼梯的转角，莉塔便看见呈爬匐状跌倒在地上的艾茵。他的头发乱七八糟地绕在身上，衣服也似乎经过了拉扯，变得凌乱。他一只胳膊撑着地板，似乎正试图从地上爬起来。他旁边有不少散落的书本，以及一个倒下的梯子。  
莉塔见到这般场景，急忙跑过去想要帮助艾茵。她先是清理了一下艾茵身边的书本，然后伸手想要拉起他来。艾茵配合地将一只手递过去后，莉塔这才看见了刚刚被盖在艾茵宽大衣袖之下的一片狼藉。那是一个碎裂的玻璃瓶子，散落在那些玻璃碎片之间的，还有一些椭圆形的种子。莉塔没空去管那些种子，她忙着帮艾茵再次站起来，却在松开艾茵的手之后，发现了残留在自己白色衣袖上的一片血迹。毫无疑问，那是艾茵的血。  
艾茵似乎是注意到了莉塔衣物上的污渍。

“啊……抱歉，刚刚发了一下呆，不小心从梯子上掉下来了——吓到你了吧，真不好意思，让你看到我这副狼狈的样子——”  
艾茵的左手应该是被玻璃划伤了，在他站起来后，还有血在向木地板上滴去。他利用能力操纵构成木地板的木材，将散落的书籍全部归位，推正梯子，清理碎片。之后组成小盒子，重新封装好那些种子。  
“虽然抱歉……但是能麻烦你帮我拿好那些种子吗？”

“比起这个，我先帮您用术式止血吧，您的手还在流血——”  
莉塔光是看着那滴血的手就觉得疼了。她向艾茵的方向走去，伸手要去拽住他的袖子。

“啊，不用，这些我自己来处理就——”  
艾茵看见莉塔过来，反射一般地向后退去。莉塔没注意到艾茵拒绝的动作，继续向他的方向逼近着。她伸手过去，试图拽住艾茵的袖子，并把那碍事的袖子向上撸起来。一步两步跟不上，莉塔干脆跑了起来，一把握住艾茵的胳膊。她伸出手来刚想施展术式，却在一瞬间感到有什么东西将自己一下卷住，向后拽去。

“呜哇——！”

卷住莉塔的，是被艾茵控制住的木地板。它们先是将莉塔整个拽起来，然后丢到了一边的沙发上。  
莉塔甚至连反应的时间都没有，就这么被扔了出去。她再抬起头来看向艾茵的时候，不由得倒吸一口冷气。

又是之前在蓝的咖啡店见过的，那副令人感到寒冷的，苍白的表情。

艾茵紧紧抓着自己被伤到，被碰到的左手的手腕，血液就这样由于挤压渗透了布料，透到外面来。他虽然很快就让因为能力而便变形的木地板恢复了原样，却还是将莉塔吓了一跳。其实艾茵自己也被惊的不轻，他沉重地呼吸着，向后退到了另一侧的沙发上。

“抱……抱歉，我只是，不太愿意被别人——”  
艾茵低着头，努力让自己冷静下来。莉塔也是如此，她一直暗中觉得艾茵像是个极不稳定的不定时炸弹，事实也确实如此。他伸出手来，隔着袖子施展术式，止了血。

莉塔见艾茵冷静下来后，才敢小心翼翼地搭话。  
“艾……艾茵哥哥？您还好吗？要不要先回去休息一下？”

“——我没什么，你看，我也没摔着哪。”  
艾茵很快恢复了平时的笑脸，除去袖子上沾着血污之外，根本看不出他刚刚才摔了一跤。  
“先生说最近艾洛克有些咳嗽，我就想做些金雀花的水给他。——水煎后再加上伊维斯流派的治愈术式的话，效果还是很好的。”  
“我经常会制作酊剂或是蒸馏滤液之类的药品。别看我这样，我上大学的时候，修的就是魔药学。而且成绩还不错呢~”

艾茵笑嘻嘻的，像个没事人一样，但莉塔还是觉得他在关心别人之前应该先关心关心自己。

“那您是——您刚刚是怎么了——？”  
“如果很严重的话还是——”

“我没关系啦，是一些老毛病。我刚刚在找很久以前买过的一本药材书，没想到会突然那么头晕，从梯子上掉下——对了！我找到的药材书呢？？？”  
艾茵猛地抬起头来，走回书架翻找着自己需要的那本书。  
“对了，关于植物和药材的书籍都放在这一区域，你如果需要的话，随便取用就可以。然后，在花房的柜子里，还存放了不少植物的种子，都放在小玻璃瓶里，贴上了标签，你也可以用。不过——不过还是先拿书再去拿种子比较好，不然就会像我这样……”  
艾茵有点不好意思地戳戳脸颊。

“话说，话说凛先生他们，是不是平常都不怎么回来这边——”  
“他是不是——”  
莉塔听到艾茵谈到凛，不由问这么一句。  
“我还——我还挺想他的。”

“先生平时工作比较忙，除了出差以外，有时会住在公司附近的住所里。”  
“如果没有意外的话，周末一般是会回来，不过最近可能正巧比较忙。我记得先生说过最近这两天会回来一趟，你也不用太着急。”  
艾茵拿好自己需要的书，他看莉塔也没什么事，便带着她一起往回走。  
“怎么，你很想先生吗？”

“嗯……有一点吧……我只是，只是比较好奇凛先生的工作。我记得他曾说过自己是——”

“是商人。”

“对对对，商人。”  
莉塔挠挠头，有点不好意思。  
“那，具体是做什么的呢？”

“嗯……”  
“是军火哦。”

“诶？”

“军火哦。”


	28. 第二十八章

二十八

“艾茵！！！！你胳膊怎么了！！！？？？”  
蓝看见艾茵衣袖上的血污之后，吓了一大跳。他赶快拽过艾茵的胳膊，想要将袖子撸起来仔细查看起来伤势。

刚刚艾茵拉着莉塔从图书馆往回走，可能是因为之前的体力消耗比较大，艾茵这会似乎并没有链接着整个房子的植物。所以也就没察觉到从身后过来的蓝。今天下午蓝回来的比较早，没想到回来的早不如回来的巧，就这么遇上了艾茵和莉塔。

“啊，你回来啦我只是被玻璃——”  
艾茵笑都没来得及笑呢，就被蓝一连串的逼问给把话堵了回去。

“被玻璃划？你怎么会被玻璃划！？”  
“你是不是又晕在哪了？不是说过了吗，如果感觉不舒服的话就不要一个人到处乱跑，你怎么就记不住呢？”  
蓝感到十分不爽，一部分原因是艾茵给他讲述这件事时那种好像当事人不是自己一样的，轻飘飘的笑容。另一部分原因则是艾茵过于繁琐的袖口。蓝已经抠了半天，但还是没能解开那一串扣子。  
不是，说真的，哪有正常人会穿一个袖口上有三个扣子甚至还带一个隐形挂钩的衬衣啊。  
蓝似乎也是发现了自己过于焦急的举动，不仅是因为抠不开扣子，更是因为站在一边，用不可思议眼神盯着他和艾茵的莉塔。在发现这一点后，蓝无可奈何地长舒了一口气，他果然还是没能习惯家里又多了一个需要人照顾的小孩。可能对他来说，照顾艾茵一个人就已经够劲了。

“好啦好啦~我下次会注意啦——”  
艾茵看到蓝这幅对于自己来说很常见的焦急表情，难为情的笑了笑。这种笑容像是在祈求一个原谅，又像是在表达什么别的感情。艾茵把手抽回来，用另一只手握住那只胳膊。  
“我待会会处理一下的，你就别太费心了。”

“真是的……无论说多少次都不记得要及时处理伤口，你怎么跟绪似的。”  
蓝再次叹了口气，他摇摇头，但没打算就让这件事这么不了了之。  
“赶紧回去，我帮你包扎一下。”

绪在家（其实不是家，只是为了押韵）中坐，锅从天上来。

莉塔就这么一直在旁边看着，来这座房子这么久，她都已经快习惯这种“突然性格反常”的事件了。  
“两位关系还真是好呢……”  
客套话。

“都是因为艾茵从来不知道什么叫‘好好照顾自己’这句话的意思。都快十年了，一点没变。”  
蓝也是够累的，能坚持这么多年还真是不容易。

“……十年！”  
莉塔被这个数据惊到了。  
“竟然有那么久吗……我的意思是，那个——”

“你是觉得先生太过年轻了吧。”  
艾茵回过头来对着莉塔笑笑，在见到莉塔认同自己的解释时继续说了下去。  
“其实我以前也想过这个问题呢……其实到现在为止，先生的年龄和种族，我们都不清楚。通过外貌特征来推断的话，充其量也只能增加几个可能的选项而已。”

“也是呢……凛先生的耳朵很特别，他会不会是精灵系的呢？”

“这我们就不太清楚了，总之，先生开始收养孩子是从很久以前开始的，具体的你还是要问蓝啦。他来的最早——”  
艾茵又转回来朝向蓝。蓝显然是还在惦记着刚才艾茵胳膊被划破这件事，还在生艾茵的气。但他的气在艾茵使出“像是在装可怜一样的认输的笑容”这个招数后便基本消了。

“关于这一点我知道的也不多。虽然来这里也有十二三年了……但是…凛似乎一直隐藏的很好。我们有旁敲侧击地问过，但也——”  
蓝咬了咬嘴唇，耸耸肩，莉塔见状，便也不问下去了。这里的人的秘密很多，有些是能问的，有些则不能。她很清楚这一点。

“啊，有人从正门进来了。”  
在莉塔还徘徊在上一个疑问之中时，艾茵突然冷不丁冒出这么一句话。看样子他是又重新链接了整个房子，估计是不想再被吓一大跳了，就像刚才蓝做的那样。

“你怎么又链接上了整个房子？那样消耗太大了，说了多少次——”

“好啦好啦——就这一下下而已——”  
艾茵撒娇似的对蓝笑笑，他知道这样蓝就会放过自己。  
“嗯…进来的人只有一个——这个气息的话——”

“是先生！”

再艾茵说出这句话后，现场突然兴奋起来的人，一个是他自己，另一个则是莉塔。莉塔几乎是在听到这个消息的同时便露出了开心的笑颜。两只大眼睛睁得圆圆的，溢满了欣喜的光。

“我本来以为先生明后天才会回来，没想到这么快——明明之前才和我说——”

“我劝你先回去换个衣服。”  
蓝摁住了即将飞射出去的艾茵，然后拽住他辫子的中部，这样艾茵就动弹不得了。  
其实莉塔也早就想这么拽一次艾茵的辫子，只是觉得这样做不好，一直没去尝试。她看见蓝仿佛是要押送艾茵一样的神情，觉得特别有趣。  
“总之，你得先跟我回去，把胳膊包扎好，换了衣服，然后再说别的。”  
蓝与莉塔做了简单的告别之后，便“押送”着艾茵回房间去了。莉塔则独自往门口大厅的方向去。她现在的心情高涨得不得了，不知道为什么，她觉得自己虽然与凛相处的时间不多，却好像已经建立了许多感情一样。凛对于她来说，真的有点爸爸的样子了。

穿过刚刚被打扫过的，干净的走廊。由于是小跑着，莉塔的咚咚的脚步声就这样回响在室内，由外而内，由远而近。站在门口处正准备往里走的男性听到了声音，也转过身去，打开双臂，准备迎接一个飞扑的拥抱。  
然而并没有。  
莉塔跑过去之后确实有想要拥抱一下的意思，但最终却因为种种原因没能下得去手。凛就这么伸着双臂，陷入尴尬。

“额……你要，你要抱一下吗？”

“……可，可以吗？”

“当然可以。”

莉塔总算靠过来拥抱了一下，尴尬的气氛这才消散。凛笑着挠挠头，打开房间门后把手里的包扔到一进门的沙发上。然后又走了回来，之后从房间里拖出来一个巨大的纸箱，将它交给莉塔。

“这是——？”  
莉塔望着这个比自己还高一截的纸箱，十分不解。这是一个用黄色礼品纸包装好的，超大号礼品盒。上面印着同样是黄色的，重复的小熊头纹样的图案。边上还绑了一条棕色宽丝带。

“之前出差的时候偶然看见的，我觉得很好看，就买回来了。其实两天前就送到了，不过我和艾茵说，让他先别急着给你，我想等回来了，亲手交给你。”  
凛帮莉塔推着这个纸箱，将东西往莉塔的房间推去。在把箱子推进莉塔的房间之后，凛便离开了。虽然莉塔很想挽留一下，但她觉得她应该先拆这个巨大的包。

她取来之前兰切斯特给她准备好的文具套装，里面有裁纸刀和剪子。莉塔先是搬来了凳子，站在凳子上将上面的丝带拿掉，然后细心地抠开那些粘合礼物纸用的胶带。她把拆下来的丝带和礼物纸都叠好，收纳在自己书桌旁边的柜子里。

拆掉外包装之后，里面是一个用有着金色暗纹的淡绿色硬纸板做的礼品盒，莉塔拿裁纸刀划开用来封边的胶带，之后小心翼翼地，将“门”打开。

她被眼前的画面惊呆了。

装在巨大的纸盒里面的，是同样巨大的一只毛绒玩具熊。这是一只浅米色的熊，上面带有短卷毛。熊的眼睛是棕色的，鼻子也是。耳朵和脖子上各戴了一个桃粉色的蝴蝶结。莉塔用力将这只熊拽了出来，放在自己床边的地毯上。  
怎么说吧，这熊好像有点过于巨大了。

仔细来看的话，这只熊即使坐着也比莉塔搞出两个头来。如果不是因为现在是白天，这熊估计会显得有一丝恐怖。

但莉塔不这么想。这是她第一次这么正式的收到别人的礼物。而且还是由“爸爸”送来的。她高兴的不得了，几乎是用扑的啪叽一下搂住了这只熊。

[好软~]

在熊被莉塔放倒了之后，她安心地趴在熊的肚子上。莉塔之前还觉得自己的房间过于宽阔了，没想到多余的位置这么快就被占上了。要不是因为熊的肚子是圆的，人很容易滑下来，莉塔几乎想直接睡在这上面。就在她陶醉的不得了的时候，房间的门被敲响，她不得不离开了自己的“快乐岛”。

“怎么样，我送的东西你还喜欢吗？”  
敲门的人是凛，他这会已经脱掉了刚回来时那套suit，换上了不知道为什么好像和绪是同款的，胸前带口袋的兜帽衫。  
不是，为什么你们都这么钟情于兜帽衫。

“嗯！我很喜欢！”  
莉塔恨不得跳起来说这句话。

“你喜欢就再好不过了。我还怕你会嫌这个太大。”  
凛笑笑。  
“其实我小时候也挺想弄这么大一个熊的，但是由于各种原因，没能有一个。虽然现在看见了还是会觉得怀念，但是买给自己的话未免有点奇怪了……毕竟你看，我都已经这么大了。”

莉塔歪歪头。  
“这么大……？”  
“其实我，我正好很想问您的年龄呢，我从蓝哥哥和艾茵哥哥那里听说，您从十二三年以前就已经开始收养孩子了，那您一定——”

“这个嘛，年龄不是最重要的吧，我只是这么做了，这和我多大岁数并没什么直接关系。”  
“你看，我虽然收养了很多孩子，但不还是没有女……咳咳，总之，这个问题不是很重要啦~”  
凛这话说的很自然，自然到让莉塔觉得不自然。她很快想起来之前蓝说过的话。她不清楚凛到底为什么要隐瞒年龄，也不懂这件事的意义何在。但她总觉得，这位看似随和的家主的背后，一定隐藏着什么不为人而知的，巨大的秘密。


	29. 第二十九章

二十九

“是嘛……原来还发生过这样的事情吗。”  
凛摇摇头，面露愁容。他双臂抱在一起，靠在自己房间的沙发上。这两天他破天荒的留在家里，没有像平时一样露个面就消失到公司去，跑的无影无踪。  
莉塔坐在凛的对面，双膝靠在一起，手指下意识地揉搓着自己的裙角。早上吃过饭以后，凛想要将学校寄来的书本和校服递交给莉塔，便将带到了自己的房间里。他顺道打听了一下家里最近的情况，没想到就这样偶然地谈到了艾茵的事。

“……后天你就该去学校报道了吧，学校寄来了家长会的通知。我本来想让艾茵代替我去参加的，既然他……我让艾洛克去好了。”  
凛握拳放在嘴唇上面，眼睛向一边瞟去。莉塔很清楚凛现在的心情。与自己相伴了十年的亲人的身体出了什么状况的话，任谁都会担心的。  
“艾茵总是跟我报喜不报忧，一直都什么都不说。以后他要是出了什么状况的话，你一定能要告诉我。”

“嗯，我明白了。”  
莉塔轻轻点点头，她想了想，小心翼翼地抬起头，看向凛的方向。  
“艾茵哥哥他——他的状况很严重吗？”

“这我也不太清楚。他从很久以前就这样了。他刚来那一会，要说是因为以前营养不良、贫血才晕倒，倒也能说的过去。但现在……——我带他去过医院，他也吃了药，但总之改善不大。”

“查不出是什么原因吗？”

“——这就是我们觉得困扰的点。他每次检查，各项指标都会比正常值差的远一点，虽然不多，但这么下去肯定也不行吧。”  
“就好像是在正常衰败一样，对于他这个年纪来说太不正常了。”  
凛长叹一口气，似乎有些哽咽。  
“虽然他可能总觉得自己是被收养的，但我一直把他当做自己的孩子来看——”  
“不管怎么说，他现在也太年轻了，理论上来讲不可能出现这种情况的。”

“太年轻了？”  
莉塔觉得自己有点无法理解凛的话。

“唔……兰切斯特没有和你讲过关于种族的常识吗？”

“他有提过一句，但并没有很清楚的讲过。”

“这样啊……”  
凛揉了揉头发。  
“艾茵是植物系的精灵。一般血统纯正的精灵，包括植物系，动物系，矿物系等，平均都能够拥有300-500年的寿命。尤其是矿物系精灵，可以存活上千年。他们在过了20岁以后，生长和衰老的速度都会变得很慢，几乎是静止，直到步入生命的最后五十年，生长，也就是衰老的速度才会再次恢复正常。”

“纯血…那这么说，混血的精灵就不一样了吗？”

“嗯，混血的寿命长短是由他们体内的精灵血统的占比和类型来决定的。举个例子来说——嗯……就兰切斯特吧，他就是混血的精灵，他看着脸很年轻吧。兰切斯特是动物系精灵的混血，体力好的不得了，虽然他说什么‘不擅长运动’，但还是能拎着绪跑个一千五。”

“什么？是这样吗？”  
莉塔本来挺认真的在听凛的讲解，却最终还是因为过度脑补了“拎着绪跑一千五”的画面，而走了神。  
说真的，看不出来啊，万德兰斯老师。

“说道兰切斯特，莉塔，你是不是——”  
凛看看莉塔，然后伸手指了指墙上的挂钟。  
“该去上课了。”

“！！！！”  
在意识到自己已经迟到了不止一点半点之后，莉塔猛地从沙发上蹦了起来，与凛别过后飞奔上了楼。

到了三楼，莉塔小心翼翼地推开了那扇此时显得无比沉重的木门。兰切斯特已经在里面等了很久，莉塔感觉他脸都黑了。  
当然，兰切斯特脸黑并不只是因为莉塔来晚了，也是因为绪说了“反正莉塔来晚了嘛我在这待会也无所谓”这种话之后，就莫名赖在了自己房间的沙发上的事情。绪穿着他一如既往的肥宅快乐装，趴在兰切斯特的沙发上，打着游戏。他看见莉塔来了之后，甚至还招手问莉塔要不要加入自己的team，这样他就可以组队打团战了。  
兰切斯特后悔自己为什么没把绪绑在外面的树上。

“莉塔，你今天来晚了。”  
兰切斯特抱着双臂，半靠半坐地倚着身后的办公桌，他的桌子还是一如既往的整洁。

“唔……对不起……”

“兰切斯特你好凶哦，明明不是莉塔的错嘛~”  
绪放下了手上的电子设备，睁大眼睛饶有兴趣地看向莉塔和兰切斯特那边。他整整衣服从沙发上坐了起来，就这么乱入到两人中间去。

“不是，你怎么还在这。你就不能回到自己的房间去安安静静的玩吗。”

“诶——什么嘛，明明昨天你还很欢迎我，今天怎么就跟变了一个人一样！”  
“是渣男！万德兰斯老师是渣男！！”  
绪扬起双臂，左右摆动着，莉塔看见绪今天在兜帽衫里还套了一件高领的薄打底衫。这挺反常的，因为就莉塔的经验来讲，虽然室内的温度很凉爽，但是正常人是不会在大夏天套高领的（艾茵除外），更别说绪这种看上去就很热的类型了。  
莉塔虽然很想问问，但她觉得现在的重点不应该放在这上面。

“！！！绪！你说什么呢！？你怎么可以在小孩子面前讲这种——”  
兰切斯特刚想说下去，却突然意识到这话好像不太能讲。  
每次都是这样，绪总是会给他设下个套，他也总是莫名其妙就进了这个圈。

“——啊？我说的话有什么问题吗！是万德兰斯老师思想太龌龊了！！”  
绪嚷嚷着，兰切斯特气得不行。他在内心无数次问过自己，他上辈子到底是干了什么才摊上这么个哥哥，他觉得自己的胃应该是撑不到老年、不、中年了。

“那……那个——”  
莉塔觉得不能再这么放任两人下去，她必须做点什么，不然今天上午的课怕不是会打水漂了。  
“绪哥哥今天不需要去教堂吗？”

“嗯？我吗？不用啊，前两天出了次外勤，按惯例，在外勤后都会有一天休息的。”

“外勤？”  
莉塔只知道绪需要做一些例行的圣事，却不知道他还需要出门出外勤。她记得之前绪有提过什么“体力活”，正好用这次机会问问。

“莉塔应该还不清楚绪那里的制度吧。他们那边分的很细。”  
兰切斯特伸手盖住绪的嘴，暂时堵住了他那烦人的声音。他单手推推眼镜，摆出一副解说的样子。  
“绪在的教会所属的宗教，也就是目前大陆上教区覆盖率最高的宗教——圣萨米赫恩教。因为信徒很多，所以也被称作是众教。这里的神职人员分成了三种，第一种是只负责处理教会事务，做圣事的‘文科’神职，他们一般是在神学院学习，经由正统教会机关培育出来的。这些人需要严格遵守戒律，你之前在中直隶教堂遇见的戈尔登，就是所属于这个分类里的。”  
“第二种是驱魔师，这些人一般是由地方性组织和驱魔师名门培育出来的，也许没有去过神学院，只是因为拥有的能力出众而被编入教会，也不需要遵守戒律。不过，并不是所有的驱魔师都隶属于教会，也有在外单干的，这些人被叫做‘猎手’，和一般的驱魔师区分开来。”

“第三种就是我这样的，也会做教堂事务，但是也会干驱魔师的活的人哦——”  
绪似乎是用舌头舔兰切斯特的手，迫使他停止堵嘴的行为（当然事后会被揍）。他一边拿湿巾帮兰切斯特擦干净手上的口水，一边愉快地给莉塔介绍自己的工作。

但兰切斯特非要抢他的话。  
“第三类人被称作‘专门案件处理员’，他们主要是处理一些特殊案件的，不用遵守戒律，只需要能力出众就能被选入。他们一般拥有’特别逮捕许可’——就是可以依照自己的判断直接抓人，不需要向座堂递交申请。这些人普遍比较能打，不过——”

“不过也有以治疗能力或是精神干扰能力为特点的人在哦！”  
绪选手抢过话筒。  
“其实我有一个同事，他不仅有精神干扰能力，而且还很了解医疗化学，但是因为没有受过战斗训练，无论如何都没有办法加入专案队。说来挺可惜的。”  
“不过说到战斗训练，莉塔，你以前有学过一些基础的战斗技巧吗？”

“——绪，莉塔又不是你，不是所有人都——”  
兰切斯特收回被擦的手，为绪的脑回路叹口气。

“抱歉……我确实没有过——不过，家里的哥哥们经常会和人起冲突，他们好像对于这方面比较了解……”  
莉塔低头，捏着裙角。绪看着她这幅样子，硬是把“战斗训练又不是打架”这句话咽回了肚子里。

“那你要不要试着学学？”  
绪把目光移向一边。

“诶？我吗？我觉得我……”

“你知道吗，弗林克里斯特他在学校被欺负了。”  
绪顿顿。  
“……你看见他有一边的眼睛被头发挡住了吧，那是因为他那只眼睛不太好用，而且附近还有一条疤。因为这件事，再加上他是被收养的孩子……怎么说呢，虽然比起别处，中立区已经是一个包容度很高的国家了，但这种情况也会存在。”  
“弗林克里斯特不愿意来上课也是这个原因。”

“那……那没有去找过老师吗？”

“莉塔，这种事情就算我帮忙也没有用处的，即使家长出面，事情也只会变得更复杂而已。被处分了也不会在意，停学回来后只会变本加厉。只要弗林克里斯特一天不变得坚强起来，这种事情就不会得到改善。我很担心你在上了中学以后，也会遇到这样的事。”


	30. 第三十章

三十

凛家的地下室还真是什么都有。

自绪在向莉塔发完授课邀请，并接收到肯定的回答后，莉塔便被绪带到了凛家的地下室。绪走在最前面，她和兰切斯特跟在后面。从一楼的楼梯向下走大概十个台阶，便有一台电梯，莉塔及绪他们就是乘这台电梯下到地下的。  
凛家的地下室，或者根本就不能叫地下室，应该叫B1。因为整个地下一层几乎都被挖空，甚至看着还比地上的面积要大。凛家宅邸的地上部分呈U型，中间空出的部分是花园，而这U型的宅子坐落在一片正方形的庄园里，被白色的精致栏杆包围起来。而这地下的部分，先不说深度确实比一般的B1要深，能够达到B3或B4的深度。就连地上U型建筑没有被利用上的中心部分也被挖空了。莉塔很好奇这么宏大的一个工程，到底是用来做什么的。

“绪哥哥……这里是——？”  
莉塔踏出电梯，四周的景象和她所预想的有些不同，这里不像一般商场地下停车场那样漆黑幽暗，也不像平常建筑的地下室那样潮湿阴冷。这里有中央空调进行通风换气，地板似乎也是胶封过，并铺上了特殊的材料。天花板很高，灯光很明亮，甚至还做了吊顶。如果不说，估计会有人认为这里是谁家的宴会厅吧。

“这是Boss花大把人力物力建的训练室哦，这里四周的墙面和地板都做了特殊处理，不仅隔音隔热，还能够一定程度上对抗和吸收能力。也就是说，如果兰切斯特在这里用能力冲我开几枪，我只要躲开就行，因为这里的墙壁就算被打到也不会坏。不过也就是这个程度，如果兰切斯特改用炮轰的话，我还是得想想办法。”

“所以说为什么要拿我当例子。”  
兰切斯特不爽。

“当然，这一层不仅仅是训练室啦！”  
绪直接无视掉了兰切斯特的话，他只管带着莉塔往屋子里面走去。  
“从这的走廊往里走的话，其实有个酒窖，Boss他自己眯了不少好东西在这，趁他不注意来弄两瓶也没什么！”

“你在和小孩子说什么啊！绪！她还是未成年，不能饮——”

“好好好——我的小老弟，想当初你喝的第一瓶酒还是我带着你喝的呢！！！”  
绪摊开手，一脸嘲讽地用余光撇着兰切斯特。

“——你再说一…”

“……绪哥哥！我一直想问您一点事！”  
虽然莉塔来老凛的房子只有两个月，但转移话题停止吵架的本事倒是见长。不知道她以后会不会成为第二个樱花丸。  
“那个！那个挂在屋顶的圆筒形的仪器是什么呀。”  
莉塔伸出手，指向挂在屋子四角的白色圆筒状仪器。那显然是监控摄像头。

“那些是摄像头，用来从不同角度拍摄战斗过程的。不仅房顶有，其实地板和墙壁上也有设置，一共有28个机位。可以做到无死角拍摄每一个动作。可以用来看自己的动作过程并挑错，或者是通过视频来鉴定新研究出来的术式之类的，不管怎么说都很实用。”  
绪歪歪头，想了想又接着说。  
“也可以用来录制教程视频啦，看看别人的东西对自己也是有好处的。比如，该在什么时候念出咒文，咏唱的速度控制在多少字一分钟比较好之类的……”

“说起咏唱……绪哥哥，是不是发动每一个术式都需要咏唱咒文呀？”

“是这样没错，你知道的还挺多的呢。”  
绪低头伸手揉揉莉塔的头发，莉塔笑着让他揉了。

“但是，但是……我记得您之前有一次发动术式，就没有——就是我第一次到兰切斯特哥哥房间的那天早上，您用来抵消兰切斯特哥哥发射出的子弹的那次。我总记得，您好像没有——”

“……这个嘛……虽然告诉你也无妨，但是——总感觉和小孩子说这些不太好呢。”  
绪伸手揉揉自己的头，他皱皱眉，有些为难。  
“那是因为我把咒文刻在骨头上了，所以可以直接发动。”

“骨……骨头！？您说的是身体里的——”

“对哦，就是我自己的骨头。就像是我在杖上刻了咒文，所以使用的时候也可以直接发动。顺带一提，储存那根杖的术式我也有写在骨头上，我想想——应该是在胸椎上吧，第二节还是第三节来着……”

绪做出一副轻松的表情，即使是在谈论这样令莉塔觉得毛骨悚然的话题的时候，他依旧是平常那脸。就好像现在说的是隔壁家的猫又产下了小猫这样的茶余饭后的话题一般。莉塔抬起头来，她看向绪，不知为何，她总觉得绪在她心中的样子似乎一下变了很多。知道了这样的惊天消息，任谁都会觉得无法快速接受的。

“那……那是怎样刻上去的呢，该不会……”  
莉塔其实并不想问出这样的问题，因为她的直觉告诉她这问题的回答不会是什么能令人感到轻松的东西。但她却觉得身体不受控制一般，还是张口发出了声音。  
“不会是切开……”

“是利用特殊的技术啦，当然不可能是切开皮肉用刻刀刻上去的。虽然说在某些技术不发达的地区仍然会使用这种古老的方法，但不管怎么说效率都太低了，而且恢复期也长，还耗费成本。”  
绪笑笑。  
“我的话，是利用一种针状物从身体外部刺入，触碰到需要刻写的骨头，然后发动刻写的术式，注入魔力，利用术式刻写。虽然说因为就算使用麻药或麻痹术式也没什么作用，导致过程痛了点，但是效率很高，也不需要任何的恢复期，在手术完成后就能立刻投入战斗。所以是现在比较常用的方法。”

“那……那现在是不是有很多人都会这么做——？”  
莉塔光是听就已经觉得反胃了。她其实想打听的，是自己以后会不会也要经历这样的刻写手术。绪显然是听明白了她的意思，他一直很擅长推测他人的意图。

“不过虽然说是比较常用，会用这个技术的人也比较少啦。我的话——我是因为老妈那边就是研究这个的，所以才有机会能在全身刻写，虽然是她擅自这么做的。一般人的话，不是支付不起做手术的费用，就是找不到会这门技术的人。因为它和普通的刻写不一样，就算骨头生长了或者断掉了，它写上去的东西也完全不会受影响，除非是这一截骨头被完全销毁，不然写上去的东西就算离开了宿主的身体，也能够使用。”

莉塔觉得自己快听吐了，她已经能够脑补出有人拿着一截别人的骨头战斗的画面了。

“不过你不用担心啦，现在这项技术已经因为反人道被禁用，除了特殊用途之外，已经没什么人会使用它了。”

“反人道……？”

“嗯，这门技术据毕竟是有缺陷的。你看，除了过程很痛之外，它会导致被手术者的寿命减短。因为这些术式在平时即使不被使用，也会悄悄消耗着宿主的魔力。像那些魔力储量比较少的人，就会因此折寿。”  
“当然，我好像没怎么受影响啦——”  
绪看到莉塔已经发青的脸色，冲她作出一个轻松的微笑。  
“但是，比起这些，它被禁用的更主要的原因是，手术者可以在被手术者身上刻下控制的术式，然后把被手术者当做傀儡来使用。”

“这样……吗。”  
莉塔被震惊得说不出话来，只能点点头。这个世界上她不知道的事情还是太多了。

“其实，我们的角也是一个道理啦，我们能够自由的具现化角，就是因为召唤角的术式是天生长在头骨上。”

莉塔沉默。

“哎呀——不知不觉就扯远了，我们来这的主要目的又不是这个——”  
绪转过身去伸手从兰切斯特的衣服侧兜里拽出一串钥匙，他在精妙的躲开了兰切斯特的手刀之后熟练地溜到一边的一扇门旁，将门打开。

这里便是储存着训练可能会用到的器具的储物间。

莉塔在门打开后，从门框处伸头向里侧看去。这是一间被收拾地整整齐齐的仓库。各类的物品被用正确的方式收纳起来，排列整齐。左手边是冷兵器，右手边是枪械类，中间有一列杖状的武器，地上的几个箱子里似乎还装着配件。  
绪走到左边，抽开一个抽屉。这层抽屉里收着橡胶制的穿刺类武器。他从中拿出了一把较轻的细剑，递给莉塔。

“因为你以前也没有使用过武器的经验，所以今天其实只是带你来找找手感。”  
“其实说真的，现在会拿着什么东西近战的人已经越来越少了。现在的武器已经越来越多被当做发动仪式所用的杖，就比如说，你在这把橡皮剑上刻上咒文，向其中注入魔力，就能够把它当做杖来使用了。有些用特殊材料制成的武器，还可以用来储存魔力，这样在战斗的时候，就可以少消耗一些自身的魔力了。”

莉塔接过绪递过来的细剑，虽说是橡皮的，但还挺沉。她双手拿着这把剑，四处挥挥。绪津津有味地看着莉塔玩“体验服”，似乎很有兴趣。

“你还挺不错呢，弗林克里斯特连这个都会嫌沉。”


	31. 第三十一章

三十一

浑 身 酸 痛

这是莉塔·格莱特在迎接第二天的灿烂阳光时，接收到的第一个信息。她觉得自己从小腿到大腿，从后背到双臂，从斜方肌到腹部，都像是被打了一样疼。莉塔艰难地翻了个身，从床上爬了起来。她回想起昨天自己在训练场经历的种种，感触万千。

不得不说，绪的体力实在是太好了。  
先不说他能在短时间内一口气展示那么多不同的术式组合，光是他能拎着那根爆重的法杖跑来跑去，莉塔就已经感到很惊人了。最初绪展示给她那根漆黑的法杖时，莉塔只是觉得它看上去很夸张，她记得自己当时还提出想摸摸，没想到绪就这么把整根都递给了她。莉塔记得自己一时没拿稳，差点掉地上砸着脚。现在想想，提出这个要求的自己真是抽风。

今天莉塔一口气睡到了快十点，大概是从绪那里听说了昨天的“艰苦奋斗”，樱花丸今天没来叫她起床。莉塔一边艰难地抬起酸痛的胳膊，一边洗漱。今天她没什么安排，因为是新学期报到的前一天，兰切斯特也特意取消了当天的课程，给莉塔留了空闲。这么一来，莉塔吃完早饭后便又开始了无所事事的闲逛。她先是在一楼溜达了一圈，虽然说是周末，但家里也没什么人，蓝依旧是在店里，绪和阿云在教堂，兰切斯特跑去大学了……莉塔溜达了一圈，她其实想过去敲弗林克里斯特的门，却总是下不去手。

这么一来，能够陪她的对象就又只剩下艾茵和樱花丸两个人了。

莉塔叹了口气，她现在能够理解在她刚来那天，艾茵知道大家能够聚在一起吃晚饭时，为什么会那种惊喜的表情了。  
即使房子很大很豪华，但里面空无一物的话，也依旧毫无价值。  
她溜达了一圈觉得没什么意思，最终选择去花房里转转。她虽然依旧觉得艾茵有些令人难以接近，却还是愿意到这个最容易遇见他的地方去。这间温暖的过头的花房总是能带给莉塔安心的感觉，不仅仅是植物，还有里面灿烂的阳光。莉塔觉得沐浴着阳光的感觉，就像是躺在妈妈的怀里一样。  
她此时突然有些羡慕那些可以靠光合作用汲取能量的伊维斯精灵了。

莉塔走到花房的玻璃门前，因为内外温差的原因，再加上花房里比较湿，这扇玻璃门上总是爬满了雾气，就像是装了一扇毛玻璃一样。花房靠着室内这一边的墙没有窗户，只有这扇门。所以，如果在宅子里时想要知道花房里有没有人，就只能靠从玻璃门往里看了。其实莉塔曾经问过艾茵为什么不改善一下花房里的通风系统，但艾茵并没有给出什么明确的答案，只是微笑着说了句“现在这样也挺好”。  
少女费力地抬起酸痛的胳膊，推了推玻璃门，门没有动，她便又反方向想要拉动这扇门。奈何门依旧没有能够打开的迹象，似乎是锁着。莉塔叹了口气，想要离开，她死马当活马医一般地把耳朵贴在了门上，想要打探一下里面是否真的没有人，毕竟花房平时很少锁起来。  
这一听，她倒真是听见了声音。这声音虽然细小，但莉塔确实能够辨别出那是艾茵的声音。

温柔又舒服，但是听上去让人觉得有点轻飘飘的声线。对于男性来说或许细了点，也没什么底气，但的确是能够安抚人心。

锁着门，但又有声音，莉塔觉得莫名其妙。她在确定不是自己幻听之后，伸手敲响了门。  
“艾茵哥哥？您在里面吗？”

里面的声音戛然而止，过了许久，玻璃门才被打开。不过开门的人并不是艾茵，而是那名蓝幽幽的艾斯伯格人。

“蓝哥哥？您也在吗？”莉塔睁大了眼睛，看见蓝是她意料之外的事。

“啊……我——”  
蓝顿了顿，大概是因为花房里温度太高，他的脸上蒙着一层薄汗，挨着脸的头发也湿哒哒的。他今天没带围巾，而且破天荒的只穿了一层短袖。  
“艾茵的头发挂在树上了，我正在帮他择。”  
“我——我早就和他说过，去花房的时候把头发别在围裙的后腰那，但他不听，这不就——”  
蓝眨眨眼，一手推着门，一手整理起自己额前的头发。莉塔听了这话，突然萌生了一种想围观的冲动，但她还是劝自己，应该助人为乐。

“那——那我也去帮忙吧，四只手总比两只手好。”  
莉塔径直向花房内走去，蓝伸手想拦她，但还是放弃了。莉塔绕过了摆在门口附近的高大的花架和阔叶植物，走到花房比较深的地方，便看见了面带尬色的艾茵。他衣服有点乱，应该是因为刚才的手忙脚乱造成的；头发被挂在树枝上；人则是在扶着树站着。莉塔看到艾茵这幅样子，赶紧过去帮他整理被挂着的头发。

索性树枝比较光滑，头发也没有打结，莉塔三下五除二便解决了这番困境，救这位顽固的伊维斯精灵于水火之中。

“哎呀，多亏你帮忙，刚刚蓝在那抠了半天，也没弄好呢。”  
艾茵今天只穿了一层高领衫，他整理好衣服的下摆。蓝则拿着不知道从哪掏出来的梳子整理着自己顽皮的弟弟的乱发，尝试把它们梳理通顺。  
莉塔闲了下来，就这么坐到了一边的茶几旁。她觉得今天花房的温度似乎是比平时低的，问了之后，艾茵也只是告诉她是适当的调节。

对面俩人梳头的过程还挺漫长，少女坐在椅子上，晃动着双腿。许久之后，蓝终于把艾茵长到脚的头发梳通顺了。橄榄绿的长发一顺到脚，虽然光泽上差了一点，但确实很像是丝绸。不冷不暖的颜色衬着艾茵略显苍白的皮肤，像是树木间生长的宁芙。

“真不好意思，又让你见到我这么狼狈的样子——”  
艾茵侧着头，双手熟练地编着麻花辫子。他歪着头，鬓角的头发滑了下来，莉塔这才看见了他耳垂挂着的金色坠饰，以及在那之下，从发丝和高领衫的缝隙中暴露出来的，带着褶皱的暗红色疤痕。

那应该就是之前提过的，火灾留下的痕迹。

在莉塔发呆的期间，艾茵已经快速整理好了头发，将它们系好在围裙里。他笑着从一旁的置物架上拿来了泡好的花茶，将它们递给莉塔。

“尝尝吗？这是用茉莉花泡的，加了点糖。”  
艾茵看见莉塔一副“这真的能喝吗”的表情，尴尬地眨了眨眼。

“那什么……艾茵他做饭虽然比较nan……比较有自己的特色，但是泡茶泡的还是很好的。你放心喝好了，他大学学的专业不会有影响。”  
蓝出来打了个圆场。

“你不要乱说啦，蓝，我学魔药学又不代表我会做黑暗料理——或者说，这种刻板印象到底是从哪里来的？”

莉塔和蓝一起尴尬的笑了笑。

从花房喝饱了茶之后，莉塔跑去了图书馆。这回她没有带任何的目的，只是单纯去逛逛。她脚步轻快地在一排排书架间穿梭着，最终目光停留在了一本很薄的小册子上。

“这是——？”  
这本册子看上去挺新，封皮是刺眼的玫红色。精装的书皮上带着烫金的纹路，莉塔翻开内页，发现这是一本馆藏记录。不是别的哪里的馆藏，就是这件图书馆里收藏的摆设和画作。莉塔再往后翻，发现这是一本带着注释的地图。她拿着这本书，看过二楼的摆件，又看过一楼的石头，这些物品的捐赠者的名字莉塔一个也不认得。她便继续往后翻，奇怪的是，这本书连墙上挂着的钟表的来源都写了，却没有记录一楼走廊里大量画作的作者。莉塔觉得很奇怪，她仔仔细细看着那些画，想要找出点线索来。她查看了画的每一个角落，没有签名，只有一些日期。仔细看的话，进门处那一张画似乎历史最久远，上面的油彩都有些裂纹了。可这张画的日期却和别的没什么差，虽然是最早的一张，但也不会早到它看起来那样。

莉塔伸出手来想要触摸上面的油彩，她虽然知道这样做是不对的，但她总觉得这张画有一种不可思议的吸引力。就在她的手要触碰到那画面的前的一刻，她突然注意到这张画的画框上刻着一些奇怪的符号。它们既不像是通用的文字，也不像是单纯的图案。莉塔无法解读它们，但她注意到了，只有这张画才有的，一个作品说明。这说明简单的很，只有标题和作者。

[▉█▉——绯声·莲]


	32. 第三十二章

三十二

“图书馆里挂的那些画，你还是不要碰比较好。”

今天是莉塔第一次去学校，她穿好了全套的校服。负责帮她开家长会的艾洛克坐在车的前排，莉塔坐在后排。艾洛克今天的打扮似乎比平时放松了不少，甚至连领带也没有打。他穿了一套相对休闲的浅冷灰色西装，里面搭了深冷灰色的衬衫。金色的头发全部梳起来，绑在脑后。虽然这比其他平时的严肃风搭配已经显得平易近人了不少，但莉塔还是觉得，艾洛克光是顶着那张带有欧洲古典名画气质的脸，就显然已经与“普通”彻底说拜拜了。  
在等待艾洛克启动车子的空档，莉塔突然想起来自己昨天在图书馆看见的一系列画作。因为艾洛克看起来和绯声关系很好的样子，她决定去问问。

“那些画是作为缔结结界用的媒介而挂在那里的。我不知道兰切斯特有没有给你讲过相关的知识。缔结结界是需要一些媒介的，就像是灵体要一个依存的‘宿主’一样。那些画所构成的结界可以阻挡一定程度的魔术侵害。”

“原来是这样……那些结界都是绯声哥哥做出来的吗？”  
莉塔睁大的眼睛里充满了好奇，对于绯声这个人，她一直觉得很陌生。他跟红一样一天到晚不着家，见不到人。莉塔只从凛那里得到了关于他的零碎情报，对于绯声这个人，莉塔可以说是毫无了解。

“嗯，对。绯声他的固有能力就是制造强力的结界。其实理论上来讲，只要能力足够，结界可以依存在任何媒介上，但是他好像更乐意于弄到画上去。”  
“顺带一提，那些画全是他自己画的。”

“诶？？真的吗？”

“对啊，他特别喜欢画画。据说他被赶出家来就是因为这个原因。”

“这样啊……”  
莉塔本来想要继续问下去，但是想起蓝之前给她的忠告，她最终还是放弃了这个念头。揭别人的伤疤，或者是间接地揭别人的伤疤，到底都会给自己招来不好的结果。  
“那——”

“对了，樱让我把这个给你。”  
艾洛克正在倒车，他像是突然想起来什么一样，伸手从放在副驾驶处的包里掏出一个用格子布包好的盒子，伸手递给莉塔。  
“她跟我说，凛收到学校发来的邮件，说食堂从明天开始才开放，所以今天没有午饭，要自己带。所以她就自己做了午饭给我，让我交给你带上。”

莉塔接过艾洛克递过来的午餐盒，满怀感激地将它放进了自己的书包。说起樱花丸，莉塔感到同样的陌生，虽然每天都会打个照面，但却很少在一起聊天。怎么说呢，在这个充满了男性的家里，想找个能一起聊天的女性简直太难了。  
“您和樱花丸姐姐的关系很好呢。”

“嗯？你不知道吗？”  
“我们已经结婚有一年多了。”

“啊？”  
结婚？

信息量有点大。  
莉塔感觉自己虽然已经来这来了数月，但对于这个家的种种还真是一无所知。  
“那……既然已经结婚了，您没考虑搬出去住吗？”

“——这个嘛……我们在外面确实有房子，是凛赠给我们的，但是——”  
艾洛克打到前进档，将车驶出大宅的院子。  
“不管怎么说，还是住在这更方便一点。樱不是一直在和艾茵一起打理房子吗？虽然凛跟她说可以搬出去住，也愿意帮她找份工作，但樱喜欢在这住，我觉得也没什么不好——因为我也常年跟着凛跑来跑去，所以就——”

“这样啊……”  
莉塔觉得自己突然对于大宅里的八卦产生了一些兴趣。不管怎么说，这太有趣了。  
“那家里别的人有想过搬出去住吗？比如红姐姐呀，绯声哥哥之类的……”

“这我倒是不太清楚，红一直住在她的店的附近，偶尔会回来一下。绯声嘛……我也搞不太懂他，他时常跟着凛跑来跑去，自己的店好像是找了个代理什么的帮他管着。他这人挺神奇的，我不太懂他。”  
“不过，艾茵——”

“艾茵哥哥？”

“我觉得艾茵以后有可能搬出去，他在中立区和艾斯伯格都有不少房子。”

“……不少？我记得艾茵哥哥好像——”  
莉塔清楚地记得艾茵是个“爱开不开”的花店的老板，而且看他目前的状态，更像是无业。她倒是挺好奇艾茵是怎么做到有“不少”房产的。

“艾茵表面上是没怎么工作，不过他帮凛做了不少事呢。凛在做军火以前，其实是做魔术材料那方面的。艾茵当时帮着翻译了不少用古伊维斯语写成的咒文。”  
“当然，比起这个，他大部分房产都是他哥哥给他买的，当然，是亲哥。”

“亲哥？艾茵哥哥的？”

“嗯，艾茵他不是从伊尔维布斯家来的吗？他有一个姐姐和一个哥哥，他姐姐好像是经商去了。他哥哥叫艾森，目前是下一任伊尔维布斯家主的预备军，也就是伊维斯的下一任皇帝，是王储级别的重要人物。我听蓝说的，艾茵虽然在伊维斯的文本记录上已经是死亡了，但是他当时能从家里跑出来，还多亏了他哥哥姐姐的帮助。他哥哥现在还是会暗中资助他，自从他哥哥不知道从哪得知艾茵现在住在中立区之后，就每个月都给艾茵汇过来不少钱，然后又买了房子给他。”  
“嘛……怎么说呢，我觉得这也算是一种补偿吧。不过艾茵离开了那个恐怖的家族，也算是一种幸运。”

“恐怖的……家族？”  
莉塔不太懂。

“虽然和你说这些事可能太早了……但是，我觉得你还是知道比较好——千万不要和任何伊尔维布斯家的人扯上关系，包括伊尔维布斯的分支。”  
艾洛克的声音突然变得严肃了起来，莉塔也跟着紧张。  
“我是在艾瓦伦分家长大的孩子，所以也多少知道一点。你知道地图上最角落的地方有一块同时属于艾瓦伦联邦和伊维斯的地吗？”

“是斯琳吗？据说是流放罪人的——”

“不是，不是那里，是地图的西南角，那块地方被标记为‘伊维斯领-艾瓦伦联邦外区’。话是这么说，其实主要治理权还是属于伊维斯的。艾瓦伦虽然是联邦国，但是现在也快变成艾瓦伦家独裁了。当年联邦里各大家族割据想要谋夺主权，是伊尔维布斯家帮着艾瓦伦家夺胜的。所以，作为回报，艾瓦伦家就把那块地给伊维斯了。”

“原来是这样……”  
信息量真大，莉塔虽然有些历史的常识，但也只是知道最基本的东西罢了——讨伐战争，新历和旧历之类的东西。  
“那……恐怖的意思是？”

“伊尔维布斯家一直在利用那块地做些非人道的实验。像是研究怎样人工制作第二对角，或者是制作只有用施术者的血亲的生命才能解开的术式之类的。这些事情后来被众教教会发现了，但据说当地教区负责人和伊尔维布斯当任家主有些勾结，这些事也就这么被压下去了。虽然伊维斯假惺惺地颁布了什么《人体器官贩卖法案》来禁止一切的非法交易，但是效果微乎甚微。尤其是伊尔维布斯家内部，不仅在公然进行试验，甚至还以收藏角制品为乐……”

“——怎么会这样……那，那艾森他呢？他有没有——”  
莉塔急于知道，这个看似是个好人的，给予弟弟无限关爱的好哥哥，是否也继承了他父亲的那份残忍。

“艾森……你见到他或许就会明白了吧。”  
“他有两对角，但第二对是人工合成的。其实，他是三个孩子之中最不该被选为王储的那个。如果不是因为艾茵的姐姐先一步出走经商，艾茵有先天性的听力障碍被赶了出来，艾森其实没有机会的——”  
“之前一次偶然的机会，我跟着凛到伊维斯去了一趟，与现任伊维斯皇帝的某个部下会面的时候，曾经见过一次艾森。不管怎么样，他头发的长度也太短了。仅仅到肩，伊维斯人那么看重头发，肯定不可能是剪掉的，所以，剩下的唯一的可能性就是用寿命作为代价取得了第二对角。”

“怎么会有这种事？人工合成……还要有代价的吗？”

“是这样的，世界上没有免费的午餐，天上也不会白白掉下来馅饼。无论做任何事，都是会有代价的，这是因果。使用魔法，不是消耗自身储存的魔力，就是转换外界的魔力因子。得到什么，就一定会失去什么。”

“但是，我听绪哥哥说过，他虽然用魔术刻写了术式在体内，但是也没什么副作用，也不会折寿。”

艾洛克摇摇头。  
“嘛——谁知道呢？代价一定是有的，也许他拿来作为代价的东西不是寿命吧。”  
时间在聊天时过的很快，在车开入学校区后，莉塔很快便看见了成排的校舍。这所学校不愧是被称作“白院”，连校舍都是全白的。这座学校非常的大，莉塔想起来之前兰切斯特给自己的小册子。她从包里翻出来，仔细看着上面的地图，同时确认着自己的位置。  
刚进大门后，是一栋U形的教学楼，之后两边分别连接着体育馆和图书馆。在U形教学楼的后方是体育场，旁边有两排矮一些的楼房将场地圈起来，据地图上标注，这两排是男生宿舍和女生宿舍。有些离着家远的学生，或许会到这里来住。在操场的尽头还有一栋建筑，这是一栋综合楼，里面有食堂，社团活动室，还有各种多功能教室。学校的礼堂则坐落在这栋建筑的后方，这是整个校园里唯一一栋不是白色的建筑。校园里的环境很好，路边种了很多的树和灌木，在那边上还有些白色的长椅。  
可能是因为到的比较早，学校里的学生不多。艾洛克要到莉塔去开家长会，因为学生不用参加，便留下莉塔在校园里四处转转。他们约定好了开完家长会在教学楼见面，之后两人便分开行动了。


	33. 第三十三章

三十三

秋风吹到脖子里，有点凉。莉塔拽了拽深蓝色制服裙的裙角，将它尽可能的往下拉一点。

虽说是要自己逛一逛，但真的放自己出来逛了，也不知道该怎么逛。离去报到还有一会，她背着书包，在校园里无所事事。  
话说回来，今天好像还没看见弗林克里斯特。就算他再怎么讨厌上学，也不可能开学第一天就逃课吧，而且还是在艾茵的眼皮子底下逃学。今天早上艾洛克本来想将两个孩子一同送到学校去，却没想到话还没说出来，就被弗林克里斯特拒绝了。原因是什么“我才不要和莉塔一块上学”。因为是报到，所以校车还没开通，弗林克里斯特说要自己做公共汽车过去，艾茵拿他没办法，于是便同他一起，“押送”着弗林克里斯特去上学了。  
莉塔想着想着便不由叹了口气，这俩人明明都不是什么省油的灯。

没事干的时候时间总是过的异常的慢，莉塔这看看那看看，她看学校地图上写着学校后面有一大片树林和草地，想去看看。但最终还是因为剩余的时间不太够而放弃了这个念头。她无所事事地溜达了半天，最后决定去教学楼里干坐着等待。

她在林荫路里漫步着，溜达到教学楼前。教学楼是通体白色的U形建筑，这在地图上已经画的足够清楚了。莉塔推开了教学楼沉重的玻璃门，踏入了这个未知的地域。  
离报到还有个二十多分钟，莉塔决定转转。  
教学楼内的装潢简约而不失特色，白色的墙壁，白色的吊顶，地板是浅棕色的木地板，各个教室的门是玻璃门，擦得一尘不染。这栋楼虽然从外部看起来很有历史，但内部却显得很新。楼道里的墙上贴了不少高年级的照片，舞蹈团，交响乐团，还有最最吸引莉塔目光的——合唱队。她盯着墙壁上合唱队的照片入神，照片里的队员各个神采飞扬，精神饱满。他们手中端着乐谱，身上穿着表演用的服装。莉塔仿佛能够听见从照片里传出的，悠扬的歌声——

“——怎么？你很喜欢合唱队吗？”

正在莉塔看得出神的空档，她的身后传来了一个温柔的女声。莉塔听到声音吓了一跳，她赶紧转过身去，差点摔一跤，还好那名未知的女性伸手拉了她一把。

“不……不，我只是，只是有点好奇——我不擅长——”  
“对，对了……您是？”

“不用害怕哦，我是这里一年级生III班的班主任——弗洛伦斯·奈。初次见面，你是哪个班的呢？”  
未知的女性微微笑着，莉塔刚刚从差点摔跤的惊吓中平静下来，这才仔细打量了一番这名女性。她有着栗色的长卷发，这些卷发被打理得当，一直垂到腰间。鬓角的发丝被用两枚金色的一字夹夹住，别在耳后。女性有着蓝紫色的眸子，左侧的眼角有一颗痣。可能因为是第一天报到，她穿着学校教师的制服——黑色的长裙，很有教会的味道。

“我……我不太清楚，没有人告诉我。”

“这样吗？那，你的名字是什么？我帮你查一下。”

“我叫莉塔——莉塔·格莱特。”  
莉塔有点认生，她说话的声音很小。

“莉塔……莉塔·格莱特？你说的是莉塔·安德伦吗？你的父亲是凛·安德伦。”

“啊……是的。”  
莉塔觉得有点莫名其妙。她总觉得凛好像不是这个姓，她想着可能是因为被收养，而改了名字。她看见弗洛伦斯满是疑惑的表情，干脆将错就错了。  
“格莱特，格莱特是我的中间名，所以——”

“是这样吗？这里并没有登记你的中间名呢……莉塔……唔……我看看，这样啊，你是X班的，今年的新生一共有5个班，你能被分进X班真是很幸运呢。”  
弗洛伦斯如此说道，她拉起莉塔的手，牵引着她往前走。  
“一般的孩子进不到X班呢，你一定是有什么过人之处吧。来，我带你去报到吧。”  
女性脸上的笑容让人觉得亲近又温柔，莉塔也笑了笑，跟着她上楼。X班的教室在二楼最里侧，三楼和四楼都是高年级，一楼则是大厅和一些公用自习室，其中包括三个阶梯教室，两个录音教室和一间文印室。

看来时间还是比较早，当X班的教室门被推开的时候，里面还没什么学生。弗洛伦斯带着莉塔坐在比较靠中间的位置，莉塔有些抗拒。弗洛伦斯看到她这幅样子，只是笑着摸了摸她的头。

“莉塔，你知道皮格马利翁效应吗？”

“？”

“简单地说就是呢——你相信自己能做到一件事的话，你做成的几率就会很大，可是如果你不相信，那么做成的几率就会小。所以说——我希望你以后能够更加有自信呢。老师很希望有一天也能在合唱团的表演上看见你的身影呢。”  
弗洛伦斯笑笑，莉塔有点害羞地躲避着她的眼神。弗洛伦斯刚想再说点什么，教室的门突然打开，紧跟着，一名有着浅薄荷色短卷发的男性走了进来。他戴了一副银框圆角方眼镜，眸子是浅银色，眼尾下垂，给人一种温柔近人的感觉。他穿的是学校教师的黑色制服，耳边也戴着黑色的十字吊坠，手里拿着书本。莉塔总觉得这副打扮让她觉得十分熟悉，大概是错觉。  
男性进到教室看到已经有学生先到了，而且还带着别的班的班主任，露出一副吃惊的表情来。在他再三确认了那孩子不是弗洛伦斯的孩子后，才缓慢开口。

“哦呀，我没想到会有学生来这么早呢。弗洛伦斯，你不会又要从我的班抢走学生吧？”

弗洛伦斯听了男性的话，摆了摆手赔笑。男性将手里的东西摞好放在教室前方正中央的讲台上，他先是看了看名单，随后转过头来看向莉塔。再三确认过后，才再次开口。

“你就是——莉塔吧。我是你的班主任，布兰登·菲迪斯，你叫我布兰登老师就可以了。”

“您好……”  
莉塔有点不自然地望向面前的男性。  
“您是……您是怎么认出我来的呢？我们明明没见过吧。”

“啊，我和你哥哥很熟，他之前跟我提过，你是个‘有酒红色头发的可爱小姑娘’来着，我看到你，自然也就认出来了。”  
布兰登笑笑，递给莉塔一本册子。  
“既然你来的比较早，我就先把这个给你吧。这是你待会需要领的材料的名单，里面还夹着你的学生证和学生卡。待会你凭这两样东西，直接去图书馆就可以，那里有负责的老师，会把已经分拣好的书给你的。然后，你可以把东西先放在你自己的柜子里——就在教室外，用学生卡就可以打开。”

莉塔接过那本册子，翻出自己的学生证来，那上面登记的名字果然是“莉塔·安德伦”。

“对了，你哥哥已经提前帮你充好了学生卡，之后你就可以直接刷学生卡在食堂吃饭了。另外，小卖部也可以用学生卡支付。如果你想购买的图书馆的书的话，也可以刷这张卡，不过要另外用学生证登记一下。”  
“啊，还有，学生卡如果不小心丢了，虽然可以补办，但是里面的钱就不能追回了，所以你一定要小心拿着，你哥哥往里充了不少钱呢。”

莉塔刚打算把这张蓝幽幽的学生卡塞回册子里，她一听里面有不少钱，吓得赶紧把它塞进了书包的内兜里。她总觉得心里莫名其妙吊起了一块大石头。这哥哥可真是“贴心”。  
可别丢了，可别丢了，可别丢了。

“那个……布兰登老师，您说我的哥哥，到底是哪一位……？”  
莉塔还是问了出来，虽然这种说法听上去很奇怪，但她还是忍不住要问一问这个过分“贴心”的家伙是谁。

“嗯？他没告诉你吗？这倒挺不符合他性格……”  
“是绪，我们本来是在一个教堂工作的，但因为一些原因，我被调到这里来教书了。你是‘新来的’所以还不太清楚，绪在这个教区还是蛮有名的，他人很好，能力也很强，你可以放心依赖他哦。”

“嗯……嗯，好。”  
莉塔尴尬的笑了笑，她一开始还以为是艾茵帮她干的这些事，没想到是绪。不过也差不多嘛，毕竟是教会学校。按绪的风格，倒也是考虑到这些事来。

“那——你还有什么疑问吗？”

“啊，没有了。”

“如果没什么问题的话，可以现在就去图书馆拿东西了，早去一点的话，人会比较少。等你拿完东西，家长会应该也正好结束。到时候你可以先看看你家长有没有什么要和你说的，然后去吃午饭。吃完午饭后回班集合，下午老师会带着你们参观熟悉一下校园的。”

“嗯，好，谢谢老师。”  
待布兰登交代完所有事，莉塔赶紧拿着名单和书包向图书馆进发。她伸手推开教室的门，却差点没被吓死——门后竟然站着一个人，真的就只是站着，一言不发，而且似乎已经站了很久。幸亏莉塔胆儿大，不然真得被吓得心悸。站在那的人刚看见门开，就立刻转身跑了，跟恐怖游戏里的鬼魂儿似的。莉塔只从背影认出来那是个女孩，棕栗色头发编成两个小辫，耷拉在耳后，跑起来甩嗒甩嗒的。虽然同样是第一天上学，但她的校服却看起来像是穿了很久一样，有点脏兮兮的。莉塔觉得很奇怪，但也没多想，直奔着图书馆去了。


	34. 第三十四章

三十四

“好了，这里就是单子上所有的纸质教材了，小心拿好，不要弄丢。”

看上去有些严厉的图书管理员将一摞书本整理好包进一个袋子里，交给莉塔。不得不说，这一包还真是挺大，还很重。莉塔要用胸腹部做靠背，两只手抬着，才能将它们搬动。

“魔术材料需要去图书馆的二楼拿，教学视频可以直接从学校的学生用平台上下载，或者如果你愿意，去楼上拿一份备份也可以。”

图书管理员伸手给莉塔指明了道路，莉塔艰难地笑了笑，搬着书费力地往二楼走，她先把这堆耗力的劳什子扔到柜子里，然后再去拿剩下的东西。事实证明她的决策是正确的。她一上到图书馆的二楼，就看见在地上，桌子上和架子上码的齐齐的好几大排材料。图书馆的入口处有一摞单子，看样子又是材料单，旁边还挂了一大圈袋子。莉塔摇摇头叹了口气，捻起一张单子。每个年级所需要的东西是不一样的，甚至每个班需要的材料都大相径庭。就比如说，I班和II班所需要的东西就差了十几样。  
不过，令人觉得有趣的事情是，莉塔所在的X班和IX班所需要的材料都没有印在这张单子上，她去管理员那里问过后才知道，IX班和X班似乎是被与其他班级区分开来的。也就是说，一年级所包含的班级是I班，II班，III班，IV班，二年级是V班，VI班，VII班和VIII班。而剩下的两个班级，则既包括一年级生，也包括二年级生。其他年级的分布也如此。而且，每个班级都有自己擅长和专攻的科目，每个年级的第一个班都是专攻魔药学的班级，其中的学生也基本上都是拥有这方面能力的孩子。第二个班则是擅长召唤及精灵术类的学生，第三班是远程魔术及结界魔法，第四个班是近程魔术及攻击类魔法。剩下两个混班，则收纳了难以被分类的学生。顺带一提，不拥有能力或是无涉及魔法方面兴趣的学生，则会被单独分出来，统一放在有别于大部分学校的特殊学校里进行教育。

总之，莉塔取到了自己所需的材料单。她取了袋子，开始对着单子拿取材料。这给她的感觉就像是拿着生父给的小纸条在超市买东西一样，只不过这一次是不要钱的而已。

“研钵和研杵各三……滴管一包……龙种磷粉…………”  
不管怎么说，给个袋子还是很贴心的，更加贴心的是，袋子里还有分隔，这样放进去的东西就不会东倒西歪，弄坏弄破了。这里尽是些莉塔没见过的材料——闪闪发光的矿物颗粒啦，粘稠但是又不会黏在玻璃瓶子上的胶体啦，长相奇怪的植物等等。其中最吸引莉塔的，是一个密封起来的试管，里面装着一种深紫色的液体，虽然莉塔第一眼觉得它是紫色，但稍微改变角度，就会变成别的颜色，就像是以前在柜台里见过的那种有着奇妙颜色的珠光眼影一般。莉塔用大拇指和食指夹着试管两头，对着太阳不断晃动它。它能折射出很多不同的颜色，蓝色、绿色、黄色、红色。白色的阳光透过这种液体之后散成彩色的光，投在莉塔的身上。这支液体虽然只有一小点，但却让莉塔觉得它一定有什么无比神奇的效能。  
莉塔一心一意将注意力投在着一小瓶东西上，差点忘了自己是站在过道中间。就在她看得正爽的时候，突然感到背后被谁撞了一下。随后便是玻璃器皿掉在地上破碎的响声。

“喂——你！小心一点啊！这不都弄我身上了吗？”

“啊、对……”  
莉塔以为是自己的什么东西碎了，赶紧转过身去，想要道歉。结果，映入她眼帘的，是一副熟悉的面孔。不，也不能叫，熟悉，只是有一面之交而已。刚刚撞到莉塔的人，就是她刚才在班门口偶遇的那个有棕栗色头发，梳两个小辫儿的女生。这女生手里刚刚拿到的材料掉了一地，各种粉末和液体哗啦哗啦撒了一地。她身前站了两三个高年级的男生，不怀好意地抱臂看着她。女生不知道是该先捡哪样东西，她蹲在地上，两只手慌乱地将混在一起的各种东西堆成一堆，一边还不断低着头做出道歉的样子。

“对不起，对不起，我现在就收拾，我——”

“你说什么呢？我今天可是刚换的新鞋，就被你泼上东西了！你难道不知道紫胆溶液是根本洗不掉的吗？”  
“诶唷，我忘了，你是X班的垃圾新生，当然是不知道了！”  
“你得赔！你得赔！这可是限量版的新鞋！！”

男生们围在她身旁，不断用手推搡着女生。女生哽咽着，说不出话来，不断低头道歉。玻璃的碎片将她的手划出口子来，口子里又进了那些混合的脏东西。莉塔站在女生后面，心跳地很快。她很害怕，因为导致这名女生摔倒的原因其实是自己，但她又十分难以理解这些男生试图解决问题的方法。更重要的是，那名女生的样子，实在是让她想起了以前的自己。

“抱，抱歉，碰倒了她的人是我，所以，有什么问题的话——”  
莉塔攥紧了拳头，将自己的材料暂时先放在地上。  
“一定要追究责任的话，也是我……”

“啊？你又是哪根葱？”  
“不过既然你这么想要承担责任，也行啊？你来赔我的鞋！”

“这……”  
莉塔傻眼了，不管怎么说，赔钱这种事她真是无能为力。如果因为自己的原因，又得让哥哥们帮自己收拾烂摊子的话，岂不是太不够意思了。  
“我……”

“我什么我，把你的学生卡拿来！”  
高年级生果然是高年级生，站在最后面的那个人熟练地从莉塔身上搜出来她的学生卡，然后又熟练地交给了站在最前面那位“大哥”。  
“大哥”拿了卡，瞟了一样刚想走，却又瞬间脸色大变。他伸着脖子又仔细读了几遍卡上的内容，之后脸色变得更差了。

“大……大哥？”  
站在后面的那人等不及了，也伸脖子过来看。但他却没看出什么端倪来，于是不解地瞅瞅“大哥”。

“我们走了，走了。”  
“大哥”态度一百八十度大转弯，将卡恭敬地塞回莉塔的手里，之后拽着两个小跟班，念叨着什么转身离开了。  
“真倒霉……怎么就遇上‘那人’的妹妹了……”

“谁……谁妹妹？什么……”

“……那个白毛儿的神父，前两天他来学校找X班班主任的时候我听了一耳朵……操，真不走运。”

看着那一拨人渐行渐远，莉塔也终于松了一口气，她跑去找来清扫工具，过来帮这个女生清理地板。  
“你还好吗？我帮你把手包扎一下吧……”  
虽然没有绷带，但莉塔发现包里有不少创可贴，估计是绪放进去的。毕竟包是他给的。

“没事……我不用……”  
女生依旧是低着头，不过，在莉塔强行将创可贴递给她的时候，还是抬头伸手接了过来。莉塔这才终于看清了她的脸。女生的头发帘很长，有点挡眼。不过即使这样，莉塔还是能看清她隐藏在头发帘下的碧色眼眸。女生的皮肤很白，脸颊上有些雀斑。虽然看上去一副昏昏欲睡没什么精神的样子，但是多看几眼也觉得别有一番风味。女生很瘦，腿上的袜子松松垮垮的，老得揪。莉塔伸手拉她从地上起来，也是轻飘飘的。

“你叫什么名字？”  
莉塔从包里掏出湿巾擦拭着女生的手，之后打开创可贴给她贴上。女生的手也如其他部位一样细瘦，皮肤很干。仔细看的话，上面还有不少以前留下的疤痕。

“我叫瑟芙琳，瑟芙琳-杜瓦。”  
看着包扎好的手，女生薇薇抬起头来，小心翼翼地看向莉塔。  
“你呢？”

“我叫莉塔，莉塔…呃，莉塔·安德伦，你直接叫我莉塔就行了。”  
莉塔揪过瑟芙琳另一只手，重复着刚才清理-包扎的步骤。她想用术式增快治愈，却被对方制止了，说什么“我还是想让她们自然长好”。

“你……你和，你和那个神父是什么关系……”

“嗯？你说的是绪吗？他是我的哥哥……当然，不是亲哥哥，只是——”

“我知道了。”  
瑟芙琳望着地上浪费掉的材料，满面愁苦的咽了咽唾沫。学校提供的教育虽然是由中立区教会买单的，但材料和书本还是要自己付，而且材料和书本都是按份准备的。可以说，拿到手后，一旦出什么差错，责任就只能自己付了。瑟芙琳艰难地掏出了学生卡，去图书馆二楼的咨询处登记购买了一份新的。

“话说……话说，我们是一个班的吧。交个朋友吗。”

“朋友……？”  
瑟芙琳听到莉塔的话显得很吃惊，她的眼神躲躲闪闪，最终还是落到了莉塔以外的地方。  
“……我先说好了，就算和我做朋友，也不会有什么好处。我……我可是住在下城区的——”

“没关系——我们是做朋友，跟这些东西都没关系。……我刚刚到这边没有多久，所以也没什么同龄的朋友。如果你能和我做朋友的话……我会很高兴的！”  
莉塔握住了瑟芙琳的手。她眼睛亮亮的，充满了热情。瑟芙琳看到了莉塔真诚，便也没再说什么。她虽然沉默着，但莉塔还是从她的眼神里看出了肯定的意思。

“那——那就这么决定了！”


	35. 第三十五章

三十五

“怎么样？莉塔？开学第一天，感觉还好吗？”

回家的路途上，莉塔坐在车的后座上。接她回家的人是艾茵，而且也只接了她一个。她今天一天都没见到弗林克里斯特，明明是在同一个学校，却连个面都见不到，不管怎么说也太奇怪了。她问过艾茵，艾茵只是摇摇头叹息着，说出“弗林克里斯特总是喜欢一个人乱跑，我找不着他也很苦恼呀”这样的话。想到这里，莉塔不自然地双手捏着包带，低头看着脚尖，她的想法溢满了整个脑子，以至于脸艾茵的问话都没听见。

“莉塔？我在问你——”  
艾茵提高了音量，但脸上还是那副笑容。  
“今天怎么样？——先生让我确保你在学校没有被欺负，所以你的报告对于我来说，还是很重要的。”

莉塔这才回过神来。

“我……我交到新朋友了，老师和同学也都很好，您不用担心。”  
少女抬起头来，冲车前座那里的后视镜干巴巴地笑了笑。艾茵在看路况之余瞥了她一眼，保持着脸上的表情。艾茵那副笑脸就像是商业微笑一样，让莉塔觉得很不自在。

“是这样吗？可是你的表情看起来很生硬哦。”  
艾茵转动方向盘，将车转进宅邸门口的单行道去，他直行一段距离后在宅邸门前的小路停了下来。按动按键打开车后座的门。  
“你还是不要撒谎比较好呢。”他想想，又补了一句，“毕竟新开学嘛，新学期，新气象。有一个好的开始，可是很重要的。”

莉塔从后座上下来，然后再把书包背上。艾茵走过来想要替她拿包，但莉塔躲了一下，爽快的拒绝了。艾茵只是笑了笑，低头用手轻抚莉塔的头顶。

“也是，你已经是大孩子了。不怎么需要别人帮着拿东西了吧。”

“嗯……嗯。”  
莉塔礼貌性的回以有些尴尬的笑容，艾茵今天似乎体温比较高，莉塔感觉他放在自己头顶的手掌传来了温度，热热的，不同于以往。莉塔很清楚的记着，自己刚到这个家时艾茵给自己递衣服过来时，那衣服上被手掌接触过的部分并没有什么温度。

莉塔跟着艾茵从停车的位置穿过建筑中间的通路，从宅子的东侧后门进入到内部，莉塔简单收拾了一下自己，之后去西栋的餐厅吃完了晚餐。餐桌还是那张餐桌，长条形的，铺着桌布；餐厅还是那个餐厅。只不过，因为人少，偌大的屋子显得冷清。

“樱姐姐……绪哥哥他们不会回来吃饭吗？”  
莉塔拿着勺子搅动着碗里的南瓜羹，上面放着的砂糖很快沉入粘稠的橘色流体里，消失了身影。

“嗯，因为开学了嘛。所以，绪和兰切斯特一般是下班早的那个人去接另一个，然后在大学的食堂或者是教会的食堂吃完饭，大部分时间不会回来。”  
樱花丸看着莉塔心不在焉的样子，有些担心的摸摸她的头。樱花丸的手也很温暖，但就温度方面而言，与艾茵还是差一点。莉塔不是很想去思考那温度的原因，只是搅动着已经完全没有必要搅的南瓜羹。

“那蓝哥哥呢？”  
莉塔又问。

“蓝吗？他留在店里的可能比较大，毕竟现在是‘晚高峰’时期，应该是比较忙，脱不开身，一般七点多他会回来。”

“嗯……这样啊，那，那——”  
莉塔不愿意放弃。  
“红姐姐呢？”

“红一般会住在她的店里，她那里晚上的生意比较好，毕竟是酒吧——”

“那——”  
莉塔的表情很僵硬。  
“为什么连弗林克里斯特哥哥也……”

“他的话倒是回来，只不过一直在自己的房间里，像以前一样，不知道在干嘛。”  
艾茵将鬓角的头发并后面的麻花辫一起束了起来，吃饭的时候他都会这么做。他一手用两只手指捏着小勺子，向自己的南瓜羹里添糖。  
不管怎么说加的也有点太多了。别人是拿顶部带有出口的调料瓶将砂糖均匀撒进羹里，艾茵可好，他直接把瓶子打开，然后用干净的勺子直接把糖舀出来。

莉塔觉得光是看着都觉得甜。这么想着，她也停止了自己这边的搅动，麻利地用勺子将羹送进自己的口内。因为人少（主要是绪不在），所以饭桌上出奇的安静，这种莫名严肃起来的气氛，实在是让莉塔觉得不舒服。她想起来在她被收养之前，在原生家庭时，饭桌上的气氛比这还要糟糕。

[不赶快离开的话——]

少女踌躇之际，清脆的门铃声突然打破了凝结的空气。莉塔腾地从椅子上跳起来，像是找到了什么逃生出口一般快速放下勺子。  
“我——我去开门！”

机会总是留给有准备的人。莉塔还没等艾茵说出那句“咱家门可以遥控”，便已经从餐厅里消失地无影无踪了。

“所以说了——你自己不是有钥匙吗？别摁铃了，每次都要麻烦别人帮你开门。”  
兰切斯特看绪在那里摁门铃摁得不亦乐乎，满脸都是黑线。  
“你今天不也没拎很多东——”

“呜哇——你闭嘴！你不觉得回家之后摁门铃然后有人来开是一件很浪漫很温暖的事情吗？”  
绪摁完门铃后，把原本全都放在一边手上的袋子均匀分到两只手上。  
“再说了，你手里空空的，就拎个文件包，你为什么不掏钥匙？”

“啊？你在前头跑那么快我哪跟得上，再说了，你都已经摁了门铃了，我再掏钥匙开门，那不是很浪费开门那个人的感情吗？”

“感情？那你为什么不能照顾一下我的感情，每次艾茵开完门之后的表情都很有意思啦——”

门开了。莉塔将略显沉重的门推开，自己从里面伸出一个脑袋来。

“你看！这回是莉塔过来开的门，而且还是‘人肉’开门，你说说你为什么不能自己掏钥匙。”

“我……！！”

对于这两个人拌嘴的日常，莉塔早就已经见怪不怪了，她甚至觉得这是这两个人专属的某种交流方式。可能通过这种方式表达的情感会更浓厚一些，吧。她就这样慢慢把门推开，然后站在那，她瞥见绪手里拎的一堆袋子，伸出手去想要接过一个。

“你看看你！绪！太没出息了！竟然会让小女孩觉得你需要照顾！”  
兰切斯特无可奈何的叹息从绪左耳朵进，然后从绪的右耳朵又出去了。他在叹完气后代替莉塔接过绪手里的袋子，然后再代替莉塔推住门。他眼看着绪那张烦人的嘴又要张开，赶紧自己抢过了话题的先机。  
“得，你赶紧进去吧。”

“您买了很多东西呢。是去超市了吗？”  
莉塔低头瞅了一眼绪手里的袋子，好家伙，花花绿绿全是零食。不仅是零食，还是那种妈妈看了会骂你“吃垃圾食品”的零食。  
不过这回不用妈妈骂，兰切斯特可以。

“哈……他下了班吃了饭说什么夜晚十分寂寞，就跑到商场去了，我以为他又要去买游戏，没想到是买垃圾食品。你看看这买的都是什么，全都是色素味精添加剂，而且还要晚上吃，晚上吃这么多高热量的垃圾食品，你——”

“我体重很正常！！作为一个男人来讲你这种slim的类型才显得不正常好吗！你瞅瞅你自己，你——”

“sli……你说什么，我很匀称好吗？我每周都有在运动和健身，而且我每餐吃得营养均衡口味正常，你也不看看自己秤上的数字，简直比股票涨得还快。”

“啊？股票哪有涨得很快，明明、不，这个不是重点，我那叫肌肉好吗？你这种小鸡身材连我的法杖你都拎不——”

“绪哥哥，真的很重吗？”  
莉塔觉得这俩人吵架很好玩，干脆也不劝架了，她终于发现了逗哏的乐趣。这也正常，在这俩人中间夹久了，不论是谁都能爱上逗哏吧。

“我……！莉塔！怎么连你也这样！男人的体重标准难道不是身高绝对值减掉110吗！”

“是身高绝对值减掉105。”  
兰切斯特清冷地，如此说道。

“啊？什、”

“但是不管怎么样，绪哥哥你买的零食也太多了吧……唔，一模一样的大号薯片有五包，然后，然后还有甜甜圈，看起来就很甜的夹心饼干，看起来就很辣的豆制品，看起来就很——”  
莉塔看着袋子，一样一样数起来，简直就是公开处刑。不管怎么样，一个穿着神父制服的人双手拎着的全是“三高”食品，这画面给人的反差还是很大的。莉塔觉得，绪这个人吧，因为本身就很白，如果闭着嘴静静站在那里的话，挺有圣洁的气质的，姑且还能配得上那张漂亮的脸，还有“神父”这个标签。就像之前在教堂里听弹琴那时一样，一边唱着歌，一边用那双浅紫色的眸子不经意扫过谁的话，估计得有一堆少女沦陷。  
难道这就是“天妒帅哥”吗？不，这种妒忌的方法怎么说也太不对了。莉塔这么想着，轻轻地在心里怪了一次天。


	36. 第三十六章

三十六

“话说吼，你今天在学校过的怎么样？”  
在门口磨叽了半天之后，绪总算拖着那堆袋子进了自己的房间，然后莉塔不知道为什么也跟过去了。绪把神父的制服外套脱下来，然后在柜子里挂好。他这个人虽然是朵奇葩，但在小细节上还挺用心的。莉塔看见他柜子里的衣服都有叠好，而且制服和外套们也保养的很细心。挂烫机就立在柜子旁边，机器装水的透明容器内壁还有不少水珠。  
比起这个，能有十多件一模一样的黑色高领衫还真是厉害。

“唔……我过得挺好的，还交到了新的朋友。”  
莉塔虽然嘴上说着零食是垃圾食品（也可能是为了捧兰切斯特的哏），但在绪撕开原味薯片的包装，并把薯片倒进一个玻璃大碗的时候，她还是沦陷了。不管怎么说，跟绪吃零食，肯定不会被说教。机会总是要留给有准备的人的。  
“话说，您为什么要在我的卡里，额，存那么多钱。”

“嗯？有很多吗？”  
绪不仅撕开了薯片，而且还拿出来手柄，开开电视，在电视前沙发下的地毯上铺了个软的垫子，然后坐好。之后，他又在那件奇怪卫衣的胸前口袋里装上插有吸管的罐装可乐，一副马上要“开始战斗”的样子。他用左手的食指和中指夹薯片，然后用无名指和小拇指托着手柄左半部分，用拇指控制摇杆，右手则拿来按各种按键。  
“我问你们班主任，他说学校食堂也是要用卡的，我就多充了一点。总不能把你饿着吧。”

“是……是这样，但是，我觉得我也没那么能吃吧。”  
莉塔叹了口气，不禁回想起白天时的尴尬场面。

时值开学报道的午餐时间，莉塔从书包里拿出了樱花丸给她准备好的午餐，正要准备吃的时候，却看见瑟芙琳一个人在教室的角落坐着，没有要吃饭的意思。莉塔好奇，便过去问了一句，才知道瑟芙琳没有带午饭，再一问，她卡里也没有钱。莉塔没好意思再问下去，她本来想把自己的午饭分给瑟芙琳一半，却在拿着饭盒过去的路上被凳子腿绊到，失手将饭盒扔了出去。  
扣了正打算走过来的班主任一身。  
莉塔吓得心跳都快赶上仓鼠了，她赶紧从包里找纸给布兰登擦了擦，但西红柿的印子实在是太深了，最后只得不了了之。虽然布兰登笑着摆摆手说没关系，但莉塔还是愧疚的很。这么折腾一通，显得更加饥饿了。无奈之下，莉塔终于想起来学校有小卖部这么一回事。她抱着“希望小卖部开门吧”的愿望和瑟芙琳一起过去，没想到小卖部真的开了门，而且排队的人还挺多。她和瑟芙琳排了五分钟，终于排到，由于不知道自己卡里有多少钱，莉塔只是给两人一人买了一个三明治，然后还买了两盒果汁。没想到刷卡的时候显示的余额，有意义的一位数字后面竟然有五个零。引得后面排队的人一片惊呼。

不是，说真的，有谁会在自己的饭卡里存五万块啊！为什么！真是为什么！

莉塔好不容易才从众人的注目下离开，却还是败在了瑟芙琳“敬重”的眼神下。  
做人真难。

“嗯……我以为你很能吃。”  
绪用右手尴尬地挠挠头，打开自己新买的游戏。

[就算再能吃我也不会吃掉五万块啊！！！]  
莉塔如此在心中哭叫。

“呀……反正我都充了，你就拿着花吧，闲着没事可以买点奶茶什么的喝喝，诶，不对，你们学校是不是没有卖奶茶的？”

“不……比起这个，五万块……这么多真的可以吗”  
[我拿着这张卡心里负担好重。]  
莉塔觉得绪每天都在刷新自己的世界观。

“没事啦，你拿着吧，反正也退不了了，你就，额，多请你同学吃吃饭吧。”  
绪虽然目不转睛地在盯着屏幕，手指也在进行一些莉塔难以理解的高难度操作，但莉塔还是能感觉到绪有在认真听她说话。

“不过，一下子在这种卡里充这么多钱……兰切斯特哥哥知道了的话估计又——”

“哈哈！你猜对了！你知道吗？之前兰切斯特知道我玩抽卡游戏花了两万块钱的时候，脸都快气歪了，说什么‘你太浪费钱了’这样的话，不过我花的又不是他的钱，所以他后来也没什么话说了。”  
绪趁着可以放松的瞬间以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃的速度低头吸了一口可乐，然后回来击杀了对面的boss。  
“我手气不好嘛……不过我也能理解他啦，毕竟那些钱相当于他一个月工资了。我之前买车给他的时候也是，虽然嘴上说着‘我不是已经有一辆了你还买这干啥’这样的话，但是还是气呼呼的收下了，而且还很上心地保养呢！”

这都什么有钱发言。  
莉塔加快了吃薯片的速度。  
“但是，绪哥哥你不是在教会工作吗？而且，您的神职是最下层的‘Primary’吧，这些钱——”

“是补助啦补助，特级驱魔师的补助啦，以及帮教会处理危险系数比较高的case的时候，也会给很多补助。而且因为我并不是绑定在教会里的，也可以帮个人或者别的什么组织处理棘手的案件，这些人一般出手都很阔绰的，不捞一把会很可惜。一个月嘛……如果正常发挥的话，能顶20个兰切斯特吧。”  
绪有些得意地转过来充莉塔笑笑，回来的时候发现自己残血了，吓得眼镜都掉了。

莉塔汗颜，帮绪捡起来眼镜戴回去。努力消化着刚刚那些信息。

“有的时候用这事刺激刺激兰切斯特还挺好玩的，偶尔跟他说一句‘被包养的感觉好不好啊’，就能看到非——常有趣的画面！我都要笑出鹅叫了，你知道他眉……靠！靠！！靠！！我被友军击中了！靠！”  
游戏的画面突然一红，几个破碎的白色粗体字在上面一闪，随后绪发出了生孩子一般的惨叫。

“绪！闭嘴！”  
住隔壁的兰切斯特如此隔空训斥道。

被友军击中心如死灰的绪就这样看着代表己方的绿色一点一点褪去，欲哭无泪的啃着薯片。

这可能是报应吧。

“嘛，输赢什么的，很常见嘛……”  
莉塔干笑，不知不觉拿掉了碗里最后一片薯片。当再次伸出的手碰到玻璃碗壁的一刻，她才意识到绪吃薯片的速度之快。一边高难度操作游戏，一边说着话，竟然还能吃薯片吃这么快。  
[不愧是特级驱魔师，就是不一样。]

“啊，对了，我想起来一件事。”  
莉塔舔舔手指，瞅瞅在地上咸鱼瘫的绪。  
“布兰登老师说，明天要带一寸照片去，说是有体检表要用到。我好像……还没有。”

“唔……这什么友军..这……嗯？你说什么？一寸照片？那种东西咱们家就可以打哦。蓝这会应该已经回来了吧，他拍照技术很好的，你让他给你找个白墙拍一下，然后打印出来就行，咱们家不是有那个彩色打印机吗？分辨率应该够。”

莉塔虽然不懂分辨率乃何物，但姑且知道了这事是有着落的。  
“蓝哥哥吗，我去他房间里找一找吧。”

“他应该会和艾茵在一块吧，他不是经常带蛋糕回来给艾茵吗？你去温室瞅一眼吧，他们一般在那吃。”  
绪拆开了第二包薯片，这么会已经吃了四分之一了。真乃人形自走灭薯机。

“艾茵……”  
莉塔皱皱眉，眼神又不知道飘去哪了。绪虽然专注于开第二把游戏，但同时也注意到了莉塔异常的样子。

“怎么了？艾茵他怎么了吗？”

“啊……不，我只是，有点——不太习惯他。”

“嗯……”  
绪直直身子。  
“我能理解你啦，他挺不好相处的吧。虽然脸上的笑容比谁都灿烂，但和他待在一起的时候，总能感到一股莫名的危险气息，而且还有种被当做什么目标一样的威胁感。明明是个小屁孩啦，总是一股子生硬的气息。”

知我者，夜刀神绪也。  
“绪哥哥也这么想吗……我，我虽然没有什么别的意思，但是，是我哪里做错了吗？才会让艾茵哥哥……”

“没有啦，艾茵他一直都那样，这些年还好了点，你没见他以前每天脸上那副阴郁的表情呢。然后还很顽固，谁说什么都不怎么听。蓝真的很强，别的我不说，但就他性格我只能发表这一个评论，真的太强了。从来不怎么生气，然后也很有耐心，经常帮着艾茵收拾烂摊子。”

“收拾……烂摊子？”  
在莉塔的印象里，艾茵似乎更像是帮别人收拾烂摊子的类型。

“嗯？你不知道吗？艾茵他上学的时候，经常会因为‘殴打同学’这种原因被老师叫家长呢，每次都是蓝过去帮着道歉，去医院看望人家同学也都是蓝去的。然后回来还能很耐心的教导艾茵，真的是教导，要我早就揍人了好吧……屁股都给他打开花，太熊了。”  
绪又来到了上次死掉的位置，他聚精会神起来，可乐的吸管都被咬扁了。  
“这一点我是真的很佩服蓝，真的。”

“殴打同学？？艾茵哥哥吗？这还真是……”  
真的，绪真的每天、不、每时每刻都在刷新莉塔的三观。  
“不是，真的吗？艾茵哥哥看起来，不像是能肉搏的类型。”

“我跟你说，莉塔，人不可貌相哦，你别看他瘦巴巴的，打起人来真的狠，还很极端，他生病的时候还能一边咳血一边把对面揍得鼻青脸肿的，虽然事后他自己也不好受，但是你问他，‘下次还打吗’，他还真的会跟你说‘打’。这人太恐怖了好吧。”

“那他现在变了不少呢……我还真是…幸运。”

“嗯嗯嗯，真的，我也惊了，他的改变简直是一夜之间。我记得是有一次他被凛叫过去不知道说了什么之后，第二天就跟变了个人一样，竟·然·开·始·面·带·微·笑。”  
绪说这句话的时候一字一顿。  
“刚开始那会真的吓死我了，我还以为他脑子出了什么问题。不过嘛，对于他，凛好像就是很管用。只要是凛的意思，他说往东，艾茵就没往西过。”

“是……这样吗。”  
莉塔觉得就算如此，心里还是抖三抖，看来之前在图书馆时，自己简直是逃过一劫。  
“那，那我先去拍照片了，绪哥哥，您…加油。”

“嗯，好——我靠！我怎么又被友军击中了！你其实是boss派来的吧！！”  
绪再次发出杀鸡一样的叫声。

“绪！给我闭嘴！！”

“行了兰切斯特！你被包养的感觉不错吗？？”

“啊？？？你说什么！！！！”

剩下的对话莉塔是听也不想再听了。


	37. 第三十七章

三十七

莉塔从绪的房间走出来时，才意识到天已经黑了。绪因为要打游戏，所以早早的就把窗帘拉上，防止反光，再加上聊天的内容很“愉快”，所以时间过得嗖嗖的。莉塔这也在意识到打游戏是真的会很费时间。  
绪的房间在西栋，从楼道的窗户向外看的话，正好能够看见东栋房间的照明情况。二楼靠近南侧的房间灯亮着，看来艾茵应该是和蓝在花房二楼的小露台。确定了位置后，莉塔就不用再无目的地去找了。毕竟这房子挺大的，跑来跑去一个是累，一个是费时间。在之前的授课中，兰切斯特曾经告诉过她，情报的时效性是很重要的。虽然莉塔当时没怎么理解，但现在看来，真是简单易懂。跑来跑去的找人方法在这种大房子里并不适用，因为从西栋到东栋的路有很多条，一不小心，就会和要找的对象错过。

比起从敲艾茵的房间门进到花房里去，莉塔果断选择了，从一楼花房的入口去到二楼露台这条路线。

一楼花房的门这次没锁，也是，这地方虽然和艾茵的房间相通，但毕竟露台那和艾茵房间相接的地方有另一扇门，所以楼下这部分的花房算是公共区域。没有上锁的道理，虽然如此却依旧设计了可以锁上的门，这还真是奇怪。

莉塔推开一楼花房的门，温暖潮湿的气息扑面而来，她撸起袖子，顺着楼梯上二楼去。果然，还没爬到顶，艾茵就已经先蓝一步发现了莉塔。  
毕竟红色的头发很显眼啦。

“呀，莉塔，这么晚了，是找我们之中的谁有什么事吗？”  
艾茵此时的笑容很自然，琥珀一样的金色眸子和他手里端着的茶水是一个颜色，都在灯光的照射下摇曳着光。蓝就坐在艾茵旁边的椅子上，趁莉塔吸引走艾茵注意力的时候噌地把艾茵拿出来放在碟子上，准备待会放进茶水里的几块方糖捏走。因为再放回罐子里不太合适，于是蓝干脆咬咬牙，把糖扔进了自己的杯子里，然后快速搅动弄着。

“蓝先生，搅茶水很好玩吗？”  
艾茵两只手端着自己的玻璃茶杯，手指尖抚弄着玻璃杯外壁上的烫金装饰。宽大的袖子因为重力而下滑，露出一截略显苍白的手腕来。

“……你…发现了啊。”

“我发现了。”

蓝的语气像是认输了一样，除了不甘之外，还带点失望。

“那么，话题又回来了，莉塔，你是来做什么的？你也想要抹茶蛋糕吗？”  
艾茵放下手里的茶杯，说着就要去切一块蛋糕下来。

“不、不……我不是来吃蛋糕的。学校明天要交一张体检用的一寸照片，绪哥哥告诉我蓝哥哥很会拍照，于是我来……”

“是这样吗？我去确认一下相机还有没有电吧，因为之前用了一阵子，可能——”  
蓝推开凳子，从座位上站起来，然后又把凳子推回去放好，之后转身离开。莉塔刚想说点什么，但还没来得及说，蓝就已经没了人影。只剩下莉塔和艾茵两个人，以及寂静的空气。莉塔没话说，只能示以尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。

“那个……”  
莉塔觉得自己再也受不了这种心惊肉跳的气氛，她一咬牙一闭眼，下决心开启话题，聊什么都好，只要能改变这种令人窒息的气氛，就算让她当场倒立她都愿意。  
“我——”

“不用勉强自己。”  
意料之外的，艾茵先开口了。他的头正对前方，眼神瞟向与莉塔相对的方向。艾茵先是轻抿了茶水，随后用温柔的，平静的，但又令人发指的语调慢慢吐出了之后的话。  
“不用勉强自己，讨厌我的话，即使现在用热茶水泼我也没关系，我不会还手。还请你随意，用喜欢的方式——”

[这个人，在说什么。]

莉塔一时被惊得无话可说，或者是说不出话来。只能呆呆站在那里，盯着艾茵眨眼时扇动的纤长睫毛。  
不是啊，这说的这是人话吗。

“嗯？怎么了？是需要我帮你把茶水倒好吗？”  
虽然艾茵只是将飘在外面的眼神收了回来，然后再瞟向莉塔，但不知道是不是因为这种居高临下的位置关系，莉塔竟感受到了恐惧。  
“你想怎么折腾我都没关系，我依旧会用这幅笑容面对你。但是，请你不要让自己受伤。”

每一句话都在给予莉塔更大的冲击。  
[他到底，在说什么。]

“我……我没有这种想法，真的，真的没——”

茶杯被轻放在同样是玻璃材质的茶几上，发出细小却又刺耳的磕碰声。艾茵从位子上站起来，衣袖因为重力滑下，遮住了刚刚露出来的皮肤，他用很轻的步伐，向莉塔的方向走来。莉塔则本能地想向后退去，却迈不动脚。  
“你不可以出意外，在家里也好，在学校也好，只要是在我的【可控范围】内，你不可以出意外。因为这是先生的意思。”  
“先生说了，要我【好好地】照顾你，因为你很【重要】，绝对不能出【意外】，不能被人【欺负】。你是重要的【孩子】，和别人【不一样】。”

“所以，如果你讨厌我，就请随意泄愤吧。用刀划我也好，用烙铁在我身上刻字也好，只要你不受伤的话，这些都没关系。”  
艾茵的声音就如同他的脚步一般轻，或许是因为背光的原因，原本像蜂蜜一样甜美的那双眸子，此刻却像是在黑暗中伺机而动的毒蛇一般，将莉塔牢牢地捆住。莉塔觉得呼吸困难，但她无法逃脱，她用尽全力反抗着这种威压，迈动双脚向后退去，却最终因为踩空而猛地向后倒去。  
而蛇牢牢将她捆住。艾茵的手紧紧地拽住了莉塔的胳膊，随后俯身将自己的嘴唇贴近莉塔的耳边，这距离实在是太近了，近到莉塔能够嗅到艾茵身上的植物香气，近到她能感受到艾茵带着温度的吐息。露台边缘的灌木丛遮挡着从上方透下来的光，莉塔觉得眼前被黑暗遮蔽，什么也看不见。  
随后，他就像是蛇吐信子一般，用轻得异常的声音，在少女耳边低语。

“但是，在那之后，请【您】务必【自重】。我并不想将你【强制】地【保护】起来，就像——”

“莉塔——我的相机还可以用，现在就可以拍。”  
蓝的声音如同锥子一般刺透了这层让人窒息的橡胶层。莉塔还没有反应过来，便看见艾茵像是什么都没发生一样，用平常的灿烂笑脸抬起头来，望向蓝的方向。  
确实，对于他来说，确实什么都没发生——

“嗯？艾茵？你们两个缩在那干什么呢？站在楼梯上说话很危险。”  
蓝插着腰，喝了一口刚刚自己放了糖的茶水。然后被齁得皱了皱眉。

“嗯，没什么，只是些【朋友】之间的悄悄话罢了。不能让你听见，所以才特意躲起来说呢~”  
艾茵笑着，撒开了莉塔的手，莉塔的意识还停留在刚刚即将摔倒的场景里，在她被撒开后，本能地伸手想要抓住艾茵。这时候她才意识到，自己的背后不知道什么时候，已经被大片的藤蔓撑住，而脚下也是如此，根本摔不到。她觉得自己简直就跟断片了一样。  
而且，胳膊上并没有被抓住的痕迹。

“好了好了，莉塔，还愣在那干什么，快上来拍照吧。”  
艾茵笑了笑，伸手端起自己的茶杯，将里面的液体一饮而尽，在艾茵扬起头的顷刻间，莉塔看见了，透过他发丝的遮挡，看见了他脖子上，被掐过的，有些渗血的红印。莉塔恍惚间，低头看向自己的手。

指甲缝里有些血迹。

莉塔顿时觉得自己的大脑混乱无比，她眼神飘忽不定，呼吸也加速了，如果不是因为身后藤蔓的触感过于真实，她甚至怀疑自己在做梦。灯光晃得她发晕，湿热的空气也像是在阻止她呼吸一般。

[啊啊，我——]

“莉塔，看镜头。”

“啊，啊，好。抱歉，我刚刚有些走神。”  
回过神来，莉塔发现自己已经站在了蓝色的幕布前，说是幕布，其实是利用术式投影过的白墙。蓝弯着腰，熟练地按下放在三脚架上的相机的拍照按钮。柔光的闪光灯一闪，晃得人想眨眼，但莉塔觉得总算有了点真实感。

“好了，我去裁一下，然后就可以打出来给你。”  
蓝把相机的储存卡拔出来，塞进转接器里。他熟练地操作着软件，而艾茵则坐在不远处的桌边，一边翻阅他从打印机旁边找到的一摞照片，一边续摊——吃蔓越莓饼干。

“蓝？这是你下个月要上的新品吗？”  
艾茵漫不经心地举着一张照片，盯着上面浅绿色的薄饼。

“哦，那个吗？是。”  
蓝没回头，伸手在打印机里装上相片纸，打印面冲下。  
“那个叫‘青林物语’，是混合蔬菜味的薄饼，中间夹了薄荷味奶油。算是夏天尾声的一点小纪念吧。”

“‘青林物语’……吗？这个名字太不直白了，不像是你起的。”

“你说对了，那是我店里最近新来的一个店员起的名字。他是附近大学的在读生，算是勤工俭学。是很努力很认真的一个孩子。”  
蓝把打印好的照片用闸纸刀仔细切成小张，之后找了个自封袋装上拿给莉塔。莉塔接过，不过，她自己的照片的吸引力似乎没有店里新上的甜品的大。她凑到桌子旁，也拿起了一张看。

“这个人是谁啊？”  
艾茵翻到一张照片，突然停下了进食。蓝听到问话，也凑过来。

“哦，这个就是我跟你说的新来的店员，他叫文迪榭·内昂，也是伊维斯精灵，他学的专业也是魔药学，你们俩是不是挺像的？”  
蓝从艾茵手里拿过照片，放在桌子上。莉塔看见里面的人有着比艾茵浅一些的发色，树枝般的角向上扬起，下垂眼，瞳色是伊维斯精灵特有的金色，不过和艾茵比起来，要浅很多。相片里的人笑容自然灿烂，无时无刻不在散发着善意。  
“他很好学的，而且也很有天赋，做甜点做得很好。”

“嗯，好，那你们两个为什么站在一起。还一人端了一份薄饼？”

“啊，因为这个薄饼有两个颜色，还有一款是淡蓝色的，蓝莓味的，我觉得我们两个的发色正好能对应上，所以——”

“你想要绿色的发色找我不是也行吗？”  
艾茵的笑容依旧，但他拿着饼干的手停在了空中，莉塔似乎已经听见了饼干碎裂的声音。

“啊，你那天不是在医院拿检查结果吗？而且他的发色比较浅，我就——”

“嗯，嗯。也是呢，比起经常会被医院打断生活的我，还是他比较方便一点，对不对？你开了分店之后，是不是要他做分店长了？”  
饼干承受不住压力，碎掉了。

“我是有这个想法，他真的很有天赋，我打算过两天把做抹茶蛋糕的方子给他，这样的话——”

莉塔看着都着急。蓝，你是什么鬼畜直男脑。

“啊，那还真是好。”  
艾茵笑容依旧，他推开相片，拍拍手上的饼干残留物，然后缓缓站起来。  
“那，时间也不早了，您今天早些休息吧。哥哥。”


	38. 第三十八章

三十八

室内的空气降至冰点。  
莉塔僵硬地看着艾茵离去的背影，他走得很快，长发编成的麻花在腿间摇摆。

不是啊，这和说好的不一样啊。  
莉塔再次确认自己是不是来到了什么异次元，根据她的记忆和从绪那里得来的情报，大型犬一样的蓝理论上来讲应该不会说出这么逻辑奇特的话的。  
简直跟换了个人一样。

“蓝……蓝哥哥，刚刚您说的话，是不是——”  
莉塔声音有些颤抖，毕竟现在显然不是一个给长辈提建议的好时机。  
“这样的话，会伤到艾茵哥哥的吧，不管怎么说——”

对于莉塔的话，蓝没有任何的反应。因为是背光的原因，莉塔并看不清蓝现在的表情。再加上蓝过于高大的身材，莉塔几乎都怀疑自己的声音是不是没传过去。她再三犹豫，最终还是决定了提高音量。

“蓝哥——”

“哈…哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！刚才那个表情真是太棒了！喂，你看到刚才那个绿色的家伙的表情了吗？简直太有趣了好吧。”  
蓝突然爆出一阵狂笑，一边笑着，一边扯开凳子随意地坐下。  
“蓝这个家伙还真是的，总是能让我抓着这么多把柄，这么多年了，还真是一点长进都没有——”

“什……？”

蓝这幅反常，或者说是骇人的反应，着实将莉塔吓得不行。她不知是为何，身体不由自主地向后退去。一切的本能都在告诉他，面前这个人不对劲。她看到蓝发男性坐到了桌子的侧边，将颈上的围巾扯下。他先是用眼睛扫了一遍桌子上的照片，然后又扭头看向自己。那眼神不同于以往的蓝，炽热，外放，充满着蓝不会有的感情。

[这莫非就是——]  
莉塔脑内浮现出了之前在海滨别墅与樱花丸交谈时，提到的，蓝的第二个人格。

“哦呀，是没见过的面孔呢~小姑娘，你叫什么名字——？”  
蓝发的男性朝着莉塔走过来，双手撑膝半蹲着。虽说他确实是在提问，不过却压根没打算给莉塔留回答的机会。  
“嗯嗯，那种事情怎么样都好，你应该是新被收养的孩子吧？你是伊维斯人吗？不是伊维斯人吧~看你的样子不像呢，这样就好，这样就好——”

阳夏转身离开莉塔，饶有兴趣地在屋子里踱步环绕着，四周张望，像是到了从没来过的地方一般。莉塔就这样盯着来回踱步的阳夏，震惊地说不出话来。

“你不用害怕哦~我可不会对女孩子做什么坏事的。不过要是安格烈那家伙出现了的话，你可得小心，他就跟没脑子一样，小心被他伤到——”  
阳夏用着蓝的脸，做出笑眯眯的表情，一蓝一黄的眼眸，就如同狡黠的波斯猫一般闪烁着。莉塔这还是第一次见到不带围巾的“蓝”，她看到蓝的脖子后侧有一个小小的疤痕，形状扭曲，因为离得远，莉塔并看不清它具体的形状。

“喂，我说，小姑娘，不要总是我一个人说话，你也陪我聊聊呗，好不容易出来了一趟，时间也不多，要是就这么浪费过去多可惜啊。就像好不容易从泥土里爬出来却找不到配偶的蝉一样。我会伤心的。”

“嗯……嗯。”  
莉塔还是没能接受这个用着蓝的脸的全新的人。  
“我……我叫莉塔，是——”

“嗯嗯，莉塔吗？是个好名字呢。怎么，那个黑色头发的大姐姐还活着吗？”

“黑……您说红姐姐吗？她还活……”

“那那个绿色的家伙呢，那个雄性伊维斯人，他揍人的习惯有没有改善一点？”

“艾茵哥哥已经不会——”  
莉塔觉得这个人不是个什么善茬，他对于他人的称呼让莉塔觉得很不舒服。“雄性的伊维斯人”，这样的叫法也太——

“小姑娘，我跟你说哦，闲着没事千万不要和伊维斯人沾上关系。尤其是那些所谓血统纯正的伊维斯人，跟他们打交道的话可没什么好结果。”  
阳夏绕了一圈，又坐回椅子上。  
“蓝这个家伙上辈子是不是捅了伊维斯人窝了，总是会和奇奇怪怪的伊维斯人扯上关系。尤其是那个小聋人，真不知道蓝是造了什么孽才摊上他。要我——”

“你和、你和伊维斯人有什么过节吗？”  
少女实在是听不下去了。  
“艾茵哥哥他惹了你了吗？”  
莉塔不知道自己从哪来的勇气，竟然就这样径直向阳夏走去，站在他面前。  
“刚刚，说那些过分的话的也是你吧。虽然我不知道你是从什么时候出来的，也不知道你为什么要说那样的话。但是，但是没有理由地去难为一个人，这种做法是错误的！请你向艾茵哥哥道歉。”  
少女的眼神十分坚定，她就这样直视，或者说是盯着阳夏的眼睛，目光如刃。她比起当初训斥弗林克里斯特的时候，更添了一份气势。阳夏显然是被这“小不点”出乎意料的攻势给惊到了一点点，他楞了一下，但很快又回到了刚刚的状态。

“好好好，我会道歉的。毕竟五年不见了，我也有点激动嘛。你看，任谁被憋了这么多年，都会受不了的吧。”  
阳夏揉揉头发，趴在桌子上弹照片儿玩。

“……五年？”

“嗯，对哦。五年前那个白毛的家伙，因为说什么我们几个让蓝很困扰，所以用了个什么术式把我们都封印起来了。说真的，我们太冤了吧——先不说蓝那个家伙占有这个身体的主导权，然后总是不让我们出来，尤其是在那个绿色的家伙面前。凪和安格烈都太听话了，都不肯偷偷溜出来。所以只有我一个能跑出来玩玩。”

照片儿被弹到地上了。莉塔过去捡起来。阳夏的这些话里蕴含的信息量实在是太大，先不说阳夏口中的“白毛的家伙”到底是凛还是绪，光是被封印就已经够莫名其妙了。只是多重人格的话，明明依靠普通的治疗术式就能够治愈，为什么，要特别的花力气封印起来。

“那……既然如此，封印是被解开了吗？”

“嗯？对哦。不知道为什么，几个月前那个封印的力量就突然减弱了，然后之后一直处于很不稳定的状态，像是有个什么力量在干扰一般。然后呢，今天我终于从封印的缝隙跑出来咯。”  
阳夏扬扬嘴角，做出一个自豪的笑容。莉塔觉得如果现在这幅身体里装着的人是蓝的话，这个笑容倒还能算上是好看。  
“不过我的时间也不多，尽管能从缝隙里跑出来，但是依旧只是跑出来一会罢了。我会赶在时间用完之前去道歉的啦。毕竟说了那种话，要是不解释清楚，那个偏执小绿人又得折腾半天吧。”

语毕，阳夏便从椅子上站了起来。他把照片收拾好，落成一摞放在一边，转身想要离开，但在离开之前，他又一副恍然想起来什么的样子，转回来低头看向莉塔。

“喂，你，是不是被人下了诅咒的术式啊。”

“呃……？”  
莉塔不明所以。

“算了，没什么，时间不早了，小孩儿要早点睡觉哦，我去道歉咯。”

[真是奇怪的人。]  
阳夏那最后一句话让莉塔十分摸不着头脑，虽然那是从看起来很不靠谱的阳夏嘴里说出来的话，但莉塔却无法当作是戏言。她想要去追问，但回过神来的时候对方却早已没了踪影。莉塔只得出门寻找。却没想到在开门的一瞬间撞到了人。

“嘶……！”

因为到了晚上，所以走廊里没人用的部分已经关了灯，莉塔就着房间内部溢出来的灯光，勉强看清了来者的面容。——较艾茵相比颜色更深些的绿发，以及深琥珀色的眸子，无疑是阿云。离着门这么近，而且又是这种时间，莉塔虽然不想承认，但她确确实实觉得阿云是在偷听。当她这么问了之后，阿云虽然有过犹豫，但最终还是承认了。

“所以，阿云姐姐，您为什么要——”  
偷听是不好的行为，莉塔本想在蓝的房间门口便问清楚缘由，但阿云似乎是有着什么难言之隐一般，似乎不太愿意在这种随时有可能有人过来的地方开口。莉塔看明白了她的意思，便拉着阿云来到自己的房间，现在她们两人坐在床边，面对着面，除了一个等身大的毛绒熊之外，再无他人。  
阿云将双手放在膝上，低头盯着那上面的指甲。她的神情落寞，如果是作为对于偷听被发现这一事件的反应的话，未免有些太过了。

“我很喜欢蓝。”

“啊……诶？”  
莉塔愣了一下。  
“喜欢……是指哪……”

“就是，字面意义上的喜欢。”  
阿云低着头，双手抓紧裙角。  
“我刚刚看到艾茵表情僵硬地从蓝的房间离开，所以控制不住地就想要去一探究竟。我知道……我知道这样做是错误的，可是我没有办法控制住这种对于蓝的感情。”  
“蓝是一个很好的人，在大家难过的时候会去安慰，有困难的时候会去帮助。他是大家的好哥哥，对大家都很好，对我也是……但是……但是……”

阿云说到一半，便忍不住地抽噎了起来，莉塔没见过这样的场面，慌慌张张地取来纸巾，帮着阿云擦拭眼泪。爱上一个人是无法控制的，喜欢一个人也是如此。莉塔多少能够明白阿云的心情，但她却想不出安慰的办法。一个人的感情是无法强行扭转的，对于阿云来说是这样，对于蓝来说也是如此。

“明明是同样的发色，同样的瞳色，出身地相同，就连姓都相似，为什么，为什么我就不行呢……？”  
阿云小声嘀咕着，似是在自言自语。  
“抱歉，我知道我不该和你说这些，但是……阿樱的话是无法理解我的吧，红也是……对不起，所以，我只能和你——”

“嗯，没关系，说出来会好受一点吧。”  
莉塔有些哽住，她再想不出什么安慰的话。她在这种事上毫无经验，再多的思考也只能将她带回记忆的深渊。被收养前的经历，在原来的家里的经历。虽然爱的类型不同。但，本质上却是相同的。  
她又何曾不是渴望着被爱却又无法得到呢？


	39. 第三十九章

三十九

阿云，本名艾莉雅·奈尔维布斯。

一名在伊维斯本土教会修院长大的女性。  
由于幼时无法操控与生俱来的[毒]之能力，意外杀害了一名无辜的同伴。虽然双亲极力掩盖事实，但真相很快便被家族发现。

身为皇室分家的奈尔维布斯家不允许污点存在。为了逃避死刑，年幼的艾莉雅便被送去了伊维斯山区的一座小小的修院。她在那里被悉心养大，学会了乐观，善良与正确的知识。她曾经想着，就这么一直在这里生活下去，或许也不错。  
但事情总会与愿想背道而驰，由于伊维斯内部进行的，由现任伊维斯教区负责人艾特罗帕·贝拉德纳·亨巴内所引导的宗教改革，这所传统的小小修院被下发了整改令。政治场上顷刻间风云万变，但深扎于人们内心的想法却不会轻易因为区区一个“整改令”而改变。小小的修院很快便遭到了名为强制整改的肃清。  
同伴的惨叫，师长的愤恨，美好生活的平静湖面被投入重石，美丽却又脆弱的玻璃瞬间碎裂。

走投无路的艾莉雅，在偶然的机会下被凛，准确的说是因为凛的指令而行动的蓝救下，就此被收为凛的养女。这是她第二次被拯救，被蓝超乎常人的温柔与关心治愈内心的伤口，被与贴心的兄长共同相处的时间擦去过去的伤痕。那份超越了亲情的爱恋被种在艾莉雅心里最隐秘的那块，等待某一天发芽，成长，开花。

湖面再次归于平静，本应是这样的。

直到，艾莉雅偶然在温室花房里瞥见二人拥吻的场面。

明明是同样的伊维斯精灵血统，同样的绿色发色，同样的眸色，甚至连姓也只差一个发音。艾莉雅觉得自己有一次因为伊尔维布斯，这个可恨的家族而遭受了不公的对待。即使她自己打心底明白这样的想法是再错误不过的，可却无论如何也无法将它从脑子里扔出去。

[皇室不论到哪里都是皇室吗？即使被流放，也依旧拥有着夺走他人心爱之物的特权吗？]

嫉妒油然而生。  
少女无数次在教堂晚钟敲响后依旧留在祈祷室中默念着经文，金星女神之子的箭矢射中谁，又不射中谁，这是无法由她决定的，这种简单的事艾莉雅也明白。她乞求着弥赛亚可以将她从七原罪之一的水深火热中拉出来。即使是一点点也好，艾莉雅想得到解脱。  
获得解脱的办法，无非只有两种，让爱恋消失，或是——

无论哪种她都做不到。

“是吗……她和你说了这样的话呀。”  
刚洗完澡的绪正坐在自己房间的沙发上，津津有味地摁着手柄上的按钮。动作还是那么熟练，不过队友似乎是换了一波。  
莉塔听完阿云的哭诉后无论如何也没办法直接躺床上睡觉。对于这个家的各种事情，她觉得自己还是知道得少之又少。她其实尝试了把窗户开开透点新鲜空气进来，但还是躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着。在数次纠结之后，她决定去找废话很多一聊绝对能变困的绪摆龙门阵。其实去找绪而不是找别人还有一个原因，那就是莉塔觉得绪这会绝逼没睡。

别说没睡了，他甚至才刚刚洗完澡。

莉塔实在是很佩服这种大半夜（其实也就十点钟）还敢洗头的人，先不说会睡出奇怪形状（因为她自己是卷发），光是潮乎乎导致落枕就已经让莉塔对于“半夜洗头”闻风丧胆了。更别说是绪这种算得上是长发的长度。  
不仅长，还很厚。

莉塔由于实在是精力充沛，于是自发地说要帮绪捋捋顺头发，绪因为专心打游戏，于是就同意了。莉塔找来梳子，刚打算开工，就听见绪的门被用大概是踹的方法打开的声音。  
想都不用想，是兰切斯特。他穿着深棕色的全套睡衣加睡帽，一脸严肃地抱臂走到绪面前，站定。

“你也不看看几点了，还睡不睡觉。明天还要上班不是吗？”

“嗯嗯嗯好好我打完这把就睡，你别站那，挡着我了。”  
绪口叼棒棒糖，四处摆动着头想要绕开兰切斯特这个大型视线阻碍物。无果，毕竟兰切斯特也是会动的。

“你嘴上说的容易，我信你个头。你以为我不知道你打完一把接一把根本没完。”

“你凭什么污人清白，我哪——”

“你以为我傻吗？咱们两个是好友，我只要登陆游戏平台就能看见你在不在线。”

“嗯……是诶。”

“是你个to……”

兰切斯特还没说完话，他突然发现绪可以听音辨战况。绪虽然被挡着看不见屏幕，但他竟然能盲打。

“你有完没完，你再这样我拔电源了。”

“那样子的话电视会坏掉哦，这个电视我买得·超·贵的一个。”

“——你”

“而且我头发还没干，这么睡觉会脖子痛。”

这说的真有道理。

兰切斯特见无法反驳，叹了一口气，然后熟练地走向洗手池边上的小架子去找梳子。他看了一圈后没找到，然后回头，这才发现了暗搓搓藏在洗手间门后的莉塔。

“所——以——说——”  
“为什么莉塔也在这！是不是你带她不学好这么大晚上还打游戏的？？？”  
兰切斯特一把夺走了绪的摇杆，然后又拿遥控器关了电视。绪虽然不甘心，但由于头被兰切斯特另一只手摁住，无法起身，所以只能不满地哼唧一声。

“呃……那个，兰切斯特哥哥……是我，是我自己跑过来的……那个，我睡不着。”  
为了防止这河水越搅越浑，莉塔当机立断决定自己出来解释。不然的话，她觉得自己今天晚上脑子里估计会充满了两人扯淡的话。  
说实话，莉塔还挺聪明的。  
她清清楚楚地交代了自己来的原因，来的时间，和来的目的。兰切斯特听了点点头，一边熟练地用吹风机把绪的头发吹干，然后用夹板夹直，最后甚至还熟练地给他造型了一下。

“你知道吗，绪这个人头两侧有点扁，所以弄蓬松一点会比较好k……”

“啊？？？你头才扁，你——”

“你信不信我把你头卷成包租婆。”

“哦。我头扁。”

莉塔觉得听听相声也不错。  
兰切斯特在帮绪卷完头，然后叮嘱过绪要照顾着莉塔早睡后就离开了。绪从自己房间里找了本故事书，然后到莉塔的房间去了。他拎了把椅子搁在莉塔床边，郑重其事地翻开书，做出一副好哥哥哄妹妹睡觉的态势来。

“咳咳，那么今天我来给你念个故事哦，你闭上眼睛，我要开始念了！”

莉塔闭上眼睛。

“从前，有一个坐落在伊维斯的牧场，那里的天很蓝，水很清。肥沃的土地里长满了高高的牧草。有一天，一个十几岁的牧羊少年带着他的牧羊犬去放羊，他带着他的羊群，来到了河……”  
绪突然戛然而止。  
“诶，莉塔，你知道吗，伊维斯有一种特别培育的羊是绿色的，不仅毛是绿色的，连肉也是绿色的，说是专门提供给皇室吃的。”  
“不是吧，他们这么喜欢绿色的东西吗？为什么啦，连肉都是绿色的那岂不是有种在吃草的感觉吗？？这个画面好有趣——”

莉塔的眉头皱了皱。这也算童话故事的一部分吗？不，这应该是人生挑战的一项吧，听相声入睡。

“你一说这个……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我就想起、想起艾茵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈弗林克里斯特说他的头发嚼起来是草味的、哈哈哈哈、是因为吃草太多了吗，好好笑哈哈哈哈哈。”  
他 在 狂 笑  
“艾茵吃草哈哈哈哈哈不行我脑子里有画面了、他……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

“绪哥哥！！！！”  
莉塔垂死病中惊坐起。  
“我们能换个故事吗？你看……比如——比如这个！”  
莉塔实在是受不了了，她拿过来书随便翻了一个出来。这似乎是一个讲述关于冰激凌的故事。莉塔看着笑得前气不接后气的绪，有点体谅起来胃痛的万德兰斯老师。

“好、那我们接着……读。”  
绪深呼吸几口气，努力使自己忘记刚才那些破事。  
“嗯，咳咳，在遥远的北方国度，有一个卖冰激凌的少年，他——”  
绪又令人揪心地停顿了下来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这不就是蓝吗哈哈、你知、知道吗，蓝因为体温很低所以夏天经常会被人请求帮忙拿着冰棍儿、哈哈哈哈、他、他还有个外号，叫、叫冰棍儿、、棍儿holder、、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

[不要啊！！！！！让我睡觉！]  
莉塔深吸一口气，她这回是真的体会到兰切斯特平时的辛酸了。这简直不是人干的活。在等待了大概一分十五秒之后，绪总是安静下来了。为了防止他再搞出什么极品笑话，莉塔这会只是请求绪安静地陪她聊聊。莉塔努力想找出个话题，她的视线四处瞟着，不经意间落在了绪睡衣领子间裸露的那块皮肤上。准确的说，是那块皮肤上的十字形疤痕。

“绪哥哥……这个是？”  
莉塔伸出手指，指指绪胸前的痕迹，绪低下头看了两眼，短暂地犹豫了两秒。

“这个是[刻印]哦。”

“刻印？”

“嗯，简单地说就是，教会给上层神职人员留下的，一个类似于身份证明那样的东西。特级驱魔师都会有。”  
“嘛……只是一个小的刻印而已吧，应该也没有什么别的用处，用相应的术式召起的话就会有反应，类似于磁卡感应一样的东西？这个我也不是很清楚，毕竟使用到的场合并不多。”

“那……不会痛吗？就是，弄上去的那个过程。”

“这个嘛……还好啦，一眨眼的时间就……不说这个了，你不是要睡觉吗？比起聊没什么营养的话题，不如我抱抱你吧、”  
绪满面笑容，对莉塔发出邀请。莉塔想当然地楞了一下，毕竟就连她自己的亲哥哥也很少会拥抱她。

“嘛……那个什么，我在和你这么大的时候其实很期待能搂着什么睡一下啦，不过机会很少就是了。我猜你可能也——”  
“不愿意的话就算啦，毕竟不是亲的哥哥，肯定会——”

“没！没关系！我也很喜欢抱着妈妈睡觉……只不过……”  
[机会比较少罢了]  
莉塔没说出这句话。  
她主动空出一部分床，绪就这样侧身躺在莉塔旁边，关掉床头灯，然后轻轻拍着莉塔，一边唱着摇篮曲，将这小小的女孩送入梦想。莉塔则是心满意足地窝在带有淡淡雏菊沐浴露香气的绪的怀抱里睡着了。

当兰切斯特发现绪掉在地上抱着莉塔的等身泰迪熊睡得像螃蟹一样的时候，已经是第二天的事了。


	40. 第四十章

四十

今天是莉塔正式上学的第一天，她早早就整理好自己，套好校服，背好书包，到宅邸院子的门口等候着校车的到来。当然，她并不是一个人在等，艾茵跟在她后面，像是背后灵一样。

“我本来是想每天都直接开车送你去上学的，但是先生和我说，要让你多和他人接触。先生说校车也是一个很好的交朋友的地方，所以——”  
艾茵的右手搭在自己的左臂上，微低着头轻声和莉塔解释着什么。莉塔虽然没有在很仔细的听，但是也不敢直接无视掉艾茵。她不断地回头向后看去，似乎是在寻找谁。

“那个——请问、弗林克里斯特哥哥在哪……他不是也需要上学吗？”

说来奇怪，莉塔不知为什么，总感觉弗林克里斯特的存在感特别的薄弱。先不说同住在一层楼却很少见面，她总觉得家里人似乎对于弗林克里斯特少了那么一丝关照。就她自己来说，艾茵经常闲着没事就来找她嘘寒问暖，一会说“要零食吗”，一会又“你饿不饿”。但莉塔却很少见到艾茵去找弗林克里斯特，去关心弗林克里斯特。

“他的话，和你不在一个校区哦。”  
艾茵低头笑笑。  
“他的话，目前是在‘灰院’上课。‘灰院’是专门为到了13岁还没有开发出能力，并且完全无法使用魔术和魔法的孩子准备的学校。那是国际魔术协会支持办的特殊院校，基本上只会教授一般课程，培养一些与魔法技能无缘的人。”  
“说到国际魔术协会，你有听说过吗？”

“我有知道一点点，在以前曾经遇到过那里的工作人员……不过我不太清楚他们到底是干什么的。”  
莉塔低下头，比起这个组织，她更在意的是“与魔法技能无缘”这个描述。她担心自己会不会也开发不出能力，哪一天被凛抛弃掉。

“‘国际魔术协会’，这是一个类似于世界技术部的地方呢，那里旨在收集、保存、传承世间一切重要的魔术资料。那有很多业界尖端人才在，管理和维持着每一个部门。比如说——”  
艾茵戳戳下巴，  
“比如说，中立区议会的栗颜渊就在那里有‘一位’，啊，‘一位’的意思就是负责一个部门，他好像是做咒术那方面的专家吧。我记得以前和先生去中立区协会的时候，有见过他一面。”

“中立区……中立区什么？”

“中立区协会，你不知道吗？中立区内部的重大决策是由中立区协会里的议会投票决定的，能拥有投票权的，基本上都是对于中立区的建设有重大贡献的人，比如说中立区教会的负责人——维尔修文，他是因为拥有家族产业，把每年产业利润的百分之七捐赠给中立区的教会，所以才能进入议会的。别看只有百分之七，但也是很大一笔钱了。”  
“说实话，我还是很喜欢中立区的制度的，至少比伊维斯先进不少——”  
艾茵还想再说些什么，但校车已然驶入两人的视线。白院不愧是白院，不仅楼是白的，就连校车也是雪白的颜色。莉塔再和艾茵道别后便上了校车。看见她坐下后，艾茵还不忘招招手。

[哈……终于——]  
车子启动，逐渐驶离宅子，莉塔不由自主的松了口气。或许是离开了有些“骇人”的艾茵，莉塔感到心里的石头落了地。实话说，自从之前在花房喝茶那次和艾茵的接触之后，莉塔的心中就总是充斥着莫名的不安。导致这种令人困扰的感情的原因，莉塔觉得有三个：首先，艾茵那番奇怪的话；其次，艾茵提到的，所谓“特别的”到底意味着什么；最后，便是自己缓过神来之后，所看见的艾茵脖颈上的划痕，以及自己指甲缝隙中的血迹。  
莫非是自己掐了艾茵吗？莉塔这么想过很多次，但她又的的确确没有干了这件事的记忆。她越想越投入，越投入便越觉得脑子变得更加的乱。

“喂——喂、”  
“我说你——”

少女突然感到身后有个什么东西在戳自己的肩膀，她因为刚刚一直在思考事情，或者说是在走神。所以这么一戳，还把她吓得不轻。她在回过神来之后，赶紧转身向后看去——

“我看是那个绿绿的人在送你，难道说你也是这家的孩子吗？”  
戳莉塔的人是一个男孩，看上去和莉塔年龄相仿。他留着黑色的短发，头发被简单的三七分，看着很精神。他的眼睛很亮，深蓝色的眸子炯炯有神，充满兴趣地朝着莉塔这边看来。

“呃……是这样没错，你是——？”

“我叫梅尔贝尔克·莱宾斯，你叫我梅尔歇就可以。我是VII班的学生，你呢？”  
梅尔歇伸出手来，递给莉塔一张自己的名片。

这小孩真奇怪，怎么还随身带名片的。

“啊，我是莉塔，莉塔……莉塔·安德伦，是X班。”  
莉塔接过名片，仔细看着。这虽说是名片，但上面其实只有名字和一些奇怪的编号罢了。

[Melbelque·Levins N00-198232]

“安德伦……那你肯定是弗林克里斯特的妹妹吧。我和弗林克曾经上过同一所小学，因为大家都在乐高社团里，所以还蛮熟的，不过我已经蛮久没见过他了。之前他上学的时候，我也是和他一辆校车，然后基本上每天都能看见那个绿绿的人来送他。”  
梅尔歇滔滔不绝地向莉塔扔着信息。  
“你既然是他的妹妹，你肯定知道他现在在哪吧，他是去私立校了吗，还是说——”

“他去‘灰院’了。”  
莉塔的声音很小。

“是——是吗，这样……这样啊……”  
梅尔歇突然哽住，没再说出什么话来。  
“他——他一定可以的，只是现在还没开发出能力而已，他……”  
“你刚刚说过，你是X班的吧。”

“嗯，是这样没错——”

“那——那想必你一定有什么特别的能力吧，既然如此，一定要帮我保护好弗林克！最近因为精灵狩猎的事情，连成年人都警惕起来了。他小学的时候就总是乐于到处瞎跑，像他那样的纯血精灵，一个人肯定会很危……”

[精灵狩猎？那是什么。]  
莉塔听到了给她很不好的感觉的词。  
“请问，那个…精灵狩猎是什么？”

“诶？你连这个都不知道吗？”  
梅尔歇一副“你们村才通网”的表情，惊讶地盯着莉塔。  
“这事有一两个星期了吧，最近中立区突然连发了好几起精灵失踪的案件，据说是被人抓走的。但是到现在都还没查清楚怎么回事，失踪的精灵也没找回来，搞得人心惶惶的。”

“是这样吗？可是，为什么要抓精灵呢？他们难道有什么特殊——”

“精灵的身体很特殊的，他们……我给你举个例子吧，矿石系的精灵死去后会成为珍贵的魔术矿，木系精灵死后会变成拥有强大力量的神木。这些材料由于是明令禁止使用的，所以在黑市上炒的很贵，所以就总有人想打精灵的主意。”  
梅尔歇摇摇头，他把胳膊靠在莉塔那一排校车座椅的背上，然后把头放在上面。  
“幸好我是人类呢，没这种顾虑，不过啊，据说教会也要插手这件事了，最近正……唔呃！”

梅尔歇刚说话说到一半，突然发出一声惨叫，吓得莉塔激灵一下站了起来。她刚想问是怎么回事，便突然看见，原来自己这排校车座椅的背后，也就是梅尔歇的座位上，还坐着另一个人。这是一名有着金色长发和浅粉色眼眸的女孩，她双臂抱在一起，一脸不爽地踢了梅尔歇一脚。

“这可是机密！不能和外人随便说的。”  
女孩依旧是那副凶凶的表情。仔细看来，这个女孩的耳朵微微有些尖，应该是个精灵混血。  
梅尔歇被她踢了一脚之后，撅噘嘴不爽地坐回座位上。

“梅尔歇废话有点多，我替他道歉了。”  
女孩站了起来，伸出右手，示意莉塔和她握手。莉塔没太看懂这个动作，把女孩晾在原地，女孩嘴角抽搐了一下，然后把手收了回去。  
“我叫安娜，安娜·卡修斯，IV班。梅歇尔最近才当上见习驱魔师，所以一下子得意忘形了，你见谅。”

“呃……嗯，好的。”  
莉塔觉得这个叫安娜的一看就不是个好惹的主。  
“见习驱魔师……？那是什么？”

安娜楞了一下，随后长叹一口气，用右手扶住额头。  
“诶~？你不会连这个都不知道吧，你真的是这个世界的人吗？”  
“见习驱魔师就是见习驱魔师，教会里驱魔师阶层最底下的，学童小工级别的阶位，他因为摊上了个不错的辅导员，所以现在正到处炫耀呢。”

“什么叫摊上了！我是靠实力，自己得到了认可好不好！你不要血口喷人！再说了！夜刀神老师哪里是‘不错’，他是‘一流’！‘顶尖’！”

？为什么到哪都能遇见绪的迷弟。

“呃……你说夜刀神，那就是……”  
莉塔不太愿意相信绪那种性格也可以当老师。

“当然是夜刀神绪！”

别吧。

“那个人……是我哥哥。”  
莉塔不太好意思地说出这句话。

“什么——！！！！！！！弗兰克怎么从来没跟我说过他哥哥是夜刀神老师！！！什么！！！？？”  
梅尔歇简直是用在公共场所遇见了自家爱豆一般的音量说出了这句话。  
“弗林克这人……太，太不够意思了，怎么可以——”

“莉塔，算我求你的，我可以去你家玩吗？”


	41. 第四十一章

四十一

“唔噢噢噢噢！！！好厉害的房子！！！虽然以前也有从外面看过，但是没想到内部是这样子的！不愧是老师的家！！就是不一样。”  
梅尔歇从跨进宅邸门槛的之后，便一直没有停下过用这种吵闹的音量大声赞美的行为。某种程度上来讲，他和绪还真是有师徒相。莉塔走在梅尔歇后面，一脸胃痛般的表情。

自从梅尔歇知道莉塔和绪住一起之后，便每天放学都会在校车上不断恳求莉塔，让她带自己去宅子里玩。然后，在他每天兢兢业业的恳求下，终于，在结识莉塔的第二十一天，梅尔歇完成了他的愿望，成功踏入了这宅邸的大门。

“噢噢！这走廊的装修好漂亮！这窗户！这玻璃！一看就不是一般人家！”  
梅尔歇一边兴奋地走着，一边环顾着走廊里贴的壁纸。莉塔虽然自己在刚来的时候也有类似的反应，但她觉得梅尔歇还是有些过分夸张。  
“这温室也太厉害了吧！这花！这草！一看就是——”

“梅尔歇，绪哥哥的房间不往那边走……”

“噢噢噢！这挂着的油画真好看！这是——”

“那个是凛，也就是…呃……我们的养父的收藏品。”  
莉塔看着在楼梯上活蹦乱跳的梅尔歇，似乎体会到了平时兰切斯特照顾绪时的辛酸与心累。

“养父？不是亲爸爸吗？”  
梅尔歇趁两人到达二楼过道，地比较平坦的时候转过身来，瞅瞅莉塔，然后很快又转回去了。莉塔似乎是刚刚张开口想要解释，但梅尔歇却意料之外地，止住了莉塔的话。  
“没关系哦，不该过问的事情我不会问的！之前教导我的老师是这么告诉我的！”

“之前的老师？你还有过别的老师吗？”

“嗯，有哦。我没跟你说吗？我是从赫恩西区调来中立区的！见习驱魔师在上预科班的时候通常会被分到家住的教区以外的教区学习，我上小学二年级左右开始就被调过来了，所以其实差不多算是在中立区长大的吧。”  
梅尔歇笑嘻嘻地和莉塔说着，一边等待莉塔到前面去带路。  
“我原来的老师可厉害了，虽然不是特级驱魔师，但也非常厉害！年纪轻轻就已经拿到了上级驱魔师的评级，现在还当上了赫恩西区教区总负责人！”  
梅尔歇真是越说越激动，莉塔这才看出来，梅尔歇似乎是很擅长赞美他人。  
“我跟你说，不仅如此，我原来的老师还是个纯血人类！头发也是白白的，人也很好，虽然醒着的时间比较少，但是真的很厉害！”

莉塔带着梅尔歇来到了三楼，往通往西栋的走廊拐去。西栋的走廊和中间连通处中间有着玻璃的自动门，这在东栋也是一样。这门似乎是设置了特殊的术式来控制开合，能够识别来者的身份，随后决定打开或者关上。根据艾茵的解释，三层的东栋似乎是佣人房，这样的设计是为了保证个人空间的独立，像是小型单元门一样。莉塔走在前面，自动门识别到她，就打开了。

“莉塔莉塔，我说了这么多了，你也说两句嘛，你难道就不好奇我原来的老师是谁吗？”  
梅尔歇觉得莉塔的反应过于冷淡，撅了噘嘴。

“好，好，那你原来的老师是谁？”  
莉塔叹了口气。

“哼哼~他就是大名鼎鼎的——”

“福尔内德·安迪内吧。那个卷毛睡魔。”

梅尔歇的话突然被一个从背后传来的声音打断，抢了台词。他刚打算埋怨一句是谁这么没眼力见抢别人的话，却在转过身去的一瞬间发出了杀鸡般的叫声。  
原来是绪站在他身后。

无视掉梅尔歇那如同发现网恋对象是自己偶像一般的叫声后，莉塔问清楚了绪站在他们后面的原因。

“我刚刚听到有个小孩儿在楼下几哇乱叫，我还以为是莉塔带了个小男朋友回来，于是绕下去想瞅一眼，然后没想到你们一直没发现在背后尾随的我，以及你竟然把梅…梅……198232带回来了。”  
绪穿着居家必备肥宅服，有点困惑地挠挠头。似乎对于眼前的情况抱有疑惑。  
“所以说，你上我家来干什么。”

“老…老师！！我只是想来探望您！！！”  
莉塔几乎能看到梅尔歇眼睛里冒出来的星星了。  
“我——”

“我好的很哦，以及，198232，如果你想要打莉塔的主意的话是没希望的，放弃吧。”

“不不，老师！我只是来探望您而已！真的！请相信我！”  
梅尔歇看绪往西栋里面走，他也跟上。  
“以及，老师！我的名字叫梅尔歇！”

绪显然是有些不耐烦，他走到自己房间的门前，刚想拧动门把手，但很快又放下胳膊，转过身来，半蹲，然后用手拽住梅尔歇的脸，向两边拉。  
“真·的·什·么·事·都·没·有·吗？”

莉塔只见梅尔歇又发出了杀鸡一般的叫声，然后对天发誓，说自己没有。绪这才松开他的脸，转身拧动房门的门把手，做手势邀请二人进去。

“抱歉哈，最近翘班有点多，我以为教会中层又要催我去调查什么精灵狩猎的事了。他们一般是直接给我打电话或者发邮件，当我装死不回音的时候，他们就会派人过来直接找我，有的时候是学生，有的时候是同事。”  
绪开了一包薯片放在大玻璃碗里，然后坐下，拿出手柄，打开电视。梅尔歇明显是被这一系列意料之外的操作给惊到了，他有些不可置信地盯着绪的一举一动，然后看着他打游戏。梅尔歇这番表现，莉塔算是看懂了。估计是绪平时在学生面前装的很正经，此时让梅尔歇感受到了反差吧。场面一度很尴尬，莉塔只能自己打破这种令人窒息的气氛。

“那个……绪哥哥，为什么要这么努力地躲开工作呢？完成工作，这不应该是——”  
[分内的事吗]  
这后半句话莉塔没好意思说出来。

“这你就不懂了哦，莉塔，这种费力不讨好的事我不是很想干。这种级别的事件一般都是由教会中层直接负责的。不是我说，和中层那堆家伙打交道简直难之又难。”  
绪皱皱眉，突然没了打游戏的心情。

“但是，老师，我听说这次的事件是由弗瑞斯特联邦三区的清枝末尾直接负责的，据说他是个很正直很好沟通的人来着……”

“呃…末尾确实人不错，但是如果可以的话我不是很想看到他的脸……话说回来——”  
绪瞅瞅梅尔歇。  
“你之前竟然是安迪内的学生吗？”

“啊，嗯，是这样没错……怎么了吗？您和安迪内老师很熟吗？”

“嘛，一般般吧，我原来也是赫恩西区的，和他算是同事吧，他一开始还好，后来却变得很奇怪。”  
绪以光速食用着薯片。  
“不过你当他的学生应该还挺不容易的吧，他因为能力反噬的原因一天要睡够十四小时，想想还挺好玩的、开着开着会突然就睡倒了。”  
“总之——我不想掺和那些莫名其妙的事件啦，我都已经很努力的翘班以便可以只当个Primary阶神职了，就不能让我安安静静主持点婚礼啥的吗——”

莉塔听了觉得欲言又止，努力翘班让自己不升职也不被开除也是个不能小看的技能。绪这人还真是深不可测。  
梅尔歇在那之后硬拉着绪合了几张影，然后便回去了，走前还被叮嘱了很多次“不要打莉塔主意”这种话，搞得莉塔怪不好意思的。说实在，莉塔觉得绪对梅尔歇的态度实在是冷淡，明明是自己的学生，却连名字都记不住，实在不像是绪的风格。她犹豫再三，最终还是小心翼翼地向绪发问了。意料之外，绪竟然很爽快地给出了回答。

“虽然和你解释起来比较麻烦，但我还是希望你也不要和他有太多关系。”  
绪说。  
“他是从赫恩西区派来的，或者说是安迪内派过来的。光是让教区负责人做一个见习，或者说是预科班的驱魔师的导师就已经足够令人怀疑他是走了多大的后门了，更别说现在还派到我这里。”  
“我和安迪内之前有发生过一些不愉快的事情，这事和我家有些关系。”

莉塔点点头，慎重地听着。

“我之前不是和你说过，我们家是搞魔术刻写的吗。其实，除了魔术刻写，我们家，或者说我妈妈家那边，还掌握着另一种技术，魔术烫印。这种技术和刻写差不多，但只是把术式刻在表皮上而已。魔术刻写的执行人与被执行人关系越亲密，成功率越高，但烫印就没有这种麻烦的条件在。虽然反噬会比较严重，但由于执行起来比较简单，成功率也高，所以经常会接这种单子。安迪内从小就是被作为特级驱魔师候补而培养的，他比我大十岁，但是能力开发的却不如我程度高，由于每段时间内特级驱魔师的晋升名额有限，所以——”

“所以，他被强行执行魔术烫印了，而执行人是——”


	42. 第四十二章

四十二

现在是十一月二日，临近黄昏的下午。  
十一月算是中立区晚秋和初冬的界限，这会儿的风已经不像先前那样带着点温暖，能吹得人舒爽。八区位于中立区比较靠中心的内陆部分，所以倒也不算有多冷。但行人们还是匆匆穿上了厚衣服，省的让那些寒气窜进自己的脖子里。

蓝的咖啡厅依旧是老样子，临近饭点时会热闹起来，在那之前没什么人，会比较安静，很适合看书。按弗林克里斯特的话来说，就是“万事俱备，只差三花”。的确，有暖洋洋气氛的这里很适合被打造成猫咖，蓝也这样做了。他买了两只橘猫，一只三花，还有一只长毛的白猫。这个数量对于猫咖来说确实是太少了，不过蓝说这只是做个尝试，如果猫不仅没有给咖啡厅带来好处，反倒徒增麻烦的话，还得把猫挪到家里去养。所谓家，也就是凛的宅邸，所以他为了大局着想，只买了四只猫。  
这四只猫都做了绝育，打了疫苗，也训练得很好。他们能自己上厕所冲水，不咬人不抓人，不会乱蹦上客人的桌子弄脏食物。就选猫这方面来说，蓝还真是挺擅长的。  
内昂·文迪榭很会照料猫，这四只猫都由他负责。虽然他自己说他给四只猫分的猫粮都一样多，可是不知道为什么，那两只橘猫长得明显比其他猫肥上一圈。内昂有的时候会自己给猫做点营养餐带过来，所以这些猫也都很喜欢他，没事就扒拉着往他身上蹭。他也不怎么在意，反倒利用这个优势，给撸不到猫的客人一个撸猫的机会。不过这些猫平时倒不怎么挑人，其中那只三花基本上见人都会蹭蹭，所以除了那两只橘猫之外，他长得是最大的，因为时不时会有客人给他投喂。不过即使这些猫都很好客亲人，也总有些客人撸不上猫。

就比如艾茵。

他今天没有选择在带着雾气的窗户边落座，而是坐到了远离吧台出口的一处沙发位上。蓝，或者说是此时正占用着蓝身体的阳夏，坐在他的对面。

“你看，又跑了，你可别为难人家了，待会挠你。”

阳夏饶有兴趣地看着三花一次次从艾茵手底下溜走，然后又一次次被艾茵弄回来，之后再跑。如果那只三花能说话的话，此时应该都能骂出diss track了。

“比起这个，你什么时候能把身体还给蓝？”  
艾茵偏着头，放弃了去抓猫回来。他表情有点僵硬，眼神冷冷地，若有若无地瞟着一边溜走的猫。  
“你已经用了半个小时了，适可而止吧。”

阳夏一脸戏虐地盯着面前这个面无表情的精灵，皱皱眉冷笑一声。他看见艾茵又在往茶水里加糖，加到茶杯底能隐隐约约看见高浓度的糖形成的纹路的程度。  
“什么叫还？你对‘没用’的人说话的时候，就是这种态度吗？我本来就拥有这具身体四分之一的使用权，是你们……呵，这还真是一点都没变。我也不是说想跟你讲大道理，只是啊，你这么做人，吓跑的可不会仅仅是猫，你看你上大学，扣去缺勤也得有两三年吧，怎么混的一个朋友都没有。你也不会反省一下自——”

“我问你，你什么时候还回去。”  
艾茵的语气很冷。  
“以及，我的事用不着你管。”

“切、当初莫名其妙地把我封印，现在又莫名其妙把我的封印解开，我还以为是突然谁良心发觉了呢，没想到还是不把‘我们’当人看。怎么？气我把蓝这家伙的身体分给红用吗？那你还真是——”  
阳夏的视线就像是刀子一般刺向艾茵，艾茵也同样，回以相同冷淡的感情。他金色的眸子在背光处盯着阳夏，盯着那张他再熟悉不过的脸。两人的空气如同凝固一般，就像是狮子与巨蟒的对峙。

“我话说在前面，先生从来没有下达过解开你封印的指令，家里也不会有人这么做，是你自己——”

“别装了，伊尔维布斯，你真的以为我什么都不知道吗？封印为什么会被解开，这你再清楚不过了吧。你总是这么满口假话，你能骗过那个小姑娘，也骗不过我。你们伊维斯人是个什么样子，你们家族是个什么东西，我可是再清楚不过——”

“你说够了没有。说够了就赶快换回去，你这个强盗。”

“强盗？”  
阳夏笑得很难看。  
“谁才是强盗，蓝那家伙单纯，别以为我也一样好骗。你还真是和你那个混蛋爸爸一样啊，真能编出花来。人渣的基因可是会遗传的，艾维奥德伦那样，你也这样，早晚有一天，你的姐姐，还有你哥哥，都不会有什么好——”

“阳夏！你再多说一句，信不信我现在就让你永远消失！”  
艾茵突然噔地从座位上站起来，他伸出手，面前的桌面上立刻生出几只手臂。那些手臂上带有暗红色的咒文，一齐向阳夏伸过去，但又在途中戛然停下。

“伊尔维布斯，你杀不了我的。”  
阳夏将身体前倾，一蓝一金的眸子从下往上，盯住艾茵。  
“只要我还在蓝的身体里一天，你就没办法杀了我。你跟以前已经不一样了，你顾虑的东西太多，把自己变钝了！你还在妄想着成为那家伙的利刃吗？我告诉你，他现在和以前不一样了，可你没有改变，你还是那个被过去耍的团团转的蠢货！”

“你有什么资格说这种话——！”  
阳夏的话像是弓箭一般，次次都能刺中。艾茵抬起的手僵在半空中，剧烈地抖着。他的表情很扭曲，像是突然得到了自己被父母抛弃的消息的孩子一样。  
“我……我是不会！”

“别再装了，我都替你觉得累。表情也是，说的话也是，行为也是。”  
比起艾茵，阳夏这边倒是冷静得很，他甚至用手抓住了艾茵悬停在空中的那只手臂。  
“你不是根本尝不出来味道吗？就算是极辣的辣椒，你能尝到的也只有舌头上的灼烧感吧？真亏你还费了那么多时间，花大笔心思，装的好像真的一样。要我说，你根本就是——”

或许是“交谈”的声音有些大，刚刚在一边清点账单的内昂不知什么时候已经跑了过来。阳夏用余光瞥见了他，为了避免麻烦，他赶快换了回去，揪出了蓝。  
由于他们四个的记忆是选择性共通的，蓝刚刚切换回来的时候，就像断片了一样。他先是很好奇自己为什么会捏着艾茵的胳膊，之后是好奇为什么桌子上会有凸起来的手臂。艾茵见状赶快将桌面恢复原状。然后摆出笑容，轻轻地解释给蓝和内昂。

“没什么，只是刚刚在杯子里加的糖有点多，‘他’捏着我的胳膊，在阻止我加糖而已。”  
艾茵轻轻笑笑，一边抽回胳膊。  
“‘你’也真是太严格了，甜的东西可是会带给人幸福感的~”

“那你也还是放太多糖了，这都快成糖浆了吧。”  
蓝抻过艾茵的茶杯，喝了一口，之后便是一副如同看见艾茵打死了卖糖的人的表情。  
“太甜了太甜了，我给你换一杯。”  
蓝端着杯子起身就要走，但他屁股还没离开沙发十厘米，就感受到腰间某电子设备发出了震动及铃声。他有点无奈地放下杯子，然后抽出电话来。

“呃，我接个电话。”  
蓝转身，然后又转回来，再次拿过杯子，交给内昂，拜托他去倒掉。  
“是阿云打来的。”  
他不忘告诉艾茵来电人。

“没关系，我不会偷听你的，你在这打也没问题。”  
艾茵干脆直接在壶里倒糖。蓝虽然露出被挫败了的表情，但依旧伸手摁住艾茵手上的糖罐。蓝的袖子是挽起来一截的，这是为了方便而露出一段手臂来。他的手腕处有一束由艾茵的头发编成的手链。这是为了能够让艾茵在两人处于一地时零耗能地链接上他，以此减少艾茵发动能力的次数，节省艾茵耗费的能量。类似的东西凛也有一个，但是是做成了发圈的样式，被绑在头发上。事实上，艾茵发动能力时，被链接到的对象没有身体上的感觉。所以，艾茵到底有没有在偷听，蓝也不清楚。但他愿意相信艾茵，仅此而已。

电话那头的声音有些急促。  
蓝在电话刚刚接通时，表情还很正常，但在对面说了几句话之后，眉头慢慢皱了起来。

电话挂断。

链接重开。

“听我说，艾茵。”  
蓝的脸色并不好看。  
“刚才阿云告诉我，说她被人尾随了。她现在在Fex那，就是之前卖戒…卖首饰那家店。你去那里修过刀上的雕刻。你还记得吗？”  
“她现在正在那家店里等着，说是走在路上拐弯的时候，从橱窗的反射看见自己后面跟着几个人，一直在跟着她走。我担心她是不是被人盯上了，你看最近那个‘精灵狩猎’事件不是还没被解决，该不会是……”

“我明白了，我替你去接她吧。你在店里不是还有事吗？我开你的车去就行。”  
意料之外的，艾茵答应地很爽快。  
“对了，莉塔呢？莉塔不是也快放学了，我怕她也出什么问题。我接了阿云之后，再去接莉塔吧。”

“行，那拜托你了。”  
蓝半松一口气。这口气松的原因大概有两个，其中一个原因是因为艾茵的确很靠谱。另一个的话，或许是他在担心艾茵会因为和阿云有点‘同性相斥’的感觉而拒绝帮助阿云。不管怎么说，在他看来，大家都是同住的家人，艾茵和阿云之间的关系或多或少有些僵。尽管他不愿意承认，但他确实希望艾茵能够多交几个朋友。

但好心却不总是能招来好结果的。


	43. 第四十三章

四十三

傍晚的街道逐渐变得拥挤和热闹起来。从咖啡馆到Fex有大概十分钟的车程，虽然只有十分钟，但因为是在往区中心走，所以艾茵却还是能够感受到路况正在逐渐变差。中立区被分成了数十个小的行政区，从最中心的一区，向外辐射状分割。看地图的话，就像是以中心为原点，布满了多个被切割开的同心圆一般。每个区的面积大小不同，被交予管辖权的组织也不同。一区由中立区协会直接管辖，之后每一层同心圆上的各个区都分给了不同的组织，每个组织不能在同一层同心圆中有两块行政区。中立区是由各个国家和组织共同构建起来的特殊区域。一方面是为了安置大量的对于本国不满的国民及“残缺者”，另一方面，中立区也是各个国家用来制约别国的方便工具。在中立区，你总是能得到各种在其他地区得不到的情报，有些或许是市井流言，有些却对于某些特定人群十分重要。除此之外，由于中立区生活着从各个国家来的各种种族。所以这里也逐渐成为了文化交流的重要区域。  
由于各种各样的理由，以及各种各样的原因，最开始只是一片荒地的中立区逐渐被开发得物资丰饶，国际地位也在不断提升，可以说是在走上坡路。不过，有好的一面也必然有坏的一面，事情就像是硬币，总有正反两侧。中立区的治安其实并没有想象中那么好，而且也并不是完全不存在歧视。完全没有能力的[Plain]和角全部折断的[Waste]逃不开流落于社会底层的命运，他们聚集在各区的边角和郊区，也就是我们所说的下城区里。这些人好的也许会去做些不需要什么能力就能干的体力活，差的则走上犯罪道路。由于管辖权分散，中立区的治安管理很难搞，如果是住在两个区中间的夹缝里，很可能会被嫌麻烦而被置之不理。不过在中立区也有那种很愿意管闲事的组织，那就是中立区教会。  
圣萨米赫恩教会（又称HolySemihorn，缩写为HSH）-中立区教区的总会设置在三区，而总会的分会们可以说是遍布了中立区的每一个角落。分会们分为三个级别，一级二级三级，数字越大则级别越低。中立区教区的负责人——维尔修文·罗森克罗伊茨很聪明，为了证明自己并不是想控制中立区，他特地在中立区开放了一条别的地方没有的规则。——中立区的政府、中立区协会法定拥有中立区教区各区百分之七十的分会的管理权。所以有些分会的名字里才会带“中立区”三个字。

差不多五点钟，教会的晚钟敲响。街道里咣浪咣浪地到处回荡着这种久而不散的钟声，说实在的有点烦。至少艾茵现在是这么觉得的。他在路上堵了好半天，终于是磨到了Fex的门口。这家首饰店他很熟悉，他那几条用自己头发编织成的“通讯设备”就是在这家店附上的术式。这家店的橱窗总是擦得很干净，里面做的布景品味也很好。艾茵刚刚将车靠边停在店门口，就从后视镜里看见一脸焦急的阿云推开店门，向车这边奔来。同样向车这边跑过来的，还有几个戴着帽子的高大男性。他们应该就是阿云提到过的尾随者，不过要说尾随这也有点太执着了吧，竟然会在门口蹲点等着。艾茵有些不快地皱了皱眉，他抬手发动能力，在那几个人能碰到阿云之前将他们用藤蔓绊倒。阿云趁这个功夫拉开副驾驶的车门，麻溜地上了车。

“谢谢你，不过……你怎么开着蓝的车？”  
阿云本来以为或许是蓝和艾茵一同过来的，却没想到车里只有艾茵一个人。她其实是有点失望的。

“你打电话的时候，我正好和蓝在一起。我的送去保养了，所以我开他的，有什么问题吗？”  
艾茵说出这句话的时候，阿云的脸色不是很好，但艾茵没去在意。他保持着一如既往的微笑，回过头去确认了一下那几个被拌倒的人有没有再追上来，意料之外的，他们没有。可能因为是在市中心，那几个人放弃了，已经消失得无影无踪。艾茵这才转回来发动车子，然后给阿云交代之后的行程。

“我接下来要去接莉塔，你呢？”

艾茵链接着车子，他知道阿云没有回答，他又问了一次。

“艾莉雅，我接下来要去接莉塔，如果你想直接回家的话，我可以把你放在前面的公交——”

“你为什么还能这么冷静。”  
阿云低着头，似乎根本没在听艾茵说话，

“冷静？你说刚才尾随的事吗？这种事我经历过很多次，所以比较——”

“不是，我问你，你为什么还能这么心安理得的享用着蓝的感情，你不觉得自己很过分吗？”  
阿云依旧是低着头，艾茵听不见，但她自己却能够清清楚楚地听到这声音里的不安与愤怒。艾茵觉得事情有点不太对劲，安全起见，他将车靠边停到了途径的一个公园的停车场。

“你这样突然说一句没头没尾的话，我不太能懂你说的是什么意思。”  
微笑依旧挂在脸上，可艾茵没有看向阿云那边。他刚才瞥见了导航仪上显示的时间，发觉这会去接莉塔估计来不及了，所以正在给绪发消息，说明事情的原因，让绪代替自己去接莉塔回家。

[5:07 Sent：刚刚阿云被几个人尾随了，我去接了她。我怕莉塔也会被尾随，你可以代替我去接一下莉塔吗？]

“艾茵，你不要再装了，你怎么可能不明白我的意思？”

“你不把话说清楚，一般人是不会明白的。”  
艾茵收到了绪的回信。绪这个人回信息的速度很快，所以某些方面上来说，他很让人省心，  
[5:09 Received：行。我正好下班。]

“艾茵，你知道我刚才在Fex的时候，店主和我说什么了吗？”  
阿云抬起了头。  
“他刚刚和我说，说我和你很像。”

“嗯，所以呢？这和你刚刚说的有什么关联吗？”

“店主和我说，之前有一个蓝发的艾斯伯格人，从他那里买回去了一对戒指。”

“……蓝发的艾斯伯格人很多，也许是别人。”  
艾茵顿了一下。  
“不会这么巧的。”

“那个艾斯伯格人手腕上带着一条由绿色头发编成的手链，他要店主在戒指上刻上‘艾茵’这个名字。”  
阿云的眼圈很红，她表情很僵硬，嘴角颤抖着，握紧衣角的手指攥地发白，这些都是为了让在眼眶里打转的透明液体可以不那么轻易地就掉下来。

艾茵没有说话。

[“哎呀，小姑娘，你知道吗，你跟前两天来我店里那个艾斯伯格人给我看的照片上的人还真是像。也有可能是我多心了吧，或许伊维斯精灵长得都很像？那个艾斯伯格人真是很好的一个小伙子~他在这仔仔细细挑了好久的戒指，说是一定要挑到最合适的一对戒指。噢，对了！那个小伙子手腕上还戴着用那个伊维斯人的头发做的手链呢。他说正因为那条手链是在我们店做的，所以戒指也要来这里选呢，你看，这小伙子多用心啊。”]

阿云拽住了艾茵的领子。  
“你不会要和我说，叫艾茵的也有很多个吧！！”

她的声音颤抖着，连字音都有些发不太清楚了。

“蓝对你是那么的好！我羡慕你！我嫉妒你！但是啊！我也希望蓝过的快乐！如果他喜欢你！和你在一起的话会幸福的话！我也会祝福你们的！！可是你！你是怎么对待蓝的？”

“艾莉雅，你到底——”

“你还要继续装下去吗？！”

随着一声清脆的响，艾茵左侧的脸上留下了一个掌印。很显然的，阿云打了他，并且是十分用力地打了他。阿云的表情很扭曲，她颤抖着，呼吸很重。刚刚压得很好的眼泪此时全部突破了堤坝，涌了出来。那是愤怒的泪水，同时也是惋惜的泪水。她应该是为嫉妒而哭泣，，是为无能为力而哭泣。但她金色的眸子里却除了愤恨以外什么也没有。此时的她不像是因为无法得到爱情而疯狂的小女孩。  
她揪着艾茵的领子，一直没有放下，她努力抑制着哭泣的声音，却依旧愤怒地咬牙切齿。

“你，和凛睡了吧。”

“这怎么了吗？”  
没有任何的情绪波动，艾茵只是淡淡地，冷静地，从嘴里飘出这么几个字。他这种行为让阿云感受到了极大的羞辱，就仿佛是被扒光了挂在城门上一样。阿云气的几乎说不出话来，她全身都在发抖，她简直没有办法用语言形容出这种感觉。

“……‘这怎么了吗？’你怎么能……你为什么…你为什么还能这么冷静地说出这种话？……你…你他妈还是不是人？……你……蓝对你来说是什么？你怎么能……？”  
“……你…你好歹也解释一句，你至少告诉我这是假的，或者至少跟我说这是很久很久以前，你和蓝交往之前的事情……你——”

阿云将拽着艾茵领子的手松开了。

“你快说啊！说你也真的在爱着蓝，说这都是假的！！快说啊！”

阿云几乎是咆哮着喊出这句话的。她没有想到自己面前这个人会给自己这么大的冲击。

“是我自愿的。”  
艾茵还是那样，用平静地异常的语气说着。  
“先生没有任何责任。”

“可是蓝呢！？你有没有考虑过他的感受？你还是不是人？你的大脑到底是怎么工作的！你就是这么回报蓝的感情的吗？”  
“你——”  
阿云的手抬了起来，向艾茵挥去，但这次，艾茵接住了这一掌。

“虽然不知道是什么让你产生了这样的误会。但是，艾莉雅·奈尔维布斯，我希望你能明白一个道理。对于我来说，先生才是我的救世主。是他把我从深渊里拉了出来，从人间地狱里救了出来。如果，他需要一把不带感情的利刃，那么我就会帮他斩尽眼前的所有障碍；如果他不想要弄脏自己的手，那么我就会帮他做尽所有脏活；如果，他心中有无法抒发的感情的话，那么我就会成为那份感情的容器。”  
“我以前会这么做，现在会这么做，以后也还是这样。我明白我这份感情是病态的，是扭曲的，但我这样就很满足了，我是先生的工具，这样就够了。艾莉雅，你明白了吗？”

阿云的手腕被捏得生疼，但她觉得胸口的痛却胜过手腕千百倍。

“你这个人……不正常吧，你就，你就从来没有喜欢过蓝一次吗？哪怕只是一点点也好？你就没有因为他而幸福过吗？”

窒息感几乎要夺走阿云的理智。

“我从来没有——”  
艾茵突然停了下来，他的目光闪烁着，变得逐渐想要避开阿云的眼神。

[“你跟以前已经不一样了，你顾虑的东西太多，把自己变钝了”]

阳夏的话突然又在他耳侧响起。


End file.
